<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family Union by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584576">The Family Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld'>AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Friendship, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Not Book Cannon Complaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Arranged Union. Returning from the battle Alec and his family find another battle ground waiting for them in the form of the Clave. Betrayal runs deep in its heart, and who fights on the side of the right is an unanswerable question. The Shadow World itself is balanced on a knifes edge, and only those who are willing to risk it all, will be victorious. </p>
<p>But there are also the small battles. The joys and pain of love and family. The revealing of truths and understanding of consequence. This is a story of the uniting of a family, which alone stands between the Shadow World and its destruction.</p>
<p>Read The Arranged Union first for this to make sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arranged Union Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my darlings. So here it is the sequel to The Arranged Union. I hope you like the story as it continues. As always I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am dyslexic and as such do not pick up on the ones that the computer doesn’t find. I hope that does not destroy your enjoyment with the story.</p>
<p>Now before we start on with the next chapter of this series I want to thank Lucystar, NiteStorm, Lexy_cherie, lindy526, Jissy2013, AnsT, Lillyfox5522, Biltong44, Serasri, Hishiroo, thatfangirlEL, Francesca798, June hodge, ghfan98, glitterglam13, Jane2, Theresa Talavera and MAlecfan27 for the amazing comments at the end of the last story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec and Magnus made their way back towards the New York Institute as the light of dawn was breaking over the horizon. They walked hand in hand, the bond flowing between them both harmoniously. Alec noticed the difference it held now. Noticed the subtle shift that had happened when he and Magnus had confessed their love for each other on the deck of the ship after the heat of battle. He could feel it stronger than before. The hum he had gotten in the back of his head whenever Magnus used magic was now a permanent buzz. As if he could feel Magnus’ magic inside him, waiting to be released. He didn’t know what it meant, what the new, deeper connection would mean to the abilities he understood the bond gave him, gave them both. But he knew now wasn’t the time to ask.</p>
<p>Oh he was sure Magnus had an answer, but as much as he would love to stop and talk it out with him, he knew they didn’t have time. He needed to return to the Institute and deal with the Circle members they had captured that night. Needed to get started on the integrations, while also making sure that the Institute was ready to receive the Clave representatives that would no doubt be arriving soon. There was too much for him to do to talk to Magnus now, but later… yes later he would make the time. Hopefully when the day was done and Valentine was on his way to the Gard, he and Magnus could return to their apartment and they could discuss it then. Oh yes, he hoped they could return home at the end of this day, he had a feeling they were going to need the time away from the Clave’s barely civil treatment.</p>
<p>Oh if only they could go to the apartment now, if only they could disappear and leave someone else to deal with chaos that was Valentine and the Circle. But he knew he couldn’t he was Head of the New York Institute, it was his job to deal with all this, and he would. Because that was what he had to do.</p>
<p>“It will all be fine, my love.” Magnus said softly from beside him. He did not know what Alexander was thinking, but he could feel how tense he was. He wished he could help him, but he knew that when it came to dealing with the Clave, his husband would do it better alone. Not that that meant he would leave his side. And if the Clave representatives didn’t like him being there, well then they shouldn’t have married his Alexander off to him then should they?</p>
<p>“I know it will. There is just so much to do.” Alec replied with a smile at the man at his side. The man he loved.</p>
<p>“Things you do not have to do alone. You have Isabelle and Underhill to help, and I am sure Jace will do what he can as well.” Magnus responded returning the smile as he looked up into the eyes that shone with the feelings and emotions they both held for the other.</p>
<p>“And you, don’t forget I have you.” Alec replied stopping them as they approached the entrance of the Institute, and pulling his husband into his arms. He wanted one more moment alone with Magnus before entering the mad house.</p>
<p>“I will always be with you, Alexander. That will never be in question.” Magnus responded before closing the distance between them and sealing his lips upon his Shadowhunters. The kiss was nothing more than a sweet chaste press of lips, but its job was not to show the passion or love they had for each other, not then. No it was to show the commitment they both had for the other. To show the truth of Magnus’ words, to show that together, they were better than the sum of their parts. And it was something that Alec welcomed. The knowledge that no matter what, he would never be alone again.</p>
<p>The kiss ended as it had begun, with soft smiles shared between the two before they both turned to the Institute. Alec’s face set into his mask of command as he straightened his shoulders and moved with swift grace towards the door, and Magnus at his side was a mirror to his husband’s stance and aura.</p>
<p>Together they walked through the doors of the New York Institute. Together they made their way to the command centre, and together they faced the Shadowhunters standing there waiting for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jia Penhallow had just been thinking of turning to bed when the fire message and raced towards her. When she had read its contents her eyes had widened. It seemed Alec Lightwood was even more than she had always believed he would be. He had managed to do the one thing the rest of the Clave had failed at for so long. He had captured Valentine Morgenstern. For a moment she wondered why he was messaging her personally with this information. Surely he should have contacted Consul Malachi of Inquisitor Herondale, but she dismissed those thoughts as soon as they had come. Whatever his reasons she was going to go to New York and make sure she expressed the Claves thanks for what he had done. And to make sure that Valentine Morgenstern could cause no one else any more harm.</p>
<p>Therefore with a smile on her lips she turned to her room to change into clothes suitable for being the Clave Representative while she also sent a message to her daughter. After all she would need an honour guard to travel with her, and people who could take custody of Valentine, and Aline would be the perfect choice. She and Alec had always been friends, and if she saw how accepting not only Jia herself, but the other Shadowhunters in New York were of Alec’s marriage to a man, maybe she would feel comfortable enough to reveal the truth to her. Would feel comfortable enough to tell her mother than she would never marry a man.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Imogen Herondale was sitting at her desk finishing up some paper work when the fire message arrived. She grabbed it and read it thinking it was nothing more than an update on the hunt for Valentine. But when she read the words she could help but fall back in her chair in shock. Oh not at Alec Lightwood capturing Valentine, though that was an achievement, but it was one she expected someone of his status to achieve. No it was the rest of the note that had shocked her to the core. The revelation that evidence had come to light that Jace Wayland was in fact a Herondale. But how? There were no family lived, her only son and his wife dying in Valentine crusade. But…</p>
<p>Celine had been pregnant. When they had found her body she still looked pregnant. It had been assumed that the baby had died with her, and she had not wanted to look too closely at the death of the grandchild that had never had a chance. But… what if Valentine had taken the baby? What if Valentine had given it to Wayland to raise as his own? What if Jace Wayland was in fact her grandson?</p>
<p>She needed answers, and she needed them now. Forget Valentine. Forget the Clave and everything else, the only thing she cared about was finding out if Jace was in truth her own flesh and blood. With that in mind she stood, ready to move heaven and earth to get herself to the New York Institute as quickly as possible so she could demand answers of Alec Lightwood. It was just as she was going out of the door to try and arrange something that another fire message came to her, though this time from Jia Penhallow. It seemed she was not the only one Mr Lightwood had informed of Valentines capture. Okay, she could wait for Jia to organise things. Together they would go to New York, and hopefully, just hopefully she would find her grandson.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izzy was standing with Underhill and Jace, discussing security measures that would need to be put into operation now that their cells held the Circle members they had captured. They had finally managed to organise the extra manpower they would need, balancing it against those that they thought could be sympathetic to the Circle’s cause, and she was just about to order those around her to bed for a few hours when the portal that connected the Institute to Idris activated.</p>
<p>The three of them moved as one to the entrance of the corridor, weapons in hand just in case. Not that they expected trouble, but they were all too keyed up after the battle and protecting the Institute to really consider that idea. But instead of it being an assault from Circle members that were hiding with the Clave it was the officials answering Alec’s earlier messages.</p>
<p>“Representative Penhallow, Inquisitor Herondale. Alec isn’t here right now.” Izzy said as soon as she saw who the honour guard were escorting. She knew she should have spoken more formally, especially about Alec, but her mind was not quite in the right frame to be speaking to the Clave’s representative’s right then.</p>
<p>“I am sure it will take time to call him in from his home. We will wait.” Jia replied smiling at the girl in front of her. She had approved of Alec’s choice in Second of Command, though she was rather too young. At least Alec trusted her to have his back, and that was what one needed in a second in her mind.</p>
<p>“Umm, he isn’t at the apartment.” Izzy responded, though she cringed when she said the words. Now she was going to have to tell them about the battle, and that was really something they should hear from Alec, not her.</p>
<p>“Oh, then where is Mr Lightwood?” Jia asked raising one eyebrow at her. She wondered where Alec would have gone to when he had Valentine in his cells. Surely he wasn’t negligent enough to just walk away without a backwards thought.</p>
<p>At that question Izzy stood up straight and said the words she knew she needed to. “This evening we conducted an assault on the remaining members of the Circle. The intel used was time sensitive and as such Alec did not have time to inform the Clave of the mission.”</p>
<p>“I trust the assault was a success.” Jia responded mildly. She was sure it was, otherwise neither Izzy nor Jace would be there. They would be at their brother’s side helping him. And while she would have preferred to have been informed of the battle before now, she could understand the need to act quickly when dealing with the circle. Alec Lightwood had done the right thing, though she was surprised they had managed to take down the Circle with only the Shadowhunters in the New York Institute.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” Izzy replied but she said nothing more. It was not her place to tell the Representative of the Consul that the only reason it was a success was because Alec had gotten the Downworlders to fight at their side. That was all her brothers’ responsibility, and was she ever glad of that.</p>
<p>“Then I will await a full report from Mr Lightwood. I presume he is cleaning the site of the battle.” Jia responded her words an obvious dismissal, not that Izzy had anywhere to go. She wasn’t going to leave the Clave Representatives on their own. Not until Alec got back at any rate.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” She replied simply, before settling into a comfortable stance while directing Underhill back to his post with her eyes before turning back to their visitors. It was only then that she noticed that Inquisitor Herondale was not looking at her, instead she was looking at Jace. Turning to her brother to make sure he wasn’t doing anything untoward she frowned when she found he was staring back at the Inquisitor with just as much intensity. What was going on? What had she missed that concerned Jace? And oh where was Alec when she needed him?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jace had stood at Izzy’s side, helping with organising the rotation of guards when the portal opened. He moved to stand at her shoulder, ready to defend his sister if needed. But instead of an assault through the portal came Representative Penhallow and Inquisitor Herondale. As soon as he saw the latter woman he tuned out everything else, not being able to tears his eyes away from the woman who could be his relative. The woman who could be his own blood family. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. So he did nothing but stare, a stare that was returned.</p>
<p>He could see her looking at him, studying his features as if she was trying to see something of someone there. He didn’t know who, didn’t know how he could be related to her, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same thing. Couldn’t stop himself from trying to decide if he had the same nose as her, or if his mouth was shaped the same. He could not see anything, but then he had never really been one for thinking about things like that. So instead he stood there and stared and wondered if this woman would be able to answer all the questions he had. He hoped she could. He really hoped she could tell him that he wasn’t related to Valentine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jia watched the Shadowhunters moving around the room. She could see the residual of the battle on some of them and she wondered how many they had lost. She had expected Imogen to be demanding to see Valentine as soon as they arrived, even if Alec was not present, but she had been remarkably quiet. Therefore she turned to the woman at her side to see if anything was wrong. All she found was Imogen staring at Jace Wayland, who it seemed was staring right back. She did not know what that was about, but right then it was not her top priority. No that was Valentine and the Circle. She was just about to speak to Izzy once more, see if there she had a time frame for Alec’s return when the doors behind them opened. They all turned as one at the sound. All turned to watch Alec Lightwood walk through with Magnus Bane at his side. They were both dirty and tired, and it was obvious that the Warlock had been battling at his husband’s side. Jia couldn’t help but smile at that realisation.</p>
<p>“Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane. It is a pleasure to see you both again.” She said striding up to them and holding out her hand to both.</p>
<p>“Representative Penhallow. Welcome to the New York Institute. I apologise for not being here to greet you personally.” Alec responded formally shaking her hand as he did so.</p>
<p>“Miss Lightwood explained that you recently ended the threat of the Circle.” Jia replied so he would know that she was aware of the battle, though she did want a detailed report on it. But then she was sure he already knew that.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Why don’t we take this to my office?” Alec responded with a smile, even if inside all he wanted to do was touch base with Izzy and Underhill. Wanted to make sure everything was okay, before he faced the anger of the Clave at fighting with the Downworlders at his side. But it seemed he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, so he might as well get this over with.</p>
<p>As such Jia, Imogen, Izzy and Jace followed him and Magnus to his office, because there was no way that the Warlock was letting his Alexander have this conversation without him. And if it annoyed the Clave representatives, well then that was an added bonus in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank seventhtimes, Rebs222, slyvir, L_The_other_consulting_detective, MAlecfan27, June hodge, catattacked, Junsu, Lillyfox5522, Sparkles436, Biltong44, Madariini, Lucystar, SparklyUnicorn, Hishiroo, Jissy2013 and thatfangirlEL for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So this is a really long chapter, but I couldn’t think of where to split it so I have left it as one. I hope you like it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Jia couldn’t help but smirk as she saw how Alec’s people had arranged themselves around the room. Alec was of course sitting behind his desk and Jace Wayland was situated by the door, as if to make sure they would not be disturbed. But neither of those positioned truly surprised her. After all Jace was Alec’s parabatai and one of the Shadowhunters most ferocious warriors. She would expect nothing less than him taking up a position of protection for the one who was as close to a brother as could be. No it was the other two in the room who surprised her. Of course the situation was not a normal one so she had to give some leeway for that.</p>
<p>The Shadowhunter hierarchy was well structured, in Institutes you had the Head, and their second in command. They were the top two people and their word was law. As such when they interacted with higher members of the Clave it was the Head who would lead the conversation and the second would be standing at their right shoulder, ready to give any support that is needed. This was an age old unwritten tradition that all Shadowhunters knew, and would have been one of the tenants that the Lightwood siblings had grown up with, growing up in the New York Institute as they had. Of course in the usual course of things the Head and their second were married, as such it had become common for the partner of the Head to stand by their right shoulder. Simple really.</p>
<p>But there was nothing simple about the current situation in the New York Institute, with Alec’s second being his sister, and his husband being a Downworlder, who should have no standing in the Shadowhunter command structure. But here was where things got interesting. Because as they settled in Alec’s office, it was Izzy who was standing on the man’s left, and his husband Magnus who was on his right. While Jia did not know if Magnus Bane had any idea of what the placement told her and Imogen, she knew full well that it would to both Lightwoods. They were clearly declaring Magnus’ place as Alec’s husband, giving him a power in this meeting he did not actually have. It also suggested that Izzy would defer to Magnus if Alec was not available, rather than taking control herself and expecting the Downworlder to fall in line with her decisions.</p>
<p>Jia couldn’t help but wonder what that would mean for the future. Couldn’t help but consider how the obvious sign that a Downworlder had power here would affect the structure of the Shadow World. Couldn’t help but wonder just what Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane would do to the ridged traditions of the Clave in the years that followed the rash decision to marry them off. A part of her was excited by the idea. Exited by the prospect that these two men could and would take on any injustice they saw against those they protected, but another, lager part was worried. Worried about just how much damage they could cause to the structured life of the Shadowhunters. Worried about just what the two of them could achieve, if they really put their minds to it. There was only one solution she could see to this situation. She would have to keep an eye on them, have to find a way to determine just how much damage they were going to cause to her world. For while she was all for justice, and was behind the new Accords principles of making all factions equal, she was not yet ready to give up the world she had helped create. The Clave may have its problems and she knew it wasn’t perfect, but she would not let these people in front of her destroy it completely.</p>
<p>But of course that was a consideration for the future. For now she needed to know just how it was that Alec Lightwood had not just captured Valentine Morgenstern, but also ended the threat of the Circle. It was an achievement, and she really wanted to know how he had done it.</p>
<p>“So Mr Lightwood, perhaps it would be best if you started at how you captured Valentine and move forwards from there. We do not need a full verbal report, but an explanation is necessary.” She said smiling at the young man in front of her.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Alec responded, though Jia did not miss how his eyes cut to his husband over his shoulder, did not miss the subtle nod Magnus Bane gave him before he turned back to her. “It started when Magnus saw an artefact in the Institutes vault. He recognised it as a portal shard from a different dimension, where the portals take you to who you are looking for, rather than a place. This led to the idea of travelling to this dimension to see if it would be possible to use its portal magic to find Valentine in our dimension.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you went to a different dimension to find Valentine?” Jia asked in shock, interrupting the report. Because that was… well she couldn’t think of the words to describe it. The plan was insane and relied on magic to such an extent she knew of no Shadowhunter who would be willing to risk putting that much trust in Downworlders. Or at least she didn’t until now it seemed.</p>
<p>“No. Magnus, Jace and clary did. I stayed behind as I am bonded with both Magnus and Jace through my marriage and parabatai bonds. As such I would be able to determine when they returned to this dimension and track them, so reinforcements could be sent to capture Valentine and his followers.” Alec replied simply as if it was perfectly normal for his parabatai and his husband, not to mention the girl under his protection, to travel to a different dimension.</p>
<p>“We will need to make sure no one else can gain access to this dimension.” Jia responded with a frown. She did not want other Warlocks to go and learn new and different magics. Oh she was aware that as a Shadowhunter she did not know the full abilities of Warlocks, or any Downworlders for that matter. But she would really prefer if they didn’t gain any further skills as it were.</p>
<p>“No need. I closed it behind me. That dimension is now sealed so no one can ever enter or leave it again.” Magnus interjected. He did not want the Shadowhunters nosing round dimensional magic, for two reasons. One he did not want them to be aware of the studying Ragnor had done, and two he did not want them going to other dimensions and messing them up. They were bad enough in this one, he dreaded to think what they could do in an alternate dimension like the one they had visited.</p>
<p>At his words Jia looked up at Magnus, studying his face closely as if looking for a lie. But she saw nothing of the sort, as such she nodded to him before she spoke again. “Very well. Please continue Mr Lightwood.”</p>
<p>“The dimension travel acted as we had hoped and Magnus, Jace and Clary portalled to Valentine’s location. Myself, Izzy, Maryse and a trusted Warlock portalled to Chernobyl to offer assistance in the capture of the traitors. This we succeeded in doing, and decided that Valentine would return, with myself, Magnus, Clary and Jace, while Maryse, Izzy and the Warlock stayed to coordinate the transfer of the other prisoners to the local Institute and to determine what Valentine had been doing there.  It was through this investigation that we learnt that Valentine had been capturing Downworlders and experimenting on them.” Alec explained, changing the truth to fit the story he knew that the Clave would approve of, and as such reducing the role the other Downworlders, Luke, Catarina and Dot had played in the actual events.</p>
<p>“To what aim?” Jia asked confused. She knew Valentine wanted all Downworlders dead, so why would he experiment on them? It made no sense to her.</p>
<p>“We believe he was trying to find a way to cause mass neutralisation or death.” Izzy answered without even batting an eyelid as she lied right to the face of the Representation of the Consul and the Inquisitor. She did not want them to know what Valentine had achieved with his experiments. Did not want the Clave to know there was a way to control the Downworlders. Because she knew there were some in the Clave that would be more than happy to continue Valentines research, and she was not going to let that happen. No one should be made a slave for another people, and no one should suffer for another races ideals.</p>
<p>“That makes sense.” Jia replied with a nodded as she thought through Izzy’s explanation. Of course he was trying to find some kind of weapon. No doubt something that would only kill those with demon blood, so of course he would need to test it on Downworlders. “When you ended the Circle, did you find any of his captives? And if so, are they getting treatment for what he did to them?” She asked Alec as she had processed the truth of what Valentine had done. She did not want Downworlders to suffer at the madman’s hands.</p>
<p>“We rescued those that we could, they are currently in the care of the other Downworld factions and the Warlocks. I have authorised the payment of any care and treatment they need, as it was a Shadowhunter who captured and experimented on them.” Alec responded, though his voice turned hard as he spoke the final sentence and Jia knew better than to try and deny him the funds. His voice clearly said he would take on anyone who would refuse him. And she really couldn’t. He was the Envoy to the Downworld, and after Valentine, they really did need to build better relationships with the Downworlders. </p>
<p>“I will make sure you have the funds available personally.” Jia agreed reasonably, causing Alec to nod at her words before turning back to his report.</p>
<p>“When we returned I asked Magnus to put wards around Valentines cell, so we would be aware if anyone tried to break him out. I was concerned that there could still be sympathisers of his within the Shadowhunters, and wanted to make sure that they would not be able to release him and that we would know if anyone tried.” Alec continued, he didn’t want to say much about that, but he knew he needed to mention the wards.</p>
<p>“Very sensible. Thank you Mr Bane for your help.” Jia responded smiling up at the Warlock standing behind Alec’s shoulder. It seemed a perfectly sensible if somewhat paranoid idea to her.</p>
<p>“Thank me when you get my bill.” Magnus replied with a smirk. After all he was not going to let the Clave think he would do things for free, even if he hadn’t considered reimbursement when Alexander had asked him to set the wards.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Jia chuckled to herself quietly. After all no Warlock did anything for free. Turning back to Alec she asked the question she really needed to know the answer to. “Did anyone try to release Valentine?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Hodge, who had been punished by the Clave to never leave the Institute. When he found he could not release Valentine, he found a way to break his punishment and left the Institute.” Alec replied simply. He still didn’t know how Valentine had shown Hodge how to break his punishment. He would have to look into that more, later.</p>
<p>“Where is he now?” Jia asked sitting up straight. The idea that Hodge had broken his punishment worried her. And she wanted to make sure he was taken prisoner as soon as possible, though this time he would end up in the Gard with the rest of the Circle members. He would not be getting a third chance to right his wrongs.</p>
<p>“Recaptured, by the New York Wolf pack.” Alec stated evenly. He knew exactly how his words would be taken, and wanted it clear that he had no hesitation in using whatever resources were available to him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Jia asked her eyebrows raising at that sentence. Why on earth had the New York pack recaptured Hodge? What was going on here?</p>
<p>“When he escaped it was obvious he was making his way to the rest of the Circle. I knew if he got to them they would launch an offensive on the Institute to try and retrieve Valentine. I refused to put my people in danger by sitting back and waiting for them to come to me, and as such decided we needed to launch a pre-emptive strike on their base. But I also knew that firstly, I did not know where the base was, and secondly that I did not have enough Shadowhunters within the Institute to guarantee success. As such I asked the heads of the New York factions to help. Magnus and the Warlocks located and revealed the base, while the Wolf pack captured Hodge before he could reach them. And when we went into battle, the Wolves, Vampires, Seelies and Warlocks fought at our side.” Alec explained with steel in his tone. He was waiting for someone to question his decision, but he would not be swayed. He did what he needed to do to guarantee success, and not only that, the Downworlders deserved a chance to fight for their own freedom to. And some had died for that cause. He would not cheapen their assistance, nor their role in stopping the threat of the Circle. Something the Clave had failed to do for years.</p>
<p>Imogen Herondale had sat in front of Alec Lightwood, only half listening to his words. After all Jia had more power than she did, and she could read the written report later. She was instead thinking about when she could find out if Jace Wayland was her grandson. When she could get Alec to turn to giving her the evidence he had that said they were related, and when she could find out the truth that had been haunting her since she read his fire message. But his words shook herself out of her thoughts as nothing else could, and she could not stop the words that came out of her mouth in a disgusted tone. “What? You let Downworlders kill Shadowhunters?”</p>
<p>“No. I asked the Downworld to help me rid the Shadow World of the traitors who brought shame to the Shadowhunter race. I asked them to help me end the threat to their people. Isn’t that what the new Accords were designed for? To promote unity among the whole Shadow World? I was doing my duty as a Shadowhunter by following them.” Alec responded instantly his anger at her words visible in the narrowing of his eyes, and could he heard as clear as day in his tone of voice. Though only those that truly knew Alec knew just how pissed off he was. As only they had ever heard him use that tone before. As such Imogen Herondale found herself on the receiving end of four icy stares.</p>
<p>Jia for her part decided she needed everyone to calm down, and as such replied to Alec, in a soothing tone, yet practical tone. “I believe you choose the right course of action, Mr Lightwood. You did not have time to call in reinforcements from Alicante or another Institute and as such you worked with what was available.”</p>
<p>“No, I worked with the people who I trusted to stand beside me. Who I trusted to protect my people as well as their own. Even if had the time, I would not change the course I took.” Alec responded without thought. He stood by his decision to ask the Downworld for help, and he would do it again in heartbeat. Especially when he didn’t know who in the Clave he could trust. If Hodge could betray them, who else would have sold out their plan to the Circle because they believed in Valentines twisted rhetoric? No, even if he could have contacted Alicante, he wouldn’t have. It would have put too many people, would have put his people, at an unacceptable risk.</p>
<p>“That is a very bold statement, Mr Lightwood.” Jia replied steel in her own tone now, at how Alec had just stated that he trusted Downworlders more than his own people. He was a Shadowhunter, and that was not acceptable.</p>
<p>“I am the Envoy to the Downworld. A position the Clave granted me upon my marriage. My job is to work closely with the faction leaders to promote harmony and peace among us all. What better way to do that that join together to take down a threat to us all? I do not think that doing my job is bold, Representative Penhallow.” Alec responded sincerely. So far Jia had been nothing but supportive of him, and he did not want to get on the wrong side of her. But he did need her to understand his position, needed her to understand what he was trying to do, what he hoped to achieve in the future.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr Lightwood. That is an amiable goal, but let me ask, do the faction’s leaders feel the same? Did they join you just because you asked? Or did they require something in return for their help?” Jia replied asking the questions she was sure she knew the answer to. The Downworlders would not help them for nothing, even if he was married to Magnus Bane. She needed him to see that the only people who would always be there for him were the Shadowhunters and Clave. She needed him to see that while his goal was good, it was nothing more than a dream. It would never become the reality he hoped it would be, she was sure of that. There was too much history between the different factions for it to ever succeed.</p>
<p>“It has been agreed between myself, Raphael Santiago Head of the Vampire clan, Luke Garroway Alpha of the Wolf pack, Meliorn the Seelie queen’s representative, and Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn that we will be constructing a cabinet of sorts. A place where we can come together to discuss any issues we have and to discuss the affects the new Accords have on the Shadow World. A cabinet whose design is to promote unity among the Shadow World.” Alec answered, not stating that that was the condition of getting the Downworlders help, but then he didn’t have to Jia could read between the lines well enough.</p>
<p>“Well that is certainly an interesting idea.” She replied thinking hard about what she could do about this. Because his answer was not one she had expected. That the Downworld wanted to work with him, wanted to achieve his goal of peace and harmony, that she couldn’t envision. Not to mention that the idea of Alec Lightwood having the whole Shadow World behind him sent a shiver down her spine. On she understood his reasons, and she had meant it when she said his goal was amiable, but that didn’t stop her worrying about what he could do with the power of the Downworld behind him. Not to mention what the Downworlders could do with Alec siding with them. She needed a way to keep an eye on this. Then it hit her. “I believe that this is something that the Clave will need to observe. To see how well it works, and see how practical it would be to roll out to other Institutes in the future. As such I will be appointing Aline Penhallow as Clave Envoy to the New York Institute.”</p>
<p>“Miss Penhallow is always welcome in the New York Institute.” Alec replied simply, though everyone there knew that Aline was to become the Claves spy. Would be watching their every move to make sure they didn’t step out of line. Not that Alec really cared, I mean what could the Clave do? They were the ones who gave him his position and power, so they were going to have to learn to live with it.</p>
<p>“Good. Now I need to go and arrange more guards to come and collect the other Circle members you have here, as I was only prepared for Valentine. As such I will leave you to write up your report for the Consul.” Jia responded with a nod as she stood. She trusted her daughter to tell her everything she needed to know about Alec Lightwood and his Downworld cabinet.</p>
<p>“Of course, representative Penhallow. My Head of Security Underhill will be able to arrange a secure line for you to Alicante.” Alec replied cordially as he stood as well, as a sign of respect.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr Lightwood. Inquisitor Herondale, are you joining me?” Jia asked as she turned to see the woman with her still sitting in her chair. In fact she had been remarkably quiet throughout the whole debrief, and for the first time Jia felt concern at that fact.</p>
<p>“I would like a word with Mr Lightwood first, Representative Penhallow. I will be with you soon.” Imogen responded looking up at Alec though rather than Jia. It was time for her to get her answers, and nothing would stop her from achieving that goal.</p>
<p>“Very well, good day Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane, Miss Lightwood, Mr Wayland.” and with that Jia Penhallow swept out of the room to find her daughter and to find Underhill. She needed to get more than a few things arranged.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind Representative Penhallow Alec returned to his seat, though he noticed Jace move so he was standing by the side of his desk. There was clear panic and tension in his eyes, yet through the bond Alec could feel the stirring of excitement. It seemed Jace was as ready as the Inquisitor to get the answers they both sought.</p>
<p>“Inquisitor Herondale I imagine you wish to talk about the other piece of information I wrote to you about.” Alec said, starting the conversation they needed to have and hoping that in doing so he could relieve some of the tension that was building between the two people concerned.</p>
<p>“Is it true?” Imogen asked, bypassing polite conversation and instead jumping straight into the question she needed answering, now.</p>
<p>“We can’t know for sure without a DNA test, but as I said, the evidence suggests that Jace is a Herondale by birth.” Alec responded simply not taking his eyes off the woman sitting in front of him. He could feel the tension from Jace, and the comforting gaze of Magnus eyes on the back of his neck. He would also bet that Izzy was giving him a quizzical look. He had yet to have a chance to discuss this with her, and he had no idea if Jace had, though he doubted it. So he was pretty sure this was the first his sister was hearing about the possibility of Jace being a Herondale. But he knew she would do what he asked without asking questions. Or at least not until later.</p>
<p>“Do the test. I need to know. We need to know.” Imogen replied, her eyes leaving Alec’s to stare at Jace once more. She could almost believe he looked like a combination of her son and his wife, but she would not let herself get fanciful. She needed the proof before letting her mind think such thoughts as those.</p>
<p>“Izzy, could you?” Alec asked turning his eyes to his sister, hoping she would understand what he was asking her to do.</p>
<p>Izzy for her part had been shocked when she had heard Alec say Jace could be a Herondale. But she needed to put that away for now. She knew Alec wanted her to perform the DNA test, and that was something she could do easily. She would talk to her brother about keeping such secrets later, both of them. Therefore she turned with a smile to the Inquisitor. “Of course. Inquisitor Herondale, Jace if you both come down to my lab I can run the test using your blood.”</p>
<p>With those words Imogen stood and moved towards the door, barely waiting for the other two to catch up. She needed answers, and well Jace was just as keen as she was to get them. So he didn’t hesitate to follow.</p>
<p>After the door closed behind the three Alec felt himself relax back into his chair.</p>
<p>“Well, that went well.” Magnus said from behind him as he brought his hands up to gently massage his Alexanders tense shoulders.</p>
<p>“If you say so.” Alec replied his tone soft as he closed his eyes and let himself feel the tension leaving him with the masterful work of his husband’s fingers. Oh by the angel, did he ever need this.</p>
<p>“Oh I do. I think you were magnificent, my love.” Magnus answered gently, love shining in his eyes and a smile playing across his lips as Alec leaned his head back so he could stare at his face.</p>
<p>“Really? Because I am pretty sure that if I wasn’t married to you, I would have just lost my job.” He responded a sad smile on his lips. He knew just what had been at stake in the conversation he had just had, and he knew it was only to preserve the Accords that he still held his position as Head of the New York Institute.</p>
<p>At his words Magnus bent down so he could talk quietly into his Alexanders ear. “Ah, but you are married to me. So that is not an issue.” He replied, with a slight smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“No, but they can make my life a misery.” Alec sighed as he leaned his head against Magnus’ cheek, wanting the contact with the man he loved. He could not imagine the Clave doing anything else. But then they already did a good job trying to annoy him, he was sure he could cope with whatever else they chose to throw at him.</p>
<p>“Oh please, they are nothing but fussy bureaucrats, and you handled them splendidly.” Magnus responded in a dismissive tone as he moved from behind Alec to squeeze his way between him and the desk, so he ended up almost straddling his husband’s knees.</p>
<p>With the new position Alec’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own as the moved to settle on Magnus hips, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt and gently stroking circular patterns into the small amount of skin he had access to.</p>
<p>“Thank you. And thank you for being here.” He said smiling up at the man in front of him. The man he loved with his whole heart.</p>
<p>“I will always be here for you, my Alexander.” Magnus replied, before bending his head and pressing a gentle kiss upon the other man’s lips. Or well, it had meant to be gentle, but as soon as their lips met Alec pulled him closer, causing Magnus to lose what balance he had as he fell onto his husband’s lap, his hands raising to Alec’s shoulders as the kiss deepened. The love and feeling they had for each rose within them both pushing all other thoughts from their minds as the lips and tongues met and duelled in slow languid movements. This was a kiss of lovers, a kiss for those who knew their partner well, knew and loved the one they were with, with everything they had. This was the perfect kiss for the perfect couple to help them restore the balance they both needed after all that had happened in the last few hours and days. It was everything they had both secretly hoped they would find in the other, and finally they had a chance to glory in the connection they now shared.</p>
<p>But like all good things, even this kiss needed to come to an end.</p>
<p>When they finally pulled the lips apart Alec opened his eyes and stared up at the man who was now in his lap. “I love you.” He said softly, saying again the words he had only found the courage to speak after the heat of battle. But he knew he would never not be able to say them again. They were the truest words from the depth of his soul, and he would spend his lifetime telling them to Magnus.</p>
<p>“And I love you.” Magnus replied before a twinkle appeared in his eyes and he continued. “And tonight when we return to our apartment, I will show you just how much I love you.” He finished with. He wanted to take Alexander there now. Wanted to whisk him away from everything and let the two of them revel in the love the shared. Wanted to take his Alexander away from here to study how the bond had changed between them, to learn all he could about the love he had for his Shadowhunter, the love that was so freely returned. But as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t. They both had responsibilities that they needed to perform now, but then they would have an eternity together to show their love for the other. Hmm, he was going to have to mention that fact to Alexander at some point. Later though, much later.</p>
<p>“You can’t say things like that.” Alec moaned. He could just imagine how Magnus would show him he loved him, in fact he could imagine many, many ways he would do it. And some ways that he wanted to show Magnus how much he loved him.</p>
<p>“Why not, darling?” Magnus asked with fake innocence that fooled no one.</p>
<p>“Because it makes me want to go now, and I still have to write a report for the Consul.” Alec replied, though his arms tightened around Magnus making it very clear that he didn’t want him to move so he could get on with that.</p>
<p>“Ah but think of it this way. The sooner you write the report, the sooner we can be alone, and I can worship you muscular body with my hands and lips.” Magnus responded with a smirk as he watched how his words caused Alec to close his eyes and groan, his head moving backwards against the chair as he tried to get the images Magnus had just put into his mind out of them again.</p>
<p>“Okay. I think you should go, before I decide to take you to our room and make you put action to words.” Alec finally replied opening his eyes to look at the gorgeous man in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ooh, so very tempting. But you are right. I need to go and check on the Downworlders we rescued. I will see you later, my love.” Magnus responded, moving with innate grace to stand from his sprawled position on Alec’s knee.</p>
<p>“Later.” Alec agreed, before grabbing Magnus’ shirt and pulling him closer once more so they could share another kiss. Though this one was more of a promise of what was to come than a show of their love. It was a soft gentle short promise that soon they would be able to be together as they both wanted and needed to be. It was the perfect kiss of not goodbye, but later.</p>
<p>When they pulled apart Magnus did not hesitate to wave his hands and create a portal that would take him to the Downworlders who were under Catarina’s care. He needed to make sure they were okay, and he needed to make sure that there was still peace among the factions Alec had brought together to stand as one against Circle. He knew they would have an uphill battle to bring unity to the Shadow world, but he knew that he and his Alexander were more than up to the task.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Vallier, Lillyfox5522, Shadowhunterfan8302, Hishiroo, SparklyUnicorn, MAlecfan27 and Jissy2013 for the awesome comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I have a vague plan for this story now rather than just random ideas, or at least the first 15 or so chapters, so we will see how it goes. Anyway enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Aline Penhallow stood in the ops centre of the New York Institute taking in all that was around her. She had heard the conversation between her mother and Izzy, so she knew of the battle. Though in truth even if she hadn’t she would she would be able to see the signs on the people around her. As such she made her way over to the Head of Security, Andrew Underhill. After all with Izzy and Alec both in a meeting with her mom and Inquisitor Herondale, he was the next in the chain of command, and she wanted to offer her help and support to these people who had risked their lives to protect the Shadow World and defeat Valentine and his Circle followers.</p>
<p>“Mr Underhill, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?” She asked coming up to stand beside him.</p>
<p>Underhill for his part was slightly shocked that Aline Penhallow, the girl who all knew was being groomed to follow in her mother’s footsteps was speaking to him, or more to the point knew his name. He really didn’t think he was high enough in the chain of command to be noticed. But he soon pulled himself together to answer her question. “Thank you, ma’am. But we have it under control.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I would expect nothing less from Alec’s team. How many did you lose?” Aline replied making sure her voice was sympathetic. She could not imagine that taking on the Circle would not come with high loses, and she wanted those that had survived to know that those that fell would be remembered as the heroes they were for helping end the threat.</p>
<p>At that Underhill blinked. There was two ways he could answer that. He could give her the number of Shadowhunters they had lost, or he could tell her the true total and neglect to mention some of them were Downworlders. Well there really was only one answer he could give, every person who had fallen in the battle deserved to be recognised in his opinion. “Six dead, five injured, but they will be released from the infirmary within the next few days.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That is much better than I expected.” Aline responded, though thinking about it maybe it wasn’t so surprising. Everyone knew that the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute were the best of the best. How could they not be when they were trained by Alec and Jace, two of the best of their generation? No doubt they would make sure everyone could fight to their standard. And add in Izzy, well yes, maybe it wasn’t that surprising their losses were so small.</p>
<p>“They may be few, but every death counts, ma’am.” Underhill replied evenly. He did not want to cause any upset for Alec, but well he wanted to make sure Aline Penhallow realised the truth of his words. That when she found out that four of those six were Downworlders she would think before dismissing them as of no consequence as he knew others of the Clave would.</p>
<p>“Of course. There sacrifice will be remembered.” Aline replied instantly, understanding how her words had been interpreted. She did not want to cause upset in Alec’s Institute. They had always been friends her and Alec, both understanding the weight that was placed on their shoulders by their parents. There had been a time she had dreamed of marrying him. It would have been the perfect union in both their parents eyes, and her own. She had seen how Alec’s eyes used to travel towards the male gender, just as her own travel to the female one. She always thought that if they ended up together they could keep up the pretence of marriage for the Clave, while having freedom to pursue their true interests in private. But of course Alec had gotten his dream of marrying a man. And not just any man, a man she could see he truly cared for and cared for him in return.</p>
<p>She envied him that. She knew she would never get the chance that he did to marry someone she loved. But now was not the time to be thinking of marriage. Her mother wasn’t interested in pairing her off with anyone, preferring her to build her career within the Clave instead. And that suited Aline perfectly. And thinking of her mother, there she was coming towards her. As such she stood up straight, ready for her orders.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jace sat on a stood in Izzy’s lab unable to stop fidgeting as she did things with the equipment and the blood samples she had taken. The silence lay heavy on his shoulders and he knew he needed to say something. He just had no idea what. Looking towards Inquisitor Herondale who he was pretty sure was some relation he couldn’t help but wonder what they were to each other. And before he could even think, the question was out of his mouth. “Who am I? To you I mean.” He asked cringing at how the eyes of the Inquisitor that had been staring into space swung round to bore a hole into him.</p>
<p>Imogen had happily given up her blood to Isabelle Lightwood, and now was waiting for the results. And as she did so she couldn’t help remembering her son. Remembering the last time she had seen him and the cruel words she had said declaring him and his wife as no longer part of her family as they followed the Circle. Maybe if she had tried harder, maybe if she had tried to listen to him and got him help he wouldn’t have gone with Valentine. Maybe if she had been there for him more he and Céline would still be with her. Maybe her grandson would have grown up in a loving family then. Jace’s words pulled her out of her reprieve of the past and caused her to turn to the boy who everyone was so sure was related to her. Thinking about his words she chose her answer with care. “If you are really a Herondale I can think of only relation you could be. My grandson.”</p>
<p>“Your what?!” Jace asked in shock. He had thought maybe a nephew or something, but grandson? That just blew his mind.</p>
<p>“My son’s child.” Imogen explained as if that answered all his questions, though it really didn’t. Not for Jace. After all he hadn’t even known that Inquisitor Herondale had a son.</p>
<p>“But how…?” He asked trying to figure out how he would have ended up with Valentine without anyone realising. He just didn’t understand, but he wanted to.</p>
<p>“My son and his wife were part of Valentine’s crusade. They died for him. When Céline was killed she was eight months pregnant. I thought, I believed the baby had died with her. But if not…” Imogen replied he needed to know. Needed to understand that if it was true and he was a Herondale, then his parents were traitors. But she did not think that would affect him as much as it would another. After all he had been raised by Wayland who had also been part of Valentine’s Circle. Had been an outcast due to it. He already had a traitor for a father in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Then I’m their son.” Jace finished for her his eyes wide at the realisation. He could see it, Valentine stealing the baby from the dying pregnant mother and taking him away to raise him as his own. To raise him to join his crusade when the time came. He could even see why Valentine would have faked Wayland’s death. He needed his son, the boy he had raised to be welcomed back into the Clave so he could use him to turn others to his way of thinking. It seemed his plan had been perfect, except for one small fact. And that was that he had ended up with the Lightwoods. Perhaps Valentine had thought going to those who used to follow him would help him turn Alec and Izzy to the ideas of the Circle, but he had made a major miscalculation with that. There was no way anyone could ever change Alec or Izzy into not thinking for themselves. And on top of that, they had taught Jace so much, about family and about love. Yeah they were the least likely people to ever join the Circle, and once he had become their brother he followed them in their ideals.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Imogen responded not being able to say anything more. Because this boy, no this man, could very well be her grandson. She was already aware that he was one of their best warriors, and if she maybe would prefer he had a different parabatai that wouldn’t stop her from loving him as the last link she had to her dead son.</p>
<p>“I have the results.” Izzy said interrupting the conversation she had been trying very hard not to hear. Not that it worked, but it was personal and as such really wasn’t for her know. At least not like this. “They DNA clearly shows a familial match.” She continued with, watching as the tension seemed to seep out of the two people in front of her. “I will give you some time. Jace would you like me to tell Alec?” She asked deciding to retreat from her lab and let the new found Herondale’s to get to know each other better.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks, Izzy.” Jace replied. Oh he knew he should tell Alec himself, but he wanted to spend time with… with his grandma. Wow, he had a grandma.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Miss Lightwood.” Imogen responded, though her thanks was more for helping her find the truth. For helping her find the lost member of her family.</p>
<p>“You are welcome.” Izzy replied before moving out of the room. It was time to go and see Alec, and maybe get some answers about how he had known Jace was a Herondale. Oh yes. It was definitely time for Alec to answer a few questions in her mind.</p>
<p>“So, umm, what should I call you?” Jace asked into the silence that had settled once more. Though this time the tense atmosphere of the unknown had gone, replaced with a slight awkwardness. Or at least Jace felt awkward.</p>
<p>“I think Imogen would be best. For now. If that is okay with you?” Imogen replied. Because while she would love to hear him call her grandma, it was too soon, for the both of them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s good. Imogen.” Jace responded with a smile towards the woman who he now knew was family.</p>
<p>“We have much to catch up on. I want to hear all about your life, including the years you were with Wayland.” Imogen replied wanted to find out all about the years she had missed in her grandson’s life. She needed to know what his life was like, needed to know what events shaped him into the man he was today.</p>
<p>“Right, about that. It seems it wasn’t Michael Wayland who raised me.” Jace responded rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure how she was going to take the truth, but he couldn’t lie to her. Especially not if she was going to be involved in Valentine’s interrogation. She needed to be aware of what he had done, so she would be prepared for it later if he said anything in the hopes of riling her up.</p>
<p>“No? Who was it?” Imogen asked with a frown. All the reports said he had been raised by Michael Wayland, so why was Jace saying differently?</p>
<p>“Valentine. He glamoured himself to look like him. I never knew, until we captured him.” Jace answered, deciding not to mention the fact that Valentine had tried to get him to believe he was his real father. He didn’t think she needed to know that information. It would lead to nothing good, and would cause more questions about how it was he had found out he was a Herondale.</p>
<p>“Valentine raised you?” Imogen asked steel in her voice as her eyes narrowed. That man had destroyed her family, and then he had taken her grandson. She would make him pay. He would pay for the death of her son and his wife, and he would pay for kidnapping their child. Nothing short of death would be a suitable punishment for all he had done to those she loved. A slow and very painful death.</p>
<p>“Yes. He is the only father I have ever known.” Jace replied with a sigh. He could hear that she was angry. Knew she had every right to be. But still, he couldn’t get over the fact that Valentine had been his father for the first years of his life, no matter what he had done.</p>
<p>“He is not your father, Jace. Not by blood.” Imogen responded fervently. She would not sit here and listen to him tell her Valentine was his father, because he wasn’t. He wasn’t his family, she was, and she would make sure he understood what that meant.</p>
<p>“You know I’m really glad about that.” Jace replied with a small smile. And he meant those words. He was so very glad that Valentine was not his father by blood. He didn’t think he could cope with that, if it had been true. Didn’t think he could cope with the idea that he was related to that man who had done so many atrocities.</p>
<p>“I am sure. Especially as I hear you have a soft spot for his daughter.” Imogen responded with a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. After all wasn’t it a grandparent’s job to tease their grandchildren now and then? Isn’t that what family did?</p>
<p>“What? I, no, I-“ Jace spluttered out. His eyes widened at her words. He didn’t think of Clary like that, okay maybe… but no. it wasn’t like that at all.</p>
<p>“Relax, child. I have seen the reports of the unsanctioned missions, and while Mr Lightwood claimed complete responsibility I am not stupid. You are his parabatai he would do anything for you.” Imogen replied simply. It was obvious to her that it had not been Alec’s decision to go chasing after the girl, nor Alec who bowed down to her every whim. It was not the sort of man Alec Lightwood was. As such she had always known that it would be someone else who persuaded him to go along with the crazy plans. That left only two people, his sister or his parabatai. And considering how much Mr Lightwood had fought to keep her in his Institute rather than sending her to Alicante under her care, she had deduced that it was his parabatai that had the connection to the Morgenstern girl. After all who better to be her protector than the best Shadowhunter of his generation?</p>
<p>“he is my brother, I would do anything for him.” Jace responded instantly, not wanting her to think he had taken advantage of Alec in the past, even if he knew there was definitely a chance he had when Clary had first arrived.</p>
<p>“As it should be.” Imogen replied serenely. After all the parabatai bond was the most sacred of those gifted to them by the angels. She knew how deeply it ran and knew better than to say anything against Alec or his obvious affection for his husband. It seemed to have her grandson in her life she was going to have to accept Mr Lightwood, and his predilection for liking Downworlders and males. But she would do it, for Jace she would welcome him into her family as the parabatai bond demanded, no matter what her true feelings on the matter.</p>
<p>“Clary is a friend. She was thrown into this world with no knowledge of it. She needs help and protection.” Jace said returning to the previous topic of conversation. He needed her to understand why he had done what he did. Needed her to accept that he was helping one of their own, learn what she needed and protecting her while she did it.</p>
<p>“Yes, she does. But you know her bloodlines are good, even if she is Valentines child. The family is an old one, as are the Fairchild’s. She would make a good partner.” Imogen replied the twinkle back in her eyes. And in truth she wasn’t lying. It would be a good match for her grandson. She knew some of the more uptight families would not accept him as a possible suitor even if he was raised a Lightwood and was now a Herondale. They would hold his former years against him. Just as most would not associate with Clary due to her father. But together, together they could raise above the bias and snobbery.</p>
<p>At that Jace groaned as he realised what she was saying. She had only just found out he was her grandson and was already trying to marry him off. Was this how Alec had felt whenever his parents had tried to pressure him into marriage? Well no. Alec’s situation was completely different, but still. He really didn’t need to deal with this right now. He had only just found out he had family after all.</p>
<p>“I will say no more on the subject, for now.” Imogen responded to the groan before turning serious once more. “I must return with Representative Penhallow when she takes Valentine and Circle members back to Idris. And I know you must stay here and help you parabatai, but I hope we can correspond with each other. Get to know each other through letters, and when things have calmed down, perhaps you could come and visit me in Alicante?” She asked, hoping he would agree. Hoping that she could form a bond with the only member of her family that she had left.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Jace agreed with a smile. Yeah he liked the idea of getting to know her better, even if he wasn’t one for writing letters. He would try his best so he could find out more about this family he had just gained, and more about his grandma.</p>
<p>“Very well. Let us return to the others, and when I return to Alicante I will officially record you as my heir.” Imogen responded with a smile. Yes it would be good to be able to declare him as her heir. To declare to the world that her grandson lived.</p>
<p>At those words Jace gulped. It was only then that it truly hit him, what it meant to be a Herondale. He was her heir. The one that would be responsible for continuing the line, and taking care of the family name when she was gone. That was a massive deal, and it was something he had never expected to have. He had seen Alec step up to the plate as the Lightwood heir, had seen the extra training his parents had forced on him for that responsibility and he had always been so glad that he didn’t have any of that. But now he would. “Right.” he finally managed to get out of his quickly closing throat at what that would mean for his future.</p>
<p>“You are Jonathan Christopher Herondale now, please remember that. No more unsanctioned missions, even if Miss Fairchild asks you to.” Imogen replied. She could see how her words had hit him, but he needed to understand what his role was now. He needed to accept that what he did would reflect upon her as his family, and she needed to make sure he lived up to the name he would now bare.</p>
<p>At that Jace turned to her with hard eyes as he responded. “I will always obey any order the Head of my Institute gives me.”</p>
<p>Well that was very clear to Imogen. He would follow Alec, even if it was against orders of the Clave. But however much she wanted to correct him, to tell him he would follow the Clave, she knew it was pointless. At least if he was following Alec he would not be doing anything unsanctioned, by his Head at any rate.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Very well.” She finally agreed, knowing it was the best she was going to get.</p>
<p>With those words they both rose, Jace leading the way back to the ops centre so they could return to find out what had been happening in their absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Madariini, Lillyfox5522, Shadowhunterfan8302, Sparkles436, Biltong44, Serasri, Jissy2013, 4QuietRyt3r, seventhtimes, Malecfan27 and Lucystar for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So sorry for the long time for this update. I had written three different versions, and none of them seemed to fit to me. I have finally figured out what the issue was and rewrote it yet again. This chapter is the result. I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Also just want to say I have never read the books, so the characters in this story are based on the ones from the show. This will become more obvious as I introduce more of the minor characters that we never got a real chance at meeting properly in the TV series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec was just finishing off his report for the Clave when there was a knock on his door. Without looking up from what he was working on he called out, “come in.” assuming it was going to be Representative Penhallow coming to inform him she was ready to take the prisoners off his hands. And as such he wanted to get his report finished for her to take with her.</p>
<p>But rather than her, it was someone else.</p>
<p>“So brother, when exactly were you going to tell me Jace was a Herondale?” Izzy asked without any preamble once she had made sure the door was closed. As much as she was annoyed at her brothers for not sharing this information with her, she was still sensible enough to make sure no one could overhear the conversation she was planning on having with Alec.</p>
<p>“Izzy.” Alec replied, looking up his eyes widening at the tone of voice she had spoken to him in. So Jace hadn’t talked to her about his possible family either then. “I was planning on informing you when you returned so you could do the DNA test, but then the battle got in the way.” he continued bluntly. It wasn’t like he and Jace had purposefully kept it from her, they just hadn’t had the chance to talk about it yet. I mean ending the Circle was first priority in his mind.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Izzy sighed in response as she collapsed in the chair in front of Alec’s desk. Okay, that was a pretty good reason not to inform her before Inquisitor Herondale had arrived. She would let him off, for now.</p>
<p>“So I take it the results were positive.” Alec replied putting down the pen he was using to write his report. It contained too much sensitive intel for him to put it onto the Clave servers. Who knew who could access it there? he would prefer that any sympathisers in the Clave were not informed of the end of the Circle until it was far too late for them to do anything about it, or better yet, when they had been discovered themselves and removed from the Shadowhunter ranks.</p>
<p>“Yep. Jace is the now the Herondale heir.” Izzy responded simply. Though her words caused Alec to wince slightly. He knew exactly what sort of pressure was put on the heir, and Jace had never been raised to carry that weight on his shoulders. Alec couldn’t help but wonder how he would do under the totally new feeling of familial expectations. He could see it going two ways, it would either cause Jace to grow up and become the man Alec knew he was inside, or it would cause him to act out, to rebel against the pressure and test the boundaries that Imogen Herondale would be laying on him. He hoped it was the former, but knowing his parabatai he would not be surprised if it was the latter. He still remembered the lost little boy who his parents had brought home. The boy who was all hard edges and trust issues. He didn’t want to see that boy return in the man he knew. But no, it wouldn’t, because he wouldn’t let it. Because unlike then Jace was no longer alone, he had him, his parabatai by his side.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will make an excellent heir.” He finally replied in an even tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” Izzy chuckled back. There was no way Jace was ever going to conform to the Claves ideals that Inquisitor Herondale was a shining example of. She was going to enjoy watching how this turned out. Watching to see if the woman was able to put her new found family above everything, even the Clave doctrines. She had watched her own parents fail at doing that most of her life, she could not see Imogen Herondale being any different to them. Though to give her mom credit, she was trying to do better now.</p>
<p>Alec wisely choose not to comment on her response and instead decided it best for everyone if he changed the subject. “You should get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Right back at you, big brother.” Izzy replied without hesitation. She could see the shadows under his eyes as much as they were under her own. And hey they had survived off less sleep before.</p>
<p>“I went to bed earlier than you last night.” Alec reminded her, hoping to get her to agree to go to bed. There was currently nothing urgent that needed doing, and they needed to make sure they were ready for whatever was to come, not to mention Aline coming to stay with them at the request of her mother.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but how much sleep did you get? I’m sure you sent most of your time reconnecting with your husband. Speaking of which, where is Magnus?” Izzy replied with a smirk at how her words caused a light blush to appear on her brother’s cheeks. Seemed she was right then, sleep had been the last thing on the mind of the Lightwood-Banes last evening.</p>
<p>“He went to check on the Downworlders.” Alec responded answering her final question while trying to ignore the rest of her words.</p>
<p>“How are they?” Izzy asked sitting upright as she remembered the Downworlders they had saved. The ones who had been subjected to Valentines perverse experiments. She would not wish that on her worst enemy, and the ones he had captured had done nothing to deserve it. But then no one deserved that.</p>
<p>“Catarina has them set up in a large house on the outskirts of the city. And she has drafted in as many Warlocks to help as she could.” Alec replied giving all the information he had about the victims. He would have to wait for Magnus to return before he could get a better idea of how the former prisoners would recover.</p>
<p>“That’s good. If she needs any help, you’ll let me know, yeah?” Izzy requested. She knew it wasn’t technically their jurisdiction any longer, but she wanted to offer what help she could. She could maybe analyse their blood, try to find out exactly what he had done to them so they could reverse it, if the Warlocks magic failed.</p>
<p>“I will let her know. Thanks, Izzy.” Alec replied a soft smile on his lips as he looked at the genuine concern on his sister’s face. She really was one in a million, and he was so proud of her. “You did well. Today, last night when you led our people.” He continued, hoping she would understand how very much he truly meant those words.</p>
<p>“Just following the example of my leader.” Izzy responded softly, her eyes shining with love for the man her big brother had become. He had somehow achieved something that none would have believed possible only a few weeks ago. He had gotten the Shadow World fighting together for a common cause. He had untied them all under the umbrella of their leaders, and that was an achievement that she knew few could ever consider, let alone achieve.</p>
<p>“Well your leader is now telling you it’s time for sleep. Come on, let’s see if Representative Penhallow is ready to take the prisoners off our hands.” Alec replied with a shake of his head. He couldn’t believe the look the in Izzy’s eyes. It was almost reverent, but he didn’t deserve that. He had only done what he needed to do to make the Shadow World safe for everyone. And yes he knew it wasn’t something another Shadowhunter would have done, but it really wasn’t that monumental. He had just made his decision, and stuck to it.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Izzy replied standing straight, though her eyes twinkle cheekily as a smirk appeared on her lips, causing Alec to roll his eyes. But he did return the smile. He was so glad to have his sister at his side. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have her, luckily he didn’t have to find out.</p><hr/>
<p>Returning to the ops centre they found organised chaos as a number of new Shadowhunters swarmed the place. They were here to take the prisoners to the Gard. As such both Izzy and Alec found themselves leading the guards down to the cells so they could take the Circle members. Though when it came to collecting Valentine there was a slight issue in that Magnus’ wards still stood. Therefore none of the new Shadowhunters could approach his cell. Jia Penhallow was all for ordering Alec to call Magnus back so he could lift his wards, but before she could put voice to this decision, Alec moved forwards, and crossed the invisible point that no one else had been able to move past.</p>
<p>His action causes all those around him to fall into silence. Everyone there was trying to figure out why it was Alec could cross the invisible boundary but none of them could. Most finally came to the conclusion that Alec had asked Magnus to make the wards so he could enter them. After all it would be stupid to have wards no one other than the Downworlder could cross. But a few, those who knew as much as they could about Warlock bonds knew the truth. Though those few were mainly restricted to Izzy and Jace. They knew that Alec could enter because he was bonded to Magnus and for no other reason. But they were not about to reveal this information to anyone else there. So instead they moved to the edge of the boundary, ready to help Alec once he got Valentine to the point where they could touch him once more.</p>
<p>Once Valentine was handed over to the guards he was taken to the Gard without hesitation, which left only Representative Penhallow, Inquisitor Herondale, Izzy, Jace and Alec standing by the now empty cells.</p>
<p>“One question I forgot to answer previously, Mr Lightwood.” Jia said, causing the young man to turn towards her with a raised eyebrow in enquiry. “Did you manage to rescue Ms Fairchild at all?” Jia asked simply. It had slipped her mind while she was dealing with Valentine that he had taken his former wife as hostage. And they really needed to find her, especially as it was now known she had in her possession the Mortal Cup. It needed to be returned to the Clave where it belonged.</p>
<p>“We were, but she is currently unconscious due to a spell. We plan to find a way of waking her.” Alec responded simply. In truth he hadn’t much thought about Clary’s mom since they had rescued her. There had been too much going on for him to focus on her. But he knew that he would need to do that next, and that he would need Magnus’ help to try and work out how to wake her. Thinking about it now, he remembered the trip to Ragnor’s which felt like an age ago, where he had given him the book mark to help Magnus find the Book Of The White. He had forgotten all about it in the turmoil that had followed the capture of Valentine, but he knew he would need to retrieve it from his safe, where it sat with the Mortal Cup, or at least the tarot card he hoped contained the Mortal Cup.</p>
<p>“You need to wake her as a matter of top priority. She knows the location of the Mortal Cup, and it is time for the artefact to return to the Clave.” Jia replied in a tone which made it clear her words were an order.</p>
<p>“Of course. I will inform you when we have managed to wake her.” Alec answered back with a completely straight face. Not one part of his body language or expression showed the truth. That it wasn’t Jocelyn Fairchild who had the Mortal Cup, but himself. </p><hr/>
<p>It took time and a lot of instance for Alec to organise Izzy, Jace and Underhill to retire for the night. And it was only the reminder that tomorrow Aline Penhallow would arrive as the Envoy to the Clave that finally won out against their arguments. He knew they would all need the wits about them if they were going to show Aline just what they could achieve when working with Downworlders rather than against them. She was one of the best, not to mention she had been raised a politician. They would need to be clear headed to present their case in way that would give the best possible outcome for all the Shadow World. Because Alec knew that even though she was one of his closest friends, she would not let that cloud her judgement. They were both very similar in that respect.</p>
<p>But finally the other three were gone to their rooms, leaving Alec alone with the night shift in the ops centre. He would like nothing more than return to his own bed, but he did not want to go to his room as he knew if he did he would fall asleep. And he wanted to see Magnus. Wanted to return to their apartment with the man he loved. They needed some time that was away from the Institute. Some time that was just for them, and maybe when they got it, he could ask about the new depth he could feel to their bond. Could ask Magnus if he knew what it meant. So no he could not risk sleeping while he waited for his husband to return from the Downworlders. Not to mention that he still had things that he needed to do.</p>
<p>The first on his list was look in at Jocelyn. He had not been to see her since he was looking for Jace the day before, and he wanted to make sure she was okay, even if she was protected by the spell. She was here under his protection, he needed to make sure she stayed safe. With that in mind he called one of the Shadowhunters over to him as he made his way to the room, instructing that they place a rotating guard duty on the door for the night. Once he was satisfied that the room would be secure he opened the door and entered.</p>
<p>He had expected to find it empty. Luke had been at the battle before returning to the pack afterwards to morn their losses. And in truth he had all but forgotten the vampire he had invited to join Clary in her waiting. As such he was rather surprised when he found the girl sitting alone staring at the unmoving figure of her mom. Alec took a look around the room remembering Simon then.</p>
<p>“Where’s Simon?” He asked startling the girl from her reprieve.</p>
<p>“He left when dawn was near. He decided it would be better not to be in a building filled with windows when the sun came up.” Clary replied. She had been so busy thinking of nothing that she had not heard the door open. She had heard the alarms the night before and been worried about them, but they soon disappeared into the background of her mind as thinking of her mom and what they could do for her became her focus once more. Luke had also told her of the battle to take down the Circle. Had told her he was going to fight. She had tried to convince him to let her join him, but her words were half-hearted at best and he refused. She had been through too much, to really wish to fight again. The fight to save her mom had been an eye-opening experience for her, making her realise what everyone had been trying to tell her. She was not ready to go into battle again, not mentally nor physically ready to kill. As such she had been stayed there, listening for any news from the ops centre. She was never more grateful than then that she had befriended Underhill as he kept her undated with everything that was happening. Meaning she did not have to leave the room. Did not have to leave the bubble she had surrounded herself with as she watched over her mom. The bubble that surrounded her as for the first time in so long she stopped. For the first time in so long she had time to actually think about everything without having a need to do anything. It gave her time to truly try and come to terms with the changes her life had gone through ever since her mom had pushed her through Dot’s portal.</p>
<p>She knew of the dead, and she knew Luke was with his pack. She could not resent him for being there for them. It was where he was most needed. He could not help her with her mom, and she could watch over her on her own, not to mention Simon had stayed until the last possible moment at her side. She had not been alone for that long, and Jace had popped in briefly when he had the time before and after the battle. So no, she had been fine. Though thinking of those she had seen she realised this was the first visit she had had from Alec since they returned. At that thought she turned to look at the man who had led his people into battle, at the man who had managed to get all of the Shadow World working together to defeat the Circle. And for the first time, thinking about what he had done she truly realised just how remarkable it was.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Alec asked when her eyes settled on him and he saw the dark shadows beneath them.</p>
<p>“I think I should be asking you that.” Clary replied with a small smile at the man she had once hated and thought was against her. Those feelings seemed so petty now, in the wake of all that had happened. In the wake of what she had done and what she had been through.</p>
<p>“No. I am the one responsible for you.” Alec responded, moving further into the room so he could look down at the woman surrounded by the green bubble. “We will find a way to wake her, Clary. I promise.” he continued, not taking his eyes from Jocelyn’s form.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Clary replied, tears forming in her eyes at his words. At the truth she heard in his promise.</p>
<p>“You need to get some sleep. We will start working on this tomorrow. I have posted a guard outside the room so no harm will come to your mom while you rest.” Alec responded, shifting slightly uncomfortable as he saw the tears on her lashes. He wasn’t very good a dealing with crying in general, mainly because Shadowhunters didn’t really do it. At least not in front of others.</p>
<p>Clary opened her mouth to protest, but her words turned into a yawn. Okay maybe he had a point. And if they were going to have to find a way to save her mom tomorrow, she needed to get all the rest she could now. Therefore her protest changed instead to another, “thank you, for helping me find her and protecting her.”</p>
<p>“She’s your mom.” Alec replied as if that explained everything. And to him it did. She was under his protection, and therefore so was her family. There was nothing further to think about. “Now go, sleep.” He finished with, gesturing with his head towards the door.</p>
<p>Clary nodded in lieu of words, and with one more look at her mom she finally left the room, with only one aim in mind. To find her own.</p>
<p>Alec stayed a moment longer looking down at the woman who had caused so much pain and destruction and he couldn’t stop the whispered words that escaped his mouth. “I hope you’re worth it.” though whether he was talking of the pain Clary had been through, or the mess she had created when she came to them he wasn’t completely sure. It was most probably a bit of both, for as much as the girl could irritate him no end, she was one of his people. And he did not like his people to be hurt, no matter who they were.</p>
<p>With his words spoken he left the room, moving towards the residential area. He had one more person he needed to see, well actually it was two. It was time to see how his youngest brother and his own mom had faired throughout the past night and day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I hope you are all well. I would like to thank malecislaife, Lillyfox5522, Malecfan27, Serasri, Piercedbarb, Vallier, Hishiroo, Biltong44 and thatfangirlEL for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So I know you are all hoping that this chapter has the reunion of Magnus and Alec, but I’m not that nice it seems. I need to just lay one more trail of breadcrumbs, but I promise, the next chapter will be all Malec goodness. Anyway back to this one, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When the alarm sounded Maryse had done the only thing she could think of. She went to her youngest son. She knew Alec, Izzy and Jace would be busy, so it would up to her to protect the youngest member of their family. After all she no longer had a position in the Institute, so there was nothing she could do to help them. Arriving at Max’s room, she found him out of bed, already alert to any possible danger, and she could not be more proud of the child.</p>
<p>“Mom, why are you here?” Max asked in confusion. His mom never came to him when alarms sounded, it was always Izzy or Alec, though usually the former of late.</p>
<p>“Alec and Izzy have everything under control.” Maryse responded with a comforting smile for her child.</p>
<p>“Because they are now the leaders of the Institute.” Max replied with understanding. He wasn’t sure what had happened, nor what relation that had to Alec’s marriage to Magnus, but he knew that things had changed. His dad was gone, and Alec and Izzy were now the ones who looked after him. Not that he was complaining. He loved being with his family, and he was more than happy staying in New York. He could only hope that whatever it was that had set of the alarms didn’t force him to leave.</p>
<p>“Yes they are.” Maryse agreed with a smile. He was bright her child, and he saw things that no one else did.</p>
<p>Maryse had stayed with Max until word of the battle filtered down to them. At that she had felt torn. She wanted to go and offer her help to Alec, but she also wanted to make sure Max was safe. Well, that wasn’t really a choice. She had no role here, and she knew she should stay with Max. It would make one less thing to be sitting on Alec shoulders. As such she moved the pair of them to the canteen, catching a passing Shadowhunter and asking them to relay a message to Alec saying that was where they were.</p>
<p>Then the waiting started. Waiting for word to trickle down to them about what was happening. When Maryse heard that the battle had been won and how, she couldn’t help the proud smile she had had on her lips at what her eldest son had done. Only he would think of asking the Downworld for help, and only he would be able to persuade them to join him in the battle. He was becoming the man he was always meant to be, and she was so very glad she had given him this opportunity. That she had given him not just a man who could love him, but also enough power to effect the change that was so desperately needed in the Shadow World. Oh yes, she could not be more proud.</p>
<p>Maryse and Max moved back to her room when word came in about the Clave Representatives being there. For one Maryse knew Alec would be tied up for a while with them, and two she would prefer not to see them. She did not want to give her report of what had happened when they went after Jace, Magnus and Clary or what she and and Izzy had discovered to anyone other than Alec. He was the one who deserved to know, after all he was the one who had ended the Circle. As such she turned her mind instead to her youngest son’s education, going over the different runes with him while she waited for when her eldest child would be ready to see them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec entered his mom’s rooms to find Max already prepared for bed. It had been such a long day, but he refused to let that show on his face as he smiled at his youngest brother. A smile that turned even more real and filled with love as the boy ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his legs.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re unharmed.” Max said quietly into the material of Alec’s pants. He was really too old to be doing this now, and in fact had stopped running to hug his brothers and sisters some time before. But knowing that they had gone into battle against other Shadowhunters had caused his advanced years to recede, and he was once more the scared little boy who looked to his eldest brother to protect him from the world.</p>
<p>“How could I not be, when I have you waiting for me?” Alec responded with a smile down at the boy, his hand running through his scruffy hair as he did so.</p>
<p>“Soon I will get my angel rune and I will be able to join you in battle.” Max responded moving away from Alec to stand up straight.</p>
<p>“So you will.” Alec agreed, though he did not add that he would require a lot more training before Alec would ever let him near a battle like the one they had fought the previous evening. Instead he said, “But for now you need to go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Night Alec, night mom.” Max agreed. He was tired. His mom was a much harder teacher than the tutors he was used to, but he had wanted to stay up and see Alec or Izzy. He knew they could see him before they went to bed, they always did when they were in the Institute.</p>
<p>“Good night Max.” Maryse replied with a smile as she watched her youngest son make his way to bed, before she turned her eyes to her eldest. “I am proud of what you did, Alec.” She said with sincerity in her voice.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Alec responded slightly uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to praise from either of his parents, and the fact that Maryse was praising him for teaming up with the Downworld to rid it of the Circle, which she had once been a member of, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. So instead he changed the conversation away from what had happened the previous night, and to what she had been doing the last time he had seen her. “Did you and Izzy find anything?” He asked as he moved unthinkingly into a relaxed but ready stance.</p>
<p>“She didn’t tell you?” Maryse asked with a frown thinking Izzy would have already made a report. Of course then she realised that no doubt neither of her children had had a chance to actually talk about what they had found in Valentine’s base in Chernobyl. Not with everything else that had been going on, so therefore without waiting for Alec to reply she started giving her report. “We found his equipment and some vials of a liquid neither of us had seen before. Izzy brought them back so she could run analysis on them and see if she could determine what they are. We both agreed it was highly possible that at least some of them could be what he was using to poison and control the Downworlders. Hopefully there is some answers in them that will help those that you rescued.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully. I will speak with Catarina once Izzy has run her tests to see if it would help in their healing.” Alec responded, but even as he said the words his mind was turning. He had purposefully neglected to mention to the Clave that the Downworlders were being controlled, and he really didn’t want his mom to reveal that to them. But would she keep it a secret if he asked her? Would she lie to the Clave for him? And could he truly trust her to keep this information to herself, when he knew she could use it to advance her position within their society? But he knew that whatever the answers to those questions was didn’t matter. He knew he needed to ask her and just hope she would be willing to do this, for him and for the Shadow World as a whole. The idea of the Clave having access to Valentine’s experiments was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He did not want to even think about what they would do with that information, but he knew it would be nothing good. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke once more. “My report to the Clave made mention of the torture that Valentine subjected his prisoners to, but did not go into details. I do not believe that the Clave need to know the extent of what Valentine was doing.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Maryse replied cautiously. Because she did. She could see that Alec did not want the Clave to know what Valentine had discovered. But she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. On the one hand she could see his point of view. If there were still sympathisers in the Clave and they got a hold of the information it would destroy whatever trust Alec had gained from the Downworlders. But on the other he was lying to Clave, making a deliberate choice to side with the Downworlders rather than his own people. The Alec she knew, the one she had trained, would never have made that choice, not before. But now, now it seemed he had, and she felt truly conflicted about that.</p>
<p>Alec was silent for a moment as he tried to think of how to say what he needed to. But in the end knew he would just have to be blunt. There was no diplomatic way he could ask her to lie for him, not without her seeing right through it anyway. “I can’t order you not to reveal what you discovered in Chernobyl to the Clave, but I asking you, not as your son, but as the Envoy to the Downworld to not tell the Clave about the vials. Once we know their contents and how to counter act the poisons Valentine has invented, I will report the information to the Clave myself. I believe to build a unity and trust throughout the whole of the Shadow World we need to keep this from the Clave, at present.”</p>
<p>“But Alec, you do not have the resources needed here, nor the people with the appropriate training to conduct the tests. Izzy is one of the best in her field, yes, but even she cannot spend the time she would need to on looking into these vials. Nor does she had the training. She is a pathologist, not a chemist, Alec.” Maryse replied instantly, seeing one of the many flaws in his plan. She did not want to keep this from the Clave. She was already on thin ice with them, and with her divorce her standing would only become shakier. If they found out she kept this from them? Then that would be it for her. She would be exiled, and that was not a fate Maryse ever wanted.</p>
<p>“Then I will get her the people she needs. You will not change my mind on this, mom.” Alec responded with steel in his voice. He would get Izzy the best chemist he could find that he could trust. But they needed to keep this quiet, and they needed to keep it here. There was too much at risk to do anything else in his mind. He would not, no could not, risk any more of Magnus’ people getting hurt at the hands of his own.</p>
<p>“And what about when the Clave find out? They will not be happy with your secrecy. What will happen to Izzy and-” Maryse started to reply, only for Alec to interrupt her.</p>
<p>“I will accept the consequences for my actions and orders. I am head of this Institute and the decision is mine alone.” he responded simply. He knew that when the Clave discovered what he was doing, they would not be happy. But he refused to give people he did not completely trust, the power to hurt the innocent. It really was that simple in his mind.</p>
<p>“But I am not your subordinate, Alec.” Maryse replied with a sigh. She knew she would not change his mind, just as she knew if she did tell the Clave the whole truth she would be hastening his punishment. And she couldn’t do that, he was her son and she loved him, even if it cost her own life, she could not risk Alec.</p>
<p>“I know.” Alec responded with understanding. He knew what he was asking of her. Knew what it could cost her, but this was more important than there standing in the Clave. More important than winning some points from people who were not worth it. Who didn’t understand anything but their own superiority. He couldn’t order her to side with him, but he truly hoped she would.</p>
<p>Maryse sat in silence at his words. She knew he meant them, knew he knew what he was asking from her. But how could she say no? How could she deny him this, when it was for more than just him? He was not asking her as her son, but as the one who had the power to unite the Shadow World. How could she possibly deny him that chance? As such she nodded as she spoke. “I will not mention the vials in my report.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I-“ Alec responded with relief in his voice. But whatever words he was about to speak were interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw his husbands name light up the screen. “It’s Magnus.” He explained, unconsciously moving to answer it.</p>
<p>“Go, be with your husband. Goodnight Alec.” Maryse replied with a wave of her hand towards the door. They did not need to talk more now, and no doubt he and Magnus needed some time together.</p>
<p>“Night.” Alec murmured as he quickly moved out of the room answering his phone as he did. And as the door closed she heard a softly spoken “hey,” from her son. It was said with such love and devotion in his voice it made her smile. Yes she had made the right choice, both now and when she put Alec forwards for his marriage. Yes this was right, this was the world as it should be. She just hoped that the choices they had both made that day did not destroy all the good Alec had in his life. Did not end up destroying her eldest child and those he loved and cared for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Vallier, Malecfan27, Serasri, thatfangirlEL, Hishiroo, Lillyfox5522 and Biltong44 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for. Malec all the way. And as you have been waiting so patiently I have given you a nice long one. I hope you like it. I am also thinking of doing an explicit exert, what do you think? I will let you know if my muse takes me that way, but I feel I could very well be persuaded in that direction if you are interested.</p>
<p>Anyway enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The phone conversation between Alec and Magnus was of short duration, though this was mainly because they would much rather see each other in person than talk on the phone. Therefore it was not long after he had left his moms room that Alec was collecting his weapons before activating his stamina and speed runes and rushing out of the door. He couldn’t wait to get home, to be able to spend some time alone with his husband, the man he loved. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that Alec knew he had barely begun to process most of it before he was moving onto the next problem. He wanted the chance to just stop. To stop thinking about what he needed to do to keep the Clave happy, to stop thinking about the balancing act he had decided to take on with uniting the Shadow World. To stop worrying about any Valentine and Circle sympathisers that could still be at large in the Clave. To just stop. To do nothing more than enjoy time with the man he loved.</p>
<p>They had captured Valentine and ended the Circle, surely that gave both he and Magnus the chance to take the rest of this night off. To spend the short time they had that night together on just them, without letting the rest of the world protrude. Not that Alec believed it would be like that for a moment. Neither he nor Magnus were the sort of men who could just turn off at the end of the night, but hopefully they could relax. Hopefully they could just be them, without who the rest of the world needed them to be getting involved.</p>
<p>It was with these thoughts that Alec sped his way home. Back to the apartment he shared with the man he loved. He may not have been living there long, may not have been married long, but he knew those two things were the truth. The apartment was his home, and he loved Magnus with every part of body and soul.</p>
<p>As he walked through the door he quickly removed his weapons and placed them in the cabinet that was there, specially for that purpose. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his lips as he did so, as he was remembering how he had arrived home with his family to regain Clary’s memories to find the cabinet in-situ, as if it had always been there, even if Alec knew that Magnus had got it purely for him. He loved that his husband had done that. That he had considered Alec’s need for somewhere to store his precious bow and arrows before it had even crossed Alec’s own mind.</p>
<p>Once that was done, he moved into the living room to find the most perfect sight. Or at least it was perfect to him. Because they, sitting relaxed and comfortable on their couch was his husband, two martinis in front of him on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“That bad, huh?” Alec asked as he moved towards Magnus a soft smile on his lips.</p>
<p>At his words Magnus frowned briefly before he realised what his Alexander was talking about. “I thought it was romantic to have a nice chilled cocktail waiting for my husband when he returned from work.” he replied with a slight pout, before a twinkle appeared in his eyes and he continued. “Of course if he had taken any longer I would have drunk both.”</p>
<p>“No you wouldn’t.” Alec responded without hesitation as he made his way over to Magnus, and as he sat took the other man’s lips in a kiss that made Magnus melt in his arms. It was such a perfect greeting, such a perfect way for them to unite after all that had happened. Because it had not just been the capture of Valentine, nor the battle with the Circle, on that ship something had fundamentally changed between them. Their bond had grown and deepened in a way that Magnus knew should scare him. But it didn’t. Because how could he ever be scared of something that was so intrinsically connected to the man he loved? How could he ever be scared of something that a root was due to his and his Alexander’s feelings for each other? He could not.</p>
<p>When Alec pulled back from the kiss so he could settle properly on the couch next to Magnus the Warlock couldn’t stop the hum of pleasure that whispered across his lips as he savoured the feeling before opening his eyes to the slightly smug smile on his husbands lips.</p>
<p>Alec for his part couldn’t help but feel smug at the reaction he had gotten from Magnus. He had made a centuries old Warlock who had had who knew how many lovers in the past, completely melt into a puddle of happiness. What wasn’t there to feel smug about at that achievement? Of course the fact that he felt the same as his husband was neglected in his congratulations to himself.</p>
<p>After a moment of just savouring it all he reach forwards, and took a careful sip of the cocktail. Once he did another smile spread across his lips. Magnus had made it perfectly. Therefore with the glass in hand he settled back into the couch and turned to Magnus. “How are the Downworlders?” He asked. And he didn’t do it because it was expected of him as the Head of the New York Institute and the leader of the battle to rescue them. No he did it because he truly wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p>“Physically, most are recovering. There are a couple of cases that are… intense. I gave what I could to help, but only time will tell if they recover. Mentally, I doubt any of them will ever be the same again.” Magnus responded with a frown on his face as he thought of the people he had spent his afternoon with. Thought about all he had heard from them at what they had gone through at Valentines hands. As he thought of those that might never recover enough to even try and get past what he had done. He couldn’t understand how anyone could do that to another living thing. Could be so evil. Oh he had done things in his past that he was not proud of, he knew that. There was a dark side in him which his father had nurtured once upon a time, but even then, he was never as needlessly cruel as Valentine had been to the Downworlders he had captured.</p>
<p>At his words Alec nodded. He had expected nothing less. I mean they had been tortured at the hands of a Shadowhunter, and Alec knew just what kind of things the Clave did to those broke their laws. He couldn’t even imagine what Valentine had put them through. He thought of those that Magnus said might not recover, and he knew they wouldn’t. Everyone had a breaking point, and Valentine had made it his mission to find the Downworlders. Or course it was then he remembered his conversation with his mom and as such spoke. “Izzy and mom, they found some vials at Chernobyl. I have no idea what they are, but Izzy will be analysing them. Perhaps those results could help?” he suggested, thinking of the only thing he could do to help the Downworlders that had been harmed at one of his own people’s hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I will let Catarina know. Any help you can give will be greatly appreciated.” Magnus responded with a sincere smile. The idea that Alexander would not only share the information that by rights Magnus had no need to know, but also offer to help those in need… it showed just what sort of person his Alexander truly was and it only made him love him more, if that was possible.</p>
<p>“I will make sure it is a priority.” Alec replied with a nod, and as he did so he realised getting Izzy the help she would need would was also now a priority. He would put forwards the request to the Clave tomorrow, but he would make sure he worded it in such a way that they would have no idea of why he really needed someone who had training in science and chemistry. Hmm, perhaps if he offered Izzy the Weapons Master position that was now open due to Hodges betrayal? That would work. There was no way Izzy could do three jobs at once, and he couldn’t let her go as his second. Yes he could work that very well, and he knew Izzy would be overjoyed to be given the Weapons Master position. It was one she was born to hold in his mind.</p>
<p>Of course talking of priorities he remembered the conversation he had with Representative Penhallow when she had departed. “We also need to wake Jocelyn Fairchild.” He said, not going into the details of why the Clave wanted her awake. They did not matter, especially as he was the one with the cup, but for Clary, she needed her mom.</p>
<p>“Of course. I will come with you tomorrow and see what I can do.” Magnus agreed readily. Biscuit deserved to have her mom back, and now they had the time, well they should bring her back to her family.</p>
<p>“Ragnor gave me something. He told me the spell that put Jocelyn under came from the Book of the White? He gave me a book mark that would help find it.” Alec responded frowning slightly as he said the name of the book, wanting to make sure he got it right.</p>
<p>“Of course he did.” Magnus replied with a roll of his eyes. How like his friend to give the book away once he had made the spell for Jocelyn. But no matter, he could use the book mark to find it easily enough. “We will do that tomorrow, but for tonight, let it be about us.” He continued. He was done talking about everything else that was going on in the world. He wanted to spend time with his Alexander just being them together.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Alec responded with a smile, which turned into a smirk as he quickly finished his drink before turning back to his husband. He could think of a much better way of spending the time rather than talking.</p>
<p>Magnus caught on quickly to what was going through his husbands mind and as such downed his drink as well before making their glasses disappear as he closed the gap between the two of them, sealing his lips upon his Alexanders.</p>
<p>This kiss was not like the one they had shared at their greeting. This was not a sweet innocent, melting kiss. No this one was filled with passion and love and everything that they had finally spoken aloud to each it. It was a kiss that caused arousal to flair in the both of them, their passion and fire feeding of each other’s until it built into a crescendo of want and need. A crescendo that caused the bond between them to ignite and burst through them both, causing Alec to pull back in shock, his eyes wide at the sudden influx of… something he had just received.</p>
<p>“What was… that?” He asked breathlessly, not sure whether he should be perturbed by the strength of the feeling, or give himself over to the obvious conclusion the feeling was leading them to.</p>
<p>At his question Magnus sighed. He knew that as much as he wanted to continue what they were doing and take it to conclusion they had both been hurtling towards, he knew they needed to talk. He needed Alexander to understand what had changed. Needed him to understand something that Magnus himself barely could comprehend. Because he would not keep this a secret. Not again. He had learnt from the last time he had not told Alexander the true extent of what was possible, and he would not go through that again. Especially not now their bond had deepened so dramatically. Therefore he prepared himself to answer the question, even if he would really prefer it if he didn’t have to.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened on the ship?” He asked the man next to him, watching him carefully as he did so.</p>
<p>“I told you I loved you. You said you love me.” Alec replied though there was a sudden tension in him at the way Magnus was looking at him. Was he about to tell him it wasn’t true? Was he about to tell him he didn’t love him after all? How would he cope without Magnus’ love? He questioned silently as he started panic.</p>
<p>“And I meant it, Alexander.” Magnus responded quickly. He could see the panic in his loves eyes and he did not want it to be there. At least not over whether he loved him or not. Because Magnus could not imagine ever not loving his Alexander.</p>
<p>“Okay, so what…” Alec asked frowning now, not understanding where Magnus was going with this conversation. But then he had been pretty high on adrenaline when they talked on the ship, and he didn’t really remember much other than confessing his love and having it returned before experiencing the most amazing kiss of his life. But then all of Magnus kisses were the most amazing of his life, so that really didn’t narrow it down much.</p>
<p>“When we confessed our feelings, the bond between us deepened.” Magnus explained, trying to say what he needed, without having to say the words out loud. Though of course his Alexander wasn’t going to let him get away with that.</p>
<p>“How so?” Alec asked his eye narrowing. What did he mean the bond deepened? How could it get any deeper than it already was? What was Magnus trying to tell him?</p>
<p>Magnus sighed at that question before looking away briefly, trying to gain the strength he needed to say the words. When he finally felt he was ready he turned back to Alexander, and looking deep in his eyes he said the words he knew would turn his Shadowhunters world upside down. “You will no longer just live an extra few decades or centuries, Alexander. You are now as immortal as I am.”</p>
<p>Alec stared at him as he heard the words, but he couldn’t comprehend them. His mind hadn’t been able to get round the idea of living 50 or 100 years longer, how was he supposed to understand the idea of being immortal? Oh by the angel, he was immortal. At that thought Alec stood, and for a moment he thought of running. Of leaving the apartment in an attempt to run away from the words Magnus had just said, but somewhere in his mind he knew he couldn’t do that. Whether it was his training to always turn to fight rather than flight, or some insistence from the bond he shared with the man he loved he didn’t know. What he did know was he needed air. It was too stuffy in here. He felt too crowded in. As such rather than moving to the front door, he moved the balcony, moved to push open the door so he could stand with his hands resting tightly on the stone Balustrade and he could finally breathe in fresh clean air.</p>
<p>Magnus watched as Alexander stood. Watched him as he saw him tense as if he was going to run. Not that Magnus could blame him if he did. Unlike the last time they had had this conversation he understood just what his husband was going through. He himself had had to comprehend that he was immortal as a child. But no matter how old you were, it was never an easy thing to accept. Therefore he was glad when Alec choose to go to the balcony instead of out the door. It showed Magnus in a way nothing else could just how much his Alexander trusted him. Just how safe he felt in his presence, that he was not trying to run from the one who had caused this turn of events. As such he also stood, and followed the younger man out of the door and moved to lean against the stone, though he was far enough away to give Alec the space he needed.</p>
<p>“Alexander?” He asked softly, wondering if the man was yet ready to speak about this new development.</p>
<p>“I just… I don’t. How?” Alec replied not sure how to even try and process all that was going on in his mind. In truth he didn’t even know what was going on in his head. But he knew he needed the facts. Needed to know how this had happened. Needed to know what had caused this… turn of events.</p>
<p>“Our bond is something that has never before been seen in this world. A bond this deep has never been between a mortal and Warlock before.” Magnus replied not sure how to answer Alexander’s question, mainly because he didn’t know. He didn’t know why they were the ones whose bond had deepened to such a level and yet the few other pairs from history who had been bonded had never achieved it. Why it was them, whose bond was caused by an arranged marriage rather than love, were the ones who now had a bond which was a deep as any between two Warlocks.</p>
<p>“But I’m not a mortal any more am I? I immortal.” Alec responded with a chuckle that verged onto hysteria at the idea he was now immortal. He still couldn’t get his head round that. It was still too much for his brain to process.</p>
<p>“You can still die, Alexander. Just as I can.” Magnus replied a slight sharpness in his words. He did not want his Alexander thinking that he could no longer die. That was a sure way for a Shadowhunter to come to his end. And he was not ready for Alexander to die, he would never be ready for his Alexander to die. Of course, at least now there was no chance of him dying of old age. So that was something, a bright side in Magnus’ mind.</p>
<p>“I know, I just… I can’t…” Alec responded his breath starting to come in short gasps as he once more tied to figure out how he was going to deal with this. Though it was more his brain was still trying to make sense of the words. Because however much he understood the concept of immortality, the idea that it applied to him… it was unimaginable.</p>
<p>“I understand. I was where you are now a few centuries ago.” Magnus replied gently, moving closer so he could rest his hand on Alexanders shoulder, giving him what support he could. After all he had not known he was a Warlock until his mother had died, and that was something he really would prefer not to think about thank you very much.</p>
<p>The feel of Magnus’ hand had a grounding effect on Alec. Caused his mind to draw back from the impending panic that was about to overtake him. Made him start to think slightly more clearly than had been moments before. And as such he turned to the man who was now at his side and asked the question he desperately hoped would be the answer to his current problems. “How do you do it?”</p>
<p>“Do what?” Magnus asked with a frown not sure what it was Alexander was asking about.</p>
<p>“Live with this every day?” Alec replied instantly, his eyes searching Magnus’ for some answer to the turmoil he was going through.</p>
<p>At that Magnus thought. He had an answer to Alexander’s question, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t the one he wanted. But it was all he had, so he had to go with it. “I don’t. I live in the now, and leave the future to find its own path. If I try to think of all that could happen, I would go crazy.” He responded simply. He was sure there were others who dealt with it differently to him, but that was his solution. He didn’t think of the world that was to come, didn’t think of all he would live through and all that he would see change. He couldn’t, not and be in the world every day the way he needed to.</p>
<p>“Yeah but Magnus, I can’t do that.” Alec replied with a sigh. He had hoped Magnus had some sort of magic solution, though that idea made him smirk. If anyone had a magic solution it would be his Warlock husband, of course magic had gotten him into this situation to begin with so…</p>
<p>“Why not?” Magnus asked tilting his head to the side as he did so. He knew he and Alec had very different views on life, but then before they had had a very different life expectancy too. But now they were the same. Would it not be better if Alexander learnt to think more of the present, rather than planning for the future? He did not want his Alexander to go crazy wondering what was to come for all of eternity. He knew it would take time for the younger man to change, but he knew he would need to, to be able to deal with a life that stretched through the centuries. He knew he would need to start thinking about things in a different way, and well when better than now to at least plant the seed to help him develop as the future unfolded around them.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a Shadowhunter. We die young. The Clave, oh by the angle the Clave…” Alec replied, his eyes widening as he suddenly thought of what he Clave would do when they found out they had immortal Shadowhunter in their ranks. He could see so many different possibilities to what would come from that, and none of them were good. At least not for him. The best case scenario he could think of was that they sent him on the most dangerous missions because he was now immortal, no matter that he could still die just like every other Shadowhunter, the worst, well it we best not to think of the experiments they would likely want to run on him, to determine if this was something they could utilise for others.</p>
<p>“Alexander? What is it?” Magnus asked with concern at the look Alexander had gotten in his eyes. If he didn’t already hate the Clave for what they had done to his people, the look Alexander got when thinking about them would have certainly turned him to that way of thinking. He did not like it, and he never wanted to see that expression on his Alexanders face ever again.</p>
<p>“What will they do when they discover this? What will they do to me, to you?” Alec whispered in reply, not being able to force the horrors from his mind as he realised he would not be the only one they would to ‘experiment’ on. They would do til to Magnus too. No. He would not, no could not ever let anything happen to him. He loved him, loved Magnus with all his being. And there was no way on earth he would ever allow anyone to harm him, no matter who they were. He would kill them first.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Magnus responded in a tone of voice that stopped Alec’s thoughts as they started to run away with him. There was an absolute certainty in them that he did not understand.</p>
<p>“No. I know nothing is not the answer, Magnus.” Alec replied with instance. He knew what the Clave were like. Knew them at their best and most depraved. He had just been fighting the monster they had created, there was no way they would let this go.</p>
<p>“It is if you do not tell them. Not to mention that I have more than enough power to keep them from us.” Magnus responded simply. Of course he did not mention that at the first hint that the Clave were trying to hurt his Alexander then he would burn them to the ground. He did not think his husband would be so keen on that idea. Not that that would stop him, in this he was firmly in the belief that asking forgiveness was much better than asking permission, especially if it was the only way to save his Alexander’s life.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight my own people.” Alec replied softly. He knew what Magnus was saying with those words, and he knew that if it came down to it he would fight for Magnus’ life, even if it was against his own. But he would much prefer that it never came to that. He did not want to be a war with his people, his family.</p>
<p>“I know, and hopefully you won’t have to. They will not realise that anything has happened for years. And when they do, we will have united the Shadow World in such a way they will not be able to touch us.” Magnus responded with an assurance that Alec found comforting, even if he wasn’t so sure he believed it himself. It gave him comfort to know one of them knew how to deal with what was to come, even if he did claim to live in the present and let the future do what it will.</p>
<p>“You sound so sure of that.” Alec replied with a smile, showing that he supported the idea, even if he didn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“Because I am. I am sure of what you can do, and I am sure of what I can achieve. Not to mention I am sure there is nothing we cannot do, together.” Magnus responded, moving his hand from Alec’s shoulder so that it settled over the younger man’s own. He knew that they would have a fight to come in the years ahead of them. Just as he knew that the Shadowhunters would not let go of Alexander easily, but he would not let anything hurt either of them. They were stronger than that. Not to mention that the Clave had made them the poster relationship for unity. If they worked with that, they could make it so no one could ever touch them again. Or at least not until who they truly were was long forgotten in minds of the short lived Shadowhunter population. The Clave had unwittingly given them the power to make sure they could never touch them, not in this lifetime. And Magnus was going to make sure he used everything he had, to cement that fact with the whole of the Shadow World.</p>
<p>At that Alec nodded. Okay, he could do that, “Together, okay, together. But still-“</p>
<p>“No buts, Alexander. I know this is more than you should be asked to deal with, and for that I am sorry. But I will never apologise for loving you with every fibre of my being.” Magnus interrupted. There were no buts, not in the future they would have. He would craft his Alexanders image into a being of myth and legend in the Shadow World that would make Shadowhunters talk in reverence of the one the angels choose to untie the Shadow World. They would not lay a hand on his husbands head, and if they tried he would make sure he wasn’t alone in stopping them.</p>
<p>“Nor I you.” Alec replied softly. He loved Magnus completely. And while he had never seen this outcome, had never imagined this would be the result of their marriage, he knew he could never give up that love, not for anything.</p>
<p>“Together we will face whatever comes, but there is no use borrowing trouble. Tomorrow will bring what it does, do not hasten its approach.” Magnus responded gently, a soft smile on his face as he looked up into the eyes of the one he loved. The one he was going to spend entirety with. Oh. He was going to spend eternity with this man at his side, in his bed. Alexander was going to be his one and only for the rest of both their lives. For some reason he hadn’t considered that side of equation before, and it was only now, as he stared into Alexanders eyes that did. That it truly impacted him what this meant to him. There would be on others, there would be no more one night stands, no more first dates, no more fluttering butterflies as he met someone who he liked. No more first kisses, no more first nights with a new partner. This was it. He and Alexander until the end of time. Their first kiss had been his last first kiss. Their wedding night had been his last first time with someone new, their date in Paris had been his last first date. And their confession of love had been his last first time saying the words. He hadn’t known when he had experienced those thing that they would be the last. Had not known that this was it. That his life now was linked to Alexanders for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>He waited for the panic to hit as that sudden knowledge crashed into him, but all he felt was… peace. He felt at peace. The knowledge that he would never again have his heart broken was like a balm to his soul in a way he had never experienced before. It was heady and relief-filled and so much more that he couldn’t explain. It was something he had never wanted, but now he had it, he could not for a million years remember why. Because this, right here, Alexander, what they had, what they shared, it was everything he had never known he wanted and more. This was his everything. It was it for him, and he was okay with that, more than okay, he was happy. For the first time in his life he was completely unquestionably happy. There were no shadows on the horizon in his mind, no possibility that this would be snatched from him. This was it, this was his eternity, and it was beautiful.</p>
<p>“When did you get so wise?” Alec asked with a smile. He was not aware of all that had been going through Magnus’ head, had only heard his words of letting the future sort itself out. And while he was okay with that that did not stop him from thinking, from planning on ways he could make it go the way he wanted it to. Magnus had reminded him of something during this conversation. And that was that what they did now was important, not just for the now, but for the future too. They could shape it the way they wanted to, together. And they could make it a world they both wanted to live in. Yes, he cope could with that idea, with having a plan of what to do. The rest, well the rest of eternity would come when it did, but for now, for now he would focus on what he could change. It was all he could do after all.</p>
<p>“Oh I think it around my 300<sup>th</sup> birthday or so.” Magnus responded with a causal wave of his hand, and a smirk on his lips, though there was a new lightness and love shining in his eyes at the realisations that had just hit him.</p>
<p>“Then I have a few years to go then.” Alec replied with a chuckle at the man he loved. That was a Magnus response and he loved it.</p>
<p>“Just a few. Though if you ask my friends they will tell you that I still am not that wise.” Magnus responded with, as if he was parting with a secret, though he was pretty sure that everyone he knew would claim he was not wise. It was an image he had carefully cultivated over the last century or so after all.</p>
<p>“You are to me.” Alec replied simply. He didn’t care what anyone else thought. Magnus was wise, and beautiful inside and out, and he was everything Alec had ever wanted. What did anyone’s opinion matter to him?</p>
<p>“well then, that is all that matters isn’t it?” Magnus responded back quietly as he slowly closed the distance between his lips and Alec’s, and just before they met Alec whispered his reply to the question.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have added an explicit exert for this chapter, it is here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631858">The Power of Love</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Kitarakit, GothicKitty1313, MAlecfan27, Sparkles436, Serasri, Huong96, Biltong44, Vallier, Hishiroo and SparklyUnicorn for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So firstly I have written an explicit exert which goes between chapter 6 and 7. For those that have missed it, it is here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631858">The Power of Love</a>.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec woke the next morning to find himself facing the most beautiful sight. His husband sleeping next to him. He watched as the sunlight danced across Magnus’ bronzed skin, smiling as it seemed to make him sparkle. He felt the bond between them buzzing under his skin, stronger than it had ever been before, and he couldn’t stop it from pulling him back to the night before. Pulling him back to remembering what he felt while he and Magnus were surrounded by their passion. Couldn’t help but remember how it felt when his husband used his magic on him, at how he had almost been convinced that he too could have welded that power then. But he wasn’t Warlock, he would never be able to do the things Magnus did, so why did he feel like that? Why did the bond make him feel as if he could, if he wished to do so, tap into his husbands power as easily as he tapped into the angels by the use of his runes? Was it because it was a Warlock bond, and therefore based on the idea of sharing magic between two who had it? Or was it something else? Was this another aspect of the bond that had been shown with the deepening? Was it possible that in his eternal future he would be able to learn to use Magnus’ power as well as he used the Angels? And if so how would that work?</p>
<p>Alec was so lost in the questions that were racing around his head he didn’t even notice the gorgeous cat slit eyes waking opposite him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my love.” Magnus said softly as he blinked open his eyes to find his husband staring at him.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Alec responded an automatic smile going onto his lips at the sight of an awake Magnus, but even so the questions did not leave his eyes. He could not stop his brain from thinking, from trying to determine what else the bond they shared may change in the future that was stretched before them.</p>
<p>Magnus saw the questions and he couldn’t help but frown at the sight. His Alexander should not be looking so serious of a morning, especially not after the night they had shared together. As such he couldn’t stop the worry from entering his voice as he asked, “What is it, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Alec replied quickly, not wanting to worry Magnus with his questions. Though when he considered that for more than the second he had given himself to answer, he realised that that probably wasn’t the best plan. Not to mention Magnus was probably the only one who might have answers for him.</p>
<p>“Alexander…” Magnus responded simply, staring straight at his husband as he did so. He needed to know what his Shadowhunter was thinking, needed to erase the questions from his eyes and give him whatever answers he could.</p>
<p>At that Alec looked away, as he tried to think of the words to express what was going through his mind. not that it truly helped, as he wasn’t sure how to say what he was thinking, as such he decided to just jump right in, and hope it made sense to Magnus. “Last night… it felt… different.”</p>
<p>“Well I imagine our deepening bond would make our love making more intense.” Magnus responded carefully not sure what Alexander meant by different, though he knew the other man had enjoyed their time together just as much as he had.</p>
<p>“No. Not that. I mean it did, but it was your use of magic.” Alec replied trying once more to find the words to describe feelings he knew were impossible to explain, even to Magnus.</p>
<p>“Oh? How so?” Magnus asked cautiously, not sure what Alexander was trying to say and therefore wanting to make sure he had all the facts before he tried to think of anything that could explain any difference his husband was now feeling.</p>
<p>“It felt… before I could always feel it under my skin when you used it. But last night was the first time since our bond that I realised that that changed. It feels as if I could touch it, use it, if I wanted.” Alec responded with a frown on his face as he tried to put into words the feelings he had had the previous evening.</p>
<p>At that Magnus relaxed. This was something he could understand, to a certain extent at any rate.</p>
<p>“Alexander our bond is unique. No one has ever had such before. I wouldn’t be surprised if over the years you discovered a way to tap into my magic, just as I am sure that one I day will be able to tap into your own.” he replied with a smile for the younger man. He had no doubts about sharing his magic if ever the time came. He trusted Alexander with everything that he was, body and soul, and that included his power. And if the day ever came where his Alexander could use his magic, he would train him, just as he hoped if he ever managed to access the angelic power through runes upon his own body, Alexander would teach him. There was nothing to worry about for either of them if that future came to pass.</p>
<p>“I don’t have magic. Magnus. I am Nephilim.” Alec responded frowning once more at Magnus’ words.</p>
<p>“Yes you are, but there may come a day when you are not the only one of us that is covered in runes. A day where I can use a normal stele just as you can, a day when picking up your adamas weapons will not be painful to me.” Magnus explained gently. Hoping that his words would not scare his Alexander. It was something he had accepted when he realised they would have an eternity together. That anything was possible when it came to them and their bond.</p>
<p>“But you need angel blood to do those things.” Alec replied still frowning not understanding what it was Magnus was saying. Because only a Shadowhunter could use their weapons, and only a Shadowhunter could wear angelic runes.</p>
<p>“And you need to be a Warlock to control magic, but I do not think for a minute that will stop you from mastering it. We are different now, Alexander. Different in a way this world has never seen. And I for one cannot wait to find out exactly how.” Magnus responded with a shrug. He rather liked the idea of being able to share that part of himself with the man he loved and vice versa.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Alec replied his eyes widening as what Magnus meant finally sank in. The deepening of the bond between them had caused them both to become closer to what the other was. The sharing of their strength that was at its core, could cause them to share the power they each had. Yes he had been considering the idea that he might be able to use Magnus’ magic sometime in the future, but the idea that Magnus would also be able to use Nephilim runes and weapons had not once crossed his mind. It probably should have.</p>
<p>Magnus watched as the realisation came to his Alexanders eyes, and decided now was a good time to change the conversation. What would happen in the future would happen. They might one day share their power, or they might not. No one could know what the future would hold, and in his mind they had spent enough time talking about over the last few hours. The present was far more important in his opinion, and with that in mind he spoke once more.</p>
<p>“Now, I feel the need for a shower, care to join me?” He asked as he stretched making sure the sheet dropped down his body as he did so.</p>
<p>“Why do you shower when you can just use magic to clean yourself?” Alec asked not really registering the question Magnus had asked and instead asking one of his own that he had been intrigued about the answer for before.</p>
<p>Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s innocence, it was so wonderfully refreshing and so typically his Alexander. “Are you really asking me why would I ever give up the chance of seeing you naked with water cascading down your body?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow as he climbed out of the bed completely naked.</p>
<p>At the sight of his naked husband Alec stared at the beauty before him before his mind caught up to what Magnus was saying and he also jumped out of bed, following his husband towards their very large shower. After all that really was an offer he could not refuse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jace woke to an overwhelming feeling of love and happiness washing through him. It caused a smirk to spread across his lips before he had even opened his eyes. Because he knew that that feeling wasn’t coming from him. It seemed Alec was having a very good morning. But as much as he enjoyed knowing Alec was happy and in love, he really didn’t feel the need to know exactly how happy he was, and as such he quick concentrated on blocking the feelings. Once his emotions were only his own, he turned his mind to all that had happened over the last couple of days. He hadn’t really had a chance to think about the revelation that he was a Herondale before now. It was quite the change in circumstance to say the least. Before when he was Jace Wayland he was nothing more than the son of an exile and traitor who had been taken in by the Lightwoods out of the goodness of their hearts, but now, now he was heir to one of the oldest and most powerful families in the Clave.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to do with that. He had never wanted power, had always been glad he wasn’t Alec as they grew up and he watched the pressure and responsibly being placed on his shoulders. He wasn’t a leader, he knew that. He was a solider, a warrior. He had crafted himself into the perfect weapon, the perfect Shadowhunter to defend his brother, parabatai and leader. Alec was the one he had always assumed he would follow. Alec was the one who saw so much more than he did. Oh sure, when they used to go out the three of them he would take charge, but that was more because he was the best fighter. But the rest, the politics and the strategic thinking, that he had always left to Alec.</p>
<p>Would Imogen expect that of him now too? Because he didn’t think he would be able to do that. But no, that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what she would want him to do, he had made it clear that no one would take him from his parabatai’s side. At least he could use the excuse of needing to stay with Alec as his parabatai as a way to not take on any extra responsibility due to his birth. That would have to do for now. But even as he thought that he knew things would change. I mean even yesterday people were looking at him differently as it was announced he was now Jace Herondale. He didn’t want that, didn’t want things to change. He just wanted to do his job, and just be Jace.</p>
<p>He just wasn’t sure if he was going to ever be able to be just Jace again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Thepriceyoupay, Serasri, MAlecfan27, Biltong44, SparklyUnicorn, Vallier, Kitarakit and Hishiroo for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Also I have had an evil thought for later on, not sure if I am going to include it, but I think I might. So apologies in advance? Maybe? Anyway enjoy what I have written today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Magnus and Alec walked through the door of the Institute hand in hand. They walked together until they reached the ops centre, there Alec bent down and placed a chaste, sweet kiss on his husband’s lips, before turning towards his office. He had things he needed to do before Aline Penhallow arrived, just as Magnus did.</p>
<p>Magnus for his part made his way towards the room where Jocelyn was. As he approached the door he saw the Shadowhunter on guard and he couldn’t help but wonder if the woman would let him pass. He hadn’t interacted with many in the Institute, keeping himself to Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary, so he had no idea if she would be helpful or a hindrance to him. Had no idea who would show him the respect they had when he was at Alec side, even when his husband was not with him. As such he approached the woman with caution.</p>
<p>“High Warlock Bane.” Selena said with a nod of her head when she saw the Warlock was approaching her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I do not know your name.” Magnus replied, though he did so cordially with a smile on his lips as he recognised the respect she was showing him.</p>
<p>“Selena Sharpe, sir.” Selena responded instantly standing straighter as if it was Alec Lightwood himself that was in front of her. She respected the new Head of the Institute, and she had no concerns in regard to his husband, though she knew others did. She had never truly believed that Downworlders were below her, in fact she had never really thought about them much at all. She had only just completed her training and arrived from Alicante, so she was very new to being a full time Shadowhunter, and the Downworlders Alec had invited to the Institute were the first she had ever really met. They had all been polite and respectful towards her, so she thought nothing of responding in the same way to them. But the man in front of her was different to the others, as he was married to her Head. He deserved her respect due to that connection and for no other reason in her mind.</p>
<p>“Miss Sharpe, am I able to pass? I have promised Alec I would do a scan to see what can be done for Ms Fairchild.” Magnus replied stating simply his reasoning for wishing to enter the room she was guarding.</p>
<p>At that Selena hesitated. She had been given strict instructions to guard Ms Fairchild, but she could not see any harm in letting the High Warlock enter. It was obvious that Alec knew he was heading this way when they arrived. As such she stepped to the side to let him through. “Of course, High Warlock Bane.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Magnus responded giving her one more smile before pushing open the door. That had gone far better than it could have, and Magnus was glad of that. He would make sure he mentioned Selena to Alec, make sure he let him know that she was loyal to him and their cause of uniting the Shadow World.</p>
<p>Walking into the room he saw Clary sitting once more at her mom’s side, with Jace beside her. He smiled at the pair of them before moving to touch the girls shoulder in a show of comfort and support. “Don’t worry, Biscuit. You’ll have her back soon enough.” He said confidently.</p>
<p>“You promise?” Clary asked turning her eyes up to him a vulnerability clear in them as she looked at him as if he was her saviour. Of course in her mind he was. He was the only one who would have any hope of bringing her mom back to her. And she needed her mom.</p>
<p>“Of course. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, there is nothing I cannot do.” Magnus replied making magic dance over his hand as he spoke, making Jace just roll his eyes at him. Because really? Magnus seeing this could not help but address his husband’s parabatai. “Good morning, Mr Herondale. How are you today?”</p>
<p>“Fine thanks.” Jace ground out. He was in fact hiding with Clary so he didn’t have to put up with all the stares he was getting at it being announced he was now the Herondale heir. He had hoped that here no one would treat him differently, or look at him as if they were trying to work out how they could use his new status to their advantage.</p>
<p>“Herondale?” Clary asked with a frown. She vaguely remembered something from when they captured Valentine, but she hadn’t really thought anything about it since then. Nor had she been reading any of the memos or news that came to them from Alicante. Her whole focus had been on her mom and the bubble she had wrapped around herself. It seemed she had missed something of importance.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about. I’ll explain later.” Jace responded quickly, before Magnus could say anything else. He then continued moving his eyes to the Warlock. “Can you help her?” He asked with a nod towards the woman surrounded by the green spell that was keeping her suspended in unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“Let’s have a look shall we?” Magnus replied before moving to stand beside the woman, spreading his hands across her green shield, getting readings of the magic Ragnor had used to create the spell that held her.</p><hr/>
<p>Alec sat at his desk finishing off the request he was sending to the Clave for a chemist to help lead the lab that currently sat within Izzy’s purview. Ideally he wanted someone who was young and could and would accept Izzy’s guidance, but they needed to also have the skills that would complement his sisters. He hoped the Clave would advertise the position to the other Institutes and not just Alicante so he could choose from a wider selection of applicants who had the requisite skills, but he didn’t know if they would. It was out of his hands now anyway. He would have to just wait and see who applied and go from there.</p>
<p>With that done he sat back and tried to think of what he needed to do to prepare for Aline’s arrival. No not Aline, for the arrival of the Clave Envoy. He needed to remember she was there to watch them, that she wasn’t his friend in this, she was there to report his success or failure. To report back on his interactions and relationships with the New York Downworlders. He really wished she wasn’t being sent, that he had more time to develop a proper relationship with both Raphael and Meliorn before the Clave got involved, but it wasn’t like he could change it. All he could do was his best, and hope that the leader of the Vampires and the Seelie Queen’s Representative did not make things difficult in her presence, or at least too difficult, he knew better than to expect anything other than cautious acceptance at best from either of them.</p>
<p>But he did need to do something to show both the Clave and the Downworld leaders that he was committed to his idea of uniting them all. And it would be best if he did it before Aline arrived so no one could say he only acted because of the Claves interference. With that in mind he pulled four pieces of paper towards him. It was time to honour the agreement he had made with Raphael when he had asked for the Downworlders help. Time to organise the first ever sitting of the New York Shadow World Council.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as the last fire message had been sent to the Downworld leaders Alec’s door opened to emit Magnus, with a smoking piece of paper in his hand.</p>
<p>“You know, darling. You could have just handed this to me, or better yet, just asked.” He said calmly as he read the missive his husband had sent him.</p>
<p>“I’m not inviting you as my husband, Magnus. I’m inviting you as the leader of the Warlocks.” Alec responded, trying to explain why he had sent the message. Because well, Magnus was right in the fact he could have handed it to him.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Magnus replied understanding in his tone as he read through it once more, before turning his eyes back to the man he loved. “Would it be better if I asked someone else to sit on the Council? Someone impartial, or at least more impartial than me?” he asked Alec seriously. He did not want anyone to claim that he was bias towards Alec after all. He knew just how fraught these talks were going to be, he did not want to be a disadvantage to the man he loved.</p>
<p>At his question Alec thought. He could see how the others may claim Magnus was not impartial, and he could see how they could consider that as a purposeful move by him to control the council. But on the other side there was no one else who could sit in Magnus’ place. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of his people. To have someone else taking his place would leave the Warlocks at a disadvantage, and could be taken as a sign of disrespect to them. “No. You will be there to present what is best for your people, just as I will be.” Alec finally replied.</p>
<p>“And if those things are not the same?” Magnus asked wondering what would happen if, or more likely when, they found themselves on different sides of an argument. Wondering how that would affect their relationship.</p>
<p>“We aren’t always going to agree. I know that. But I also know you will always do what is best for the Warlocks, just as I will do the same for the Shadowhunters. We will just have an even greater incentive to resolve any issues before returning home.” Alec replied with a cheeky smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Only you, Alexander, would find the good in being on opposite sides to your husband.” Magnus responded with a chuckle. Oh he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, but he would be there for Alec. And maybe, just maybe, by working together they would show the others just how they can achieve their goal of unification.</p>
<p>Alec smiled at Magnus’ words, but decided it was time to change the direction of the conversation. The New York Shadow World Council wasn’t taking place for another few days and they had other things to think of now. “How was Clary’s mom?” he asked turning to the next problem on his horizon.</p>
<p>“With the book I will be able to reverse the spell easily enough.” Magnus replied with a shrug. There was nothing else he could say to that.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get the book mark, before Aline arrives.” Alec responded standing from behind his desk. He did not want the Clave Envoy to get a look at what else he had hidden in his safe. He did not want the Clave to know that he was the one who now held the Mortal Cup. When Jocelyn was awake he would give it to her to return, but for now it would be best for everyone if they carried on believing she was the only one who knew its location.</p>
<p>With that they both turned towards the door, moving to go and collect the vital piece of the puzzle that would lead them to finding what they needed to return the woman to her daughter and the world.</p><hr/>
<p>Aline Penhallow stood in her room and looked around to make sure she had everything she would need. She wasn’t sure what she was going to find when she went to New York. She had spent so many years being friends with Alec, but her role this time was to watch his every move. She knew her mom did not approve of his idea of making a Downworlder Council. Did not approve of the idea of allowing Downworlders power over Shadowhunters, which would be effectively what Alec will be doing with his Council. She had read his report of the capture of Valentine and the battle with the Circle, and she had read between the lines to what he did not say. It was clear to her, one who knew him so well, that his reasons for asking the Downworlders to help was less about the time limitations and more about who he could trust. And that worried her. If Alec didn’t feel he could trust the Clave in such a pivotal battle, how far would that extend? Would he end up siding with the Downworlders and disregarding Clave orders? Would there come a time in the future where he would be fighting against the Clave and with the Downworlders?</p>
<p>Oh she understood his dream of unity, but she was not naïve enough to believe it was possible. Everyone wanted power, wanted to be on top, and she couldn’t help but share her mom’s concerns about the idea of giving away any of their power to those they used to control with the Accords and law. She could not see the Downworlders happy with the idea of being equals when they had spent so many years not being. Yes the old Accords hadn’t been fair, but they had been stable. A way to keep the Shadow World safe. But this, the idea of equality and unity, that would not be stable as the different leaders all jostled for the most prominent position. And an un-stable government meant a lack of safety for those under their care. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but sigh as she thought that. As she realised, not for the first time, that her new role would put her at odds with one of her oldest friends. But she would have to do what was best of the Clave. She would have to put her emotions and feelings for Alec aside in the protection of her people, no matter how hard she knew it was going to be. But she was a Shadowhunter, and she lived the axioms that made up their way of live. Emotions clouded judgement, and the law was the law. She would make sure that Alec remembered those, and make sure that the feelings he had for his husband did not lead him to handing the reins of the New York Shadow World over to the Downworlders. Because nothing good would ever come from that.</p>
<p>It was with this purpose in mind that she moved out of her room with her bag in hand, making her way towards the portal that would take her to New York, and her new position in its Shadow World.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Francesca798, The guest, dickharemDC, 1373c, Tan, kbl55429, MAlecfan27, Vallier, SparklyUnicorn, Serasri, catattacked and Sparkles436 for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So sorry for the long absence. This chapter has been giving me a serious headache and I am still not sure I am completely happy with it, getting the characters and their development right not to mention the different strands of this story I have running through head that I need to weave in somewhere. I thought this would be shorter than the last one, but I really doubt that. then that pesky real life got in the way somewhat. </p>
<p>Anyway here is the chapter, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec stood in the corridor waiting for the portal from Alicante to open and for Aline Penhallow, Envoy to the Clave to arrive. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, greeting his long-time friend as a possible enemy, but he knew he had to. He knew her mom had sent her to them to spy on him, and he was sure she was hoping that their previous friendship would help her daughter uncover more than he would show any other Envoy. But he was a Lightwood, born and bred to control the politics that surrounded the Clave and the New York Institute. If Jia Penhallow wanted to catch him out she would have to try harder than that. But still, it would be hard to remember that Aline was not there as his friend.</p>
<p>He had Izzy and Jace at his shoulders, as was their right as his Second in Command and as his parabatai. Magnus had opted out of the meet and greet. Claiming, rightly so, that he had no right to be there. This was the New York Shadowhunter Institute, and while he was Alec’s husband, he did not hold a position of power within these hallowed halls. As such he was waiting in Alec’s office for the meeting that would follow Aline’s arrival to discuss waking Jocelyn. After all might as well get Aline involved from the beginning considering the Downworlders they would have to talk to, to try and find the Book of the White. At least Magnus had gotten them a starting point from the bookmark Ragnor had given Alec. Now they just had to arrange a meeting with said starting point, which could well be a lot easier said than done. But that the next problem, best to deal with them one at a time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aline stepped out of the portal to be greeted by the leaders of the New York Shadowhunters. Oh she knew Jace did not hold any real sort of position in the Institute, but all knew he was one of their best, not to mention being the Heads parabatai. Then add on his new found status of heir to the Herondale’s, and well he was quite the person of interest to many in Alicante now. But she did not let any of that show on her face as she settled her polite political mask firmly in place as she turned to one of her closest friends, whom she was here to watch and report back on.</p>
<p>“Miss Penhallow. Welcome to the New York Institute.” Alec said formally greeting the woman before him with a matching mask upon his face.</p>
<p>“Thank Mr Lightwood. It is a pleasure to be here, and I look forward to witnessing your interactions with the Downworlders under the new Accords.” Aline responded, reminding all there that she was not there as a friend, but to do her job.</p>
<p>“I am sure you will find them most enlightening.” Alec replied blandly back. “You have arrived just in time to discuss the waking of Ms Fairchild, if you wish to join us in my office.”</p>
<p>“I would indeed. It is a priority of the Clave to bring one of our back into our society.” Aline responded making Alec have to supress his desire to roll his eyes. Yeah he was sure it was a priority for them to get their hands back on the Mortal Cup. But he didn’t say that instead he turned towards his office, leading the way there, while Jace quickly peeled off to collect Clary before joining them. After all they couldn’t have a discussion about waking Jocelyn without her daughter involved. Or at least not in Jace’s mind and he knew Alec would agree. If for no other reason that it would show Aline that they present a united front.</p>
<p>Aline felt the eyes of everyone they passed on her as she walked next to Alec towards his office. Though she was pleased to see that most did not hold animosity, no most people held a watchfulness, as if they were waiting to judge her on her behaviour, rather than the reason she had been sent. She did not know if it was Alec’s leadership or her previous relationship with him and the others in the New York Institute that caused such a reaction, but whatever the cause she was pleased to see it. It would make her job that much easier if she wasn’t fighting every Shadowhunter in the place every step of the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they reached Alec’s office Aline expected it to be empty, but upon entering behind the man himself she saw that was not the case. Because there sat on one of the couches as if he owned the place, was the one and only Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. She couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight, even as the Warlock stood to approach her.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you have met my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec said gesturing towards the Warlock moving to greet them, his hand extended for her own. Aline couldn’t miss the subtle emphasis Alec had placed on Magnus’ last name, making it clear to her that he expected her to treat him with the same respect she would a Shadowhunter he married.</p>
<p>Well Aline could play this game as well if not better than her friend. And therefore with a smile on her face she grasped the extended hand as she spoke. “Mr Lightwood-Bane. A pleasure to meet you, formally.”</p>
<p>“And you too miss Penhallow.” Magnus responded a twinkle in his eye at the politic jostling his husband and his long-time friend were preforming. It was highly amusing to watch, in his opinion.</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything more Alec, Magnus, Aline and Izzy were joined by Jace and Clary. Closing the door behind the last of those needed at this meeting Alec gestured to the couches, allowing everyone to choose a seat before leaning back against his desk. It did not escape anyone’s notice that the only other person standing in the room was Aline, who had chosen to rest against a table on the opposite side of the seating area to Alec. The gesture showing all there where Aline stood, that she was equal to Alec, and outside of his chain of command. It was a clear indication that the lines had been drawn.</p>
<p>“Well then, I have good news, and bad news.” Magnus said when it seemed everyone was settled. “The good news is I know who has the Book of the White. The bad, is its Camille.”</p>
<p>“She will never give it to me. Not after what happened with Simon.” Clary replied her eyes widening in worry. They needed that book, but how were they going to get it?</p>
<p>“We will make her help us. Don’t worry, Clary.” Jace responded instantly, his hand automatically going to cover her own as he reassured her. “I’m sure we can find something she wants.”</p>
<p>“As much as I appreciate Jace’s enthusiasm. Camille Belcourt is currently a prisoner of the New York Vampire Clan. We will first need to persuade Raphael to let us speak to her.” Alec interrupted before his siblings could come up with an outlandish plan. They had to do this the right way, especially with the plans he had already started to unite the Shadow World.</p>
<p>“But-“ Jace started to say, only to be interrupted by Izzy.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have a plan already Alec. So let’s hear it.” She said speaking over her other brother. She did not want to hear his idea, as she had a feeling it would destroy everything Alec and Magnus were trying to do for the Shadow World. Not to mention give Aline the wrong impression of the relationship Alec had with the New York Downworlders. No they needed to do this the right way.</p>
<p>“I will send him a request for meeting to discuss terms to gain us access to Camille. Don’t worry, Clary. We will get to talk to her.” Alec replied giving a reassuring smile to the girl who sat subdued on the couch. She was no longer the annoying child he had put up with, he did not know what had caused the change, but he wasn’t going to do anything to change her back anytime soon. The less Clary craziness he had in his life the better in his mind.</p>
<p>“I would like to attend the meeting with you, if I may.” Aline said, joining the conversation for the first time. After all she was here to watch him interact with Downworlders, this would be a perfect opportunity in her mind.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Alec responded with a bland smile on his face, even if internally he was gritting his teeth. He did not want Aline to get involved in the very delicate negotiations he would be having with Raphael. He could see it only going badly with her there, but he couldn’t say that out loud now could he?</p>
<p>“I shall come too. After all I have known Raphael a long time. I’m sure I can help you to find common ground.” Magnus replied, seeing the look on his husbands face. He knew if Alec went with only Aline then they would not get any chance to talk to Camille, but if he was there too, well he could possibly persuade the Vampire who was as close as family to do the right thing.</p>
<p>“Right. I will send the request. Izzy why don’t you show Aline to her room?” Alec responded thinking that this meeting had gone a lot better than he had anticipated it would. Or at least he did until Clary spoke up once more.</p>
<p>“But what about me?” She demanded making it clear she felt she should be the one going to talk to Raphael rather than Alec. Ah there was the annoying girl he knew.</p>
<p>“When we have a location I will contact you, Jace and Izzy and we will all go together to find the book.” Alec responded evenly giving her something even if he felt it would be better if she wasn’t there. They needed to show a united front in front of Aline and he did not want to have an argument with Clary in front of her.</p>
<p>“Sounds reasonable.” Jace replied, speaking before Clary could say anything else. He knew that Alec did not want to have a heated discussion right then, just as he knew that if he let Clary speak they would likely have one. “Come let’s go back to your mom.” He continued speaking to woman at his side even as he stood, pulling her up and ushering her towards the door before she could even think to open her mouth.</p>
<p>As such it was soon only Alec and Magnus left in his office. “Well that went better than I thought it would.” Alec sighed, relaxing now it was only him and the man he loved in the room.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Magnus replied standing from the couch, a frown on his face. He had realised an issue that might arise from the moment he had discovered who it was who had the book. But he had pushed it to the back of his mind. But now he needed to address it, he couldn’t not say anything and leave Alexander in the dark, or for him to find out from someone else, namely Camille herself. He just wasn’t sure how.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Alec asked softly, his hand automatically coming up to rest on Magnus’ arm as he spoke, hoping the connection would help.</p>
<p>“Camille and I have a… history.” Magnus replied moving to stand in front of his husband as he did so. He could do this. He could.</p>
<p>“Okay. What kind of history?” Alec asked completely oblivious to Magnus’ tone which would answer that question for most people.</p>
<p>At his question Magnus knew he just had to get it all out in one go. And hope he didn’t hurt Alexander as he did so. “A romantic history. We were together for over 30 years. She broke my heart, and was the last person I loved, before you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Alec replied. He wasn’t sure what else to say to that. Magnus had had a relationship with Camille for longer than he had been alive. He had been in love with her. How would he react to seeing her again, and where did that put him? Did Magnus love her more than him? If they had not gotten married, would they have eventually gotten back together? And how was he going to cope with meeting one of Magnus’ ex’s? Okay sure academically he had realised that Magnus had had a romantic history before they had meet, and he had known he might meet someone he had been in a relationship with before. But knowing it academically was very different to having it suddenly a reality, to having suddenly have to face someone who knew Magnus better than he did. Someone who had been with his for not just weeks, but years. How was he supposed to cope with this?</p>
<p>“Alexander. I love you, not her. You are more important to me than she ever was. She is my past, you are my now and my future.” Magnus said urgently, gripping Alec’s arms and staring into his eyes as he did so. He could see the uncertainty flowing through the other man’s eyes and he hated it. But he also would not apologise for his past. He was centuries old, he had had more relationships than Alexander could ever imagine. This was a part of him that the other man was going to have to accept.</p>
<p>“But you did love her.” Alec responded still unsure how to feel about this information. Nor could he figure out how a man like Magnus could possibly be with a woman like Camille. Now could the man he loved, ever be with someone like her? It didn’t make any sense to him.</p>
<p>“I was infatuated, right up until I found her in bed with someone else. I confess she caused me to shy away from love. It was one of the reasons I was happy to accept an arranged marriage. I did not intend to fall in love with my spouse. But then I met you, and nothing else mattered. You are the most important person in my life now. You need to remember that. Our bond alone shows the truth of my words.” Magnus responded in a reassuring tone of voice, hoping his words penetrated Alexanders mind. Hoping he would believe what he was saying, that Alexander was the most important thing in his life. That he was the only person Magnus loved and would ever love for the rest of his eternal life.</p>
<p>“I know, I do. But…” Alec replied not sure how to put into words the thoughts going through his mind. Not sure how to put voice to his worries and his fears, even if he knew they were unfounded. He still couldn’t believe that Magnus chose him. Yes he knew he loved him just as much as he loved Magnus, but there was still that unfounded fear that it was all a dream.  That everything was too good and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. That it wasn’t real and that he would one day end up alone. That one day Magnus would realise that he was not worth the love he felt for him.</p>
<p>Magnus could see what Alexander couldn’t say in his eyes, but he also knew that no words would resolve his worries. Only time would show the younger man that he wasn’t going to leave him. That he loved him completely, that he was the only one who would ever be in his heart again. Therefore he choose words that would get his Alexander out of his head and his mind back on the mission. “Please do not let this affect anything. We need to do our jobs and get the book. Camille does not matter to me anymore.”</p>
<p>“Okay. We get the book.” Alec agreed with a nod. He could do that. Could concentrate on that. What would happen between Magnus and him in the future was not his concern right then. No right then he needed to focus on the book, and not on Magnus’ dating history, or who he might have loved before they meet. Yes focus on the book, and forget all about Camille Belcourt and Magnus Bane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. So this is a little side chapter that I have wanted to write for a while but wasn’t sure where to put. I couldn’t not write it anymore. It was going round in my head going crazy, wondering where I could fit it in. So I decided to just make it its own little segway chapter here, as I felt it did fit into the story at this point. Like I said, far too many different strands of story that I am trying to pull together.</p>
<p>I also want to state I have never read the books and have only watched the show. So in this story Helen does not have any siblings, as we didn't see any in the show and I don't feel comfortable writing their characters when I have no knowledge of them other than what google tells me.</p>
<p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Helen Blackthorn collapsed into the chair in her room of the LA Institute. It was only mid-afternoon and she was already bone tired. She knew she had to go on another patrol later that evening, but in truth she wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Even with the new Accords that had been signed she still was treated lower than even the trainee Shadowhunters. She just wished there was somewhere she could go, somewhere she would fit in.</p>
<p>Pulling her tablet to her, she did as had become her regular pattern, of looking over the positions being advertised within the Clave not that she thought for a moment she would get any of them. Still she looked. Anything was better than her current situation in her mind. Scrolling through the listings she saw the usual request for more fighters and knew better than to apply for any of them. Every time she tried she was given some plausible reason for not getting the role, but she knew the truth. No one wanted someone who was half Seelie being on the front line against Downworlders.</p>
<p>Suddenly something caught her eye. The New York Institute were looking for someone to work in their lab. She had experience in that. Not much it was true. But enough to be an assistant. As such she clicked on the listing to see if she had the qualifications that were required. It looked promising for a second, but then she saw that they were looking for someone who could take over from the current Lab Technical Lead as she was going to be the Weapons Master, as well as the Second in Command. That caused her to sigh in resignation of another job she was not qualified for. Of course that was until she took note of the current lab heads name. Isabel Lightwood. Lightwood. That was the name of the guy who had married the Warlock to cement the new Accords. With a quick flick of fingers she had all the details she could find about the New York Institute, which considering she had some unrecognised skills in the area, was a lot. She gained a large bio on the current head, Alexander Lightwood, who was also Envoy to the Downworlders.</p>
<p>Envoy to the Downworlders. Surely her parentage could give her an advantage in his Institute. She had connections with the Seelies, even if she tried her best to ignore them. But if there was a chance she could use those connections to get her out of LA, well Helen was at the point that she was seriously considering it. Even if the guy would be worse. And no doubt he would be. I mean he had to marry not just a Warlock but a male one at that just to get a headship. She doubted he would be friendly to her with her connections.</p>
<p>But maybe she could work it to her advantage. If she could find out who the Queens representative was in New York and got a recommendation from them, well there was no way the Envoy to the Downworld could say no to that, right? With that thought in her mind a smile spread across Helens face. Suddenly she was looking forward to tonight’s patrol. It would give her a chance to go and speak to the Seelies, and see if she could get what she needed. But first, she opened the application process writing up her current skills and speaking of her wish to learn more of chemistry and lab work. And while it might not be her lifelong ambition, she had always found it interesting working in the lab.</p>
<p>Darkness was just about to fall as she hit the submit button, the smile still firmly in place. Stage one done, now to get the Seelies seal of approval and she knew she would finally have a chance to put the LA Institute behind her, and possibly start a new life, somewhere else. And maybe, just maybe in the Institute of the Envoy to the Downworld she would not be treated as such a pariah as she was here. Just maybe she would be recognised for her skills. It was the best chance she was going to get, and there was no way she was going to let it go. By the angel, she was going to find somewhere she was treated as equal if it was the last thing she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank Klainelover1221, Vallier, Sparkles436, berkie, SparklyUnicorn, Madariini, Biltong44, theregoesmyalibi, thatfangirlEL, Hishiroo, Biltong44 and Shadowhunterfan8302 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So again sorry for the delay. I got really blocked with this chapter, and there is so many strands I want to pull into this story that it takes forever to get to the fun bits. I am still not 100% sure that I like this one. But I need to move the story forwards. </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec walked into the same room he was taken to the last time he had come to the Hotel Dumort to visit a member of the Vampire Clan. And just like then Raphael was waiting for him, lounging on a comfortable couch and a snide smile on his face as he watched the Shadowhunters enter his domain. Though Alec couldn’t help but smirk internally as he noticed the slight tensing of Raphael’s shoulders, and a more polite smile appearing on his face when the last member of his party entered the room. Seemed Raphael didn’t want to be seen as being hostile to Magnus’ husband when the man in question was in the room too. Well whatever advantage he would get, Alec would take.</p>
<p>“Mr Santiago thank you for meeting with us.” He said politely as he moved to offer his hand the Clan leader.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr Lightwood-Bane. I an intrigued though, why you wanted to meet now. Our first Shadow World Cabinet meeting is only later in the week.” Raphael replied standing to shake the Shadowhunters hand before turning to nod at Magnus. The other Shadowhunter he ignored completely, or at least he did in greeting, though he took care to keep her in his line of sight as the newcomers moved to sit on the couch opposite his own. always best to make sure you can see where the enemy is after all.</p>
<p>“As I am sure you are aware, Jocelyn Fairchild is currently under a spell. We have been able to determine that the counter of it is held within the Book of the White.” Alec explained, ignoring how he felt Aline tense at his side as he talked about Jocelyn’s conditions. I mean it wasn’t like Raphael didn’t know, Simon had been with Clary as much as he could since they recovered her after all, and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t tell his Clan leader as soon as he returned to the hotel, now was it? I mean even if he wasn’t a Vampire, this was Simon. He never stopped talking.</p>
<p>“I am still not seeing where this involves the Clan. Surely a magical book is the purview of the Warlocks.” Raphael responded though he didn’t take his eyes from Alec as he did so. Not even to look at Magnus, as he wasn’t sure whether he was there as a representative to the Warlocks, or as Alec Lightwoods husband.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is. But it seems that currently the Book of the White in the possession of a Vampire.” Alec replied calmly, matching stare for stare. If this conversation had been happening before the new Accords, before Alec and Magnus’ marriage, both those sentences would have had very definite hidden meanings. Both of them would contain posturing and implying to the other that they had something that wasn’t theirs. But not now. Now the words were said without the snide undertone of distrust. Oh there was still caution on both sides, this was new territory for everyone, but it was also clear to all those in the room that both the men speaking actually wanted it to work. Actually wanted the peace and equality the new Accords were supposed to afford to all factions of the Shadow World.</p>
<p>“Ah. Which one?” Raphael asked leaning back as his mind tried to think of who would be in possession of the magical book. Wondering who would keep such a thing from the Warlocks, to whom it rightfully belonged. But in truth it could be any number of his people. When Camille had led them she had fostered an environment of greed and taking whatever she wanted. It was something that he was finding hard to combat, but he would. This would be a good start to showing his people that he expected cooperation from them with the other members of the Shadow World. After all if he can be civil with Shadowhunters, then they can surely be civil with the other Downworlders.</p>
<p>“Camille Belcourt.” Alec replied watching Raphael like a hawk as he said her name. And as such he saw him tense, and he could see the million different repercussions of that information running through his mind, before Raphael responded to that bomb shell.</p>
<p>Raphael for his part wondered for a moment if he would be able to find the book without involving the former Clan leader. It would be best if she stayed locked up where she was, stayed away from any chance of overturning him or disappearing from his justice. But it did not take him long to realise he had no idea where she would keep it. Of course that did not mean he was just going to hand her over to the Clave to let them do as they please with her.</p>
<p>“She is a prisoner of the New York Vampire Clan, under the new Accords you have no rights with respect to her.” He finally responded in an even tone.</p>
<p>“I know. I was hoping we could come to an agreement between ourselves so that we could talk to Ms Belcourt, and gain the location of the book.” Alec replied instantly, laying out the plan he had had when he had decided to come here. He knew he would have to give Raphael something for access to Camille, but he was sure that there was someone the Vampire wanted that he would be willing to give.</p>
<p>“Even if I did agree. She won’t give it to you without some incentive.” Raphael responded honestly. He knew Camille and she would not give them anything unless she got something she wanted in return. And right now, he was sure the only thing she wanted was her freedom. But that was something Alexander Lightwood-Bane did not have the rights to give. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Alec knew that as well as Raphael did, but those words, they were the opening he had been hoping for. Because he had an idea, whether it would work or not… well he would need the answers to some questions first. Therefore leaning back in the couch he asked the first and most important one in his mind. “I never thought she would. May I ask, is she aware of the new Accords?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Raphael asked rather than answering. Why did it matter if Camille knew of the new Accords? They were in effect, so whether she knew of them or not was immaterial, surely.</p>
<p>“Because if she does not, I think we can give her the perfect incentive to give us the book.” Alec responded with a smile. Raphael’s non-answer was answer enough in his mind. If Camille was aware of them, he would have said so.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Raphael replied, raising one eyebrow as he too casually leaned backwards, matching the position Alec was sitting in perfectly.</p>
<p>“As you are aware under the previous Accords her turning of Simon Lewis against his will is an offense that will see the perpetrator locked up in the Gard.” Alec said reciting the laws he knew so well.</p>
<p>“But we are no longer under the old Accords.” Raphael responded, brisling slightly at what he saw as an implication that Alec would take his prisoner and hold her under the old Accords until she gave them what they wanted.</p>
<p>“True. But if Ms Belcourt is unaware of that fact, we could offer her a Writ of Transmutation, signed by Simon. That would mean she would be free from prosecution by the Clave.” Alec replied, revealing his plan to all there. It was one that surprised most sat in that room, even Magnus was a little shocked that Alec would consider such a thing.</p>
<p>The only person who wasn’t so surprised was Aline. Not because she had considered the idea, in fact she was pretty sure that no other Shadowhunter would ever consider bargaining with a Wit of Transmutation, but more because she would expect nothing less from Alec Lightwood. She still remembered when they played as children, remembered the strategic mind that he hid behind his silences and stoic mask. So no, she was not surprised that Alec would think of the one thing that they could use to get what they wanted without damaging the new Accords. And it was a way forwards that she herself agreed with. As long as it worked at any rate, they still needed to get the Vampires to agree, especially the one that was turned.</p>
<p>“And yet due to the new Accords, it is the Clans prosecution that holds sway.” Raphael responded after a minute thinking over the words Alec had spoken. He needed to make sure that the boy in front of him realised that he would not be giving Camille her freedom. She could do too much damage to the fragile peace they were trying to build, to ever be given that. He didn’t care what pieces of paper the Clave had exonerating her, he would not change his mind on this.</p>
<p>“What you chose to do with Ms Belcourt is your decision. We Shadowhunters have no say in the matter.” Alec replied with a shrug. And with those words he confirmed his plan to all there. He didn’t want to release Camille, he wanted to use her ignorance for his own gain, and then return her to her captors.</p>
<p>“Devious.” Raphael responded, a smirk on his face as he saw the whole plan. The best part of which was that Camille would fall for it hook line and sinker. She always thought she was the smartest, most manipulative person in the room. But it seemed in Alec Lightwood-Bane she may well have met her match. This would definitely be amusing to watch if nothing else.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Alec nodded in reply. He could hear the approval in the Vampires tone of voice and he was glad of it. It would help in getting the audience with Camille that they needed.</p>
<p>“I am inclined to allow you to talk to her and gain the location of the book, but I need something in return.” Raphael responded, finally moving onto the negotiations, now he knew that Alec wasn’t trying to release Camille and that he had a plan that had a chance at working.</p>
<p>“What are your terms?” Alec asked without hesitation. After all he knew full well that you never got anything for nothing.</p>
<p>At that question Raphael turned away from Alec and thought for a moment. He had planned to request the help of the Shadow World Cabinet later in the week, but if he could get the assistance of the Shadowhunters, without having to give anything to the Wolves or Seelies, well that would be much better wouldn’t it? With that decided he turned back to Alec and explained his current predicament. “Before Camille was taken prisoner she set up some, unsavoury businesses. We have shut some of them down. But I believe the assistance of the New York Shadowhunters would speed up the process.”</p>
<p>Alec knew what unsavoury businesses was code for. She had places where Vampires drained Mundanes. He couldn’t let places like that stand, and he was more than willing to help Raphael destroy them. He would have offered his Shadowhunters help for free, but at least this way, he is getting what they need in return. It was a win-win for everyone. Well everyone but Camille and her followers.</p>
<p>“I would be happy to lend you any aid you need in this matter. I will have Jace Herondale join your people with a team to assist you in closing the premises. Permanently. Once we have the Book.” Alec responded with a smile, his eyes glinting steel at the thought of the fight he had just committed Jace to. Not that he thought his parabatai would mind. In fact Jace would be most unhappy if he didn’t let him lead the raid he was sure.</p>
<p>At that Raphael nodded as he spoke. “I will have Camille brought up, though we should probably explain it to Simon first. We don’t want him saying something he shouldn’t and as you well know, he does not stop talking even when he really should.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, of that I am well aware.” Alec responded with a sigh. He couldn’t quite believe his plan hinged on that annoying former Mundane. But even as he thought that he realised he didn’t hate the guy. He was okay, in small doses, and at least if he was there he might be able to keep Clary from doing anything stupid. Well you never know, the angels may grant him that wish, not that he thought for a moment that they would, but he could dream.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Magnus had sat there silently as he listened to Alexander and Raphael negotiate. The plan of Alexander’s was ingenious, though he expected nothing less from the man he loved. But even as he listened he could see the flaws that his husband and friend had not considered. The main one being himself, and the role he would be playing in the deception.</p>
<p>As such when Raphael issued the order for Simon to be brought to them, he turned to the man he loved. “Alexander, for this to work we will need to keep our marriage hidden.” He said quietly, not wanting everyone to hear this conversation, though he knew some of those in the room would. But that could not be helped right then.</p>
<p>“Why?” Alec asked with a frown. He didn’t like the idea of having to hide his relationship with Magnus, especially not in front of Camille. Especially not when she was his husband’s ex. Yeah he really didn’t want her thinking he was still available when he most definitely wasn’t. He was Alec’s, and there was no way he was going to let that bitch get her claws into him again.</p>
<p>“You know as well as I do, that without the new Accords there is no way the Clave would allow the head of the New York institute to marry me.” Magnus responded with a soft smile on his lips as he studiously didn’t look at the Clave Envoy sat on Alexander’s other side, who had the good sense to at least pretend she couldn’t hear the words they spoke to each other.</p>
<p>Alec knew he couldn’t argue with that, no matter how much he wanted to. “Fine.” He agreed, through gritted teeth. He could do this. He trusted Magnus. He loved him, not Camille. It would be fine. It would.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, darling. She knows me, and she will know that I love you. Nothing I can do could ever hide that, nor would I want to.” Magnus responded, moving to cup his Alexander’s cheek as he did so, making it so he could stare into his beautiful soulful eyes, trying to convince him with all he had that he had nothing to fear from Camille. Because she was nothing compared to this man. Nothing compared to the one he loved, the one he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with, even if he hadn’t known that was what he was doing at the time.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if that is better or not.” Alec replied with a small smile, as he moved his hand up to clasp Magnus’ wrist where the rune he had drawn upon his skin rested. The place their bond originated from. It helped him, to be able to feel that connection between the two of them while they discussed this. While they discussed how they were going to have to pretend it did not exist in front of Magus’ ex.</p>
<p>“Probably not. She does not like losing. But that does not matter. As long as you know you are the only one I love, that is all that matters to me.” Magnus responded with a smirk. He knew Camille after all, and he wouldn’t put it past her to try and push his Alexander’s buttons by flirting with him. Or worse, try to gain Magnus back under her control by ruining whatever relationship she suspected was going on between them. But she did not have that power. No one had the power to break apart him and his Alexander, he just needed to make sure his Shadowhunter knew that as well as he did.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Alec whispered in answer to Magnus’ words. He could read between the lines, and he had no doubt Camille could and would try to make things difficult for them. But he hoped her wish for the deal he was offering would be greater than her desire to meddle in Magnus’ love life. He hoped he could get her to focus on the promise of freedom he was offering, rather than trying to reclaim the love of his husband. Because he really did not want to see that. Really did not want to see her try to convince Magnus back to her side. Did not want to see the temptation in his eyes, even if he did decline the offer. He did not want to see that maybe he wasn’t enough for the centuries old Warlock he had given his heart and soul to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my darlings. I would like to thank ng_xy20, Vallier, SolarisRasa, Serasri, Malecfan27, Hishiroo, Shadowhunterfan8302, SparklyUnicorn, thatfangirlEL and Biltong44 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, I have written this twice, and I’m still not sure. But it think it is the best it is going to be. So I hope you like it.</p>
<p>Any lines in this chapter that you recognise are from the show and therefore not mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Simon stood practically vibrating in the room as they waited for Camille to be brought to them. He had listened to Alec and Raphael explain the plan and he couldn’t believe they had come up with this, but he also did not hesitate to agree when asked. If this would help get Clary’s mom back, well he was more than willing to do anything that was needed to help his friend. So now all that was needed was for the other Vampire to arrive. He could do this. He could face Camille for the first time since he became a Vampire. He could, for Clary he could and would do anything.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Camille walked into the room with a confidence and swagger that someone whose hands were chained should not be able to portray. But she made the chains look almost like they were an accessory of her choosing. She took in the tableau around her and couldn’t help but smirk at it. There on the couch in front of her sat Raphael, acting as if he really was in charge of the Clan. She would have to make sure she punished him for this little rebellion of his when she got free of his imprisonment. Next to him sat Simon who was refusing to look her in the eyes and seemingly vibrating. He really was such an innocent, naive little thing, it had been so much fun taking him from that silly red-headed girls grasp.</p>
<p>Then on the couch at ninety degrees to the one occupied by the Vampires sat two Shadowhunters. She vaguely recognised the boy from when she had Simon taken, but the girl at his side was not the one she would have expected to be here. She was not the red-head. How intriguing. She couldn’t help but wonder who she was, and how she could use this new person for her own personal gain.</p>
<p>Then there was the last person in the room, who seemed to be trying to blend in with the bookcase behind him. She had never known Magnus Bane to try and hide, and she had to wonder just why he was doing so, not to mention why such an eclectic mix of people were there waiting for her. Well only one way to find out.</p>
<p>“I must say, this is an interesting party you are holding, Raphael. I thank you for the invite.” She said as she moved to take a seat in the chair that allowed to see everyone in the room. She was sure it was positioned in its current position so that she could be interrogated by them all, well maybe not Magnus, but the others definitely. But she didn’t mind that, instead she sat as if the positioning was of her chose, as if she was the queen here, and as if she was the one in charge.</p>
<p>“I am not the one who requested your presence, Camille. If it was up to me you would’ve stayed where you were.” Raphael responded with a slight smirk on his lips as he spoke, though there was caution in his eyes as he watched her take control of the room. This woman was after all older than almost everyone in the room, and far more cunning than them all.</p>
<p>“Then I presume my invite was issued by you.” She replied turning her eyes to the Shadowhunters trying to determine which was the one in charge. Seeing the boy tense at her assessing eyes she guessed she had found out. “And what is it I can do for the Clave today?” She asked her eyes locking on the boys.</p>
<p>“We are looking for the Book of the White.” Alec answered without flinching as she stared at him. He did his best to keep his emotions buried inside him. Did his best to forget that this was the woman Magnus had loved. The one he was with so much longer than they had been together, the one he wasn’t completely sure his husband didn’t still love deep down inside.</p>
<p>Camille stared into the boys eyes. She could see the hate he had for her inside them, but she couldn’t decide if it was because she was a Downworlder, or if there was another reason for dislike of her being. Not that it truly mattered. It was obvious he thought she had the book, and well you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. The question was, what was he willing to trade her for it?</p>
<p>“What makes you think I have the Book?” She asked trying to determine how reliable his intel was, so she could work out exactly how much she could ask for in return for the tome.</p>
<p>“We tracked it to you.” Alec replied simply. Making sure he kept his eyes on her and didn’t look towards Magnus when he said those words. It would best for everyone if she did not know of his and Magnus relationship.</p>
<p>“Well you tracking must be faulty, Shadowhunter, for I have never heard of the Book of the White.” Camille responded. She couldn’t be seen to agree too quickly, not if she wanted to get the best deal possible for the boy. And well, in truth she needed more information about this book, as she really didn’t know if she had it or not, and if she did where it would be.</p>
<p>At her words a snort sounded to her right causing Camille to turn her eyes on Magnus who now had his arms crossed as he glared at her. Or at least he was trying to. But she knew him, they had too much history for him to truly hate her. “Are you still upset at me about my dalliance with that short-lived Russian, Magnus?” She asked changing the topic of conversation completely. She wanted to show theses Shadowhunters that she was the one with the most allies in the room. Show them that she was the one with the power.</p>
<p>“Upset? No. I gave up feeling anything for you over century ago.” Magnus responded looking her in the eyes to show her that he meant every word he was saying. Though in truth it was only recently that he had managed to get over the betrayal and heartbreak she had inflicted on him. It was only with meeting his Alexander and finding the eternal love they shared did he understand that his feelings for Camille had never even come close to true love.</p>
<p>“Love is fleeting, even more so when you are immortal.” Camille replied as she stared at him, trying to see under the armour he had surrounding him.</p>
<p>“And yet true love cannot die.” Magnus responded, his eyes unconsciously flicking to Alexander before they came back to settle on her face. It was enough for Camille to understand exactly what had happened since she had been incarcerated in that coffin by Raphael. Her Magnus had gone and gotten himself a Shadowhunter lover. Oh how perfectly precious.</p>
<p>“Magnus tracked the book to you, so we know you have it.” Alec interrupted, not liking the conversation going on between the two immortal beings. He didn’t like listening to them discussing their previous relationship, even if they were talking about its ending. Even if Magnus sounded sincere when he spoke those words to her.</p>
<p>“Oh, mortals and their jealously. So entertaining. But don’t fear, Boy-toy. I am always happy to share. I imagine you could be rather… appetising.” Camille responded with a laugh as she looked back at the Shadowhunter who was glaring at her. Well at least now she knew the reason for his hatred. Then she turned back to Magnus with a smile upon her lips. “You always did have a type. He is cute I will give you that.”</p>
<p>“The book was probably sold to you by Dot.” Magnus replied not addressing her words in anyway, even if he internally bristled at the idea of letting her anywhere near his Alexander. That was never happening.</p>
<p>“Ah, dot. Yes, she sold me many things over the years. Why is this book so important to you, Shadowhunter Boy-toy?” Camille responded, turning once more back to Alec to try and determine just how valuable this book was to him. At least she now knew where it would be. There was only one place she put the objects she purchased from Dot over the years.</p>
<p>“Why we need it is not your concern.” Alec replied not raising to the name she called him and instead continuing. “I am willing to witness a Wit of Transmutation in return for the book.” He finished with, offering her his deal. He hoped that Raphael was right that she did not know of the new Accords, otherwise this was not going to work.</p>
<p> “Oh there you are wrong. Everything is my concern.” Camille responded silky. Because while a Wit of Transmutation would be a good deal, giving her her freedom, she wanted to know if she could get anything more out of the boy in front of her. Not to mention that this was the most fun she had had in weeks.</p>
<p>At her words Alec forced himself to relax before he answered her. This was the most important part of the negotiations, and he couldn’t let her see how much he needed her to make this deal. “Either you give us the book, or you will return to your prison and we will find it another way.”</p>
<p>“You never will.” Camille replied dismissively. No one would be able to find where she had hidden it. And even if they did, it would be too late. It was obvious to her they needed to as soon as possible, otherwise he wouldn’t be their asking for it from her.</p>
<p>“I’m a Shadowhunter, we can do anything if we put our minds to it.” Alec responded, making sure he put just right touch of pompousness in his voice so he sounded like every other member of the Clave when talking to a Downworlder. Making it sound like he believed in his superiority over her.</p>
<p>“So arrogant. You are nothing but a speck on my shoe.” Camille dismissed turning her eyes back towards Magnus. This child was playing games he didn’t understand the rules too. But he would, and she would take great enjoyment in teaching them to him. In painful detail. After all mortals were so easy to break.</p>
<p>“And yet you are the one in chains, and I am the one who holds your freedom in my hands.” Alec answered back without hesitation as he leaned back into the couch he was sitting on, a smirk on his own lips now. This was a role he could play, the superior Shadowhunter, demeaning himself to make deals with the lowly Downworlders.</p>
<p>At his words Camille swung her head back to him and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to refuse him, but he had spoken the truth. He did currently have her freedom in his hands, and she knew that this round he had won, but she would live to fight another day, and she would make sure that she took great pleasure is making this boy show her the respect she deserved, when she was free. “Very well. Get it written up and signed, and I will tell you the location.” She finally agreed.</p>
<p>“No. Magnus will draw up the Wit, and you will lead us to the location. When the book is in our hands Simon will sign it.” Alec countered back without hesitation. There was no way he would be taking her word for where the book was. Especially as he knew this ploy would not work a second time.</p>
<p>“And how do I know you will keep your word?” Camille responded equally as quickly. She did not trust him. She would not be surprised if he tore up the Wit up when he had the book in his hands, or if he just gave her over to the Clave.</p>
<p>“I will come with you and some others. We will make sure the Shadowhunters don’t go back on their word.” Raphael interrupted, seemingly offering Camille backup. An idea he enforced by the sneer he gave Alec and the tone in which he spoke the words.</p>
<p>“And I will have a team meet us at the location, to make sure the deal goes smoothly.” Alec responded with, giving a smirk to Raphael his tone one filled with mistrust and dislike for having to deal with these lower beings.</p>
<p>Camille thought about the words they had both said. She did not trust Raphael, after all he was the one who had imprisoned her, but on the other hand, she knew he hated Shadowhunters more than her, and as such would back her. And as for the boy and his team, did he really think they could possibly stop her?</p>
<p>“Very well. Magnus, I think you need to produce that Wit for me.” Camille replied, turning to give her former lover a dazzling smile, enjoying how it made the boy Shadowhunter tense. Oh he was so easy to play, he really should be better at hiding that jealousy.</p>
<p>With that Magnus started on the Wit while an uneasy silence settled in the room. All those present were tense waiting for the time when this could all go wrong. All were waiting for the time when Camille could make her escape attempt. And Alec, sitting there flatty refused to even think about the conversation that had happened between Camille and Magnus. Because now was not the time to dwell on that. Later, he would think about it then, but now, now he needed to make sure this woman never saw the light of day again. Or though, as she was a Vampire, perhaps making her see the light of day would be the best thing for all of them. Yes, Camille dead would definitely be the best outcome in his mind. But sadly that was not his decision to make. It would be up to Raphael what happened to her once their business was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I want to thank June hodge, BloodAndDreams, MAlecfan27, Shadowhunterfan8302, ng_xy20, SparklyUnicorn, tentativejane, thatfangirlEL and Biltong44  for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, real life got in the way. But anyway I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Clary stood on the corner of the building Alec had texted the address to. Jace and Izzy were at her side, but for once they were all silent as they waited for the Alec and the others to arrive. Clary still couldn’t understand why she wasn’t allowed to go with Alec to bargain for the book that would resuscitate her mom. She understood Alec having to go. He had developed a relationship with Raphael which would no doubt be needed, but what she didn’t understand was why he took Aline instead of her. I mean this was about her family, not about the Clave. So why did he take the Clave Envoy rather than her? She deserved the right to argue her case with Camille. But when she had said that to both of those with her they had shot her down, not that they gave her a reason for doing so, or at least nothing more than Alec said so. Why did Alec get the final say on who went?</p>
<p>Okay yes she understood, he was head of the Institute and so yes, he did get the final say. She just didn’t understand why that final say wasn’t her instead of the new girl who was only there to report back to the Clave. Surely it would have been better to take someone who was personally involved with him. Someone who could plead the case properly to the Vampires.</p>
<p>But none of those thoughts really mattered now. She knew that. Alec had gotten what she wanted and they were meeting up with him and the Vampires so they could get the book. So she really couldn’t complain, no matter how much she didn’t think the way he went about it was fair. Right now she needed to put that out of her mind and do whatever she could find the book that would bring her mom back to her.</p>
<p>Izzy on the other hand was standing there on tender hooks. She didn’t know what Alec had agreed to get the location of the book, nor did she know what his play was. The idea he didn’t have one didn’t even enter her head, because she knew her brother. This was his arena. His speciality, working a system to get people to agree with him. But she didn’t like the fact she didn’t know what it was she was walking into. She would have preferred a heads up from Alec when he gave them the location, but she was sure that she would be able to follow his lead well enough, even without it. Just as she knew Jace would too, they had been working together for long enough to know that. The only hesitation she had was Clary and what she would do. She was the only unknown in the equation on their side as far as she could figure, though no doubt Aline could cause issues too. But she knew the Clave wanted Jocelyn back so they could get the Mortal Cup. As such she was fairly certain that she would follow Alec’a lead, at least until it was done. And well anything after they could deal with then.</p>
<p>She was pulled from her thoughts by a portal opening on the road in front of them. The first to step out were Magnus, his hands on the shoulders of Simon and Aline. Following those three was Camille, bracketed by Alec and Raphael who both held the chained Vampire tightly. She opened her mouth to give a greeting but suddenly three other Vampires rushed to their side. She wasn’t sure what the meaning of that was, but it was clear to her that now Raphael’s Clan had equal numbers to the Shadowhunters, if Camille was not counted. But she didn’t think she was considering her chained state. Moving out of the shadows she had been standing in she approached her brother.</p>
<p>“Alec. Good to see you.” She said her eyes locking on to his in the hopes of gaining some insight to what was going on.</p>
<p>“Izzy. Camille here is going to show us the location of the Book of the White. Isn’t that right?” Alec responded his eyes turning to the Vampire whose shoulder he was still clutching tightly. He wasn’t going to be letting go of her until they had the book in their hands.</p>
<p>“Of course, boy-toy. It’s in the penthouse.” Camille replied with a sultry tone as she smirked at the Shadowhunter at her side. Well at least she now knew his name. Alec. So pedestrian.</p>
<p>Of course it was the penthouse, Alec thought as he moved with Camille and Raphael to take the lead from Magnus and those he had brought through with him.</p>
<p>Clary and Jace moved to flack Izzy as the party all moved forwards, Simon waving at his friend as he saw her. He was so glad he was able to do this to help her get her mom back. But he didn’t have a chance to say anything to her as he was pulled along by the Warlock at his side. After all he had an important part to play in this plan and he was determined to do his best.</p>
<p>As such the group made their way tensely up to the apartment. There were too many players, too many things that could go wrong for anyone to relax. Alec spent the time trying to run through all possible outcomes, while also trying to give Jace and Izzy at the least an understanding at what was going to happen. Not that he thought for a moment that they wouldn’t back his play, he just hoped they could keep Clary in check. Ideally he would have preferred to do this without her, but he knew he couldn’t. This concerned her family and as such she had a right to be there.</p>
<p>When they finally entered the apartment Alec took in the floor to ceiling bookcases, and just knew that the rest of the place was just like that.</p>
<p>“Where is the book?” He asked with a sigh. He should have known this wasn’t going to be simple.</p>
<p>“Here, somewhere. I promise you that. But anything further you will have to search for yourself. Now, I believe I was promised a signed Wit of Transmutation?” Camille responded with an unconcerned shrug as she waved around the room. She didn’t know the exact location of the book herself, as she never remembered seeing it. No doubt Dot had hid it from her, but surely Magnus would be more than capable of finding, and she wanted her freedom. She had done as she agreed after all.</p>
<p>Alec thought of protesting for a moment. It would take them an age to go through all the books here, but on the counter side of that was having Camille in a situation that he knew she could and would turn to her advantage at a moment’s notice. She had brought them here, and while he knew she was manipulative, he did not think she would take them to the wrong location of the book on purpose. If for no other reason than he could retract the Wit if she did so. As such he nodded to Magnus who moved towards the large table unfurling the scroll that held the wit as he did so, Simon moving to join him.</p>
<p>“What is a Wit of Transmutation?” Clary asked the Shadowhunters with her in confusion. She did not understand what was going on, or what it was that Alec had used to gain Camille’s cooperation and she really wanted to. She needed to know what it was he had agreed to, so she was prepared for anything that could go wrong.</p>
<p>Camille’s words had caused both Jace and Izzy to look at Alec shocked. Because while they knew under the old Accords the Wit would be a powerful bargaining tool, under the new regime it was worthless. Izzy caught on quickly to the plan her brother was playing out in front of them and she could help the small smile that appeared on her lips at the audacity of it. It was ingenious, and she knew that none other than her brother would ever have thought of it. But Jace was slower in the understanding and with his familiarity with answering Clary’s questions he didn’t think about it as he answered her.</p>
<p>“It is a signed declaration that a mundane wished to be turned into a Downworlder. It is given so that the Clave can’t prosecute the Downworlder for turning them.” He responded still not understanding why Camille wanted one.</p>
<p>“But surely under the new Accords that is worthless?” Clary replied turning to him with a frown. Causing Camille’s head to turn at Vampire speed in her direction.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” the Vampire asked in a carefully casual tone, making all those who were in the on the plan tense and want to try and find a way to stop Clary from answering that question. But it was too late, she had already opened her mouth.</p>
<p>“The new Accords state that Clave no longer hold power over the Downworlders. They are prosecuted within their own faction, for any discord against another faction or mundanes.”</p>
<p>As soon as the words were out of her mouth everyone there knew the plan had just gone to hell. But still none were quick enough to stop Camille as she sped over to Alec, and even though her hands her chained, she still managed to get them wrapped around his throat as she slammed him up against the bookcase, his feet no longer touching the floor as she held him there.</p>
<p>“You lied to me.” she snarled at him her face vamping out as she spoke, making it clear to all that she was only moments away from ripping his throat out in revenge.</p>
<p>Alec wanted to respond, wanted to say something that would save his life, but before he could he felt something else surge through him, and in a blink of an eye and with a blast of magic Camille was pushed away from him, leaving him falling down, though as a trained Shadowhunter he landed on his feet, his hand already going towards his blade at his side.</p>
<p>Camille looked at Magnus, the only one who could have removed her from the Shadowhunter who had lied to her. She couldn’t believe he had done that, but his stance, with his hands out made it clear he really had. He had chosen his boy-toy over her.</p>
<p>“No one harms my husband.” Magnus uttered into the frozen silence that seemed to have settled over everyone, even as he flicked his wrist making the rune that was burnt onto his skin clear to be seen by the Vampire now standing opposite him.</p>
<p>What happened next was too fast for anyone to truly react. Camille moved at Vampire speed towards her former lover who had chosen a Shadowhunter over her. At the same time Alec came up from the crouch he had landed in, his blade singing as he swung it. No one could clearly say if he had aimed for a fatal strike, not even him. But the end result was Camille running into the arch of his adamas blade, and the last ever sight of Camille Belcourt was a shocked expression on her face as the blade sliced through her midsection, causing her to burst in to a million pieces.</p>
<p>The shocked silence that greeted her demise was heavy and complete. No one moved or said as word as they all watched the pieces disappear as they burnt up. But as soon as she was gone, so was the shock. Izzy and Jace both had their weapons out, turning towards the remaining Vampires, wondering how they would take Alec killing one of their own, even if she was their prisoner.</p>
<p>Alec on the other hand had eyes only for his husband who was still staring in shock at the place Camille Belcourt had last stood. He knew he needed to say something to him. But Magnus had loved her, and he had just killed her, what could he possibly say?</p>
<p>“Well, that saves on coffin room.” Raphael spoke into the silence, causing all eyes to turn to him as he shrugged. It meant nothing to him that she was dead. If he had had his way they would have killed her earlier, but he had not, as he knew of Magnus’, past with her. Turning to Alec he continued. “I will send you the time and location that I will need your team.”</p>
<p>“I will be waiting.” Alec replied pulling his eyes from Magnus and turning to the leader of the Vampire Clan, giving him a nod to confirm that he understood that their deal still stood, even if Camille was gone.</p>
<p>With that Raphael nodded in return before turning to his Vampires. “Time to return to the Hotel.” He commanded, only for Simon to cautiously raise his hand causing Raphael to raise his eyebrow at him asking without words what he wanted.</p>
<p>“Um, I’d like to stay and help Clary find the book.” Simon said when he saw the look as he lowered his hand. He wanted to help his friend, and in this place, surely the more people looking the better, right?</p>
<p>Raphael thought for a moment, but he knew that even if he ordered the boy back to the Hotel he would only leave again. Best to give his permission for him to stay rather than cause a rift within the Clan. Plus it would show as an act of good faith to the Shadowhunters even after Alec had just killed Camille. Yes this would work in his favour, and in the favour of the Shadow World Council. Therefore he responded with, “Make sure you are back before sunrise.” Before turning towards the door, the other three Vampires falling in behind him.</p>
<p>Once the Vampires had gone Alec turned his eyes back to his husband. “Magnus-“ He started to say, though what he was going to continue with he didn’t actually know. But considering he had forgotten all those standing around them listening in, it could well have been somewhat personal. But Magnus just held up his hand stopping him from saying anything more.</p>
<p>“We need to find the book.” Magnus replied in a monotone voice, and without looking at Alec he turned on his heels and moved through to a different room in the apartment. He couldn’t deal with anyone at the moment. Couldn’t deal with apologies or offers of sympathy. He just, he needed time. He needed to work out what he was feeling. Needed time to consider just what he truly felt about the death of Camille.</p>
<p>“Magnus is right, everyone start looking.” Alec responded. His tone one of commander who expected all to obey him, and as such he turned towards the bookshelf he had so recently been held against and started searching the titles. That it seemed was the signal for the other Shadowhunters with him to do the same.  </p>
<p>And as Alec searched for the book they had come for, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to other, less pleasant thoughts. Ones that revolved around how his husband had responded to the death of the woman he claimed meant nothing to him. To how Magnus had reacted to him killing the woman he had once loved. To him killing the woman that he may still love. And as he did so Alec couldn’t help but think that there was no way Magnus could ever forgive him for doing that. Couldn’t help but think that his actions in that moment could well have destroyed the best thing that had ever happened in his life. And Alec truly had no idea how he was ever going to cope with that fact. Because he knew there was no coming back from this. It changed everything between them, and he really didn’t know how he was going to be able to continue on in his life, without the man he loved, heart, body and soul, at side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank SolarisRasa, Vallier, Lillyfox5522, Hishiroo, SparklyUnicorn, Evangeline_Evans, Biltong44, Nanuk08, thatfangirlEL, ng_xy20, kbl55429, Shadowhunterfan8302 and Katherine_Grant_Cordell for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So I had written this chapter last week, but then my computer crashed and I lost it. So I really didn’t feel like rewriting it then. Anyway I have rewritten it now, and I hope you like it. I would like to say that I know nothing of Magnus’ life except that which we got told about in the TV show, so I have taken some artistic liberties with it. I am sorry if it contradicts anything in the books, but as I haven’t read them, I don’t know if I have.</p>
<p>Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>An hour had gone by since they started to search for the Book of the White and Izzy was starting to get rather aggravated with her brother. Oh she understood that Magnus had needed some time. It was obvious to her he had some history with Camille even if she didn’t know what it was. So yes, him going off by himself was understandable, expected even. No it was her brother right now who was annoying her so. Because he was still in the same room as her, looking at books. Surely he should have gone to search for Magnus by now. Surely he had realised that he needed to show his support to the man he loved.</p>
<p>No. Of course he hadn’t because he was Alec Lightwood-Bane, and he had no clue when it came to relationships. Oh by the angel, it seemed she was going to have to drop a bit of dating wisdom on him. Oh well, who better than her, right?</p>
<p>“Hey big brother. You know I love you, right? So I ask this as a loving sister, why are you being such an idiot?” She asked as she sidled up to him, though she kept her voice low as even if all the others had moved on to different rooms, it would be best if no one overheard this conversation. Especially talkative Vampires or Clave Envoys for instance.</p>
<p>“What?” Alec responded with a frown of confusion on his face as he tried to work out what Izzy was talking about. Had he somehow missed seeing the book they were searching for while he wasn’t really paying any attention to the titles in front of him? His mind being too focused on what could be going on with him and Magnus now, and just what he could do to fix it to really be looking.</p>
<p>At that Izzy sighed. He really was hopeless. As such she took the book he was holding out of his hand and turned him towards the doorway that led deeper into the apartment. “Your husband needs you, we can find the book.” She stated clearly, accenting her words with a push.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t want me, Izzy.” Alec replied turning to look at her with such heartbreak in her eyes that she couldn’t help but find her heart melting and her tone softening as she responded to his words.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say he wanted you, Alec. I said he needed you. Go find him. We will be fine.” Izzy watched as Alec thought over her words. Watched as his eyes widened slightly as he realised what it was she was saying. Bingo. Thank the angel, he had finally got it.</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” Alec agreed quickly, and without a backwards glance moved towards the doorway he had last seen Magnus head through, determined to find his husband and show him his support, in whatever form Magnus would accept it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Magnus stood in the dark room staring out over the view of New York that was laid out in from of him. Not that he was seeing any of it. No he was so far in his mind he had no awareness of his surroundings. He was too busy thinking of Camille, of all they had once been together, and trying to figure out how he felt now she was no longer there.</p>
<p>The first time he had met her he was so close to ending all. Was so close to giving in to darkness and despair that never seemed to leave him in those days. The days where he watched far too many of those he cared for die. The days when he father was once more trying to pull him to his side. He had been so close to caving to his request, just to have someone who would be there for him, even if it was a demonic prince. But no. He knew where that path led, and he had promised himself when he had finally gotten free from his father’s hold that he would never go back to him. He would rather die than that. And it was that promise to himself that found him standing on the ledge of the bridge overlooking the Thames, watching the cold unforgiving water swirl below him as if beckoning him in, offering to show him all its secrets in return for his very existence.</p>
<p>He had been so close to taking that final step off that ledge when suddenly there was a woman standing beside him, a smirk on her lips as she spoke. “If it death you are looking for, I can offer you a much better on than the waters cold embrace.”</p>
<p>At her words he couldn’t help but turn to her with a raise of his eyebrow as he asked softly, “Is that so?” He didn’t think for a minute he would ever consider whatever her offer was, but he had to say, as a way to stop someone from committing suicide, it was a more interesting tactic that he had expected that was for sure.</p>
<p>“Or better yet, I can give you eternal life.” the woman offered him making him smirk this time as he turned his eyes back to the water. So she was a Vampire, well that certainly explained her unusual tactics.</p>
<p>“I already have one those, but thank you for the offer.” he replied gentlemanly. It was only polite to thank her after all. Though he did have to wonder what person who was about to commit suicide would want an enteral life. It seemed rather counterproductive to him.</p>
<p>That caused Camille to study him more closely, before coming to the conclusion he was a Warlock. Not that she really cared what he was, but it was always good to know what you were talking to. “Then why are you trying to throw it away?” She asked raising her eyebrow at him as she spoke. She could not understand anyone wanting to die. She had become a Vampire so she never had to do that, and she loved it.</p>
<p>“Eternity is a very long time.” Magnus responded wearily. He had been alive for too long, had seen too much to take any enjoyment from his continued existence.</p>
<p>“But there is so much pleasure to be had. Come let me show you, and if you still wish for death when I’m done, I promise you a quick one.” Camille replied, holding her hand out to the Warlock at her side. And Magnus looking at it considered for a moment, before slipping his hand into hers. Tomorrow night would be just a good a time to die as tonight. What was one more day after all?</p>
<p>He had never gone back to that bridge. Instead he spent the next few decades enjoying the hedonistic pleasure being at Camille’s side brought. She showed him things that he never experienced before, and that was a feat. She had showed him what it was to live so completely for your own pleasure, and how to indulge in every fantasy. Showed him another way to drown himself, in life rather than death. He had truly believed he loved her. Truly believed he had finally found the person he would spent the rest of his existence with.</p>
<p>Until that night he walked in on her with that Russian. Seeing her finding her pleasure with someone else, at the exclusion of caring about his feelings. It had broken him in ways that no one had ever done before or since. She didn’t just break his heart, she broke his dream of eternal love. She broke his belief that he didn’t have to be alone. She broke him in ways that no one for over 100 years was able to try and fix.</p>
<p>Until Alexander that was. He had come into his life, and somehow slipped through every barricade Magnus had erected against ever feeling the pain Camille put him through again. He slipped through his defences and into his heart so quickly, that Magnus hadn’t even realised he was doing it, until he had found him sitting there, deep inside his soul. His Alexander, who would never leave him. Who could be his eternal love. Whose very existence was tied to Magnus’ own through their bond. His Alexander who had killed the woman he once loved, the woman who made him the man he was today.</p>
<p>He really didn’t know how he felt about Camille’s death.  Part of him was happy she was gone, because he knew the pain she could inflict on people. Had experienced it first hand. But another part, the part that she had saved, mourned her loss like a tear in his heart. Mourned the loss and the knowledge that not even she, whom he was so sure would live forever, would be there for him. And then there was the guilt, which was a whole different issue. She had saved his life, and he had been the cause of her death. Oh it wasn’t Alexanders fault, he was only doing what he had been trained to do. He had been defending himself and those he cared for against a threat. But it was the fact that she was a threat to him that had been the reason his Shadowhunter had swung his blade. It had therefore been ultimately his fault she was gone. He was to blame that she was no longer there, so he really didn’t have any right to mourn her loss, when he had caused her death.</p>
<p>So no, really didn’t know how he felt about Camille’s death. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec found Magnus standing by large windows in a darkened room. For a moment he just stood there, observing his husband, hoping he would be able to get a read on what he was thinking and feeling. But Magnus gave nothing away in the distant look on his face. Therefore Alec took a deep breath before moving into the room and towards the man he loved. The man he hoped still loved him, even after what he had just done.</p>
<p>“Magnus?” He said softly, not sure what else to say to get the Warlocks attention. But luckily it seemed nothing else was needed.</p>
<p>“Alexander.” Magnus replied pulling himself together and forcefully pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind as he concentrated on the man in front of him.</p>
<p>“Magnus, I’m-“ Alec started to say, wanting to off his apologies for killing Camille. Offer his condolences for her being dead. But before he could say anything more Magnus interrupted him.</p>
<p>“I am fine, darling.” Magnus said, not wanting to hear Alexander apologise for doing what he had been trained to do. After all he had nothing to apologise for. He was doing his job. Camille’s death fell on Magnus’ own shoulders, not those of his husband.</p>
<p>“No you’re not.” Alec replied instantly. There was no way he could be. His friend, ex-lover, whatever she was, was dead, at Alec’s hand. There was no way anyone could be fine with that.</p>
<p>At that Magnus turned to look out of the window at the dark night, remembering once more the bridge he had stood on to greet his own death as he responded. “No. Maybe I am not. But I will be.”</p>
<p>“Magnus, I-“ Alec once more tried to say he was sorry, but this time Magnus stopped him from speaking by placing a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>“We need to find the book and awaken Jocelyn.” Magnus replied hoping that by stating their mission Alexander would turn to that rather than trying to continue to discuss things he was nowhere near ready to discuss.</p>
<p>Alec gently took the hand covering his lips in both of his, pulling it from his mouth and instead holding it close to his chest and heart as he spoke once more. He would not be deterred. “Magnus, we need to talk about this.”</p>
<p>“Later. We have a job to do, Alexander.” Magnus replied, looking up into his Shadowhunters eyes and hoping he would allow that. Hoping he would allow him later, and if Magnus was also hoping that Alexander got so caught up in Jocelyn’s awakening and forgot about later, well he wasn’t going to mention it.</p>
<p>Alec looked into Magnus eyes. He wanted to discuss this now. To clear the air between them so he could help the man loved to come to terms with the death of someone who was such a big part of his history, and help to understand where he now stood with Magnus after he had been the one to kill her. But one look into Magnus’ eyes and he knew now was not the time. But at least that look made one thing clear in the unguarded affection it held. Magnus did not blame him from Camille’s death. He wasn’t sure he could allow himself to believe Magnus did not hold him responsible, but that was enough for Alec, for now. It was enough to know that Magnus and he would talk, eventually.</p>
<p>So he would give Magnus his time, but they would be discussing this at some point. Because they needed to talk about these things. It wasn’t right to keep them bottled up inside, and he couldn’t help the huff at those words, because he was pretty sure he heard them in Izzy’s voice. It seemed some of his sister’s advice had actually stuck with him. Well wonders never cess. But none of that matter now, no now he would give Magnus his time.</p>
<p>“Okay, later. Let’s go find the Book of the White.”</p>
<p>And with Alec’s agreement the two of them turned towards the doorway, moving into the lit area of the apartment, and neither of them even realised that they were now holding hands as they walked to join the others. That through that physical connection they were offering the other their unconditional love and support. No, neither of them realised that, but they both knew it, deep down where their bond flowed through the contact. Deep down where the bond that tied them together, never to be separated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. I would like to borderlinecrazy, kbl55429 and Biltong44 thank for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So again I have very little information on Jocelyn other than the little bits we got from the show, so apologies if my portrayal is different from the books. The TV show made me think she would do anything she could to protect her daughter, and that she knew far more than she shared, mainly because she didn’t trust anyone in power. As such with the changes I have made, the below was born (without my knowledge or consent, as I thought this chapter would go very differently to the one I have written. Oops). </p>
<p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>It was Clary and Simon that found the book. There was something about some past story that helped them to discover it. Not that Alec was listening as they all made their way out of the apartment. The story being told by the girl and the Vampire washed over him without entering his head. He was just glad that they found the thing. Now they could awaken Jocelyn and then he and Magnus could talk. And hey, hopefully having her mother around would help curb some of Clary’s tendencies. Or all of them. But again Alec wasn’t really thinking about that either. Clary and her family were the least important things on his mind right then. He just wanted to get this done.</p>
<p>Therefore as soon as they got back to the Institute, he sent off a fire message to Luke, telling him they had the book and were going to wake Jocelyn, while Magnus read the spell to make sure he had everything that was needed to complete it. As such it was very little time later that a group made up of the leaders of the New York Shadowhunter Institute and half the New York Downworld were standing in the small room that Jocelyn Morgenstern nee Fairchild had been kept safe.</p>
<p>The spell itself was rather simple to perform, now Magnus knew what it was. It required nothing more than his magic to break the protection that surrounded the woman. As such it was with very little effort on his part that the green bubble surrounding Jocelyn vanished, and she fell awake right into Luke’s waiting arms.</p>
<p>“Luke?” Jocelyn murmured, staring up into the eyes of the man who had been there for the last decade and a half. The one man she trusted more than any other.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Luke replied, smiling down at the woman he loved who was finally back with him. But before he could say anything more there was a squeal from his side, and he realised there was someone else who deserved to greet Jocelyn far more than he did. As such he settled the woman on her feet and took a step back, letting her daughter throw herself into her mother’s arms.</p>
<p>“Mom.” Clary cried in joy at finally feeling her arms come round her. Arms she had worried she would never feel again. And for the first time since Dot pushed her through the portal to Luke she allowed herself to break down. Allowed herself to cry in relief at having her mom back, and for being able to finally stop being the responsible one. She didn’t want to be the one in charge that was her mom’s job. And now she was back. Well now she was back she could go back to being Clary Fray. Go back to being the child she still was inside. She didn’t want to fight demons, or wage wars. She didn’t want any of the life that she had been thrust into when she met Jace, Izzy and Alec. She just wanted to be Clary, Jocelyn’s artistic daughter. And finally, finally she could be just that.</p>
<p>“Clary.” Jocelyn responded, with tears of her own in her eyes when she saw her daughter unharmed. But unlike her child she had been brought up to be a Shadowhunter, and as such she was aware of the others in the room around her. Aware of those standing there with runes prominently displayed on their skin. Aware that the building she was in had windows covered in stained glass depicting angels. She knew where she was. The only things she did not know, was who was in charge, and what would happen to her now. Because there was no way to go back. There was no way she and Clary could leave the Clave now they were back in its fold. But she would have to make sure that her daughter was protected in this worlds. That was the most important thing to her. To protect her daughter, as it had always been.</p>
<p>“Ms Morgenstern-“ A young woman started to say. So she was in charge then, was she? Fine.</p>
<p>“Fairchild. I denounced my husband and retook my maiden name.” Jocelyn interrupted as she moved Clary to her side so she could keep an arm around her daughter, but also stare at the woman who spoke. She was the epitome of the Clave, standing ramrod straight, and showing no emotions in her eyes.</p>
<p>“My apologies. Ms Fairchild. I am Aline Penhallow, Envoy to the Clave for the New York Institute. If you follow me, we can talk.” The woman responded with a nod of her head at the correction of the name. It told Aline a lot, and showed that while the woman may have run with the Mortal Cup, she had not been siding with her husband. That would stand her well when it came to the Claves investigation into her actions.</p>
<p>“No.” The word came from an unexpected source. For it wasn’t any of the women who spoke, but a young man, with a deflect rune on his neck. “Clary is a member of the New York Institute. As such her family are also. Therefore I shall be the one to debrief Ms Fairchild.” There was no arguing with his tone, and it was obvious that he held power greater than that of a mere Institute head. Jocelyn wondered who he was, and how he had gotten such power at such a young age. But she also wondered what his interference meant. Wondered why he was insisting on something that she knew was irregular. And most of all she wondered how he knew he would get what he wanted when all knew that an Envoy to the Clave outranked the head of the Institute.</p>
<p>Aline looked at Alec for a moment, wondering if she should push him. But with the Downworlders around them she knew she could not. As such she conceded to his words with nod before turning to address Jocelyn once more. “Very well. Ms Fairchild. I hope I may speak to you after Mr Lightwood-Bane?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Jocelyn replied with a smile, though she could help the internal eyebrow raise at the young man’s name. Not the Lightwood part, she knew Maryse, and knew she would make sure her family had a place in the Clave when she realised Valentine would lose. No what surprised her was the extra bit. The Bane bit. Because that suggested that this man was connected to Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and a leader among the Downworlders. Just what had she missed while being away from this world?</p>
<p>“First you should go to the infirmary. When done there, I’m sure Clary and Luke can show you the way to my office.” Alec responded resolutely, showing nothing on his face. He could recognise the calculation in Jocelyn Fairchild’s eyes. It was the same look his mother got when sizing people up, trying to work out what she could use to her advantage. Therefore he felt it better if he allowed Clary and Luke to fill Jocelyn in on all that had happened since she took the potion that put her under the spell. It would save him time in the long run, and hopefully Luke’s input would allow her to start to trust him. Because he needed her to trust him. There was too much at risk if she did not. After all who knew Valentine better than his wife? And as such who knew exactly what Valentine had been trying to do better than her? and considering he had told the Clave he was trying to destroy the Downworlders and not that he was trying to control them, well, it would be better for everyone if she trusted him enough to go along with his lie.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Jocelyn replied, with a small smile as she realised what it was he was doing. The man was allowing her time with her family. Allowing her time to get the truth of what had happened since Valentine captured her from them. She didn’t know why, but she knew he had a reason. But right then she didn’t really care. She just wanted to spend time with Clary and Luke.</p>
<p>As they were walking out of the door of the room they came face to face with someone Jocelyn hadn’t seen in 19 years. “Maryse.” She said in an even but wary tone.</p>
<p>“Jocelyn.” Maryse responded in an equally guarded voice. And then the three were gone, and Maryse couldn’t stop her eyes from following them. Couldn’t stop herself from watching the way Luke wrapped his arm around Jocelyn’s shoulders, while Clary was tucked in on her other side. With a sigh at obvious family affection the three shared she turned back to those still in the room. turned back to her own family, and refused to think about the slight tightening she felt in her heart as once more it seemed that Jocelyn had what she wanted.</p>
<p>After the three had left silence fell on those remaining. But not for long as Magnus soon broke it. “Well places to be, people to see. I will send you my bill.” And without another word he left. Because he knew if he stayed his Alexander would try and talk again. And he really didn’t want to do that.</p>
<p>His quick exit caused Maryse’s eyebrows to raise. Because that was not the Magnus she had come to expect of late. That was how Magnus used to react when dealing with them. But since his marriage to Alec, he hadn’t behaved like that once. So what had happened while they were gone from the Institute? That was something she really wanted an answer to, and as such she did not leave, but waited until everyone else had filtered out of the room and all that were left were her and Alec.</p>
<p>“What is going on?” She asked as gently as she could, but she was sure some of her former censure came out in her tone however much she tried to stop it.</p>
<p>“Camille Belcourt is dead. I killed her.” Alec replied as if that answered everything. And well it didn’t really, not in Maryse mind. But she could put the pieces together.</p>
<p>“Does he blame you?” She asked, thinking that was the most likely reason for Magnus’ behaviour.</p>
<p>Her words caused Alec to frown. Because he had thought Magnus did, but now. Well now he didn’t think that. Which was strange, considering they hadn’t even talked about it. But something inside him told him that Magnus didn’t blame him. That that look was true. He just, he didn’t understand what that was, or why he believed it so. But he pushed that to the back of his mind, he could talk to Magnus about it when he got home later. Instead he turned to answering his mother’s question. “No. I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Maryse replied with a smile, though it was less due to her son’s words, but more due to the conviction of which he spoke them. His marriage to Magnus really was the best thing she had ever done for him, and she was so glad to see that it was working out as it should.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It is.” Alec agreed, before pulling himself out of his thoughts and turned towards the door. “I need to get ready to talk to Jocelyn.” He continued with as he moved to leave the room.</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Maryse responded, a twinkle appearing in her eyes at her words. After all she knew the woman he was going to be talking to, possibly better than most did. They had grown up together after all, and rivalry did make you understand your opponent very well indeed.</p><hr/>
<p>Jocelyn listened as Clary told her about how she had become a Shadowhunter and her heart hurt. She had tried so hard to keep her daughter from this life, but it seemed all her plans had failed. She was glad to hear she had fallen in with a good crowd at least. Glad that the people who had taken her under their wing were willing to protect her. And the Shadowhunter part of her couldn’t help but start to calculate how having the Lightwood children and a Herondale on her side would be an advantage in her future. She didn’t understand how there was a Herondale child in the mix as she thought Celine’s child had died, but that was something to find out later. For now she listened to her daughter’s stories, wincing at the faux pas her daughter had committed by behaving like a bull in a china store. She was surprised that Alec Lightwood-Bane was so willing to align himself to her family considering all that her daughter was saying she had done. She couldn’t stop herself turning to Luke, asking without words if Clary was exaggerating. It was the only reason she could think of that Alec would still permit her to remain in his Institute.</p>
<p>Of course his responding look of resignation made her realise Clary really wasn’t. Hmm, how was this going to affect everything, now she was back in the arms of the Clave? Alec Lightwood-Bane had power, something that was confirmed when Clary explained how his wedding cemented the new Accords and that he was now the Envoy to the Downworld. Not to mention that he had been the one to capture Valentine and end the Circle. Oh yes, he was a power to be reckoned with, and one she would be best served to have on her side. She would have to be careful when she spoke to him.</p>
<p>Finally Clary ran down, ending her telling of all that had happened with their latest adventure and the death of Camille Belcourt. Jocelyn wasn’t sure what she could say to that. The plan was ingenious, and showed just what sort of Shadowhunter Alec was, but her daughter’s behaviour, well. She knew she had never brought Clary up to become a Shadowhunter, but she had hoped she would show a little more intelligence in such a situation. Especially as she had been training with the Lightwoods, who she knew would have learnt the art of manipulation and strategy at their mother’s knee. Hmm, it seemed she would have to do some damage control when she spoke to Alec, and then, she and Clary were going to have a long discussion about what being a Shadowhunter meant, and what was expected of you. Her daughter would need to learn it all if she was going to survive in this new world she had been thrown into.</p>
<p>“I believe I should talk to Mr Lightwood-Bane now.” She said, stopping her daughter’s ramblings about how she found the book.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Alec’s office is this way.” Clary responded, quickly changing her train of thought mid-sentence. She was glad her mom was calling him Mr Lightwood-Bane. Alec did not appreciate it when people didn’t recognise his marriage to Magnus.</p><hr/>
<p>Alec was sat at his desk, looking over various reports as he waited for Jocelyn Fairchild. There was so much he needed to catch up on, things that had taken a back seat what with dealing with Valentine and Circle and then waking Jocelyn. There was so much to do, but the truth of the matter was he wasn’t really doing anything. He wanted to have this conversation, get her agreement to go along with his lie, give her the Mortal Cup, and then he wanted to go home to Magnus. Go home so they could finally talk about all that had happened that night.</p>
<p>Finally the knock he had been waiting for came, and as such he was already up and moving towards the couches as he called, “Come in.”</p>
<p>Jocelyn enter alone, having told Clary to stay outside. This was not a conversation her daughter needed to be involved in, and she thought it would probably go a lot better if she wasn’t.</p>
<p>Looking up at the man in front of her she couldn’t help but smile. “The last time I saw you, you didn’t even come up to my knees.” She said as she took him in. He looked so much like his mother.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ms Fairchild. I don’t remember that.” Alec replied gesturing for her to sit on the couch across from him.</p>
<p>“Your mother and I were never the best of friends, so that does not surprise me.” Jocelyn responded sitting down. It was true. She had only met Alec a handful of times before Maryse returned to the Clave and she ran.</p>
<p>“The first thing we need to discuss is the Mortal Cup.” Alec said, moving the conversation away from his mother’s past with the Circle, and towards what they needed to do now.</p>
<p>“I hid it somewhere no one but myself could ever find it.” Jocelyn answered in a sure voice. No one would ever think to look in a tarot card. Only her family had that power, and it was not one that was widely known.</p>
<p>“I know.” Alec responded, pulling the card from his pocket and holding it out the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>Jocelyn’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw what he held. He had the Mortal Cup. And not only that, he knew he had it. She had not expected that. Had not expected anyone to figure out what she had done with it. How had he done it? How had he come to the conclusion that this piece of card actually held one of the Shadowhunters greatest treasures? Just who was this man that he could work that out? But she pushed those thoughts aside as she took the card from his hand. Then with a determined look she pushed her hand into the card and pulled out the cup in all its glory.</p>
<p>“Neat trick.” Alec said into the silence as he stared at the object he barely remembered ever seeing in person.</p>
<p>“Family secret.” Jocelyn responded with, asking without saying a word, that he keep it between them. Asking that he not share with the Clave what she, and possibly Clary, was able to do.</p>
<p>“All families have secrets. Most are best left that way.” Alec agreed leaning back as he did so. He now had the upper hand as he now had a bargaining chip to use to gain her agreement to allow his lies to stand. These games, these are the ones he could play easily.</p>
<p>“And what secrets do your family have, Mr Lightwood-Bane?” Jocelyn asked raising her eyebrow at his words. It became obvious to her with those words that he wanted something from her, but she had no idea what. Did he want her to keep his moms involvement in the Circle quiet? Because if so, that was far beyond her control, not to mention far too late to even try.</p>
<p>“When we finished the Circle we found Downworlders that Valentine was experimenting on. It is the consensus of the Clave that he was trying to find a way to rid the world of them. This seems a plausible explanation, do you not agree, Ms Fairchild?” Alec replied with a small smile playing along his lips as he did so. Because while he never mentioned the fact that he knew differently, and such no one could use it against him, it was clear to both of them that he did.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Jocelyn responded. Leaning back into the couch herself as she thought over all she knew of Valentines ‘experiments’. She couldn’t help but remember her son as she did so, and with that she couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to the other children around them. Her daughter, the Herondale boy. It was obvious Alec did not want the Clave to have the knowledge that Downworlders could be controlled. Obvious that he wanted to protect them from further experimentation by those who would claim to be looking for a cure, but would instead be continuing Valentines work. The question was, would he be as willing to protect his Shadowhunters as he was Downworlders? Or did he believe that all Shadowhunters came under the rule of the Clave, and as such would hand over her daughter and his friend? Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>“Before Clary, I had a son. Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern. I thought he was perfect, until I realised he was not. Downworlders are not the only ones Valentine experimented on. He injected my son while still in the womb with demon blood in the aim of making the perfect warrior. That experiment failed.” Jocelyn said, carefully choosing her words so she wouldn’t give any indication that the same could have been done to others. But if the man in front of her was anything like she thought he was, it would not take him much to work out what she wasn’t saying.</p>
<p>At her words Alec tensed. The idea that Valentine would experiment on his own child, he couldn’t understand that. And when she said it failed he wanted to ask how, wanted to ask what happened. But he knew better than to do that. No, it was the name that truly caused him issues. Because her son was not the only Johnathan Christopher. Jace was also Jonathan Christopher. A name given to him by Valentine. The same Valentine who tried to claim he was his son. Everything started to make a sick kind of sense. Valentine had obviously lost his son due to his experimentation, and taken Jace to replace him. But the question was, had he done anything to his new ‘son’, as he had done to his first?</p>
<p>“Did he experiment on any of the other children?” He asked carefully, not allowing his emotions to show how important her answer to that question was to him.</p>
<p>“I do not know.” Jocelyn replied, hoping she was making the right choice in not saying no outright. Hoping she was right to trust her daughter to this man who she did not know. But he had protected her so far, surely he would continue to do so? Surely he wouldn’t let one of his own be taken away to be ‘tested’ by the Clave.</p>
<p>Alec sat back at her response, his mind reeling. He could only think of one reason she would be telling him this. And it was because she was worried Clary was another of his ‘experiments’. He needed to know. Needed to know what Valentine had done to his parabatai. He needed to know so he could protect him. He could not let the Clave learn of this. Not until knew had a plan to counter whatever they tried. “Well, as you said, his experiment failed. I am sure if he had tried again the Clave would be aware. So I do not feel that this is something they need to be made aware of, do you?” He asked trying to keep the desperation out of voice as he spoke the words. He could not, no would not risk Jace. No matter what.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Jocelyn replied with a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t sell out those under him. She could trust him with all the information she had. She could tell him everything she knew about Valentine and his ultimate desire. Because she could trust him to do wherever it took to stop him. This man would not be stopped by Clave orders, or their twisted belief that they were better because of the angel blood. No this man, this man who married a male Downworlder and protected his people, he was what Shadowhunters should be. And she would help him to achieve what needed to be done. She would give this man the information she had held on to so tightly for the last 19 years. She would tell him all she knew about Valentine.</p>
<p>With that decision made, she proceeded to tell Alec all she knew. She told him about the story of the Mortal Instruments that could be united to call Raziel to earth once more. Could be used to gain a wish from him, anything the wisher wanted. Told him of how Valentine wanted the removal of all with demon blood so only those with angelic remained. Told him how he believed they were superior to all others due to their heritage and blood. Told him how she had taken the Cup to stop him, how she had also found and hidden the Mortal Mirror so he could not complete the ritual. Told him of how the third item was the Soul Sword, currently in the hands of the Silent Brothers.</p>
<p>And throughout it all Alec was silent. The shock at hearing what she was saying stopping his mind from thinking of any questions to ask. He couldn’t believe it. The story of the Mortal Instruments was a fairy tale. It wasn’t real. But here was Jocelyn Fairchild telling him that it was, and that Valentine was after them. He was crazier than Alec thought he was. But it didn’t matter. He was currently languishing in the Gard. He couldn’t go on his treasure hunt from there, and while as long as he was alive there was always a chance he would escape, he doubted he would be able to get the Mortal Instruments together, especially as Jocelyn had hidden the Mirror. No. There was nothing to fear from Valentines delusion. But he was glad to know of it, after all the more information you had on your enemy, the better armed you were.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for sharing this with me.” Alec said when Jocelyn had finally finished talking. He had a lot to think about from this meeting, and somethings he needed to get done before he could leave and go home to his husband.</p>
<p>“I trust you, Mr Lightwood-Bane. I hope I don’t live to regret that.” Jocelyn replied simply, standing as she did so. She knew she had given him enough to think about for now, not to mention enough to ruin both her and Clay if he wished to do so. But she didn’t think he did. As such there was nothing more she had to share with him.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Alec responded in a rare show of honesty before pulling himself together once more. “No doubt Aline is waiting to interview you, and I am sure Clary is still outside. I will have someone prepare a room close to hers for you until you decide where you wish to go.”</p>
<p>“I doubt I will have much choice in that, but I thank you for the sentiment.” Jocelyn responded with a knowing smile. She had no doubt that she would be called to Alicante as soon as possible to answer for running away and stealing the Cup. But hopefully Alec could keep the repercussions of that from falling on her daughters head at least.</p>
<p>With her words Alec walked her to his office door, where he spoke once more. “Good night, Ms Fairchild.” He said, as he opened the door and as expected Clary was sitting outside, waiting for her mom.</p>
<p>“Good night, Mr Lightwood-Bane. I believe you deserve to go home to your husband now.” Jocelyn responded, smiling as she said her words, as she implied that she knew that his marriage was a lot more than the political alliance it may have started out to being.</p>
<p>“I think you might be right.” Alec agreed, returning the smile, before nodding at Clary and going back into his office and shutting the door. Because as much as he wanted to go home to Magnus there was one more thing he needed to do. And with that in mind he called Izzy to his office. After all she was the only one he trusted to do what was needed. Because she was the only one he knew that would keep whatever she found a secret, and as he said to Jocelyn, all families have secrets, the way to keep them was all in who you trusted them to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank Kanelore, InvisibleBookWorm, ItsOnlyEdom, Vallier, Maryliz2121, Shadowhunterfan8302, Malecfan27, SparklyUnicorn, ng_xy20, Biltong44 and kbl55429 for the lovely comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I am hoping I will be able to update more now the Christmas holidays are on us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Izzy made her way through the institute wondering why her brother had called her. Oh she didn’t question that he would need to talk to his second in command about all that had happened, but two things bothered her. One was that his call came right after his meeting with Clary’s mom, which made her wonder if that conversation had anything to do with his call, and the other was that he shouldn’t still be here. He had talked to Jocelyn, done what he needed to do, he should be a home with Magnus. But instead he was waiting for her. She hoped this wasn’t him using some excuse to not go home. Because if it was, well she would correct that mistake as soon as could. But no. Surely he wouldn’t do that right? I mean she had spoken to him at Camille’s apartment about Magnus needing him. Surely he knew that was still true… right?</p>
<p>It was with these confused thoughts she approached Alec’s office and knocked on his door. Entering upon her brothers rather quick call to come in.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me, Alec?” She asked as she closed the door behind her and moved into the room. He was not sitting behind his desk as she had assumed he would be, but rather standing at the windows that led to his own personal balcony, not that he used it much as far as she could tell.</p>
<p>“I need to you talk a blood sample from both Clary and Jace and compare it to a regular Shadowhunters.” Alec responded not turning from the window as he said the words. The orders he had just issued implied things he really didn’t want to think about. What would he do if Jace was infected with demon blood? How would he save his parabatai from the Clave if that was the case?</p>
<p>“Why?” Izzy asked in confusion. Why only them? What had happened, or more importantly what had Jocelyn told him about Valentine? After all they were the only two that had had direct contact with the man, one through being his blood relation and the other through him raising him.</p>
<p>At her words Alec sighed as he turned round. He needed to tell her so she would know what to look for. He knew it would also keep her from sharing her results with the Clave. Because he knew his sister, and he knew she would never do anything to hurt their family. And that was what Jace was, family.</p>
<p>“Jocelyn informed me that she had a child before Clary. But Valentine experimented on him while he was in the womb, injecting him with demon blood. I do not know what happened, but she told me his experiment to create the perfect warrior failed.” He said as he stared into her eyes, hoping she would understand what he was saying with his words and what it could mean to those they loved.</p>
<p>“Valentine was not the type to give up with one failed experiment.” Izzy responded. She had seen his lab, had seen the work he had done to try and find a way to control Downworlders. And she knew the death of his child would not stop him trying again. He would just learn from the experiment. It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots between that and Alec request for a blood test on Clary and Jace. “You think he tried again, with them.”</p>
<p>“It is a possibility that we need to know the answer to.” Alec responded simply. If they knew, then they could find a way to combat it. I mean the Seelies had both angel and demon blood running through their veins, surely they could help. And if not them, then he was sure Magnus could find something. He could not think of anything that his husband could not do if he put his mind to it.</p>
<p>At that Izzy nodded. It made sense. But even as she did so she started looking at a bigger picture. What if it wasn’t just Clary and Jace Valentine had used? What if other children of Circle members had been experimented on, and it wasn’t much of a step for her to realise that her brother had been born while her mother still followed Valentine. What if he had experimented on him too? She knew Alec would never think of that. He was too self-sacrificing and too concerned with Jace to ever do so. But that was why he had her.</p>
<p>“What about you?” She asked evenly, though the stare she levelled her brother with was one of determination. Alec saw that but he didn’t understand what it was she was determine about.</p>
<p>“What about me?” He asked with a frown wondering what she had seen that he had not. Because he knew his sister and she thought like him.</p>
<p>“You were born when mom was in the Circle. Are you sure he didn’t experiment on you too?” Izzy asked bluntly. There was no way to sugar coat the question and she wouldn’t anyway. She knew Alec would never accept her words if she did.</p>
<p>At her words Alec sagged against the couch behind him as he turned to stare into space. He didn’t feel any different, and in truth he hadn’t thought anything about himself. But if Valentines first experiment with his own son was before Alec was born… then he couldn’t take the possibility that he too had been infected by the crazy man’s ideas. But of course that added another thought. When had his mom left the Circle, and was she pregnant with Izzy at the time? Because if so… well there was a chance he wasn’t the only Lightwood Valentine had played with. With that realisation he stood once more, a grim determined look on his face as he spoke. “You need a blood sample from both of us. We don’t know when mom left, you could be in danger too.”</p>
<p>“Very true.” Izzy agreed. She didn’t want to. Didn’t want to think that there could be something wrong with her, but she knew she could not dismiss it. She was a scientist, and science would tell her the truth. “Come to my lab and we’ll get our blood samples and then I will get Jace and Clary’s. Do you want them to know the truth?” She asked having decided on a course of action. She knew Alec could take her blood sample easily enough so that did not worry her.</p>
<p>“No.” Alec replied immediately. He did not want Jace worried about what Valentine could have done to him, not to mention he did not want anyone finding out, especially if the results came back negative. It would be better if no one other than him, Izzy and Jocelyn knew. As he knew the latter would never betray her daughter by telling another.</p>
<p>“Then what should I say when I want to take their blood?” Izzy asked, not questioning his decision to not tell them, but rather wanting a cover story that they both knew and that would work.</p>
<p>For a moment Alec thought, trying to find an answer to that before he hit on the perfect excuse. It would explain them needed blood samples, and explain him leaving to go to Magnus when his parabatai was with Izzy. It was perfect. “Tell them that Magnus has found a residue on the Book of the White that can be harmful to those with angel blood. Tell them that book does not hold enough to cause alarm, but we are worried that there was more in the apartment and as such want to check everyone who was there.”</p>
<p>“That would mean I would need to take a sample from Aline to.” Izzy replied, seeing the good points of the plan as it would explain everything, but also seeing the point Alec seemed to have missed.</p>
<p>“Then take her blood sample as well. We know the Penhallow’s were never in the Circle, it will give you a reference for uncontaminated Shadowhunter blood to work with.” Alec responded with a shrug. He was more than happy to let Aline know of the cover story he had come up with. It would explain Izzy’s work, and give them leeway to work on what to do if any of the tests came back positive.</p>
<p>“Very well. Let’s go down to the lab and we can do our tests. Then I will call the others, and you can go home and ask Magnus about what else he has found on this ‘substance’.” Izzy replied with a nod. She was more than happy to take Aline’s blood as well. As it would remove any suspicion they were up to something if she ever found out about the tests. Yes, it would be perfect.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Alec responded, before moving to tidy up his work. After all he needed to see Magnus, and the sooner he could do that the better in his mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec walked through the door of his home looking round as he did so to try and find where his husband was. It didn’t take him long to spot him standing out on the balcony, a glass of brown liquid resting on the balustrade beside him. Looking at him Alec knew he was hurt. Not that he could feel his feelings like he could with Jace through there bond. No it was the slump of Magnus’ shoulders that gave it away to him. As such Alec approached with the stealth he had been taught all his life so that he was silent as he moved to stand beside the man he loved.</p>
<p>Once there he turned to the man at his side and finally said the words he had wanted to say earlier but hadn’t gotten the chance to. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t think that that could possibly compare the pain Magnus was feeling at him killing Camille, but he knew he had to say the words, even if it was the only way he could break through the wall Magnus had erected not wanting share his grief.</p>
<p>Magnus sighed at the words. They were the ones he didn’t want to hear. As they clearly signified that ‘later’ had arrived. He had hoped that Alexander would forget, not that he really believed he would, but he could dream. But it seemed that was not to be. And as much as he would like to brush it off, claim everything was fine, he knew his Shadowhunter would not accept that. And he would not leave it alone until they spoke. He was tenuous that way, his Alexander. If only he would leave him to his guilt, but no he would not. So therefore there really was only the choice between giving in gracefully or fighting. And he really didn’t want to fight. He had done enough of that today, he did not want to fight the one loved completely.</p>
<p>“It was not your fault, Alexander. You were doing what you were trained to do. Protecting those you love.” Magnus responded as he turned to look up at the man he loved, hoping he would see the truth in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am still sorry that you lost a… friend.” Alec replied softly. He knew he had acted as he needed to protect the man in front of him, but he also knew that in him doing so he had killed someone Magnus had once loved. And he that had to hurt him. And for that he was truly sorry. He never wanted to cause Magnus any pain and yet it seemed he had done just that.</p>
<p>“It was not your fault. If anyone is to blame it is myself. I was the one who forced her to confront me.” Magnus responded turning back to look over the city before him as he once again realised that he was directly responsible for Camille’s death, even if he did not take the killing blow himself.</p>
<p>“By protecting me. And it was my plan.” Alec insisted moving so he could wrap a hand around the cheek that faced away from him and pull Magnus round to look him in the eyes once more. He needed him to know that he was not to blame for this. That Camille death did not rest on his warlocks shoulders. “None of the blame is on you.” he said sincerely as he stared into the other man’s eyes putting every ounce of truth he could into the words he spoke. He needed Magnus to know, needed him to understand, that this was not his fault. That it had nothing to do with Magnus, and if anyone should be blamed it should be Alec himself.</p>
<p>Magnus stared into the eyes in front of him and as he did so he felt something shift inside of him. Oh he still felt grief at Camille’s death, and still a small amount of guilt of not being able to save her, but he no longer felt that he was direct result of her death. He didn’t know why Alexander affected him so, didn’t know if it was the words he had spoken of the look in his eyes that had caused Magnus to move from his all-consuming guilt at causing Camille’s death to understanding he had not be the reason, all he knew what that somehow he had. Maybe he had been thinking the words Alexander had said subconsciously over the last few hours, but whatever the reason he did not care. All he cared about was that the black pit of guild that had opened up inside of him seemed to be closing little by little as he stood there staring at the man he loved. And in doing so he knew he could not let Alexander take on that guilt himself of himself. Because he really truly believed that it had not be his husbands fault that Camille died. He had done all he could to keep her alive. His plan was ingenuous and…</p>
<p>“It would have worked.” Magnus finally said as he looked at the man he loved, feeling the guilt slowly dissolve inside of him and wanting nothing more than to remove the same thing from the man he loved.</p>
<p>At that Alec huffed and it was his turn to look out over the city as he thought over all that had happened, his hand sliding from Magnus’ face as he did so. He knew Magnus was right. It would have worked, but... “If not for Clary.” He said quietly.</p>
<p>“You cannot blame her, Alexander. She was not brought up in this world. She knows nothing of strategy.” Magnus responded softly. Understanding what he was saying, but knowing he couldn’t let the other man blame her. She was still so new to the world they all lived in. Shadowhunters were trained from birth to be who they were, and she had only had weeks to try and learn a lifetimes worth of things. No, she was not to blame.</p>
<p>“She has been here long enough to understand the need to keep quiet and ask questions when not in the middle of an operation.” Alec responded resolutely. Oh he knew she was on a steep learning curve, and it was not an easy one. But surely it was obvious when in a situation you did not know you followed the lead of those who did? Though of course he was talking about Clary and she had never shown that element of common sense.</p>
<p>“Are we talking about the same Clary?” Magnus replied raising his eyebrow in question as a small smile played around his lips. After all that girl was very strong willed and had a mind of her own. She would never be one for following orders that was for sure. No doubt she would give the Clave kittens. Now that would be fun to watch, as long as his Alexander wasn’t caught in the middle of it that was.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Your right. I shouldn’t have let her come. That is on me.” Alec agreed. He should have known she wouldn’t just follow him like Izzy and Jace would. Should have known she would question him no matter who was there. But he had thought she was getting better, maybe he had just been fooling himself?</p>
<p>“No it is not. If you had not let her, she would have found her way there anyway and that would have been worse. She has been through so much, learning of the Shadow World while trying to find her mom. You cannot blame her for her actions, Alexander.” Magnus responded instantly. He did not want Alexander to take Clary’s actions onto his shoulders. Yes she shouldn’t have behaved as she had. But that was not the fault of the man he loved. Alec had been trying to teach ever since she joined this world, but you cannot teach those who will not listen to you, no matter how much you try.</p>
<p>At that Alec nodded. He knew Magnus spoke the truth. And he knew he could not be responsible for the way she had behaved back in Camille’s apartment. All he could do now was make sure nothing like that happened again in the future.</p>
<p>“True. Doesn’t mean I am going to let her out of the Institute, not until she can prove she does understand though.” He said with a smirk on his lips as he did so.</p>
<p>His words and the somewhat evil and calculating look on his face caused Magnus to laugh out loud. Oh he was going to enjoy watching his Alexander teaching the girl that particular lesson.</p>
<p>With the silence settled between the two of them. Though it wasn’t a heavy one, though it was touched with sorrow as Magnus grief came back to him. But at least now that pain was not touched by guilt, and there was no more a question in his mind about the right he had to feel that way.</p>
<p>The silence was finally broken by Alec speaking words he wasn’t sure Magnus would to hear. But he want to help the man he loved, and he would do anything he could to do so. “Tell me about her?” He asked gently, hoping that in speaking of her it would help Magnus grief the past.</p>
<p>“You do not want to know, Alexander.” Magnus replied quietly. He knew his husband was jealous of the relationship he and Camille had had, and he did not want to make that worse by telling him more about it. He did not want to hurt his Alexander by sharing stories about one he had loved before they met. He would be fine, he would deal with his grief on his own, as he always had.</p>
<p>“Magnus, she is part of your past. Of course I want to know.” Alec replied sincerely moving to take Magnus’ hand in his own as he did so. Yes he had been jealous, and yes he had been worried that Magnus would go back to Camille and leave him. But he had seen him act against her for him. That action alone had alleviated Alec worries, that now knew were baseless. Magnus had risked it all to save him from the woman he had once been with. He had shown in a way that none could ever question that he choose Alec over Camille. He didn’t want his husband to feel he needed to hide a part of his past to protect him, or because he felt he didn’t know how much Magnus loved him. He wanted to be there for the man he loved. Wanted to be there to help him through his grief, and he knew he would do the same even if he still believed Magnus loved her more than him. Because that was what you did for those that you loved. You were there for them and helped them, however they needed you too.</p>
<p>At those words Magnus turned and once more looked into Alexanders eyes and all he could see was honesty to his words. He truly wanted to know. Wanted to hear about Magnus past with another. The idea flummoxed Magnus. He had never been with anyone before who had wanted that. Who wanted to know about those that came before. That cared enough for him to push past their own feelings to concentrate on his own. It was more than he had ever expected, and yet, he should have known. This man beside him was selfless and loving. He should have realised that he would be willing to push aside his own feelings in the aim to help Magnus with his own. And that realisation only made him love his Alexander more, and promise himself that if ever, or more truthfully when, their situations were reversed, he would be with Alexander, and he would help him through his grief and loss just as his love was doing for him now. And with that thought he nodded as he started to talk.</p>
<p>“We once crashed Queen Victoria’s coronation glamoured as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge…”</p>
<p>And that night Magnus told more stories of his past with Camille than he had ever done before, and Alec, well Alec sat at his side listened, allowing his husband the time he needed to grief the woman he had once loved. Allowing him the time and allowing him the knowledge that he was there with him as he did so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like thank ng_xy20, Duchess, Emma675912, magique_lightBane, Biltong44, Hishiroo, SparklyUnicorn and Malecfan27 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So this chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be, and also isn’t what I expected to write at all. Oh well. I hope you like it.</p>
<p>I also want to say I hope you are all well and looking after yourselves at this time. I know that there is great uncertainty with the pandemic and everything, especially here in Britain. So I hope you are all keeping yourselves safe at this time. And if I don’t get a chance to say it in the future, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and the 2021 is a better year than this one for all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec woke to the beautiful sight of his husband sleeping next to him. He lay there staring at the man he loved, thinking of all the words that had been spoken the previous evening. Thinking about all he had learnt about the man at his side. All the things he had learnt about Magnus through the stories he shared about his and Camille’s past. Yes, he could confess that some of them had caused a shot of jealously to run through him, but he knew that it wasn’t so much jealously at the woman who had been at Magnus’ side, but more that she had been there to see the man he loved in ways Alec himself couldn’t even being to imagine. But just as he knew that he also knew that he had no business being jealous of Magnus’ past, because he was his future. The bond they shared meant that he would get to experience so many things with his Warlock, things that no one else ever had. Because no one had ever shared the love he did with his husband, and no one could ever compare to that emotion. It may have taken him killing one of his husbands ex’s and then spending the night listening to stories of her and Magnus for him to actually understand that, but finally he did. And he knew no one would ever be able to take that feeling away from either of them.</p>
<p>And so he lay there watching the man he loved, the man he would spend eternity with, as he slept peacefully at his side. Because in truth there was nowhere else he would rather be, and there was nothing else that was as important to him as this man.</p>
<p>Magnus rose from the depths of slumber with a warmth saturating his heart. He didn’t know what that warmth was or where it was coming from, but he did know that he liked it. It was unlike any feeling he had ever had before and he knew it was not one of his own making. Finally blinking his eyes open he found himself staring into the beautiful eyes of his Shadowhunter. Well that could possibly explain his foreign feelings. After all he knew the Warlock bond between them would share their strengths between each other. He knew what a Warlocks strengths were, and so far those were the only ones that had shown, or at least the only ones that had registered with either of the pair. But this feeling or complete love and devotion, that was not a Warlock strength. No that was purely angelic. He once heard a saying, that Shadowhunters only loved once and they loved fiercely, and for the first time in his very long life Magnus understood what that meant. Because the warmth that was filling him to the brim at that very moment was love. Pure, unadulterated, unconditional love. He had never had that. Had never believed he could ever receive that feeling from another. But now he had unequivocal proof that he did. And it was overwhelmingly wonderful. He couldn’t put in to words how it felt to feel the love pouring off his Alexander directed at him, and only him.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what had changed the previous evening to cause this new development of their bond, and in truth he didn’t care. All he cared about was that it was there now, and it was there to stay. Therefore without thought he raised his hand, to push some of his Shadowhunters hair off of his forehead as he spoke. “I love you, Alexander. More than anything or anyone I have ever known.” He said in a gentle awed filled voice.</p>
<p>Alec didn’t know what was causing Magnus’ declaration but that didn’t matter. All that did were the words and feeling he could see shining in the cat slit eyes of his Warlock next to him. “And I love you, Magnus. I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love you.” He responded earnestly.</p>
<p>And then words were not enough for either of them, and as one they moved towards each other, lips locking together in passion and desire, but also in love and devotion as they worshipped the one who held the heart completely, Magnus determined to show his Alexander that his love was not in vein, that he loved him just as much, while Alec felt the need to prove to his husband that he would never again worry he would rather be with another. That he would never again question the bond and love that they shared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jocelyn woke early to find herself in a comfortable, yet also utilitarian room. The stained glass windows allowed for a mottled light to filter over the bed, desk and wardrobe, the only furniture in the room. Looking over at them she saw the depiction of the runes and angels clearly displayed. It was strange to wake up in a room which had angels on the walls once more. Strange, but also not. She may have left the Clave almost two decades ago, but she had grown up in this environment. Oh she hadn’t grown up in an Institute but she had visited enough throughout her training to recognise the room and her family home had been similar in design and style. A careful mix of beauty and practicality that defined the Shadowhunter style.</p>
<p>Lying there she thought over all that had happened the previous day. Thought about the conversation she had had with Alec, and how her meeting with Aline Penhallow had been interrupted by his sister needing blood samples, so as to make sure no one had been infected by a foreign substance Magnus had discovered on the Book of the White. She didn’t know if that had been true, but she doubted it. She was pretty sure that those blood samples were so he could have Jace and Clary’s blood checked for anything Valentine might have done to them before they were born. And the fact that he had come up with an excuse that not even the Clave could question settled any worries she had had about him betraying her daughter. He would tell no one what he found, until he knew what it would do to those under his protection. He really was everything she had ever hoped Shadowhunters could become. Everything she had once dreamed Valentine would be when he talked of all that was wrong with the Clave. But they had gone about things the wrong way. They had tried to change the Clave from the outside, tried to fight it. Whereas Alec Lightwood-Bane was working within the system, to create a world that was fairer for all. And she just knew, deep in her bones that he would succeed, though whether she would be around to see the results or not still remained to be seen.</p>
<p>With that thought she pulled herself up in her bed. She had a lot to do today, and not a lot of time to do it in. Aline had contacted Inquisitor Herondale and Consul Representative Penhallow, and she knew that a summons to Alicante would follow swiftly. She was prepared for it. Prepared to answer for the crimes she had committed, but at least she had the Mortal Cup to use as a bargaining tool. She had told Aline she knew where it was and that she had hidden it but that she would not hand it over without assurance of her daughters, and preferably her own, safety.</p>
<p>But for now that was not upmost in her mind. If her time in New York was to be short she needed to talk to Clary. Needed to try and teach her everything she would need in this world, everything she had refused to teach her over the last 18 years. There was so much her daughter did not understand, so much she would need to learn to not only survive, but be able to influence the world she now lived in. It was a daunting task, and in truth it was one she wasn’t sure she knew how to achieve. But she could only do her best, and hope that she could instil in her child the need to follow Alec Lightwood-Bane. Because if she did that, she knew she would be protected from all those who would come for her.</p>
<p>It was with planning a strategy to succeed in this that she dressed for the day ahead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clary was training with Underhill. Not that she really thought she would need it. I mean her mom was back now, the Mortal Cup would be returned to the Clave and Valentine was captured. Surely that mean they could go back to how they had been before? Surely that meant she could go to art school as she had intended, right? Not that she would forget the Shadow World, but there had to be a way where she could have her life. And even as she thought these words her body moved through the footwork Underhill had been trying to teach her.</p>
<p>“Well done.” Underhill said, once she complete led the set perfectly. It was the first time she had done that, and there seemed to be a more relaxed stance in her movements now. As if she wasn’t trying to push herself, but rather, allowing herself to move. He guessed that was because the fate of her mom was no longer hanging over her head. The fact that she no longer believed she would have to go out and fight at any moment that made it easier for her to learn. And he was sure she would start to make good progress from now on.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Clary responded smiling at the man in front of her. A warmth filled her at his words, words that had been so hard won from her trainer. And a sense of achievement settled in her mind at knowing she had finally learnt what he had been trying to teach her. And it felt good. Very, very good.</p>
<p>“Okay, next set.” Underhill replied, moving show he could show her the next slightly more complex movements that she would need to master as a Shadowhunter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jocelyn stood in the doorway of the training area watching her daughter. She remembered learning the moves that she was learning many years ago. Thought she also remembered her trainers being a lot harsher than the man who was guiding Clary through them was. Oh, not that he wasn’t strict, and he still corrected her without hesitation, but they seemed to have an understanding, a relationship that just didn’t form between a group of children and their trainers. It was good to see that Clary had that sort of relationship with someone other than the Lightwoods or the Herondale boy. Good to see she had made friends with the other Shadowhunters in the Institute. It would do her well in the future. Well it would if she could curb her tendency to say everything she was thinking and her belief she knew better, she corrected as she winced as her daughter glared and claimed that she had done it right when the guy stopped her to correct her movement. She had to hand it to this guy, he had a lot of patience, and yet didn’t take any of her daughter’s attitude. She couldn’t help wonder just where Alec had found him, because she doubted most Shadowhunters would behave as he was.</p>
<p>She watched for a moment longer before deciding to interrupt, if only to stop a fight. “Clary, listen to him. He has much more experience than you.” She stated clearly moving away from where she had been leaning against the doorframe and into the room.</p>
<p>“Mom.” Clary called, all thoughts of training forgotten as a smile lit up her face at seeing who it was. Or at least it did until she realised what her mom had just said. “But I was doing it right.” She stated with a frown. I mean what did her mom know about what she was doing anyway? And as she thought that she forgot that her mom was a Shadowhunter. That she had trained for most of her childhood just as those around her had to learn the skills she was being taught.</p>
<p>“No, honey. You weren’t. You were doing this-“ Jocelyn responded instantly moving as she had seen Clary do. “But you should have been doing this.” Jocelyn continued with before performing the move Underhill was trying to teach Clary flawlessly. Which she had to say was surprising considering she had really performed any of these movements in years, but the feel of them, doing them again in this setting, it felt like coming home.</p>
<p>“But, what’s the difference?” Clary asked frowning, she couldn’t see how the slight variation in the placement of her feet would change much. Oh she knew that she needed the stance to connect a powerful blow, but the position between where she was putting her feet and where her mom said was correct was minuscule. How could that change so much?</p>
<p> “A lot.” Jocelyn replied before turning to Clary’s trainer. After all she knew her daughter and she knew she learnt better through demonstration than words. As such she gestured to the staffs they had for such purposes. Underhill seeing this nodded. He understood what she was saying without the need for words and as such went to collect two staffs, throwing one to Jocelyn Fairchild once he had done so. He watched as she caught it, falling perfectly into the correct stance as she did so.</p>
<p>“With the way you were standing, you can easily make the strike.” Jocelyn continued with, as she moved into the position Clary had been in and slashed the staff towards Underhill’s. “But your centre is too far forward to counter an incoming attack properly.” She said, wincing as the counter strike hit and she found herself wobbling, wanting nothing more than to correct her stance to the one that had become ingrained in her very soul. “But with the correct positioning, that doesn’t happen.” Jocelyn said finally able to move to correctly centre herself and therefore when the counter strike came, she was easily able to absorb the impact. “See? You try.” Jocelyn finished with, tossing her staff towards her daughter and watching as she barely managed to catch it.</p>
<p>And that was the start of the hardest training session Clary had ever undertook. Underhill happily stood back and let Jocelyn take the lead, though he did make sure she was teaching the correct positions. It seemed Clary would take note of what her mother was saying in a way she never had with him, and in truth he was more than happy to let the older woman take control of her wayward daughter. If she could instil in her not just the training she would need, but the understanding of what it meant to be a Shadowhunter, well he knew everyone inside the New York Institute would be eternally grateful.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec didn’t arrive at the Institute until late morning, which he had to admit was probably later than he should have been there. But it wasn’t his fault. I mean really, who in their right mind could possibly tear themselves away from Magnus?</p>
<p>Entering he found Aline waiting for him, though rather than a disapproving look upon her face all she had was smirk for her friend clearly saying she knew exactly what he had spent his morning doing. Alec just rolled his eyes at her before leading her to his office. Once he was sat behind his desk he spoke.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing the Clave has ordered Jocelyn to Alicante?” He asked without any preamble. After all it was a pretty obvious guess.</p>
<p>“Yes. As soon as she ready to travel. Inquisitor Herondale has offered rooms for both Ms Fairchild and her daughter.” Aline responded settling into the chair opposite him so they could discuss what they needed to.</p>
<p>“Are they ordering Clary back as well then?” Alec asked raising his eyebrow at that sentence. They had been trying to get her to go to Alicante ever since he had taken the Heads role, but he had always stalled them. But if they were ordering them both there was nothing he could do. He wished he could stop it. Especially as he did not know what the results of the blood test were yet. It would be much easier to protect the girl if she remained here.</p>
<p>“No. But it is assumed that she will want to stay with her mother. Especially after all she went through to retrieve her.” Aline replied, with a not so subtle reminder of all the unauthorised missions Clary had insisted they take to find her mom.</p>
<p>“I will offer her the choice of staying or going and I will let you know by the end of the day.” Alec stated, and it was clear that he wasn’t offering a suggestion, but rather that was what would happen.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Aline agreed with a nod of her head. She could arrange for the pair to leave tomorrow morning if Clary wished to join her mother. “Now the Mortal Cup. Ms Fairchild claims she has hidden it and is willing to return it for assurance of safety for both her daughter and herself. This Consul Representative Penhallow is willing to grant, but we cannot guarantee no prosecution for Ms Fairchild due to her previous actions with the Circle nor her absence from the Clave.”</p>
<p>At that Alec nodded. He had expected as much, though as the Clave had pardoned his parents he hoped they would pardon Jocelyn too, eventually. They needed all the Shadowhunters they could get after all, surely they wouldn’t be too harsh on her for running away, even if she did take the Cup with her? But that wasn’t his main concern as such he turned his mind to what was.</p>
<p>“I assume that whatever penalty that is given will not also fall on Clary?” He asked, though his tone of voice clearly said he really hoped that that wouldn’t be the case, as if it was he would not be impressed. And right then, with the capture of Valentine to his name and the ending of the Circle, Alec knew he was one person very few would want to annoy. And he wasn’t above playing on that fact for as long as he could to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>“No. Miss Morgenstern will be exempt from any action taken against her mother as she was not a willing participant in removing herself from the Clave’s jurisdiction and since her return she has undertaken training to correct this error.” Aline replied easily a small smile on her face as she did so. She couldn’t help but enjoy this conversation with Alec. It had always been one of her favourite things, to pit her wits against him and watch as that mind of his worked. He was one of the best strategic thinkers within the Clave and everyone knew that now, what with the recent battle and his capture of Valentine.</p>
<p>“Good.” Alec responded with a smug smile that Aline just knew he had picked up from Jace at some point.</p>
<p>“As for the retrieval of the Mortal Cup, as the head of the New York Institute it will be up to you to go with Ms Fairchild and reclaim it. Obviously as the Envoy to the Clave I will be joining you.” Aline said, moving onto the next piece of business she and Alec needed to discuss. Namely getting the Cup back into the Clave’s hands.</p>
<p>At that Alec paused. As he knew, unlike the woman across from him, that Jocelyn already had the Cup in her possession. Just how were they going to pull this one off? But he couldn’t let that question or his knowledge show on his face or in his words.</p>
<p>“Of course. Did Jocelyn say where she hid it?” He asked in a sincere tone making it seem as if he was trying to figure out what sort of security they would need and how the mission would be completed.</p>
<p>“In a safety deposit box.” Aline replied simply. It was sensible place to hide it in the Mundane world she guessed. Though the idea of the Mundane’s having access to the Mortal Cup did not sit well with her.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Alec replied his mind calculating as he did so. It was an ingenious place for Jocelyn to say it was. After all only she would be allowed to retrieve if from the bank, so none would see her pull it from the card he had handed her. “Well we can get that done later today.” He suggested with a smile.</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Aline responded glad to see he was as keen as she was to regain the Cup and place it back where it belonged. “I will go and inform Ms Fairchild of the plans and let her talk to Miss Morgenstern about joining her in Alicante.” She finished with standing as she did so.</p>
<p>“I will organise a team to accompany us to retrieve the Cup.” Alec replied with a nod of his head in agreement at the spilt in the duties, his mind already organising a team. He couldn’t take Izzy as she was busy and his second in command, and as much as he would like to take Jace, he didn’t think this was the sort of mission that he would be good at. It needed to be low-key. He would take Underhill, as the Head of Security he would be a good representative to be a guard for the Mortal Cup, and he would take Sharpe. She was a good fighter from all reports, and Magnus had mentioned how she had shown him respect. This would be a good mission for him to observe her and determine where she would fit best once everything settled down. With that decided he sent off the orders and turned back to his never ending supply of paperwork.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jocelyn was walking down the corridor for the personal areas of the Institute, her mind on finding Clary. She had just spoken to Miss Penhallow and she knew for certain that now she would be going to Alicante the next morning. It was time to see if her daughter wanted to join her. Part of her wanted her to come, so she could show her the heart of the Clave, and so she could have more time to train her in all she would need to know as a Shadowhunter. But the other half wanted her to stay here, where she would be safe under Alec’s careful guidance and watchful eye. She really didn’t know which she wished would win, and she guessed the only way to find out was to speak to her daughter and see what she wanted.</p>
<p>She was so busy trying to think of what she needed to say to Clary that she didn’t see the person exiting the room on her right. And as such could do nothing to avoid the collision that ensued.</p>
<p>“My apologies.” She said as she reached out one hand towards the wall and the other to steady the woman she had collided with. It was then she registered who it was. “Maryse.”</p>
<p>“Jocelyn. No apologies needed.” Maryse responded settling herself before looking into the eyes of the woman standing before her. The woman who had been there her whole life, a constant rival. When they were children they had trained together, always aiming to be better than the other. Something that had only grown worse as they got older and became entangled in Valentines web. She had hated her once, in the past, but now, Maryse didn’t know what she felt now. Yes she was jealous of her relationship with Lucian, but she knew she had no right to be. Other than that, she really didn’t know.</p>
<p>Jocelyn for her part looked at the woman in front of her. Saw the stern mask she wore, and as always found herself able to read beneath it. She had always been able to read the woman in a way no one else ever had, because they were so very similar, at their core. Oh they behaved differently, and had different masks, but underneath it all, they were the same. And looking at Maryse she could see confusion and worry in her eyes. She wondered how much of that was a result of her being back again, and how much was other things going on in her life. She wanted to ask, but she knew she didn’t have the right. Maryse and she had never been friends that was true. Of course now she was pretty sure she didn’t have any friends left in the Clave, it would be nice to have one. To be able to put behind them their petty rivalries and support each other. But Jocelyn didn’t know how. She had heard from Luke how Maryse had changed, but she didn’t know how to offer the olive branch she wanted to give without causing offence or making things worse.</p>
<p>Maryse for her part saw the thoughts flitting across Jocelyn’s face clearer than she had ever before. It seemed her time in the Mundane World had reduced her ability to shield those from her eyes. She would need to learn to build them up again, and quickly. The Clave were not going to be merciful to her, but then she was sure they both knew that. She remembered thinking about the idea of trying to be friends with Jocelyn when they had woken her. Remembered thinking that maybe it was time, and now standing in front of her, she realised she had been right. As such she offered the olive branch she could see Jocelyn didn’t know how to give.</p>
<p>“I hear you are to return to Alicante tomorrow. I will be joining you, so I can finalise my divorce.” Maryse said clearly, giving more information than was needed, in the hopes it would be taken the way she meant it. It was time to put the past behind them and work towards the future, the future she was sure both of their children would be pivotal in creating.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you and Robert were divorcing.” Jocelyn replied with a sympathetic smile. While she herself had never been divorced she had Mundane friends who had. And she knew that divorces in the Clave were ten times worse than those in the Mundane World. Therefore she took the olive branch Maryse offered and returned it. “If you ever need someone to talk to, or just to have a few drinks with, I will be staying with Inquisitor Herondale.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. And the same applies to you. I know the Clave can be harsh to those who were in the Circle. If you have need of a… friend. Let me know.” Maryse responded the word friend feeling strange on her tongue, but at the smile she received from the woman in front of her at it, she knew she had made the right choice in speaking it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Maryse. And not just for your offer of friendship. You helped protect my daughter when I could not, and for that I truly do thank you.” Jocelyn replied finally finding the words she needed to say to the woman in front of her. The woman who had been joint Head of the New York Institute when Clary had first come through its doors.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me, Jocelyn. That was all Alec’s doing.” Maryse responded simply. She had nothing to do with protecting Clary, and she would not take the credit for it.</p>
<p>“He is the son you raised him to be.” Jocelyn replied with a smile on her lips. For while it may not have been Maryse, she had seen enough of Alec to know he had learnt all his mother had to teach and more.</p>
<p>“No he is that man despite how I raised him.” Maryse responded. She knew she had not raised Alec as she should. Had not given him the support he deserved before, though she was trying to change that now. Trying to make things better, now.</p>
<p>“He is far to like the Maryse Trueblood I remember for that to be true.” Jocelyn answered simply, before moving around the woman and making her way towards Clary’s room. Leaving Maryse standing in the corridor as she thought over the words Jocelyne had said. She had always thought Izzy was the most like her when she was younger, but it seemed others did not see it that way. That caused a small smile to appear on her lips as she remembered the Maryse Trueblood that Jocelyn was speaking of, and yes, in her drive to succeed maybe she could see elements of her eldest son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank SparklyUnicorn, Biltong44, Duchess, Hishiroo, magique_lightbane and Malecfan27 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p><p>So firstly, happy Christmas. </p><p>Secondly again this is not the chapter I intended to write. I keep sitting down to write the results of the blood tests, but the characters keep side-tracking me. This time it was all Jace’s fault. He came to me last night in a dream and insisted I write this, and therefore my dears this chapter is the result (so if you don’t like it, just blame him). I hope that he and Clary aren’t too out of character here, I am trying to redeem Clary, but she is kicking and screaming at me while I do it, refusing to follow my plan (so typical Clary really, lol), so apologies if this seems OOC for her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jace had spent the time after they had woken Clary’s mom thinking. And he had a lot to think about. The mission to get the Book of the White had almost gone completely to crap, and as much as he didn’t like thinking it, he knew the reason for it was Clary. Oh he understood that she was new to this world, had been there for her throughout the whole learning curve and journey she had been on, had stood beside her and supported her, most of the time. But this time, she had gone too far. It didn’t take Shadowhunter training to know not to mention something that could affect the mission, surely? Okay so he knew little of the Mundane World, but surely they had some common sense, right? I mean surely they knew not to open your mouth and tell the enemy the one thing your plan hinged on, right? Surely she wasn’t that…. dense? Okay, maybe she wasn’t dense. Maybe he was being slightly harsher than he normally would, but her words, her telling Camille that the new Accords would make the Wit invalid had almost cost him his parabatai. His brother. So sorry if he was feeling a little touchy on the subject.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that Izzy had given both of them orders before they met up with Alec, orders that were very clear, and that she hadn’t followed. She had clearly stated that Alec had a plan and that they were to follow his lead. How hard was that? Okay so she had probably never really seen him following Alec’s lead, but that was because his parabatai was usually in tune with him, and they thought the same. Okay so that wasn’t true with the missions that he had pulled to help Clary, in fact most of the time Alec had been against them and he had gone against him. But that was then, before Alec became the one in charge, officially at any rate.</p><p>Okay so maybe some of the fault of her behaviour did rest on his shoulders. Maybe he should have made it clearer that Alec was the one in charge, but he’d thought it was obvious. He was the Head of the Institute and the Envoy to the Downworld for angel’s sake. How much clearer did it need to be? But okay, so she didn’t know the Shadow World and definitely didn’t understand Shadowhunters, but he still couldn’t forget the fact that her words had caused Camille to hold Alec by the throat. She had him pinned and if Magnus had not been there, Jace wasn’t sure if he would have been in time to save him. She had risked the life of the one person who meant the most to him, because he was part of him. And that he couldn’t accept, no matter what had happened in the past.</p><p>And it was with those thoughts that he made his way towards Clary’s room while Alec was out collecting the Mortal Cup with Jocelyn and Aline. Because he knew right then she would be alone, and it was time they talked about the basics of being a Shadowhunter, and how you didn’t put his parabatai in unnecessary danger, ever.</p>
<hr/><p>Clary sat in her room watching as the sunlight danced across the cover of her bed. She had just had a long conversation with her mom and she now knew that there was no chance of ever going back to her life. Now knew her mom didn’t want to go back. That this, being a Shadowhunter was what her mom wanted. She didn’t understand it. The people here, they were so rigid in their beliefs. They were solders. And that was something she wasn’t, and had never wanted to be. But when she raised that with her mom, all she had said was that she needed to find a way to become one. But she didn’t want to. She wanted to be an artist, not some warrior who would die young. She had thought when she got her mom back they would return to their world. That she could, not necessarily forget about the Shadow World, but more that she could live in both of them. But it seemed that wasn’t an option, and when she had suggested it to her mom she had corrected that assumption. It seemed that the Clave wouldn’t let her go, not now she had returned to the fold as it were. It seemed even if she did manage to make it back to her life the Clave would hunt her down ruthlessly. Not that it would be that difficult to find her, after all, all her family and her best friend where now members of the Shadow World.</p><p>So now she had only two choices. Stay here and learn from Underhill and stay under Alec’s protection, following Alec’s orders as if he was some kind of god, or join her mom in Alicante and learn about the wider world of the Clave. She didn’t know what to do. The idea of having to follow orders without questioning them? That was something she knew she didn’t have in her. She needed to know why they were doing the things they were, to make sure they were doing what was right. She couldn’t follow blindly, right? I mean who did that? But the idea of going to Alicante and meeting the Clave, she wasn’t sure she ready to do that either. She did not think they would appreciate her asking questions any more than Alec did, or more likely they would like it even less.</p><p>If only she could go back to her art, staying friends with Simon, Jace and Izzy, helping them out when they needed it. But that was dream she knew could never come true, no matter how much she wished it to be so. So she needed to make a decision. Go with her mom, or stay in New York with her friends?</p><p>She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Turning and calling out a come in, she smiled when she saw it was Jace who slipped through before closing the door behind him. “Jace. I have barely had a chance to see you, now my mom is back.” She said happily seeing the one person who had made this strange new world she had been thrown in not just bearable, but exciting. The one person she felt could help her through the changes that would be coming with her staying as a Shadowhunter.</p><p>“Clary. We need to talk.” Jace replied moving to sit at the chair by her desk and clasping his hands in front of himself, resting his elbows on his knees. Seeing her happy smile he could feel some of the resolve he had to have this conversation weaken, but he knew he couldn’t. Because if he didn’t speak to her now, the next time there might not be someone there to save Alec, and that, well he couldn’t even think about that outcome.</p><p>“Whoa. Okay. That is usually a prelude to breaking up. You’re not breaking up with me, Jace, are you?” Clary asked with a happy laugh.  </p><p>“No, Clary. But we do need to discuss what happened on the last mission.” Jace replied a small smile on his lips at hearing her jokey comments. They didn’t have the sort of relationship she was implying with it, they were friends and that was it. So he could easily take her words the way she meant them.</p><p>“Why? We got the book and saved my mom. So it was a win right?” Clary responded with confusion. She didn’t understand why they needed to discuss it. Okay sure things and got a bit dicey when Camille had gone for Alec, but no one was harmed, so what was the problem? Well no one other than Camille, and really, was her being gone a bad thing? She didn’t think so.</p><p>“Clary, you told Camille about the new Accords.” Jace said with a sigh when he saw she couldn’t even figure out what he wanted to talk about. How could she not see how her words had endangered them all, had endangered his parabatai?</p><p>“Well how was I to know she didn’t know about them?” Clary asked in a huff. I mean, come on. She had not been allowed to be there when Alec had brokered the deal for the book, so how could she possibly know what not to mention? If she had been with Alec like she wanted to, then she would have known not to say anything, wouldn’t she?</p><p>“The fact that Alec was bartering a Wit of Transmutation with her should have given it away.” Jace responded in an angry tone of voice at injured tone. By the angel, did she really not see what she had done wrong?</p><p>“Oh really, did you know that she didn’t know?” Clary responded her own temper increasing to match his. How dare he say she should have known, she couldn’t read people’s minds.</p><p>“No. but I trusted Alec and wouldn’t question his decisions or actions.” Jace replied in a calm tone. They would get nowhere if they fought, no matter how much Jace wanted to shout at her for her stupidity that had almost cost his brother his life.</p><p>“Oh come Jace, I have seen you do it thousands of times. He was always against the missions we took to find my mom and Valentine.” Clary argued back. She didn’t understand what he talking about. Okay, so maybe she shouldn’t have told Camille about the new Accords, but that didn’t mean she was going to let Jace get away with that one. The whole time she had known him, he barely followed Alec orders, and now suddenly he has decided to do so?</p><p>“And he was right to do so.” Jace responded with a sigh. He knew that his previous behaviour had influenced her own, but he hadn’t realised it had been this bad. She should respect Alec and follow his lead as he was the Head of their Institute. He had done everything he could to protect Clary and he had found a way to get her mom back. Why couldn’t she see, that while they may not understand what Alec was thinking he always had a good reason for what he did. Okay he may have lost his head when they found her and forgotten that, wanting to show off to the pretty girl who attracted him like no one else ever had, but that didn’t change the truth.</p><p>“What? But you supported me.” Clary asked in confusion. Was Jace now saying that they had been wrong before? By why? They had got the answers they needed, and it was through her that they had found Valentine. She didn’t understand.</p><p>“I know, Clary. But I was wrong, I know that now.” Jace replied simply. He needed her to see what he had always known. That Alec was the best of them, and he was the leader that they all needed to protect not just the Shadowhunters in the Institute, but the whole of the Shadow World.</p><p>“Really? Has Alec been complaining to you about it or something?” Clary asked thinking of the only thing she could think of that would explain Jace’s sudden about turn in behaviour and attitude towards the older man.</p><p>“No. You almost got him killed.” Jace growled out. Alec would never complain. He would register his disagreement, and then do everything in his power to make sure no one got hurt. That was what he did.</p><p>“No I didn’t.” Clary answered back immediately glaring at the man in front of her.</p><p>“Camille had him by the throat and was ready to kill him. It was only because Magnus was there that parabatai is not dead. All because you didn’t think before you spoke.” Jace exploded at her, no longer being able to keep his calm at her refusal to see what had happened. At her refusal to understand that her words had put his parabatai in danger.</p><p>“Jace. Look, I’m sorry Alec got hurt. I really am. But how was I to know that would happen?” Clary responded beseechingly, her eyes widening at the outpouring of his words. She had never seen this side of him, or at least not directed towards her at any rate.</p><p>“why did you mention the new Accords?” he asked through gritted teeth trying to make her see what she had done, while trying to also find a reason for her doing so. He needed to understand why she had put them all in danger, why she had put Alec in danger.</p><p>“I just, I wanted to clarify what I thought was right. I didn’t think it would be a big issue to mention them.” Clary responded in a tone begging him to understand. She didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, and as everyone there knew of the new Accords she hadn’t even considered not mentioning them.</p><p>“That’s just it Clary, you didn’t think.” Jace replied with a sigh as he looked down at his feet, trying to pull himself together while also trying to think of a way he could help her learn the common sense it seemed she lacked. But he had never been one for teaching anything.</p><p>“What are you saying, Jace?” Clary asked anger creeping into her tone now. She did think. She thought all the time. She just also spoke her mind, what was wrong with that?</p><p>“You need training in how to think like a Shadowhunter, not just how to fight like one. Until then, I don’t think you should be going on any missions. And that is something I will be recommending to Alec.” Jace replied lifting his head back up and staring into her eyes as he did so. Making sure she knew that he was speaking the absolute truth. There was no way he could let her go out there until he knew she could be trusted to watch the back of those around her. Because if he did, then someone could get killed, and that was not something he was prepared to let happen. He hadn’t seen it before, but now he did. She needed to be properly trained, in all the ways of Shadowhunters, and not just how to use a blade.</p><p>“What? But who will have your back when you go out?” Clary asked instantly, worry clouding her tone at the idea of not being able to go out on missions with him and the others. At waiting behind in the Institute for them to return, not knowing what was happening. She couldn’t do that. They were her friends and they needed her.</p><p>“My parabatai, my sister, or any one of the other <em>trained</em> Shadowhunters of this Institute.” Jace responded in a calm even tone, though he did accent the trained part of the sentence, hoping that she would understand that everyone here was trained to do as they were ordered, everyone but her.</p><p>At his words Clary gulped. It was clear to her what he was saying. If she stayed she would not be part of the missions. She would do nothing more than train with Underhill. The idea of that did not sit well with her. Therefore she decided to see if she could change his mind by telling him the other option she had available to her. “My mom wants me to go to Alicante with her, and stay with Inquisitor Herondale.”</p><p>At that Jace nodded. “That’s a good idea, Clary. Your mom and my… grandmother can give you the training you need in to become a Shadowhunter. Or if they can’t, they can find a trainer for you. Alicante has some of the best available.” He replied with a smile at her. Yes in Alicante she would be protected by the Clave, and he knew his Imogen wouldn’t let her training slip. Especially not after the hints she had made at the idea of a match between the two of them. Oh yes, if all he knew about his grandmother was true, then she would make sure she was trained in everything she would need to not just be a Shadowhunter, but also part of the Clave.</p><p>“You think I should go.” Clary asked in disbelief. She had said the words in the hopes of getting him to back down, not agree with the idea.</p><p>“I think it will be good for you.” Jace responded simply. And he did, he truly meant those words.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice.” Clary replied somewhat stiffly. This had not gone the way she had thought it would she had been thinking her options were between staying here and going on missions with Jace, Izzy and Alec, or sitting in Alicante, but it seemed that wasn’t an option either. She just had to choose where she wanted to sit and wait until someone decided she was good enough to be allowed out again.</p><p>“You’re welcome. And Clary, I am still here for you if you need it.” Jace responded with a sad smile. And with those words he got up and left. There was nothing more he could say to her, but he hoped she took his advice and went with her mom. Hoped that in Alicante she could get the training she needed to be able to be the Shadowhunter he knew she could be inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies. I want to thank MAlecfan27, magique_lightbane, Biltong44, distractoid, thatfangirlEL, ng_xy20, Hishiroo and Evangeline_Evans for the amazing comments and kudos. Glad you all liked the last chapter.</p>
<p>So finally I have managed to write the chapter I have been planning to write the last two times I sat down at my computer. I hope you like it and happy holidays everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec was once more at his desk. The mission to retrieve the Mortal Cup had gone off without any issues, and Underhill and the new Shadowhunter Sharpe had worked well together as the protection detail, without giving away their mission to the Mundanes around them. So yes, all in all it had been a resounding success. If only all the missions lately had gone that well. Though in truth he supposed most had, as long as they didn’t involve a certain red headed annoying girl at any rate. He really needed to work out what he was going to do with her. Needed to makes plans that could be used to train her in what she needed to know to make sure no one got hurt whether she was staying at the  New York Institute or not. Because she was his responsibility, and he would not let her get anyone else killed through her lack of understanding or thoughtlessness.</p>
<p>With that in mind he started to plan, starting with looking over what her training had so far involved, and what she would need to be able to reach the level that was required of her. It was going to take a lot of hard work and time for her to achieve even the level his little brother was at, and he had no idea if she would be willing to put in the effort. But that was of little consequence in his mind, because she needed to learn and he was going make sure she did, one way or another.</p><hr/>
<p>Izzy walked through the corridors of the New York Institute with a purposeful stride, aiming for her brother’s office. Though she made sure that she radiated calm as she did so, even if she felt anything but. She had to make sure no one could suspect anything was wrong. Because what she had discovered could not be revealed, not to the Clave or any other Shadowhunter. No this was for her brother’s eyes only, and she would make sure that it stayed that way.</p>
<p>Knocking on his door she strode in as if it was a normal pre-arranged meeting, but as soon as the door was closed she etched a silencing rune upon it, causing Alec to raise his eyebrow and move from behind his desk to learn against the front of it.</p>
<p>“I’m presuming you have the test results?” He asked his sister when she moved to stand in front of him a look of determination on her face.</p>
<p>“I do. Out of the five I took, three came back abnormal.” Izzy responded before taking deep breath and continuing, knowing she needed to say it all in one go or she would never be able to finish. “Jace and Clary’s blood work both show much higher than normal levels of angelic blood. –“</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Alec interrupted her frowning at her words, even while his knuckles were turning white where he gripped the desk. He had suspected as soon as Jocelyn had told him about her son that Jace’s tests would not come back normal, but he had not expected this. And he didn’t even want to think about the third person that Izzy hadn’t named yet. After all there was a 50/50 chance it being either of them, and he couldn’t even think about what that monster might have done to his sister. So instead he concentrated on what he had done to his brother. How was this his life?</p>
<p>“All Shadowhunters have the same angelic markers in their blood. This allows us to use runes and adamas weapons without issue. Jace and Clary have at least three times more markers than is normal.” Izzy explained. She knew her brother had never specialised in science, it had always been her field to excel in, and as such she knew she would need to be clear so he would understand exactly what she was saying.</p>
<p>“Where did it come from? Did he get it from Seelies?” Alec asked frowning at the idea of Valentine using Seelie blood on the unborn children that were Jace and Clary. Though in truth the idea of him injecting any unborn child with any kind of blood was repulsive to him.</p>
<p>“No. The markers are distinctly different to those I found in the Forsaken that attacked the Jade Wolf and us. These have none of the additional elements that allow for the demonic markers to interact with the angelic that the Seelies markers hold.” Izzy replied simply before continuing. “The only way I can think that he would be able to gain the markers that they hold is through Shadowhunter blood. But Alec, to have that many extra markers, it would have taken a lot of blood.”</p>
<p>At that Alec sagged against his desk. He really didn’t like where he was pretty sure this was heading. And he knew if what he thought was true, Jace would never be able to forgive himself for the deaths his birth had caused, even if it had been Valentine doing it. “How much?” He asked quietly dreading what answer would come from his sister.</p>
<p>“The draining of at least five Shadowhunters, though probably more.” Izzy responded in an even voice, refusing to let emotion colour her tone.</p>
<p>At that Alec nodded. It was as he feared. But there was nothing they could do for those that had lost their life for Valentines experiments, all he could do was now was look forwards, and protect those affected now.</p>
<p>“Do we know how having the extra markers have affected them, or how it will do in the future?” He asked straighten up. He needed to know what would be coming in the future. He needed to know so he could prepare for it, prepare to protect his parabatai and Clary.</p>
<p>“No. There has never been anything like this recorded, Alec. I could guess that the extra angelic markers have helped Jace become as good as he is, but it would only be a guess. The only way to know for sure would be to test both him and Clary and see how they perform against regular Shadowhunters.” Izzy replied sincerely. She wished she had the answers she knew Alec would need, not just as Jace’s parabatai but as the Head of the Institute to which both Jace and Clary belonged.</p>
<p>“Okay. Clary might be going to Alicante with her mom, but if you can devise some tests Jace and I can complete them and we can compare the results to see how this affects him, if it does.” Alec responded a plan forming in his head. He wanted to know what strengths and weaknesses these extra markers gave Jace before he told him about them. As it could be that they contributed nothing, and in that case, Alec felt it would be much better if Jace never found out what Valentine had done.</p>
<p>“That won’t help, Alec.” Izzy replied in a quiet, slightly fearful tone.</p>
<p>“What? Why not?” Alec asked in confusion. Surely having his results and Jace’s for the test would help show any differences in them. They were the closest matched in the Institute after all.</p>
<p>“Alec, the third abnormal sample? It was yours.” Izzy explained, her heart going out to her brother as she saw how her words had caused his eyes to widen. As she knew he would be able to figure out that as she hadn’t spoken about him when discussing Jace and Clary, he didn’t have extra angelic markers in his blood. Which really only left one option.</p>
<p>“What? How?” Alec asked in shock. He hadn’t even really considered the idea that his tests would come back abnormal. He had been too worried about his siblings to even consider it. But now, well it didn’t take a genius to work out what Izzy was trying to tell him. He just, he couldn’t believe it. All his life he had believed he was proper Shadowhunter, but it seemed he wasn’t. He was part demon.</p>
<p>Izzy took a deep breath before saying what she knew they both knew, but also knew she had to say. “Your blood has demonic markers in it, but I don’t believe it’s from Valentine.” She rushed to finish. Because she needed him to know, needed her brother to understand that this wasn’t something that had always been there. No the science told her that much.</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?” Alec asked his mind switching gears at her words. If it wasn’t Valentine, then by the angel, how did he end up with demonic blood?</p>
<p>“Because the markers are few, but they are multiplying. If Valentine had infected you when you were a foetus there would be many more with the rate at which they are replicating.” Izzy explained. It was simple math. There were not enough in his blood to be from birth. No if she were to have an educated guess she would say that they were no more than a few weeks old at most.</p>
<p>“What? But if it wasn’t Valentine then how?” He asked, the only question he could think was of any relevance right then. He needed to know how he got infected, because if he was, then there was a chance others were as well. And if so they needed to figure out a way to fix it, and soon.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I have an idea. But I don’t think you’re going to like it.” Izzy replied gritting her teeth against what she was about to say. She really hoped Alec didn’t blow his top at this one. She really hoped he actually thought before he did anything he couldn’t take back.</p>
<p>“What is it.” Alec responded in a tone of command as he moved to cross his arms, all but ordering her to tell him her theory. He needed to know so he could protect others.</p>
<p>“The Warlock bond you share with Magnus. It is a sharing of strength is it not?” Izzy asked, wanted to make sure she had her facts right before she told him her suspicion.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Alec replied with a frown on his face as he wondered why she was asking that. What did that have to do with him having demonic blood?</p>
<p>“For a Warlock the demonic markers are what gives them their powers. It gives them their strength.” Izzy explained, hoping he would follow where she was leading him. Hoping he would figure out what she theorised was happening to him. That the bond he had with Magnus was causing a change in him, in a fundamental way. What it would do, she had no idea, and she also had no idea of how to find out. But she was hoping that Alec would have a better source of information than her, namely his husband, the man who had created the bond in the first place.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying that the bond Magnus and I have is causing demonic markers to what, grow in my blood?” Alec asked almost in disbelief at what she was suggesting, but even as he did so he remembered the morning after the bond had been formed, and how he could Magnus’ magic tingling under his skin. Was that when the demonic markers started to grow? Was that what was causing him to feel the man he loves power? Was it the demonic markers in his blood what had caused him to now be immortal? And if so, why did it depend so much on their feelings for each other? Did more grow the deeper they loved each other? Was that even scientifically possible?</p>
<p>“It is the only thing I can think of. But there is a way to make sure.” Izzy replied instantly trying to find a way to help Alec through this. Because she doubted the idea of gaining demon blood had even crossed his mind when he agreed to the bond. Because she was sure if it had, he would have refused to go through with it. He had always had enough issues with the Clave being gay and now married to a Downworlder, she doubted he would have wanted the idea of having demon blood to be added to the things that make him different.</p>
<p>“How?” Alec asked calmly. If there was a way to make sure it was the bond, then they needed to do it. At least that way he would know the cause and if it wasn’t the bond they could deal with it. And if it was the bond, well, he guessed he would have to learn to live with the fact. It wasn’t like he could suddenly decide he didn’t want the bond anymore, and in truth he knew that even with the idea of having demonic blood didn’t stop him wanting the connection he had with Magnus.</p>
<p>“Well if you have demonic markers because of the bond, then Magnus will have angelic ones for the exact same reason.” Izzy responded. It made sense to her. A Warlocks strength came from their demonic heritage, whereas a Shadowhunters came from their angelic one. Therefore if the bond exchanged strengths in the way she was theorising, then Magnus would have angelic markers replicating in his blood at the same rate as the demonic ones in Alec.</p>
<p>At her words Alec’s eyes widened once more. The idea of Magnus having angelic markers, just as he did demonic, he didn’t know what to do with that. Didn’t know what his husband would think about that. But the idea that Magnus was in the same position, it eased something inside of him. The idea that they could deal with together, made the idea of him having demonic blood not so scary. Therefore he knew there was only one thing he could do right then.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to Magnus about this.” He stated simply. Because Magnus needed to know, and hopefully together they could work out exactly what this meant for the both of them.</p>
<p>“Yes. Go. I will cover for you.” Izzy responded with a wave of her hand. She could make sure everything here was fine while Magnus and Alec talked. Hopefully between the two of them they could work this out, and she would happily help as well if they needed her to. Though she doubted Magnus would be keen to give a blood sample to the Clave, even if it was her taking it. But if that was needed, she would do it and she would make sure no one else ever found out what she knew. After all for her brother and the man he loved, she would do anything.</p>
<p>“I was supposed to meet with Clary to determine if she wanted to stay or go to Alicante.” He replied as he turned towards the door. Not as an excuse to stop or to prevent himself from going to Magnus, but rather to let his sister know that she would need to do that for him. Because this, this was more important. He needed to know, needed to understand whether this was the bonds work or if there was something wrong with him.</p>
<p>“I will speak to her about that.” Izzy confirmed with a nod of her head saying she understood what he was saying. She was his second in command she was perfectly capable to talking to Clary about whether she was staying with them or going to Alicante, it was her job after all.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alec agreed, before moving swiftly out of the door, heading to the weapons room so he could collect his things and be gone. Because he had a husband to talk to, and a bond to try and understand once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank magique_lightbane, distractoid, Evangeline_Evans, Biltong44, Malecfan27 and Nanuk08 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p><p>So I hope you all had a good Christmas, and if I don’t write before it, I hope you have a good New Year.<br/>Anyway, I have had a lot of questions about what the bond can do, and as such I hope this chapter answers some of them. Also I have finally come up with a plan for this story. I had a lot of things I wanted to include, but I wasn’t sure where. Now I have an idea, yay.</p><p>Anyway enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Alec had had time to think as he made his way back to the apartment. Had time to consider the idea of having demonic blood. He had gotten over his initial shock, and if it was part of the bond, then he was okay with it. Magnus was the most important person in the world to him, and therefore so was the bond they shared. If it had caused this change in him, well then so be it. He loved Magnus and nothing would change that. He thought maybe he shouldn’t be feeling like that, but he knew if it was the bond it wouldn’t try to take over his angelic markers. He would still be a Shadowhunter, he would still be himself, he would just, be more. He remembered a conversation he had with Magnus when the bond had deepened, how they had discussed how someday he might be able to do magic. Was that what the demonic blood in his veins would allow him to do? Or would he become more like the Seelies? Those that had demonic and angelic blood naturally running through them? He didn’t know the answers to those questions, but he hoped Magnus did. Or if not that he had way of finding out.</p><p>Rushing through the door of their apartment he called out to his husband. “Magnus.”</p><p>“In here, darling.” Came the response from Magnus’ working room. The area in which he used to brew potions and create spells. At that response Alec quickly took off his weapons, placing them in the cabinet Magnus had created for that purpose before moving to the doorway of the room the man he loved was in.</p><p>“You are back early.” Magnus continued with, smiling as he saw his husband standing in the doorway, looking unfailingly gorgeous with his hair windswept from his obvious rush home. He loved that his Alexander had rushed home to see him, to be with him.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Alec responded with a frown, trying to work out how to say the words he knew he needed to. Not sure where to start the story he needed to tell.</p><p>“Ookaay. Not the response I was expecting, but very well.” Magnus replied frowning himself. He did not like to think what Alexander felt they needed to talk about. They had discussed his history with Camille the previous evening, but it was obvious something was on his husbands mind. He couldn’t think of anything that had happened since the other man had left that morning, so what was worrying him so? Well only one way to find out. With that thought in his mind he moved into the livingroom standing by the couch as he asked his next question. “Is this a talk that will need strong alcohol to accompany it?”</p><p>At those words Alec huffed a laugh and a small smile appeared on his lips as somehow Magnus had managed to calm him. “Probably.” He responded honestly. After all he could not see this conversation being easy for either of them, so maybe alcohol would help. He doubted it, but worth a shot. Plus Magnus making them drinks would put off him having to say the words for a few moments longer. And Alec was definitely for that.</p><p>“Very well, two martinis coming right up.” Magnus replied, then taking in the look in his Shadowhunters eyes he corrected his sentence by adding, “two each I think.”</p><p>So Alec sat on the couch watching his husband mixing them both drinks, though the ones Magnus made for himself were at least twice the strength of the ones he handed his husband. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle when he was given two glasses just for him. Putting one down on the coffee table he took a careful sip of the other before placing it down too. But even once he had done so he still couldn’t find the words to say what he needed. To tell Magnus what Izzy had discovered in his blood, and what she believed was happening in his husbands.</p><p>“Alexander, talk to me.” Magnus finally said into the tense silence that had overtaken them as they both sat on the couch, Alec staring at his drinks, though Magnus knew he wasn’t seeing them.</p><p>“Yesterday Jocelyn told me that Valentine experimented on the unborn children of Circle members. -“ Alec started to say, deciding it best to begin at, well the beginning rather than in the middle. Hoping that by giving Magnus the background reason for why they had tested his blood would help in some way when he discussed what had been found.</p><p>“Experimented how?” Magnus interrupted a storm seemingly brewing in his eyes. The idea of experimenting on children was pure evil in his mind. Warlocks could not have their own offspring after all, so any that would use the precious gift of children for experiments… they were worse than his father in his mind, and that was saying something.</p><p>“Injecting them with blood markers from others.” Alec replied answering Magnus question before continuing with what he had come to tell him. He needed to continue. “As such I had Izzy take blood samples from myself, her, Jace and Clary, to see if any of us had been his test subjects.” Taking a deep breath he continued. “She found three abnormal results.”</p><p>At his words Magnus closed his eyes trying to calm his temper that rose at those words. The idea that three out of the four tested had been experiments of Valentine. That three of his family had been test subjects to that monster… he wanted to kill him. No he wanted to subject him to the worst possible tortures his father had taught him. He wanted Valentine to suffer in a way only a Prince of Edom could make someone suffer. He wanted him to understand the desire to die, to beg for it, but know that even that would not end his pain. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t let that part of him out. He had vowed to himself long ago he would never again be that man, and he could not start now. He would not let his Shadowhunter have to see that part of him. Would not let the man he loved see what he could do. It wasn’t an option. </p><p>Once he felt himself calm to a more reasonable temper he opened his eyes once more and asked the only question that he felt was relevant. “Who and how?”</p><p>“Both Jace and Clary have far more angelic markers than a normal Shadowhunter does.” Alec responded, unconsciously mirroring Izzy’s own way of telling him. Letting Magnus know the less severe issues first. Or at least the issues that would not affect the man at his side.</p><p>At his words Magnus smiled sadly, as they told him far more than he was sure his Shadowhunter had meant to. “And you?” He asked gently, keeping a tight rein on his anger as he did so. He needed to know what that monster had done to his husband so he could undo it. Needed to know what he was dealing with, before he killed the one responsible. He didn’t care if Valentine was currently in the Gard, he would kill him, one day, for whatever he had done to his Alexander.</p><p>“How do you it’s me?” Alec asked frowning as he did so. There was a chance it could have been Izzy, so why did Magnus automatically assume it was him?</p><p>“Alexander, I am not stupid. What did Valentine do to you?” Magnus replied. It was obvious to him. If something was wrong with Izzy that Shadowhunter medicine could not fix, she would be beside his husband right then, while his Alexander asked for his help. There was no chance the man beside him would leave his sisters side if that monster had done anything to her until it was fixed, Magnus knew that. It was who his Shadowhunter was after all, family meant everything to him.</p><p>“Nothing. Well Izzy is pretty sure he didn’t.” Alec responded, though then he stopped still not sure how to say what Izzy had found.</p><p>“But?” Magnus prompted when Alec did not continue. He needed to know what was wrong with his husband so he could fix it, and then rein hell down on the one who dared harm him. No one got away with hurting his Alexander and lived, and there was no way anyone could hide from him. he was the one of the most powerful Warlocks on earth and he would show whoever had hurt his Shadowhunter just what it meant to get on the wrong side of him.</p><p>At that word from Magnus Alec took a deep breath. Time to tell it all. “She did find demonic markers in my blood. She doesn’t think they have been there long, but they are replicating.” He explained, hoping that Magnus would understand what that meant. He didn’t know what Warlocks knew about blood markers and the science behind the powers all of the Shadow World held.</p><p>“How?” Magnus snapped out, not being able to say more than that one word. Someone had infected his Alexander with demonic blood, recently. Which mean they were someone he knew. Possibly someone close to them. There were only two factions he could consider who would do this, as as much as he would love to blame the Shadowhunters, he doubted they would infect one of their own. Especially not considering the power Alexander now welded within the Clave. Though, that could be a reason to infect him. To try and discredit his husband in the eyes of those in charge. Hmm, maybe he shouldn’t rule them out just yet.</p><p>But even with that possibility it did still leave two Downworld factions who could behind this. The Seelies or the Warlocks. After all they would be the only ones who could gain anything from it. The wolves already had an ex-Shadowhunter as their Alpha, and Raphael had access through Simon if he needed it. which meant either the Seelie queen was playing some game that only she knew the rules to, or one of his own had decided to infect his husband. He could only think of one reason they would do that. And that was to get to him, either to get him out of the way so they could take over the power he currently held, or because they wanted Alexander to act in the way they wanted, bypassing Magnus as he had clearly stated he would not be using his relationship to influence his husband. Oh when he found out who had done this, they were going to wish they had never been born, and that was a promise.</p><p>Alec not knowing what thoughts were going through his husbands mind instead answered the question he had posed. “She thinks it’s the Warlock Bond. The timing fits I guess. But we need to confirm if it is or not, as if it’s not…”</p><p>At Alec’s words Magnus’ eyes went wide and he sagged back onto the couch his mind suddenly turning away from pain and retribution to the possibility that Alec had presented. The idea that it could be the bond that had caused the demonic blood to appear in his husband blood. He wasn’t sure what to do with that information, how to feel about the idea that he was somehow the cause of his Alexander now holding demonic blood. Didn’t know how to feel with the possibility that he only had himself to blame for infecting the man he loved. He should have thought before he decided to create the bond, thought about what it could do to his Shadowhunter. Because he never wanted this. Never wanted Alexander to have to deal with this. Never wanted his Alexander to learn what if felt to know you had the blood of a demon running through your veins. And as such he grabbed onto the possible lifeline Alexander’s words had given him.</p><p>“Then someone has infected you.” He said, finishing off Alec’s sentence for him.</p><p>“Yes.” Alec agreed, not sure what to think at Magnus’ reaction to his words. There had been too many thoughts going through his eyes for Alec to truly understand them, but they all seemed to have one underlying theme and that was guilt. And Magnus really didn’t have anything to be guilty about, not if it was the bond, because… well if that was the case he wasn’t the only one infected by foreign blood markers, was he?</p><p>“So how do we know?” Magnus asked sitting up once more and downing one of his drinks. He needed to know how they could be sure who was responsible. Because he needed to know if he was to blame, and if not, who he needed to end.</p><p>“The Warlock Bond lets us share strengths, right?” Alec asked, though he knew the answer, he just wanted to remind Magnus. And hopefully let his mind think in the same direction that Izzy’s had when she had come up with this theory. At his question though Magnus just nodded, though his look clearly asked why that was important. As such Alec took a deep breath and continued. “Okay, so if it’s causing me to grow demonic markers, then it should be causing angelic ones to appear in your blood as well.”</p><p>At that sentence Magnus froze in shock. There was a chance he had angelic blood running in his veins? Him Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus? How could that possibly be true? It was unthinkable. He didn’t, he couldn’t be angelic. He had done too much, to ever be able to contain such pure blood. He was half demon, he had long ago accepted that fact. The idea that now he was becoming something else, something more. It couldn’t be true. Not to mention he was sure he would have noticed if he was becoming a Shadowhunter.</p><p>At that thought he snorted to himself as he reached for his second drink taking a large swallow as his mind continued to process what Alexander had just told him. Yes he had thought there might be a time when he could weld his Alexander’s weapons and runes, but he hadn’t considered how that would be possible. How the bond would make it so he could do so. it was then he realised that his Shadowhunter was still talking and as such tuned back into what he was saying and realised he was talking about how they could find out if it was true. That seemed prudent and he could worry about the rest later.</p><p>“I don’t know if magic can check your blood for markers. I mean, I don’t know if you or Catarina have that capability, but if not, well Izzy could take a blood sample and check. I know that that would mean giving your blood to a Shadowhunter, but you can trust her, trust us, right?” Alec asked finishing what he was saying. He knew he was likely rambling, but Magnus hadn’t responded to the idea of him having angelic markers other than grabbing his drink. And well Alec really didn’t know what that meant with regards to how Magnus felt about this latest revelation.</p><p>Magnus thought for a moment, and while he did trust Izzy and Alec to check his blood, he needed the answer now. Needed to know as soon as possible if he did have his husband’s angelic blood in his veins. Needed to know if the demonic blood his Alexander now carried was from him or another. And well, there was one easy way to test that hypothesis.</p><p>“There is no magic that can tell us, but there a much easier way to see if I have angelic blood, my love.” He replied putting down his glass carefully as he thought over what he was going to do. Thought over whether the results would be worth the pain. But really he already knew that. If this was the fastest way to know if his Alexander was infected due to the bond or another, then there was no chance he wouldn’t do it.</p><p>“What? How?” Alec asked in confusion. What possible way could there be to check if Magnus had angelic markers if not to test his blood?</p><p>“Come.”</p><p>With that word Magnus stood from the couch, gesturing with his hand for Alexander to follow him as he moved with his innate grace towards the cabinet that held his husbands weapons. The one place in the apartment he tended to avoid when his husband was home. Adamas and demonic blood do not mix after all. But he needed to know. They needed to know if the demonic blood now running in Alexanders veins was from the bond, or if someone had done this to him. He needed to know so he could protect his husband and rain down retribution on anyone who thought it was a good idea to try and hurt his husband. Needed to know so they could determine where they went from here if he was the one responsible.  </p><p>Once they got to the cabinet Magnus took a deep breath. He could do this. He would do this. And with that determination in his mind he reached out his hand, making sure it was flat, towards the handle of his Shadowhunters blade. But before he could connect his skin to the metal another though, hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.</p><p>“Don’t!” Alec cried, horror in his eyes at what he could see Magnus intended to do. “You can’t.” He continued with. He knew the pain adamas caused in anyone with demonic blood, and if didn’t enter his head that he now held demonic markers and as such also had demonic blood. That the adamas in his weapons could cause him pain too due to that addition.</p><p>“But it is the only way to know for sure. If it hurts me, we know this is not the bond, but if it does not, then we know it is. We will know if I have angelic blood running in my veins just as you have demonic.” Magnus responded serenely. Seeing the worry in his Alexanders eyes had somehow calmed his own nerves. Because it was clear his Shadowhunter still loved him, and he loved his Shadowhunter. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him, even cause his own pain if needed.</p><p>“But, Magnus-“ Alec tried to argue back. Surely it would be better to just allow Izzy to test his blood. Okay it wouldn’t give such a quick answer, but it would definitely be less painful.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my love. I promise I will remove my hand if I feel any pain. Trust me?” Magnus interrupted smiling gently at the man he loved. And oh how he loved him. The idea that he had angelic blood did not worry him, but the idea that Alexander had demonic blood, he needed to know why, now.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be hurt, Magnus. I can’t see you be hurt.” Alec replied his tone almost begging as his eyes filled with emotion at the idea of Magnus getting hurt. He loved him too much to ever see that. Loved him too much for it to be his weapons that caused any pain to him.</p><p>“And I feel the same. Which is why I need to do this. I need to know who infected you. I need to know if it was someone else, or if it was me.” Magnus responded the guilt at the idea that he was responsible for his loves predicament becoming clear in his eyes as he did so. And Alec staring into them knew he could only answer that in one way.</p><p>“If this is because of the bond, it’s not an infection, Magnus. It’s a sign of our love and I welcome it.”</p><p>That reply caused a lump to form in Magnus through and tears to gather in his eyes. His Alexander did not blame him if the bond was the cause. His Alexander, his perfect wonderful Shadowhunter, was happy to have demonic blood, if it was a sign of their love for each other. Could there ever be anyone more amazing than his husband?</p><p>“Then let me test this, please.” He asked gently through the lump in his throat. Because he too wanted to feel as his Alexander did. Wanted to welcome the Shadowhunter part of him that was caused by the love they shared. Wanted to welcome the part of him that was because of the man at his side. Wanted the proof of the love they shared, and that was hopefully written in their blood.</p><p>At his words Alec smiled, tears of his own forming in his eyes at the knowledge that no matter what he said, his husband was going to do this. That no matter what he wanted, the man he loved was going to put himself in danger just so they could find out what was wrong with him. How could Magnus be so selfless? How could someone so amazing love him? But he pushed those thoughts aside as he replied, “you will do it whatever I say anyway, won’t you?”</p><p>“I would prefer to have you beside me as I do, rather than try behind your back.” Magnus responded, saying without saying it that yes, he was going to do this no matter what.</p><p>“Okay. But if you hurt in any way-“ Alec replied wanting Magnus’ promise that if he felt any pain he would remove his hand. Because he would not, no could not stand there and leave Magnus in pain, no matter what the reason.</p><p>“I do not enjoy pain, Alexander. I promise I will remove my hand at the slightest feel of it.” Magnus agreed. After all he wasn’t stupid. If he felt pain then there was high possibility that Alexanders current state was due to something other than the bond, and if it was, they needed to know what, and who had caused it.</p><p>“Okay.” Alec finally agreed. And with that agreement he pulled his hands away from Magnus’ wrist, moving them to clench at his side so as to stop himself from trying to stop Magnus once more. Magnus needed to do this, and even if Alec thought it would be better to get Izzy to test his husbands blood, he would not stop him from experimenting now. However much he wanted to.</p><p>With his hand free to move Magnus returned it to its slow journey down towards the weapon in front of him. And as his hand slowly descended he prepared himself for pain. He knew what pain adamas could do to him, and he knew what he should feel as soon as his skin made contact with the handle of the blade. As such he gritted his teeth as he readied himself for what he would feel. Readied himself for the searing hell that the angelic weapon would cause, and pushed his hand down, closing the final millimetres it needed to travel to make contact.</p><p>As soon as his palm touched the handle Magnus had to stop himself from immediately pulling it away, braced for pain as he was. As such it took him a moment to realise the pain he was expecting never came. There was an odd sort of tingling on his skin, almost like pins and needles, but that was it. He swallowed at the discovery, staring at his palm resting on a weapon that all his long life he had known would hurt him to touch before his mind understood the truth. Therefore building the rest of his courage and he moved his fingers to wrap around the adamas handle of the blade, holding it completely. Once he realised that even that, holding the handle caused no further pain he firmed his grip before slowly, not believing he was able to do so, picked it up, holding it in front of his face as he stared at the runes etched upon it.</p><p>“Magnus.” Alec breathed in awe beside him, making him come back to himself and realise what he was doing. Making him realise that he could now hold a Shadowhunters weapon without any issue. It told him as clear as day that Izzy’s suspicion had been correct. The bond had caused the markers they needed in each other’s blood to share their strength between them. Their complete strength. He now had the abilities the angels gave Shadowhunters, and his husband now had those gifted to himself through his demonic father.</p><p>Slowly Magnus turned to his husband, whose eyes were still locked on the sight of his hand wrapped around the handle of his blade.</p><p>“I can hold your weapon, Alexander. I can weld it if needs be. You know what this means?” He asked his voice quiet as if he spoke too loud someone would hear and remove this new startling ability from him. Even if he knew they could not, he was still in awe at what it seemed his Shadowhunter had allowed him to do. In awe at the love his Alexander felt for him that allowed him to be immune to the pain all Downworlders knew from the angelic adamas blades of his husband’s people.</p><p>“You have angel blood.” Alec uttered reverently. He had hoped that the bond had been behind his demonic markers, as he knew that if that was the case they would never try to hurt him. Would never try to take over his angelic ones. But seeing Magnus holding his blade, it brought everything home to him in a way just being told could never do. Magnus could hold and use his weapons.</p><p>“Yes, but it also means, you can weld my weapon too.” Magnus replied with a smile as he placed the blade back in the holder of the cabinet and turning to his husband.</p><p>“But-“ Alec tried to responded. He couldn’t do magic, he was not a Warlock, but before he could get any other words out Alec was interrupted.</p><p>“Magic, Alexander. You can do magic.” Magnus replied grabbing both of Alec’s hands as he did so, staring deep into his eyes. The idea that his husband could do magic, it stirred something inside of him that Magnus hadn’t known had been there. It stirred the wish, the desire to share with the one he loved, something that was so intrinsically part of himself. He wanted to show Alexander magic, wanted to teach him all it could do.</p><p>“I don’t know how.” Alec responded his eyes wide at the idea that he could weld the power his husband did so effortlessly.</p><p>“And I don’t know how to fight with your blade. But we can teach each other. Luckily I am one of the most powerful Warlocks on earth, and you are one of the best Shadowhunters. We can teach each other everything we need to know, to use the tools that have now become available to us.” Magnus replied with a wide smile upon his lips. When they had married there had always been a part of the other that they had known they would never be able to know. But now, now there was nothing between them. Magnus would learn to weld Shadowhunter weapons and runes, and his Alexander would weld magic. There was nothing separating them from each other now. They were the same, and they were together, for all eternity.</p><p>“Okay.” Alec agreed with a nod of his head, though he was still trying to process what was happening.</p><p>At his agreement Magnus pulled on his husbands hands and guided them both back to the couch. Once they were sat, Alec reached forwards and downed the rest of his drink that had been sitting there, before turning once more to his husband and saying, “okay.”</p><p>“Then let us begin, by figuring out how we are going to do this.” Magnus replied, and with a smile they both put their heads together to work out just how they were going to train the other in the skills they had been learning since they were born. It would be a long and difficult task for the both of them to learn all they needed to know, but it wasn’t one that daunted either of them. Because no matter what, they would have the other at their side, and the really was all that mattered to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to clarify, this story is not book cannon, as I have never read them. As such anything in the books that is not in the show, will not be applicable in this story. I was not aware of any angelic capabilities Magnus has in the books before writing this chapter, and as such I have written it as if he has none.<br/>Therefore in this series of stories Magnus will only have demonic blood naturally. So his angelic blood given by Alec will be the only angelic blood he has. Hope that clears up any questions and confusion for you all, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank Biltong44, Malecfan27, RB25HB30, SparklyUnicorn, thatfangirlEL, Nanuk08 and Hishiroo for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So it has come to my attention that this story is not book cannon, so I wanted to make sure everyone was aware of this. I personally haven’t read the books and as such some of things that might appear in them is unknown to me. So please feel free to point out when I have gone against the books so I can put it in the notes for that chapter that what the books say does not hold in this series. On that note, in my ‘world’ as it were, Magnus does not naturally have any angelic markers in his blood, so the ones he had that allowed him to pick up Alec’s blade could only come from the bond.  </p>
<p>Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and Clary’s decision. And a Happy 2021 to you all. I hope it goes better than 2020!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Clary made her way to Alec’s office. She had done a lot of thinking after her conversation with Jace and she had come to some startling conclusions. Firstly she realised she had subconsciously been planning on staying in New York, training with Underhill and going out on missions with the Lightwoods and Jace. But now that wasn’t an option. If she stayed now she would be doing nothing but training, always kept on the side lines of what was going on, well she realised she didn’t want that. If she couldn’t go on missions, then she wanted to be with her mom. Oh she knew she would be a hard taskmaster when it came to training, she had already proved that. But at least there she wouldn’t see her friends leaving her behind. And maybe she would be able to see more of the Clave, get a better understanding of those that now controlled her life. And if she felt she could influence them to seeing things from her point of view, well she wasn’t going to say no to the opportunity now was she? And surely if she was staying with the Inquisitor Herondale she would be able to put her own opinions forwards. Help show the woman where the Clave were going wrong. It would be much better than trying to change Alec’s mind at least, he had never liked her after all.</p>
<p>So it was with these thoughts that she walked into Alec’s office, though she was surprised to find Izzy sitting behind his desk rather than the man she had come to speak to.</p>
<p>“Where’s Alec?” She asked in confusion, causing Izzy to raise her eyebrow at her. Not just at her words but the fact she had walked in without even knocking even if she did have an appointment. Just who did Clary think she was?</p>
<p>“Busy.” Izzy responded not elaborating on what he was doing. It was of no concern to the girl in front of her after all.</p>
<p>“Well we had a meeting.” Clary replied somewhat put out that Alec wasn’t there. Surely hearing her decision was more important than whatever he was doing. He should keep the appointments he made in her mind.</p>
<p>“And now you have it with me. Sit.” Izzy commanded, taking some delight in how the girl did so. She still hadn’t forgotten how Clary had tried to make everyone believe Alec had made Underhill her trainer because he loved Jace and was jealous. But she knew she could not let her emotions interfere with this conversation. She had to be completely professional, just as she knew her brother would be. Therefore taking a deep breath she continued in a calm tone. “You have been given the option of staying at the New York Institute or going with your mom to Alicante. Have you made a decision?”</p>
<p>“I have. I want to go with my mom.” Clary responded sitting straight with defiance in her eyes as if she expected Izzy to try and change her mind. Not that the other woman would.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I know Alec will want to speak to you before you leave, so I will put an appointment in his diary. I will also inform Envoy Penhallow of your decision so she can let Inquisitor Herondale know she is to have another house guest.” Izzy replied, stating the things she would do. She was in two minds about whether Clary should leave after what she had discovered in the girls blood. But in truth she felt it a good idea for her to go. Hopefully she would learn something in Alicante, learn how to be a proper Shadowhunter rather than how to spend her time whining to all about everything. She didn’t know if Alec would have tried to persuade the girl to stay, but she wasn’t going to. And with that thought she realised she was glad she was the one having this conversation with Clary. Because when Alec came back it would be a done deal, and there would be nothing he could do to change the decision. And this was what was best for the New York Institute, and Alec himself. “I am sure your mom or Inquisitor Herondale can find you an appropriate trainer, Alicante contains some of the best. I will make sure that your need of one is within your request in join your mother.” Izzy continued as she thought over what Clary would need in Alicante, just as she knew Alec would.</p>
<p>“My mom will train me. I don’t need anyone else.” Clary responded abruptly. The idea of being trained by someone else? She did not like that. She was going to Alicante to spend time with her mom, so she could train her.</p>
<p>“Your mom might be a little busy explaining to the Clave why she ran off into the Mundane World with the Mortal Cup to train you.” Izzy replied dryly, a smirk on her lips as she did so. Did Clary really think her mom would be able to spend all her time with her? Oh that was funny.</p>
<p>“She did it to protect the Cup and me from Valentine.” Clary responded heatedly. How dare Izzy question her mom’s actions?</p>
<p>“I am sure. But whatever her reasons, she still needs to explain them.” Izzy replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She hadn’t spoken to Jocelyn directly since her return, being too busy testing blood samples to actually have a conversation with the woman. But whatever her reason for leaving the Clave, they would want answers, there was no two ways about it.</p>
<p>At her response Clary huffed, but knew she couldn’t say anything else. Therefore she stood from the chair she was perched on and spoke once more. “I will go and pack then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, do. I believe Jocelyn is returning to Alicante in the morning, though I will speak to Aline and see if we can push the portal back until you have spoken to Alec. If not we will organise another one for you to go through later in the day.” Izzy responded simply. There was no way Clary would be leaving the Institute without talking to Alec, as he was her Head. And it was something she knew Aline would be happy to allow to happen.</p>
<p>With that Clary turned and left the office. She was glad she had decided to leave if this was Izzy’s attitude. And she was sure her mom would make time for her and would be able to train her. She always had after all.</p>
<p>Once Clary left Izzy sent a message to Aline confirming that she would be joining her mother and requesting that the portal be pushed back until Alec had had a chance to talk to the girl. She got the confirmation back almost immediately, and therefore with a smile on her face she picked up her phone to call Alec, and let him know Clary’s decision. If she also wanted an update on how Magnus had taken the news of her brothers demonic markers and the possibility he had his own angelic ones, well that would be an added bonus in her mind. Though considering she hadn’t been called to the apartment to figure out how to fix her brothers blood, she could only assume that it went okay.</p><hr/>
<p>Alec and Magnus had spent a lot of time talking. Trying to work out how they were going to be able to train each other in the skills that would be needed to weld their weapons. The first thing that came clear to them both was that they would need to learn the use the new skills with their left hands, as neither were stupid enough to try and replace their current abilities, which both used their dominant hand to weld most effectively. This meant that Magnus would need to learn a whole new fighting skill with his left hand, while Alec learnt how to get in contact with the magic inside of him. Both of which would take time and effort to complete. And while effort was something they both were willing to put into their training, neither of them could create more time.</p>
<p>They were both contemplating how to combat this issue when Alec’s phone rang.</p>
<p>“Izzy? Is everything okay?” Alec asked answering it on the second ring.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, brother. Just wanted to let you know Clary has decided to go with her mom.” Izzy responded leaning back in his chair. It really was very comfortable. She could see why he didn’t mind spending so much time sitting in it, even if the paperwork was a lot less fun.</p>
<p>“Okay. I will need to talk to her before she goes. I still need to address her behaviour on the last mission and make sure her training will be kept up in Alicante.” Alec replied his mind turning back to what he had been thinking earlier, about how to deal with the red headed girl. Though the idea that for a little while she would be someone else’s problem was rather nice in his mind.</p>
<p>“I have pencilled in an appointment first thing tomorrow. You going to be able to make that?” Izzy asked though her words had a double meaning, saying without actually saying it, that she wanted to make sure everything was okay. Make sure that her assumption that it was the bond that had caused his demonic markers was now verified and that both he and Magnus were dealing with that.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine. Can you put a meeting in for you and me after that? I want to go over some things that we need to organise, now that everything has calmed down.” Alec replied. Those words told her two things. One there was nothing immediate to worry about with his demonic markers, meaning it had to be because of the bond, and two he would fill her in completely tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Can do. See you tomorrow then, big brother. Don’t have too much fun and forget to be on time now will you?” Izzy responded with a smirk on her face as she could just imagine how her brother was blushing at her words. Therefore she cut off any response by hanging up and went back to doing the paperwork that she could, anything to make Alec’s life easier, and after all it was part of her job now that she was his Second in Command.</p>
<p>Alec put away his phone when Izzy hung up on him, shaking his head at her words. He still needed to tell her he was making her Weapons Master, something they hadn’t yet been able to have a conversation about, especially as he had already put in the request for someone to run the labs which currently sat under her purview. Of course on the back of that thought came the realisation that it was good that Izzy would soon be their Weapons Master, as who else could provide Magnus with an adamas blade of his own? It was with that thought that the answer to the problem he and Magnus were trying to solve came to him. He suddenly had an answer to their lack of time.</p>
<p>“I can teach you to fight like a Shadowhunter at the Institute.” He said thinking about the revelation that had just come to him.</p>
<p>“I thought we were trying to keep it quiet that I could use your blades?” Magnus replied in confusion. After all if he was learning at the Institute it would not stay quiet for long and both had agreed that letting the Clave find out about either of their new talents would not go well, for anyone.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to tell anyone I am teaching you how to use our weapons. Just that I am teaching you how to use a sword. Anyone who knows me won’t question the idea that I want you to be able to defend yourself in any way possible.” Alec responded his mind turning through the idea, moving forwards from the initial training. As obviously Magnus would need a blade of his own, which is where he would involve Izzy, getting her to forge one for his husband, and no one needed to know it was an adamas blade now did they? It would be expected that Alec would have one created for his husband if he was training him, so it was the perfect solution in his mind.</p>
<p>“It would also explain why I was learning to use it with my left hand, wanting my right free to do magic. And if anyone asks why I agreed I could always say I was indulging you.” Magnus agreed. It was the best possible plan, as it mean that his training could be conducted during in the day, and that left their evenings for Alexander to learn magic. It was perfect.</p>
<p>And Alec looking at his husband, hearing how accepting he was to learning the skills he would teach him couldn’t help but feel his love for him rise. Couldn’t help but marvel at the man he had somehow managed to gain at his side. He would never stop being in awe at the love Magnus had for him, nor how much he loved Magnus. There was no one else like him in the world, and he was everything to Alec. And well, since they had solved all their problems for the evening, perhaps it was time to show Magnus just how much he loved him. As such he felt himself move across the couch closer to Magnus as he murmured, “indulging me, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well what can I say? I will do anything to make my Shadowhunter happy.” Magnus replied a smirk on his lips as he did so, quickly catching on to where his husbands mind had gone. As such he moved to, so he was laying back against the armrest of the couch his legs spread wide to allow Alec to rest in-between them.</p>
<p>“Anything you say?” Alec asked, moving so he was hovering over his husband staring down into his beautiful cat slit eyes, his glamour having fallen away long ago and as it was just the two of them, Magnus knew he had no need to reapply it. In fact knew that Alec preferred it when he did have it in affect, not that his Shadowhunter ever said those words. But actions did speak louder in his mind.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. Have any ideas?” Magnus replied moving his arms so they could wrap around the man now positioned above him. Smiling coyly up at him as he did so. He did so love it when Alec took charge, it didn’t happen often, but he always made the most of it when he did.</p>
<p>“A few.” Alec responded before closing the distance and kissing his Warlock. Kissing the man he loved with everything he had, letting all his thoughts and feelings centre on the one below him, and letting his love flow.</p>
<p>And Magnus, well he kissed him back with equal devotion. Because how could he not? This man loved him enough to accept demon blood in his veins, loved him enough to accept the bond between them, and loved him enough to not just train him how to fight with angelic blades, but also to learn how to use his magic. He was perfect and everything Magnus had never known he wanted in the one he loved.</p>
<p>And he was so very glad that he would have this man forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have posted an explicit exert called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461696">How to make your Shadowhunter happy</a>. I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings, I would like to thank Liz_060, Duchess, NAFAID, magique_lightbane, Malecfan27, SparklyUnicorn, Shadowhunterfan8302, Biltong44 and malec0305 for the lovely comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, I had planned on making it longer including Izzy and Alec’s conversation, but it seemed Clary and Alec had more to say than I thought they did. So I have split it in two. I will also be going back to less regular updates now the holidays have finished and I have to return to work, so sorry about that.</p>
<p>Also some of you might notice I am not very good at coming up with new names, and as such have stolen one from another show. I couldn’t help myself, it was too tempting, lol.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Clary was once more making her way toward Alec’s office door. Though this time it was to speak to the man himself before she stepped through the portal that would take her and her mom to Alicante. This was going to be her last hours in the Institute for some time, and well she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She was equal parts scared and excited to be going to Alicante, to being able to see more of the Shadowhunter world than the Institute and the non-stop fighting that seemed to come hand in hand with her new destiny. But she also felt sadness about leaving this place. About leaving the people who had opened their home and hearts to her, people who had helped her become who she was today, who had helped her get her mom back. People who had literally gone to war to protect her. But even as she thought that she remembered how she never really felt like she fit in, not with the wider Shadowhunters, only with Jace and Izzy, and Alec she guessed. But the rest, she had felt like such an outsider. Or at least she had until Underhill had taken her under his wing, and even then, there was still a distance between herself and them. They still looked at her as if she didn’t belong with them, fighting at their side. And yes, she knew she didn’t have the training they did, but she was still a Shadowhunter, she still belonged, right?</p>
<p>Pushing those thoughts from her mind she turned back to her destination and with a huff she straighten her spine as she knocked loudly on the door before her.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Alec called out when he heard the knock, though he did not look up from what he was writing. “Take a seat.” He continued when he felt Clary standing in front of him. It wasn’t until she sat that he looked up and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to Alicante.” He stated. It wasn’t a question they both knew that.</p>
<p>“I want to spend more time with my mom.” Clary replied feeling as if she had to defend her decision to him, though she didn’t know why she should.</p>
<p>“Understandable. I have contacted one of the trainers there who is able to spare you an hour a day. Make sure you attend.” Alec responded amiably. He had been busy that morning calling in favours to get her a spot with one of the best trainer’s Alicante had to offer. He wanted to make sure she didn’t skip the sessions.</p>
<p>“I don’t need a trainer. My mom will train me.” Clary bristled in return. She didn’t need anyone else, her mom would teach her what she needed to know to be a Shadowhunter. After all who better than her to do so?</p>
<p>“Jocelyn Fairchild has been outside of Shadowhunter life for the last 19 years. There are techniques and developments in training styles that she won’t be familiar with. Not to mention she never was a qualified trainer. You will see Weapons Trainer Dex and learn from him, or you will not be allowed back into the field.” Alec responded in a tone that would broke no argument. This was final in his mind, and he would make sure no one let Clary out on missions if she did not attend the training he had organised. He wasn’t going to have her running around half trained as she had been, he didn’t care who begged him to change his mind, and that included Jace.</p>
<p>“You don’t have the right to tell me what to do.” Clary heated replied glaring at the man before her. He had no right dictating her life. She was an adult and could do what she liked.</p>
<p>At her words Alec just raised his eyebrow before responding in an even tone that sent a shiver down Clary’s back. “Yes I do. I am the Head of your Institute, whether you like it or not. And on that note, here, you are going to need these.”</p>
<p>“What are they?” Clary asked when Alec tossed two books at her, though she recognised the cover of one as being the book of runes she had been studying, but the other was unknown to her.</p>
<p>“Books. I’m sure you are familiar with the Gray Book, the other is the Shadowhunter Codex. Hopefully by studying it you will learn some common sense and not try to start a war, again.” Alec replied iciness in his voice as he spoke of the war she had almost caused between them and the Vampires.</p>
<p>“I didn’t try and start anything.” Clary responded aggressively. She wasn’t the one who started the war with the Circle, that had been going on before she came. And it was all Valentines fault, not hers. She was pulled into it through no fault of her own.</p>
<p>“My killing Camille broke the new Accords, which state that no faction has a right to punish another faction’s prisoner. Luckily the Vampires didn’t pursue that, but Raphael would have been perfectly within his rights to do so.” Alec explained in as simple terminology as he could. He needed her to see what her unthinking questions and comments could have done. Needed her to see that her words could have caused a war to rage through New York unlike any that had been seen in recent history. He needed her to understand her mistake and make sure it never happened again.</p>
<p>“You killed her, not me.” Clary replied in confusion. If the Vampires had started a war then Alec would have been at fault not her. She wasn’t the one that caused him to break the new Accords.</p>
<p>“Because you didn’t have the common sense to keep quiet. I can’t let you go into the field until I know you won’t do something so stupid again.” Alec snapped back before taking a deep breath to calm his temper before he continued. Because as much as he would love to rip into her for her behaviour, he knew that shouting wouldn’t do any good. She would just respond with anger of her own and be even more convinced she was in the right. No he needed to teach her how she was wrong before she would see it. Therefore he continued on in a more even tone of voice, explaining his new training plan for the girl in front of him.  “As such I will be sending you tests on the knowledge in the Codex, and until you can prove to me you have learnt and understood it, I will not allow you to enter this institute again. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>“You just want to get rid of me.” Clary responded dismissively. She knew Alec didn’t like her, and while sure she knew he loved Magnus, she couldn’t let go of the idea that he was jealous of her because of Jace. Though considering the conversation she and Jace had had, he certainly didn’t have anything to be jealous about.</p>
<p>“If I wanted to get rid of you, Clary, there are much similar ways of doing it than trying to train you.” Alec sighed. What would it take to get through to her that he was trying to protect her? “Look, I am not trying to make your life difficult, I am trying to make sure you survive it. Begin a Shadowhunter is dangerous and having someone untrained on a mission could cost the lives of all involved, not just the trainee. Is that what you want? To be responsible for Jace or Izzy’s life?” He asked stating blatantly what could happen. Not that he would ever let it come to that, but he needed her to see. Needed her to understand why she needed to learn before he could ever risk the lives of his family, before he could ever trust her to protect them as he himself would.</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” Clary responded horrified at the idea of Jace and Izzy being hurt. For all they weren’t on the best terms right now, they were both still her friends and she wouldn’t want anything to happen to them.</p>
<p>“Then learn what I am trying to teach you, or that will be the outcome.” Alec stated plainly, hoping to ram home what he was trying to get her to see with his words.</p>
<p>Staring into his eyes as he spoke Clary couldn’t help but swallow at the desolate look in them. It was almost as if he could see the deaths of his sister and brother before him, and she couldn’t look away from that heartbroken stare. It was clear to her that even if she didn’t believe what he was saying he did. And she knew he wouldn’t never let her out with them if she didn’t abide by his commands. As such she pulled herself together as she replied in an even, if somewhat superior tone, “Fine. I will take your tests and train with this Dex, but I am not going to stop being who I am.”</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to, I’m just asking you to become more.” Alec replied clearly. He didn’t want her to change, not really. Oh yes, she irritated him no end, but he knew, if she would let herself learn, she could be one of their best. She had the heart and bravery that was needed to rejuvenate the jaded Clave, she had the passion to fight at his side to help unite their World, but she needed to learn how to harness that power, before he could ever let her use it. So no he didn’t want to change her, he just wanted her to be everything she could be.</p>
<p>At Alec’s words Clary blinked back at him. His face was so sincere, and for the first time Clary actually started to think about what Alec was saying. What he was trying to do. That he wasn’t trying to push her aside, no he was trying to give her the tools she would need in this new world. He was trying to help her, in his own autocratic way. And while she would never agree with his methods, she wasn’t about to turn down the help he was offering. Therefore pushing aside her pride, she responded to his words. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Now I’m sure you have goodbyes to make before you leave, so I would advise you go do them. Your portal is in 30 minutes.” Alec replied with a small honest smile for the girl in front of him. He didn’t know if his words had gotten through, but he at least knew she would do the training he had arranged. And hopefully that would help her learn what she needed, to be able to become all that she could be, if she let herself.</p>
<p>At that Clary nodded and stood, moving towards the door, but before she opened it she spoke once more. “Goodbye, Alec. And good luck.”</p>
<p>And as she disappeared through the doorway she could have sworn she heard him respond, could have sworn she heard him say, “The same to you, Clary.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Lil_Red, NAFAID, Yui_BTS, Evangeline_Evans, Rose_Fellova, Lia231, Juliaonmoon, Shadowhunterfan8302, Hishiroo, magique_lightbane, Biltong44, Malecfan27, Nanuk08 and Liz_060 for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter. Now I don’t know how many of you remember that (quite) a few chapters ago I mentioned that I had had an evil idea. Well the end of this chapter is the realisation of that. Please don’t hate me. I promise I have a plan, and it’s not evil. Honestly (well not completely evil at any rate, lol).</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>It was some time after Clary, her mother and Maryse had left for Alicante that Izzy made her way to her brother’s office. It was time for them to discuss what Alec had discovered from Magnus, and start to make plans for the future. After all the Institute had been on high alert for so long, they hadn’t had a chance to really discuss Izzy’s new job and what it would entail. It was time to fix that, and it was something she knew both herself and Alec agreed on.</p>
<p>When she knocked on his door she was surprised when he opened it rather than calling out come in.  Though why he did so became clear when he gestured her to the couches before etching a silencing rune upon the wood once he had closed it behind her.</p>
<p>“So, I presume the demonic blood markers you carry came from the bond then?” Izzy asked once her brother was sitting across from her. It was the most important thing she needed to know in her mind, and as such was the first question she needed an answer to.</p>
<p>“Yeah, seems so.” Alec agreed with a smile as he remembered the discussion he had with Magnus, remembered the plans they made that would start that afternoon with his husbands first training session, and then tonight with his first lesson in magic. Not that he could really get his head around being able to do magic, and he was sure that nothing would come of Magnus’ attempts to teach him. But he was willing to try, and maybe because of it one day he would be able to perform magic, even a fraction of what Magnus could do without thought. He had the time to learn after all, what with being immortal and all. Yet another thing his brain found it really hard to compute.</p>
<p>“Did Magnus know a spell to check his blood then?” Izzy asked, wondering how Alec could be so sure. She wanted to make sure that there was absolute proof of her hypothesis, before she would be willing to let it go. She could not risk Alec without it. There was no way she would let her brother continue having mutating demonic markers without firm knowledge that the bond was the cause. Without absolute proof that they would cause Alec no harm. Because she would not let anything hurt her brother, not if she had the power to stop it.</p>
<p>“No. He held my Seraph blade.” Alec responded simply, informing Izzy of the test they had run to confirm Magnus’ angelic blood markers. It was a pretty conclusive result in his mind.</p>
<p>“But no Downworlder can do that.” Izzy replied with a frown at the idea that Magnus could have been hurt by trying something so risky. It was not the best way to check her hypothesis in her opinion. But she guessed there was no spell to check Magnus’ blood and as such the Warlock had felt it was the only way to test the idea. Other than give her a blood sample that was, and she knew most magical beings did not like to do that. She was pretty sure that there were some spells and rituals that could be performed with magical blood. Not that she would do any, but understandably it seemed Magnus was protective of his own.</p>
<p>“Magnus now can.” Alec responded with a smile at the new skills his husband now had. The skills that he would be training him in later that day. Oh yes, he was looking forward to that.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, that it is the bond?” Izzy asked. Sure it seemed pretty conclusive, but still, the scientist in her couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else that had happened in Magnus in his long life that would have caused the change. It wasn’t the absolute proof she really wanted, so she could rest easy about the changes happening to her own brother. There were too many unknown factors for her to accept that.</p>
<p>“What else could it be Izzy?” Alec asked with a roll of his eyes, though an indulgent smile spread across his lips. This was the part of his sister he loved seeing. The part that analysed everything, the scientist that she was at her core.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I would feel more comfortable if I could test Magnus’ blood.” Izzy responded simply. She wouldn’t demand it, but she would suggest it. It needed saying for her peace of mind at least.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that is going to happen. He trusts us, but we still answer to the Clave.” Alec replied. He didn’t need to ask Magnus to know how his husband would not feel comfortable giving them a blood sample. Of giving the Clave a chance to gain some of his blood.</p>
<p>“And there is no way he would give that information to them. Very well, but you are a Shadowhunter, and as such I insist on monitoring the progress of the demonic markers you have.” Izzy agreed. She had expected nothing else after all, but the least she could do was monitor her brother. So she could make sure that the demonic markers didn’t overtake the angelic ones in his blood. So she could make sure that he truly was okay.</p>
<p>“I don’t think-“ Alec started to say. He really didn’t see the need, but before he could articulate the rest of his sentence Izzy interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Alec, you are my brother and I love you. I will not let anything cause you harm. That includes the bond. I <em>will</em> monitor your blood, and you <em>will</em> let me.” Izzy stated in a tone of voice that would broke no arguments. This wasn’t a suggestion, or a request. This was what was going to happen, so the sooner Alec got on board the better in her mind.</p>
<p>“And there was me thinking I was in charge here.” Alec replied with a chuckle at not just her tone but the look of determination on her face. It was a look he knew far too well and one he also knew it was pointless trying to argue with.</p>
<p>“Of course you are, big brother. But I am the scientist in this family, not you. As such in such matters, my words are law.” Izzy answered back sweetly, smiling sunnily up at him, even while her eyes kept the same steely look as they had had previously.</p>
<p>Alec knew when to fold, and as such he responded. “Okay, fine. But I would prefer if we didn’t do it here. I don’t want anyone else finding out.”</p>
<p>At those words Izzy frowned. Because she knew as well as Alec that no matter how much they tried to keep it quiet, someone was bound to find out she was regularly testing his blood. And that would raise all sorts of questions with the Clave, questions that neither of them wanted to answer. They needed somewhere she could conduct the tests, without the Clave being aware. But where? Then it came to her. It was the perfect solution, and one she knew both herself and Alec could sell to the Clave with ease.</p>
<p>“Well I am sure my Head of Institute could requisition the portable version of the necessary equipment, claiming it was to help the Downworlders the circle has infected. That way I can conduct the tests at your apartment. In fact the equipment could be used for the Downworlders as well.” Izzy replied with a smug smile on her lips at having solved the problem. No one would question the equipment request, especially not as she was planning on offering her help to Catarina. And as she would be the one in charge of it, no one else would be aware if it went to Alec’s apartment every couple of days so she could test his blood.</p>
<p>“I will see to it.” Alec replied smirking back at her. It was a win win in his mind. He knew the equipment would be able to help those who Catarina had not been able to heal. Especially with Izzy’s help included. Yes it was the perfect solution.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Izzy replied with a nod of head, feeling better now she had a way to move forwards monitoring the demonic marker development.</p>
<p>With that conversation finished, Alec moved onto the next thing he needed to speak to Izzy about. In fact he should probably have had this conversation before now, but there just hadn’t been the time. “Now, obviously we need a new Weapons Master. As such I have decided to give you the job.” He said simply.</p>
<p>“Me? Alec I am honoured, but I won’t have time to do that, run the lab and be your second.” Izzy replied, because as much as it was her dream job, she had too much on as it was. She couldn’t do any more, no matter how much she wished otherwise and she knew that.</p>
<p>“Which is why I have requested a new Shadowhunter to run the labs. Hopefully someone will apply who could help the Downworlders too.” Alec replied smiling at how big her eyes went when she heard that. When she heard that he had decided to advertise the lab role, rather than the Weapons Master one. One which in truth she wasn’t completely qualified for. Not that would stop her accepting, or doing every training possible to make sure she was ready to do the role to best of her ability.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alec.” She breathed in joyful disbelief. This had always been her dream ever since she had decided the Iron Sisters weren’t for her. And to have him give it to her, when she was still so young, it was more than she had ever imagined and she didn’t know how she could ever repay her brother for the honour.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me. You earned it.” Alec replied sincerely, before smirking as he continued. “Of course I do have an ulterior motive.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do, let’s hear it.” Izzy responded with a roll of her eyes, though she could not remove the smile from her lips at the idea of being the New York Institutes Weapons Master.</p>
<p>“I am going to be training Magnus, and I want him to have his own adamas blade. But I don’t want people to know it’s an adamas blade. I was hoping you could forge one for him.” Alec replied bluntly stating what he needed from her. Whether it was possible of not, he had no idea. But Magnus needed a blade.</p>
<p>“Alec you know as well as I do that only the Iron Sisters can do that.” Izzy answered back with a frown. There was no way she could ever do that. She wouldn’t even know where to be being in creating such a blade for her brother-in-law. She wished she did, but the fact was, she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I can’t exactly ask then for a blade for my Downworlder husband can I?” Alec replied with a sigh. He knew he had been clutching at straws that Izzy would be able to make one. But maybe she could request more than was needed and he could sneak one to Magnus that way?</p>
<p>“No. but as Weapons Master, I can.” Izzy replied her mind already turning to a plan that could be used to not only get Magnus a blade, but also have no one question him carrying one of Shadowhunter design. It would be difficult, but if anyone could pull this off, it would be her.</p>
<p>“Izzy?” Alec asked in confusion. Because he was pretty sure that no matter who you were, you couldn’t ask the Iron Sisters for an adamas blade for a Downworlder. Not without questions that they really didn’t want to have to answer.</p>
<p>“If I go to them, requesting a special blade for you, I’m sure we can come up with something.” Izzy replied with a wave of her hand, the plan still forming in her mind. Though obviously for any of it work she would have to visit Adamant Citadel.</p>
<p>“You just want a chance to visit them.” Alec responded in a teasing tone. He knew his sister had always wanted to visit them, and now she had her chance, he knew that nothing would stop her from going.</p>
<p>“Well the plan does have its perks.” Izzy replied with a smirk at her brother. No one said she didn’t have to take advantage of her new role after all.</p>
<p>“Very well, I’ll authorise your visit to the Iron Sisters.” Alec agreed. He could easily sell it as her wanting to find out more about their weapons as would be needed in her new role of Weapons Master. No one would question the visit.</p>
<p>“Thank you, big brother. But I won’t go until I know your blood is stable.” Izzy responded. Because however much she wanted to visit the Iron Sisters, her brother’s wellbeing was more important in her mind.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I think it will take a while to teach Magnus anyway.” Alec replied. Though in truth he had no idea if it would or not. Magnus had mentioned he had had previous fight training over the years, but he had always fought with his right hand, in all honesty Alec had no idea how long it would take him to re-learn all the stances and movements to the instinctive level that he would need to fight with his left hand.</p>
<p>“I am sure over the centuries he has been alive he has had some weapons training Alec.” Izzy responded shaking her head at her brother’s words. Surely he did not believe for a minute that Magnus knew nothing. After all when the guy was born, she was pretty sure swords were the only weapons available, and no doubt he hadn’t spent all the centuries he had been alive not fighting. This was Magnus Bane they were talking about, he was the ultimate protector, just like his husband.</p>
<p>“No doubt. But not with his left hand.” Alec replied simply. Yeah he wasn’t stupid enough to think magus knew nothing, in fact he wouldn’t be surprised if his husband was more skilled than him in some areas.  After all he had had centuries to perfect the art, even if he just did it for fun.</p>
<p>At Alec’s response Izzy nodded. “Ah, he wants to keep his right for magic.” That made sense. No point hindering yourself with trying to use your main weapon with your less dominant hand. It was a good plan in her mind.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Alec agreed.</p>
<p> “So he will need a blade that he can use in his left.” At that Izzy thought once more. Because it was known her brother fought with his right. She would have to make sure that the blade she got could be used by both hands. Luckily most are designed that way, but she would keep that in mind when she went to see the Iron Sisters.</p>
<p>“Yes. Now, want to go through the applications I have received for the lab position with me? You know better than I what we need after all.” Alec replied, and as he spoke he stood, moving towards his desk where his tablet containing the applications sat waiting. He was surprised by the number they had received in the short time the job posted. He just hoped that somewhere within them they could find someone who could not only do the job, but would also be an asset to the Institute, and would be willing to work with the Downworlders.</p>
<p>“Of course. I want to make sure we have someone I can work with.” Izzy replied moving with him.</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly.” Alec answered, before grabbing another tablet and handing it to her. As his Second in Command she had access to the applications as well, so they might as well go through them separately and narrow down to their favourites. Plus it was easier than them both trying to read the same screen.</p>
<p>And with that silence settled between the two of them as they slowly went through them all. After half an hour they had finally whittled down their selections, both pleased to see they had some of the same people in their chosen few. After more conversation between the two of them, they finally had it down to the final two applications. Victor Aldertree and Helen Blackthorn.</p>
<p>“Alec, I know you like this woman, and I know having someone with Seelie blood in the Institute would be helpful, but she really doesn’t have the experience needed to run the lab, and I won’t have the time to help her. Not with everything else I will need to do.” Izzy explained as she re-read Helen’s application. She could understand why Alec wanted her at the New York Institute, her ties to the Seelies would be advantageous to him as Downworld Envoy, and she had an exceptional record. But as much as Izzy could see the advantages, she could also see the downsides of having someone with so little training running the lab. They didn’t have the staff as it was, for her to give the woman the training she needed to do the role properly.</p>
<p>“I know your right, but…“ Alec replied. There was something about the way she wrote her application that called to him. He wanted her in his Institute, not just because of her connections with the Seelies, but because he really believed she would fit in with what he was trying to do. That she would understand his wish to unite the Shadow World, and would be an asset in that goal. With her record it was obvious to him that she would be a great person to train some of the newer Shadowhunters that he had coming in from Alicante, as well as showing them that Downworlders weren’t any different than them.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could employ her as a lab technician once we have the new guy settle in.” Izzy suggested. From reading Helen’s application she could see her being perfect for that role. And in the process she could be trained up to take charge of the lab once Victor Aldertree moved on. As it was obvious from his application that this was not his career end goal.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alec agreed swiping Miss Blackthorn’s application to the side leaving them with only one. He wished he could employ the woman too, but as Izzy said, maybe later they would be able to. So instead he turned to the successful application in front of him, the one for the man who would soon be running their lab.</p>
<p>“I will let Mr Aldertree know he has the job.” He said to his sister as he once more read over the application from Victor Aldertree. He couldn’t work out why the guy was applying for this position, as he already had a good one within the Clave and running the New York Institute’s labs would be seen as a demotion, but who was he to question that? Perhaps the man was fed up with the Clave’s rules and wanted to be somewhere more progressive. He hoped that was the case at any rate. He hoped the man would be willing to work with them to unite the Shadow World. He hoped Victor Aldertree would have the same desires he did, to change their world for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again. I would like to thank magique_lightbane, Nanuk08 and Biltong44 for the lovely comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So to make up for my evilness with the last chapter I thought I would give you the training scene. I have written an explicit exert with is linked at the bottom as well. </p>
<p>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec stood across the room from Magnus, both dressed in training clothes, though his husbands were far more flamboyant than his. But that was to be expected in Alec’s mind.</p>
<p>“Okay, fist I think it would be good if I can gauge your current level of skill-“ Alec started to say, having grabbed a couple of training staffs from the wall. After all he needed to know what Magnus needed to learn, whether it was just to adjust to left-handed movements and footwork, or if there was a need to refine his current skill level as well.</p>
<p>“Oh darling. You know exactly how skilful I can be.” Magnus replied with a coy smirk. He couldn’t help it. His Alexander looked so sumptuous in his training clothes and looking all serious, almost as gorgeous as he looked out of them. And well, he had to give the impression that he was only doing this as a favour to his Shadowhunter after all. Just in case anyone came in. And that was his excuse and he was sticking with it.</p>
<p>“Magnus. Be serious.” Alec responded with serious glare in his eyes, trying manly to stop the blush he just knew was slowly dusting his cheeks, as his mind supplied many different circumstances where Magnus had shown off his skills to him.</p>
<p>“I will try, as you asked so nicely.” Magnus replied with a cheeky grin, loving the blushing look his husband was now sporting. He wondered how long it would take for Alexander to stop responding like that to his suggestive comments, and he really hoped it was a very long time. Years in fact. Because there was nothing more adorable in his mind than a blushing, serious, Alexander.</p>
<p>At that Alec rolled his eyes, before he decided it would be best to start training. Hopefully then Magnus would be concentrating on that, rather than making him blush. As such he threw one of the staffs in his hand towards the other man, who caught it without any difficultly.</p>
<p>“Let’s fight.” He said, falling with ease into the standard fighting position.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Alexander? Because I warn you, I will not go easy on you, just because you are cute.” Magnus replied doing nothing more than holding the staff one handed. He didn’t want to give away his attack by going straight to the stance, as his Shadowhunter had.</p>
<p>“Same back at you.” Alec responded with a grin on his face, before moving swiftly forwards. That was all it took for the fight begin. He had hoped his move while Magnus was unprepared would give him the advantage, but by the time his staff connected with the other mans it was held securely in a defensive position.</p>
<p>The movements between the two were fierce, no holds barred attack and defence. The footwork floorless from them both as they each tested the other for weaknesses, before pushing forwards when they could. They seemed evenly matched, though whether they really were Alec didn’t know. He didn’t know if Magnus was matching his skill level to his own, or if he really was holding his own with the centuries old Warlock. What he did know was that he wasn’t going to let his ego grow, as he knew to do so could well give Magnus the upper hand if he was luring him into a false sense of security.</p>
<p>Magnus on the other hand was finding that the training he had years ago was coming back to him, even if he was a bit rusty. He was impressed with his ability to keep up with Alexander, as he knew he was one of the best of his generation. But that didn’t stop him from also wanting to win. Wanting to show his pup the tricks this old dog had up his sleeve. He may not be a Shadowhunter but he had had centuries to learn different martial arts as the fancy took him, and when he decided to learn something, he always perfected it to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>As the fight went on Magnus found himself loosening up, movements he had long since thought he had forgotten came back instinctively as he danced around the staff attacking him. He couldn’t help but smile in enjoyment at the thrill he got as he slipped around yet another movement from his Shadowhunter, of course the smiled dimmed somewhat when he realised that he had fallen for the other man’s fait and he found himself in the line of Alexanders attack. But he did not let it phase him and he quickly danced away.</p>
<p>Alec felt sweat start to soak through his clothes, the only time he got as good a work out as this was when he was training with Jace. Magnus’ skill at avoiding his attacks was awe inspiring, and when Alec had to defend from his husband he found himself hard pressed to keep up with the relentless pace. It took all of his skills, all of his knowledge of fighting, and some added understanding of the man he was against to make sure he could keep up. But finally, he made a mistake. He knew he had made one the second after he had performed the move, but there was nothing he could do to correct as Magnus staff came round and swiped him off his feet, causing him to land on his back, his staff still firmly held in his hands in front of him, with the aim of using it to defend himself so he could once more gain his footing.</p>
<p>When Alec fell on his back on the floor Magnus didn’t hesitate to bring down his staff, cracking it loudly against the one held across the younger man’s chest. Such was the force and angle of the blow that the end of the staff came to rest just in front of Alec’s throat.</p>
<p>“I win.” Magnus crowed softly as he stared down at the man on the floor who looked even more attractive with the flush of exercise dusting his skin and sweat pulling his clothes tight against his muscled body. Umm, Magnus had to say, he did enjoy the view, and well, to the victor the spoils he believed the saying was. As such, as soon as Alec relaxed his hold on the staff Magnus quickly swiped it away throwing it and his own to the side, before moving so he could straddle his Shadowhunter before he could even think of getting up.</p>
<p>“This isn’t training. “ Alec said somewhat breathlessly, though whether that was because of the work out, or the fact that the sexiest man on the planet was now straddling his hips, he couldn’t say.</p>
<p>“No. This is me getting my reward for winning.” Magnus replied smugly as he moved so his chest was almost touching that of man below him, moving his face closer to that of husband.</p>
<p>“We’re doing rewards, now?” Alec asked quietly as his eyes strayed to the lips in front him before returning to Magnus’ eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Alexander. There is always rewards when you win.” Magnus murmured before closing the distance and sealing his lips over Alexanders and kissing him with just as much passion and energy as they had put into the fight they had just conducted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Andrew Underhill was enjoying the luxury of finally having free time, not having to train Clary now she had gone. As such he decided he would spend his afternoon practising himself. His own training had slipped over the last few weeks, with his extra responsibilities as Head of Security, the battle with the Circle and training Clary, and he felt it was time to rectify that. As such he made his way towards the training area wondering if there would be anyone there that he could spar with. He heard the clashing of staffs as he made his way towards the room which was promising, in the fact that there were others there. It went quiet just as he rounded the corner towards the doorway to the room, so obviously someone had won. He wondered who it was, and with that in mind he hurried his steps to make sure he caught whoever was in there before they left. But the sight that greeted his eyes when he entered the training room was most definitely not the one he ever expected to see.</p>
<p>Because there, lying on the floor was the Head of the Institute, with his husband straddling his hips and kissing the life out of him. He stood there in shock just staring at the sight of the two men locked in passion, but when Alec’s hand moved to slip below Magnus’ top, he pulled himself out of his frozen stupor. This was not something he should be observing. In fact this was something no one should observe. With that in mind he turned around and quietly left, with only one aim in mind. And that was to put the out an alert restricting access to the training area for the next hour. It was the only thing he could think to do.</p>
<p>And if while he did it he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever find a man who he could be like that with. Someone who would train with him and kiss him with such passion, well that was for his personal thoughts alone, and no one ever needed to know how much he wished he could one day have what Alec and Magnus did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec pushed Magnus away breathing heavily from the kiss they had just shared, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow in question at him.</p>
<p>“We can’t do this here.” Alec explained, trying to force his body to believe his words as much as his mind. Because however much he would like nothing more than to make love to Magnus, the training room floor of his Institute really wasn’t the best place to do it.</p>
<p>“Hmm, if only we had a room to go to. Oh wait, we do.” Magnus responded with a smirk as he sat up straight putting pressure on all the right places of the man below him.</p>
<p>“Bedroom. Now.” Alec commanded, even if he was still trapped below the other man. He wanted them to go somewhere private, so they could do all the things his mind was so helpfully supplying to him. And hey, maybe Magnus can show him some more of his skills.</p>
<p>“Oh I do like the way you think.” Magnus agreed with a chuckle, before climbing off his husband and making a move towards the door, confident that the other man would follow him. After all he wanted to get all of his reward. Hmm, maybe learning how to fight left-handed would take even longer than he thought if this was the outcome of every training session. Not that Magnus was complaining at all.</p>
<p>And Alec, well he took a second to try and focus himself so that he could make his way through the Institute without embarrassment, and then he was up and following the man he loved.</p>
<p>Training had never been more fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have written an explicit exert for this chapter. It is called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780866">To the victor the spoils</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank thatfangirlEL, Biltong44, Vallier, NAFAID, Nanuk08, Hishiroo, Malecfan27, magique_lightbane, Katherine_Grant_Cordell, Shadowhunterfan8302 and Liz_060 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>Wow, it seems my inclusion of Aldertree has stirred things up a bit. Now I don’t plan on making him a major character, but I do think he will be a very good plot devise in later chapters for character development. I promise he will get his in the end, well as long as the story sticks to plan anyway and he doesn’t throw me a curve ball.</p>
<p>Anyway enough about that. Can I ask for a quick show of hands on who wants to see how Clary and co. gets on in Alicante? I am toying with the idea of adding a chapter or two about what is happening there at some point and just wondered what you guys thought about that.</p>
<p>Any-who here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. And a gold star to anyone who spots the (mis)quote I may have stolen from BBC’s Merlin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>After their private interlude in their room, Magnus and Alec returned to the training area so that the Warlock could practice the positions and footwork needed to fight left-handed. Alec was impressed with how quickly the other man seemed to be picking up what he was teaching him, though he was not sure if it was a nature ability to learn faster than most, or if it was Magnus’ age and experience helped him mirror his current skills for use with his less dominant hand. But either way Alec knew that Magnus would most likely have the basics down within a week. He doubted his training in magic would go as smoothly, but seeing how focused Magnus was to learn how to fight like a Shadowhunter made Alec even more determined to master whatever magic he could conjure. And because of this when he said goodbye to his husband at the end of their session, he was looking forward to when the end of the day would come and he could start his own new training regime.</p>
<p>But first he had to combat the never ending administrative duties that came with running the Institute. Not to mention that the following evening he would be hosting the first ever Shadow World Council. He needed to make sure everything was ready for that event and make sure nothing would go wrong when he was welcoming the representatives from the other factions into his Institute under the banner of peace and unity. It was with that in mind that he looked over the roster for the following evening, changing a few of the names so only those that he trusted to not offend his guests would be anywhere near them. Once he was sure on the personnel he stood to make his way to the room he had asked to be prepared for this day. Went to look over what his people had achieved to help in his journey towards uniting their world as one.</p>
<p>Walking through the door he couldn’t help but feel awed at the obvious effort that had gone in to preparing the space. As while it was very much in the style of all Shadowhunter and Clave meeting rooms, the banners on the walls held representations of each of the factions, and the table they would be sitting at was round, affording no one faction a greater importance than another. It was perfect, and seeing it, he felt excitement start to rise inside him at what tomorrow would bring. At how tomorrow was the start of the journey to the unity the Shadow World so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“so all ready, then?” came a voice behind him causing him to turn and see Aline standing there looking round the room just as he had, though he could see the cynical look in her eyes as she viewed the banners and table that he was hoping would promote the unity theme.</p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be. You?” Alec replied smiling at his long time friend. After all if he couldn’t even convince other Shadowhunters to see his vision, how by the angel would he ever convince the Downworlders?</p>
<p>“All I have to do is watch. You’re the one who has to employ the silver tongue.” Aline responded returning the smile. It was one she had never seen his face. One of happiness and somehow carefree, even if she saw the steely determination to make this work in his eyes. And she had to confess, if anyone could it would be Alec, she just… she really didn’t think it could be done, no matter how much he wanted it. Unity was a naïve dream. All factions wanted to be on top, wanted to lead, so how could you possibly unify people who wanted that?</p>
<p>“Ah but you are the representative of the Clave. I am sure that many of the leaders would be happy to discuss their policies with you.” Alec answered back, his eyes twinkling at the idea of Aline being accosted by the leaders demanding to know exactly what the Clave aim to do with Valentine and the rest of his Circle who they currently have as prisoners. Not to mention how the Clave would be working with the new Accords now that danger had passed. Oh yes, that was definitely going to be fun to watch in his mind.</p>
<p>“You are going to throw me to the wolves aren’t you?” Aline replied with a roll of her eyes. She should have known she wouldn’t get to just stand at the side-lines and observe, even if that was specifically what her job here was to do. Alec would never let her get away with it, and in truth it wasn’t something she wanted to do. They needed to find a way to work with the Downworld within the new Accords, so she might as well start considering ideas, and using Alec’s Downworld Council members as a starting point seemed only logical to her.</p>
<p>“’I’ll have you know, Luke is a very nice man. It’s Raphael you should be wary of.” Alec responded smirking at her as he took her words literally rather than the figurative way she meant them.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a husband to go home to or something?” Aline replied deciding the better part of valour was to retreat from the conversation. The New York Downworlders may allow Alec leeway to speak like that due to his marriage and ending the threat of Valentine and the Circle, but she knew she would never be afforded the same honour. She was the enemy, even the Shadowhunters within the Institute thought that way.</p>
<p>“You know what? I do.” Alec responded, a smile at the thought of going home to see Magnus, at going home and starting his magical training, spreading across his lips. Aline of course thought the smile was due to the obvious love he shared with the Warlock, and no matter what else, she could never begrudge her friend that happiness.</p>
<p>“Shadowhunters love once and they love deeply. Don’t ever lose that love, Alec.” Aline said as he turned to leave, a slight ache inside herself at being alone, a position she would most likely spend the rest of her days. Alone. For while the Clave may have accepted Alec’s marriage, they would never accept a single sex one for her as well. Not with the high positions she and her mother held.</p>
<p>“I won’t, and Aline? You will find your one, someday.” Alec replied addressing what she was trying not to think about. She didn’t know how he did that. How he always seemed to know the right words to say, even if she wasn’t sure they made her feel better or cut through her at the idea that even if she did find her one, they would have to hide the truth from all of those around them.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m not looking.” Aline responded off-handedly dismissing his comment. Giving the standard line she gave to everyone who asked her when she would marry and start bearing the next generation of Shadowhunters.</p>
<p>At her words Alec moved closer until he was standing in front of her. In front of the only woman he had ever considered marrying knowing that what they both wanted wasn’t possible within the strict confines of the Clave. But he had managed to find his happy ever after. He had found his perfect partner, the love of his life, and he couldn’t help but hope she too found her one true love and got to be with her. As such he carefully laid a hand on her arm as he stared into her eyes and spoke so softly she barely caught the words. “Neither was I, but I still found him. She is out there somewhere, waiting for your paths to cross.”</p>
<p>At Alec’s use of the feminine pronoun Aline’s eyes widened. Neither of them had ever spoken aloud what they wanted from a lover, but they both knew which way the wind blew for the both of them. For a moment she thought of denying it. Of telling him that she was sure she would find him when the time was right. But looking into her friend’s eyes, the one who had always been there for her when she needed him, she knew she couldn’t do that. She might be able to lie to the rest of the Clave, but she could not lie to Alec Lightwood-Bane. Therefore taking a deep breath sent gave him a small soft smile in return as she spoke just as softly as he had done. “Thank you, Alec.”</p>
<p>At her words Alec nodded. Nothing more needed to be said by either of them. As such with a wave he turned and walked out of the door, heading towards his husband and first lesson in magic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once Magnus had returned from his training session, showered and changed his clothes, he set about creating a space in the loft that would allow for magical training. A place that would be safe from any accidents or magical explosions. It wasn’t difficult for him, nor was it the first time he had done so. He had trained many young Warlocks over the years when they learnt of the new power they could weld. Had trained them to control it and to use it to the best of their abilities. Though considering his latest apprentice was Alexander, he didn’t think control would be an issue. As a Shadowhunter he had that drilled into him since birth. No what he would need to teach Alexander would be how to access that part of him that Warlocks found unconsciously. He needed to teach him how to access his magic so that he too would one day be able to use it without any conscious thought to what he was doing.</p>
<p>And that was something Magnus had never done. It would be the greatest challenge in training his husband, and he wasn’t sure how to go about doing it. He had briefly thought of asking his friends if they had any ideas, but he didn’t want them to know about Alexander’s new abilities. The idea of sharing the fact that Alexander could do magic, it felt wrong to him. He wanted to keep it between the two of them, for now at least. He wanted this to be something that was purely between him and his husband, something that was purely between the two lovers, as it was their love that had caused this to be possible. With that thought an idea started to form in his mind. A way to show his Alexander how to tap into that part of him that had come from Magnus and the bond. Yes, that would work, hopefully. And as he thought over the idea he developed it, changing ideas and making it a perfect training plan. Once done he sat on the couch, anticipation running through his veins as he waited for his husband to return. Because he couldn’t wait to start teaching him all he knew about that part of himself he never thought he would be able to share with the Shadowhunter he loved.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec entered the apartment to be greeted by Magnus jumping up from the couch and approaching him, excitement shining in the Warlocks eyes as he kissed his husband softly.</p>
<p>“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus said once their lips parted and he stared up at the man. He was finally here, and Magnus couldn’t wait to get started.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Alec replied, and for the first time in a while he was unsure of what to say. He didn’t know how to broach the conversation about his magical training, even if he wanted to get started. Standing there in front of Magnus suddenly made it all the more real, and made his fears that he would not be able to use the magic his Warlock used so effortlessly returned in full force.</p>
<p>“So, do you want so dinner, or a shower or something, before we…” Magnus said, trying to tamp down his excitement. He knew he wanted to teach his Alexander magic, but he did not want the other man to feel forced into learning it. He needed Alexander to decide to do so, even if it was all he could think about.</p>
<p>“No!” Alec cried out. He needed to do this now. They needed to do this now. To see if he could learn what Magnus had to teach him. He needed to know once and for all. Therefore taking a deep breath he continued. “I want to see if I can learn magic.” He finally forced out. Making sure the words came out as a statement rather than a question.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Magnus replied smiling up at his husband. He could see the worry in Alexander’s eyes, but he knew there was no need for it. He knew his Alexander would be able to master magic, just as he had mastered everything else he had put his mind to learning. And he couldn’t wait to watch him do so. Couldn’t wait to guide him on this journey of discovery. As such he took his husbands hand in his own and pulled him towards the new space he had created.</p>
<p>“This is a magical training area. While you are learning it would best if you did not practice anywhere but here. I have put wards up that will control any accidental magical releases, and made it so we will be as safe as can be.” Magnus continued they walked through the new doorway.</p>
<p>Alec felt the tinge of magic wash over him as they did so, and once inside he took a look around the room that had been specifically created to learn magic in. It was very different from the training room at the Institute that was for sure. The floor was covered in a soft crimson carpet, and in the middle of the room sat two piles of cushions facing opposite each other and surrounded by a circle of lit candles, which provided the only light in the room. It held nothing else and it seemed rather intimate to Alec.</p>
<p>“Now take off your boots and jacket, and come make yourself comfortable on the cushions.” Magnus said as he removed his own slippers and moved towards the cushions on the right, obviously leaving those on the left for Alec himself to sit on.</p>
<p>Alec followed his instructions and soon he was sitting crossed legged across from his husband, though close enough that their knees were touching.</p>
<p>“Now, the magic you will be able to control comes from our bond, from me. As such I felt the best way for you to learn how to access it, would be to first feel me do the same, and then you give it a try.” Magnus explained, wanting Alec to understand why he was teaching him the way he was planning on doing.</p>
<p>“I can already feel when you use your magic, though.” Alec responded with a frown on his face. He could feel the magic course through him whenever Magnus used it in his vicinity, but he had never felt like he could access it.</p>
<p>“Yes, which is why I think this way will be best.” Magnus agreed before placing one of his arms across their knees, wrist facing upwards so the wedded union rune was clearly displayed. “Place your rune on top of mine. It is the place our bond is connected and should increase your awareness of how I call my magic.” he continued calmly.</p>
<p>Alec hesitated for only a moment before he did as Magnus asked. As soon as the connection was made he could feel a closeness to Magnus that he didn’t feel at any other time. It always felt like that when there runes touched, something they had made use of in their more intimate moments together to heighten their pleasure and enjoyment with the love they shared. He had never really considered that they would be able to feel other things through it. Unconsciously his hand wrapped around Magnus’ forearm in a hold that clearly said that he would not be letting go.</p>
<p>Magus smiled at the unconscious message that action sent him, before wrapping his fingers around his Alexanders forearm as well before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and clear your mind of everything but the bond. Focus on the feel of it. Focus on the connection it gives you to me. Focus on the love we share through it. Focus on what you can feel of me through it. Open your mind to our bond and to me through it.” Magnus uttered in a calming tone, gently guiding his Shadowhunter into an almost meditative state.</p>
<p>Once he was sure Alexander was as open as he could be he, oh so slowly, started to call on his magic. Carefully thinking through every thought, every action within his body that was involved in pulling his magic to him for his use. But he made sure to do it so slowly that every step, every vibration of his cells, was clearly felt by both him and hopefully his Alexander. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be, to break down something he did instinctively in such a way, but he would do it. For his Alexander he would do anything, and his husband needed to understand the whole process. Needed to understand where the magic came from, and how to access it, everything single step in something that usually took less than a fraction of a second to complete, Alexander needed to know.</p>
<p>He was concentrating so hard on making sure he was showing Alexander all the stages that he couldn’t speak unless he wanted to break what he was doing. But finally he was at the place where his magic was singing under his fingers, begging to be released.</p>
<p>“Did you feel that, Alexander?” He asked a slight strain in his voice at holding his magic at bay for a moment longer.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Alec whispered back. He had felt every element that came together when Magnus called his magic for use and it was awe-inspiring. It was amazing, Magnus was amazing.</p>
<p>At that Magnus breathed out, releasing both the tension that held him in such control and the magic, causing blue flames to dance around the fingers of his free hand before they dissipated. Once the magic was gone and he was again relaxed he spoke. “Now I want you to try, Alexander. Remember the feelings you felt through the bond and try to find those feelings in yourself. Remember where I called my magic from, and call your own from that same place.” He wasn’t sure what else he could say to help Alexander with this. He just hoped his display would help guide his Shadowhunter to finding what he needed inside himself. And no matter what he would be there, at his side, the bond still connecting them so if needed he could show him again any part Alexander had trouble with.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alec breathed out, before unconsciously pulling himself upright, a frown appearing on his face as he tried to follow the same path Magnus had shown him, but through himself.</p>
<p>It was not easy that was for sure, and it wasn’t long before Alec was sweating with the exertion of searching for that magic inside himself. But Magnus did not get angry or cross when he failed to find the key to pulling his magic to the surface, but instead went through the process of showing Alec again and again how he accessed his own magic. Showing him certain stages in greater detail when Alec seemed to be stuck at certain points. It was hard work for the both of them, but finally after a hour of trying Alec’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped when he saw blue and gold flames dancing over his own hand. They disappeared almost as soon as he registered they were there, but that didn’t matter. No what did was that they had been there. That he had done it. That he had the ability to control magic, magic that was his own.</p>
<p>Magnus watched as the flames burst across the fingers of his husband joy splitting across his face as he did so. He had done it. His Alexander had succeeded, much quicker than Magnus had thought it would.</p>
<p>“You did it, Alexander. You performed magic.” He said gently, though his pride clear for them both to hear in his voice as he stared at the wide eyed look of shock on his husbands face.</p>
<p>“I did it.” Alec replied, before a massive smile split across his face as he stared at the man he loved. The man who had shown him how to achieve something that shouldn’t be possible for him. But it was. He had done it, and now he knew how he would be able to do it again. With that thought he went to once more pull his magic forwards, wanting to see the magical flames on his fingers again. But he was stopped by Magnus placing his free hand on top of Alec’s own.</p>
<p>“That is enough for today. It is like any training, you can overexert yourself and damage your body. Now you need to rest and eat.” He said stopping his Alexander from trying again. This was a marathon not a sprint and it would take time for Alec to develop the stamina his body needed to perform magic regularly. It was a completely different exertion to fighting after all. But he knew he would get there eventually.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alec agreed, as when Magnus had spoken the words he realised he was feeling more tried than he had in a very long time, and food, would definitely be good right about then. It made sense that he would need to train his body to use magic, just as he did when he learnt to use the bow. And just like then, he was determined to be the best he could be in his new skill. He would learn all he could about using magic, and he would use it to the best of his abilities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank MrsPortuguese98, Vallier, NAFAID, SparklyUnicorn, Nanuk08, Hishiroo, Abeham, Biltong44, Liz_060 and MAlecfan27 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, life got in the way. Also it seems there is mixed responses to the idea of including Clary’s trip to Alicante, so I will play it by ear and see how the story progresses. </p>
<p>Anyway I hope you like this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec sat at the round table looking at the four men sitting with him and he couldn’t help but feel proud. Sure they hadn’t achieved anything, yet, but they were there. They were sat ready to talk to each other, rather than fight. And that achievement alone was one Alec felt was worth something. But still, it was time to actually do what they had come together to do.</p>
<p>“This is the first meeting of the New York Shadow World Council. Is there anything anyone wishes to raise?” Alec asked the others present. At his words there was a slight pause and Alec couldn’t help but worry that no one would say anything, which would as he knew result in this being a failure. And as Aline was standing at the side watching he really didn’t want that to happen. But before he could try and think of some way to bridge the silence someone spoke.</p>
<p>“How about the fact that we are meeting in the New York Institute?” Raphael asked. Not in a confrontational tone. But rather one that implied that he would prefer not to be in the place they were currently located. Especially not as this was supposed to be the Shadow World Council. Surely it would be better to have such a thing somewhere that was more…. neutral.</p>
<p>“Why is that an issue?” Alec asked in confusion not understanding why Raphael felt the need to raise this point. Was the room he had commissioned not up to what the Downworlders needed?</p>
<p>“It is not a neutral location, Alexander.” Magnus responded gently. Not wanting to cause offence to his husband, even if he could understand his fellow Downworld leader’s issues. Having this Council meet at the Institute made it seem as if the Clave were still in charge and the new Accords made it clear that that was not the case.</p>
<p>At Magnus’ word Alec suddenly understood. While it may seem appropriate to him, and to the old Accords, that any Council meet in the Institute, now was a different case. The world was different now, and they all needed to adapt. As such he spoke with as much sincerity as he could. “Right, so first order or business is to find a neutral location we can happily all meet in.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Raphael asked, unable to supress his surprise at Alec’s words. He hadn’t believed that the Shadowhunters would agree to his general idea of relocating the meetings. More he wanted them to realise how much they weren’t sticking to the new Accords by holding them at the Institute. The idea that Alec would suggest other places really hadn’t even crossed his mind, though it did show him what sort of Shadowhunter Alec was. After all the only real interaction he had with the man was when he wanted something from him. To know he was willing to move the Council to make everyone feel safe, well that said a lot about the Envoy to the Downworld in his mind. And it was a good something at that.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Alec asked with a shrug, pretending to not understand Raphael’s response. Though he knew that in previous times the idea of moving this meeting from the Institute would have been unheard of. But this was now, not then. And they all needed to adjust to that fact.</p>
<p>“I scouted some places when I was looking for a location to meet Clary that could be used. They aren’t in anyone’s territory.” Luke suggested joining the conversation for the first time. He too had been surprised by Alec agreement to move the meetings, but then he remembered his meetings with him to discuss Clary and he realised he really shouldn’t have been.</p>
<p>“I am happy to supply wards to any neutral location that is chosen.” Magnus jumped in agreeing in principle to Luke’s suggestion of neutral ground for them to meet.</p>
<p>“If there is nature around the building I can enhance the magic given by the Warlocks.” Meliorn added, not wanting anyone to think that that Seelies were not pulling their weight to protect their neutral meeting area. With their Queen residing in a different realm he knew they had less need for influence in this one, but he still wanted to make sure they had a voice, and offering protection would go a long way to way to cement that.</p>
<p>“And I will happily offer some of my Wolves to guard the building where possible.” Luke added, not wanting to be outdone by the idea of protection. He could easily organise a rota to protect whatever building they choose, and as Wolves they would have a physical presence, and as such be able to see anyone who negated the wards and magical protection given by the Seelies and Warlocks. And after seeing what Valentine and Circle did, he felt a physical presence to oversee the property could be useful.</p>
<p>“My Vampires would also be willing to guard it, but only at night.” Raphael said, not wanting to be outdone by the Wolves. Luke was already suggesting he would find the location, he needed to make sure the Vampires still had some control on the property</p>
<p>“I can easily add a guard rotation into the Shadowhunter rota as well. So we are agreed that we will find a neutral location for the following meetings.” Alec responded, happy to see everyone was keen on finding a neutral location. While it may not have been on his list of needs, he could see the potential of such a place. They could make it proper neutral ground, so that anyone no matter what faction they were from could ask for sanctuary and a fair hearing if they felt that their own faction would not be able to do that. Not that he would suggest these ideas now. He knew the others would not appreciate the idea of Shadowhunters interfering with their factions affairs so soon after the new Accords, but maybe in the future, maybe the site they would choose could be some sort of bastion of hope and fairness to all of the Shadow World. He hoped so at least.</p>
<p>“I will set up a time for us all the view the places I found, and if they are not suitable we can arrange a search party to find something that is.” Luke responded nodding his head as he did so. He would make sure the viewings took place at night so the Vampires could attend. For while he didn’t particularly like them, he knew they needed to find some common ground if Alec’s idea of unity was to become reality. Not to mention Simon was now one of their member. He had always thought of the kid as a son, he didn’t want to not be in his life purely because of preconceived prejudices.</p>
<p>“I will write that as an action.” Alec agreed pulling his tablet to him to make a note for the minutes. Once done he turned back to the men with him. “So what is next?” He asked with a quizzical look on his face, waiting for someone to raise something else. Because if the only thing they had to concern themselves with is where they meet the meetings will be really short from now on.</p>
<p>“Catarina has approached me asking for help with the Circle victims. There are some that the Warlocks are not able to help through magic, and she is hoping Shadowhunter science would be able to help. But more than that, she and the healers with her are not able to stay with the recovering all day. She needs people willing to provide care for them. Be it helping them with walking, eating, and in some cases just talking to the bedridden patients.” Magnus replied putting forwards the concerns that Catarina had raised with him. He knew his Alexander had offered Izzy to help, but he knew his friend needed more time that his husbands sister could offer, not to mention the none-specialist help that was needed on a day-to-day basis.</p>
<p>“I can offer Izzy’s help, but I know she will not be able to give you her full priority due to her other roles within the Institute. We have a new Head of the Lab joining us in two weeks, I would happily schedule time for him to help out the Warlocks once he is up to speed.” Alec responded, wishing he could offer more help. But the truth was Izzy didn’t have enough time in the day to conduct her current jobs, let alone adding another one, even if she was keen to help where she could. He had to think of the Institute first, no matter how much it hurt him to do so.</p>
<p>“I have a Wolf training in Marine Biology. While not Shadowhunter chemistry, she understands lab work. Perhaps she could help out in that respect? And other than that I am sure many of my Wolves will help with the none-skilled jobs. I will ask who is willing and their availability and send it through to you.” Luke responded, thinking that maybe Maia could help alleviate the time constraints on Izzy. It was possible, even if it wasn’t her chosen subject of study, and he knew she would do anything that was needed for the Pack. And as some of the Downworlders being cared for by the Warlocks were Wolves, this was for the Pack.</p>
<p>“While I have no one with any scientific skills within the Clan, I am happy to offer some to help with the none-medical needs. And if you need someone to talk to people I will happily give you Simon Lewis. He never seems to shut up.” Raphael replied, a smile accompanying his final words showing he didn’t mean them as an offence. A smile that was echoed by both Alec and Luke, making the Alpha realise that through the young man there was a possible way of bridging the animosity between the two factions. If he could get Simon and Maia together and talking, maybe that would help, in the future relations with the Clan.</p>
<p>“While I cannot offer any Seelie help with the non-scientific elements, I do have a proposal to help with the Shadowhunters time issue, and could count as the Seelies contribution to our injured.” Meliorn said, causing Alec to turn to him with a frown. Wondering what the Seelies could offer that would give Izzy more time in the day.</p>
<p>“How?” Alec asked simply, not aggressively more wanting to hear the full proposal before making judgement.</p>
<p>“Among the Shadowhunters in the LA Institute there is a half Seelie Shadowhunter. She is fully trained and has experience in your labs. Since the new Accords she has tried to build bridges between her two peoples. This is something that I think would be best served here, with the Envoy to the Downworld.” Meliorn responded calmly, watching carefully to see how Alec would respond to his idea of having someone he had clearly stated has connection to the Seelies in his Institute and under his command.</p>
<p>Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Because it wasn’t like there would be more than one Shadowhunter who was half Seelie who had lab experience within their faction surely? He needed to be sure before he agreed. “What is the name of this Shadowhunter? I will need to check their background and work experience before I will agree it allow them to help the Warlocks.” He responded in an even voice, keeping his excitement at the idea of what he believed Meliorn was saying hidden, just in case he was mistaken.</p>
<p>“Her name is Helen Blackthorn. I believe she had an impeccable record, but of course you are willing to check that.” Meliorn replied calmly. He had been approached by the LA Seelie representative to see if he could get the girl into the New York Institute, and he was certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. This was a perfect opportunity in his mind.</p>
<p>At hearing her name Alec forced himself not to vibrate with excitement at getting what he wanted. He needed to present a professional facade after all. “If she checks out I will have her Institute contacted immediately to get her transferred to New York, she will be here by the day after tomorrow, subject to checks. When she arrives I will assign her to help the victims of the Circle’s assault. I will also make sure she has a partner that can help with the none-medical needs, as the hospital is quite far out of the city and as someone new to area she will need a guide.” Alec replied, his mind already thinking about who he could partner her with. Shape would be a good idea. She was a competent Shadowhunter who didn’t seem to have any prejudices against Downworlders. And she was young. Around the age of Simon. She would fit in well with the Downworlder helpers that would be there as well, or at least Simon, who he knew would talk to her. It would give her another experience of Downworlders, other than that seen at the Institute and in the Clave.</p>
<p>“When she arrives please alert me. I would like to greet one of my own to our fair city.” Meliorn responded. His tone saying that he would not be impressed if Alec didn’t even if his words were pleasant.</p>
<p>“I will arrange for her to meet you at a location of your choosing, she is as much part of your family as she is mine after all.” Alec responded. There was no way he would stop Helen from meeting the New York Seelies, he was trying to unite them all after all.</p>
<p>“I will organise a time for all volunteers to meet with Catarina then. I will arrange it for a couple of days from now, to give you all time to find appropriate people.” Magnus replied, nodding at all those present. He knew it would take time to talk to those who were interested in helping, not to mention he would need to make sure it was a night the Catarina was free. Then add in this Miss Blackthorn’s transfer, and yes, a couple of days will be needed.</p>
<p>Alec nodded at his words, making notes of what people had agreed to on his tablet before turning back to the table. “Is there anything else anyone wishes to raise?” He asked sincerely. Though he did wonder how he seemed to be leading this meeting. Was that because it was being held in his Institute? Or because he organised it? And when they found a new location, who would lead it then? But that was a matter for later, and as such put it out of his mind as he turned to the men with him.</p>
<p>“While not a concern of the Council, I would like to discuss with your chosen leader the assault on the <em>unsavoury businesses</em>. I am hoping to proceed tomorrow night if possible.” Raphael said, raising the agreement that was made between the pair for access to Camille and the location of the Book of the White.</p>
<p>“Jace Herondale is in ops. I can arrange that meeting once we are finished here.” Alec replied sincerely. He had promised Jace as the team leader for this mission and he wasn’t about to change that now. He knew his parabatai would love to get stuck into this, and since Clary had left he had felt an aimlessness from him that he wanted to fix, if he could.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Luke asked with confusion at the conversation. He felt they all should know, if it was something that required Shadowhunter help.</p>
<p>“Camille left some areas that do not obey the new Accords. I have offered Shadowhunter help to Mr Santiago.” Alec responded simply, not wanting to go into the deal that was the reason he was helping.</p>
<p>Though Luke being the clever man he was, plus having information on the mission to recover the Book of the White, soon put two and two together and worked out how it was that Alec had gotten the Vampires help. As such he knew he couldn’t not offer his own assistance in the mission. “If you alert me to where you will be attacking, I can make sure the Mundane response units do not arrive until you finished.” He offered hoping his suggestion wouldn’t be refused. Yes he knew Vampires could move faster than the Mundanes would see, and that Shadowhunters could glamour themselves, but it was worth the offer surely?</p>
<p>Raphael looked at Luke when he said the words. His first instinct was to say no thanks, but he could see the look in the man’s eyes. The need to do something to repay them for getting the magic book. From that look he guessed whatever Alec needed it for was successful. And well lookouts where always helpful, not to mention it would reinforce this cooperation between the factions. “I am happy to go over the plan with you and Mr Herondale.” He finally responded calmly. And with that agreement some of the tension between the clan and the Wolves disappeared. Oh it didn’t make them trust each other instantly, but more that they started on the road of trust. Started on the journey that would cause the younger generations of each faction not to hate each other. Started the journey of working together, with the Shadowhunters to unite their world as one.</p>
<p>With those words from Raphael it seemed the first meeting of the New York Shadow World Council had come to an end. Magnus was the first to depart, giving his husband a smile and promise to see him at home before leaving to portal to Catarina so he could arrange a time for her to train the help he had gotten her. Meliorn left shortly after wanting to contact the LA Seelie representative to inform them of deal he had struck to gain Helen Blackthorn, and as such the Seelies themselves, a foothold in the New York Institute. Alec led the remaining leaders to the ops centre and Jace, well aware of the shadow that was following them, but not acknowledging her. He knew Aline would not take offence at him doing so, knew she would understand his need to have the Downworlders connect with Jace first.</p>
<p>But once he had briefed his parabatai on why he was leaving both Raphael and Luke with him he quickly made his way to his office, holding the door open for Aline when he reached it. As soon as the door was closed behind the pair she spoke without any preamble.</p>
<p>“Alec, I know you want to give concessions to the Downworlders, but you can’t blindly agree to take a Shadowhunter you know nothing about, purely because her blood is the right kind to appease one of the factions.” She said in frustration addressing the part of the meeting she had not agreed with. Everything else, she accepted, but Alec’s agreement to take this Miss Blackthorn, that made no sense to her, and she thought her friend was cleverer than that.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Alec responded with a chuckle seeing how much he words confused and annoyed the woman in front of him. But he also knew he would need her help to get Miss Blackthorn to New York in the very limited timeframe he had given himself, and as such decided it would be best to explain. “You know I have been advertising for a new Head of the Lab? Well Miss Blackthorn was one of the applicants. I and Izzy had her on the shortlist and the only reason she did not get the role is her lack of experience. I was planning on inviting her to join the Institute as a lab tech once the new Head was in place, but now it will look as if I agreed to invite her here for the benefit of the Downworlders. Which will cause them to trust us more, and allow for the possibility of them being more willing to help in the future.” And while that hadn’t been primarily his reason for agreeing to have Miss Blackthorn join New York, he wasn’t about to refuse to use that argument with Aline to get her assistance. That would be foolish and the one thing he had never been was that.</p>
<p>At that Aline huffed as she closed her eyes. Of course Alec had had some sort of plan. She should have realised he would never agree to having someone he hadn’t checked out first in his Institute, not even to appease the Downworlders. Opening her eyes once more she stared at her friend, giving him a small smile of understanding as she spoke once again. “I will contact my mother and arrange for her assistance in organising the speedy transfer of Miss Blackthorn.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aline.” Alec replied returning the smile as he nodded his head in agreement. After all he wasn’t going to say no to the help now was he?</p>
<p>With that Aline left Alec’s office to go and make the call, leaving Alec to complete the paperwork he needed to do to transfer Helen Blackthorn. And as he did so Alec once more started thinking about how he could use the woman who would soon be joining them to promote Downworlder relations in his Institute. He would need to make sure she was given a role of seniority even if she would only become a lab tech once her role with Catarina was complete. He needed to make everyone realise that she would be an important member of his Institute. Because he could see that if he did not, it could cause the Seelies to think twice about the unity he was trying to promote. After all he was married to Magnus which gave the Warlocks an insider in the Institute and both the wolves and Vampires had an insider via Clary through Luke and Simon. Helen would give the Seelies the same possibility for advantage and intrigue, making all the factions of the Downworld seem even in the power they could wield within the walls of his Institute. And in turn, it gave him an in with the different factions themselves.</p>
<p>Yes having Helen Blackthorn join them will be of great benefit to both them and the Seelies, and his plans for uniting the Shadow World in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I hope you are all doing well. I would like to thank Shadowhunterfan8302, NAFAID, NiteStorm, Vallier, Abeham, tangybreath, Biltong44, MAlecfan27 and MrsPortuguese98 for the lovely comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I found it very hard to write the correct balance between the distrust, politics and the underlying characters themselves. Anyway I hope I have achieved my aim and that you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Helen Blackthorn made her slow way through the door of the LA Institute. She had just finished a gurgling night long patrol, and she wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed for a few hours, before her shift in the lab began, where she would be treated as nothing more than a glorified goffer, fetching and carrying for those too lazy to do it themselves. She hated it. Hated this life she was forced to live, but considering that yesterday she received notification that she didn’t get the job in New York, she didn’t see it changing any time soon. It seemed even her connections to the Seelies wasn’t good enough to get her out of this hell. By the angel, she wished it was. But it was not to be, and she would have to accept that, and try again to see if she could find any role somewhere else, in the hopes she would be treated better than she was here.</p>
<p>She was just making her way to her room when she was stopped by another Shadowhunter. “The Head wants to see you.” They said, sneering as they did so, obviously assuming she had done something wrong.</p>
<p>The words more than the attitude made her groan. She was used to the latter, but the former meant she would be getting even less sleep than the limited number of hours she had available currently. But she knew better than to refuse to see the Head, even if she was sure he would just be coming up with some trumped up issues to blame on her. As such she turned back round making her way to the Heads office. Knocking on the door she waited for him to call out come in before entering and standing at attention in front of his desk.</p>
<p>“Blackthorn. You are being transferred to New York effective immediately. Go pack your belongings the portal will open in half an hour.” The Head said, not looking up from the paperwork he was doing. He didn’t care what she thought of his words, he was just glad to get her out of his hair. He had enough trouble dealing with the Downworlders under the new Accords, without adding a half Seelie into the mix. Good riddance in his mind.</p>
<p>And Helen, well she responded the only way she could. “Yes, sir.” She said, before turning and leaving the office. She had no idea why she was being transferred to New York. She hadn’t got the job after all, so why did they want her? What was going on? But she knew she wouldn’t get any answers from those here, even if they knew them. So she would have to wait and see what awaited her at the other end of the portal. She could only hope that it was better than what she had endured in LA.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec stood by the area that the portal would be arriving, ready to receive the latest member of his Institute. He was looking forward to meeting Blackthorn, what he had read of her record showed she had a keen mind and was seriously underutilised in her current Institute. He didn’t know the reason for that, though he could guess. He needed to make sure she knew that here she would not be subjected to the same behaviours as she had been in LA, nor would they be tolerated. He wanted to make sure she knew that here in his Institute she would be a valued member of his team, and not just because the Seelies had requested her, but because he truly believed that here she would be able to find a place she could finally fit in.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Helen stepped through the portal her bag in hand expecting to be greeted by a member of security. As such she was rather stunned to find herself face to face with Alec Lightwood himself.</p>
<p>“Welcome to New York. I am Alec Lightwood-Bane, Head of the New York Institute. If you would follow me, I would like to discuss your duties here, before you get settled into your room and go through security.” Alec said his face showing no emotion as he greeted his newest Shadowhunter, even as she stared at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>At his words Helen snapped herself out of her stupor and quickly moved to follow him to his office. It seemed she would be getting answers to her questions sooner than she thought she would. But she wasn’t about to say no to that. She really would like to know why she was suddenly on the other side of the country, and just what it was Alec Lightwood-<em>Bane</em> wanted from her. And oh, wasn’t that an interesting addition to his name. It was obviously his husbands, but what Helen didn’t know was why he had added it. Was it a way to gain some trust with the Downworlders, some sort of political move? She couldn’t think of any other reason he would become Lightwood-Bane, and she didn’t know enough about the political state of the New York Downworld to understand if him now being a Bane was important. In fact it wasn’t until then that she realised she had no idea who her Head’s husband was. She would really need to rectify that ASAP. After all, all information was useful information in her mind.</p>
<p>Once they reached his office, Alec gestured towards the couches with a, “Please sit.” Before grabbing his tablet from his desk and moving to sit across from Helen Blackthorn.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how much you know of the battle to end the Circle, but when we won we found Valentine had Downworld prisoners, that he had been experimenting on. We don’t know at this time with what. The injured Downworlders were taken to a hospital created by the Warlocks, who have been doing there best to help their patients. But there are some who seem to be resisting their healing magic, and some whose healing has plateaued. As such at the last New York Shadow World Council meeting the Warlock representative requested help caring for the patients, and in particular scientific assistance from us to help determine exactly what Valentine did, and how to counteract it. My sister Izzy would be the obvious choice to help, but as she is currently my Second in Command, acting Head of the Lab, and Weapons Master, she does not have the time needed to devote to helping. This is where you come in. The Seelie representative Meliorn recommended you, and I recognised your name from your recent application, and as such I had you transferred to New York so you could take up the role of being the main scientific arm of the Shadowhunter assistance. Your duties will include working closely with the Warlock healers using portable testing equipment to help find what it was Valentine has done to the victims and how we can help them. Izzy will be available for any support you need and I believe there may be Downworlders who have some Mundane scientific knowledge who will be available to help where they can as well, but you will be the primarily Shadowhunter on this work, even when the new Head of the Lab arrives. Any questions?” Alec asked with a small smile on his lips as he sat back having finished his spiel. Sat there watching as thoughts and feelings flittered across Blackthorns face. He could see confusion and shock, waring with what looked like hope. He was sure she had many things she wanted to ask him, but what he wanted to know was, would she be willing to do so?</p>
<p>Helen for her part sat there in complete shock, running her mind over all the information he had just given her. And when he asked if she had any questions… well. She had sooo many. But she didn’t know which to ask, didn’t know which would sound rude to him. Because one thing she knew without needing any further information was that this job was one she wanted. The man in front of her was offering her reasonability, and a help to support her in her new role, she didn’t want to alienate him, especially as it seems that it was her Seelie connections that got her this role, rather than her Shadowhunter ones. She knew she would be walking a fine line due to that fact, just as she was sure many of the people in the Institute wouldn’t trust her. But that wouldn’t be any different than in LA, and at least here they actually had a reason for caution. But no don’t think about that now, think of getting the answers she needed most of all.</p>
<p>“What is the New York Shadow World Council?” She asked first, thinking that would be a safe place to start and it would give her an idea of the politics of New York and possibly those of her new Head.</p>
<p>“It is a council of all the faction leaders. We meet to discuss any issues or problems we are having, as well as trying to establish a united Shadow World leadership in line with the new Accords. It is currently only being piloted here as I am the Envoy to the Downworld, but it is my hope that when it proves successful it will be rolled out to many of the other Institute’s and cities around the world.” Alec replied trying to explain what he wanted to achieve, trying to convey to her that he wanted peace and unity, between all the peoples of the Shadow World.</p>
<p>Wow, that was… she couldn’t think of any words to describe it, but she did believe that while it may be what he wanted to achieve, she very much doubted the Clave agreed. But that was not an issue she was going to raise, thank the angel that was way above her paygrade.</p>
<p>“Will I be the only Shadowhunter working with the Downworlders?” She asked deciding to focus on something else. She didn’t really mind if it was just her, but she wanted to know now, so she would be prepared for any questions she would get when she went to this hospital. Wanted to know now so she could prepare herself for the comments she was sure the other Shadowhunters would throw casually at her for working with Downworlders.</p>
<p>“No. If you are willing, I was planning on partnering you with one of the younger Shadowhunters, Selena Sharpe. I believe you would be a good mentor for her, and the Warlocks have requested non-specialist help in caring for the patients as well, from all Shadow World factions. While you are at the hospital she will be able to fulfil that role.” Alec responded, deciding he might as well broach the subject of her mentoring Sharpe now, rather than wait until later.</p>
<p>Helen hadn’t thought she could get more shocked, but it seemed she could. He wanted her, <em>her</em>, to mentor another Shadowhunter. He wanted a half-Seelie to help develop the new generation of Shadowhunters. Was he insane? Of course then the cynical part of her brain kicked in and she realised that it was highly likely he was not really giving her a mentee, but rather someone to watch her. Yes, that sounded far more likely in her mind. But either way, it was a chance to show that she was a good Shadowhunter, and as such was not something she was going to turn down. “I would happily mentor Miss Sharpe. Thank you for the opportunity.” She replied with a reserved smile spreading across her lips.</p>
<p>“Great. I will arrange a meeting between the three of us for some time tomorrow. That will give you time to settle in, and I believe Izzy wants to go over the portable equipment with you, and make sure you will have everything you need. High Warlock Magnus Lightwood-Bane is portalling us to the hospital tomorrow evening where you will meet the Warlock healers and the other Downworlders who will be helping.” Alec responded, happy that she had agreed. Yes, he felt she would be a great fit in the Institute.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Helen replied. Well at least now she knew who the Bane stood for, high Warlock Magnus Lightwood-Bane. He must have some political connections for them both to decide to hyphenate. After all she knew Lightwood was an old Shadowhunter family with power. It would make sense that his husbands name was just as influential in the Downworld.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get you to Underhill, he is the Head of Security and will put you into the system and show you where you room is etcetera. Oh, before I forget, the Seelie representative Meliorn also asked I pass on a request to meet with you. I informed him you would contact him with a time you are free. If you need any help finding the area the Seelies are based, Izzy knows the area well.” Alec responded, suddenly remembering the agreement he had with Meliorn.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Helen replied once more shocked by his words. There was no question of demanding she bring the Seelies to the Institute so that he could monitor her interactions with them. In fact he acted as if the idea of her going to see them was perfectly normal. And it only then truly sunk into her mind how very different Alec Lightwood-Bane was to every other Institute Head she had ever had. Or at least, that was the first impression she got. She would have to keep watch and see if it was true, or if in time he would revert back to what she was used to from those in charge.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aline was looking for Alec. She knew that Miss Blackthorn had arrived and she wanted to know how it went. Wanted to see what his first impressions of the woman were, especially as she would be representing the Clave to the Warlocks and other Downworlders at the hospital. She wanted to make sure they had the right person for the job. She walked into the ops centre, her eyes sweeping the room searching out her black-haired friend. But when they fell on a golden haired beauty standing next to Underhill she found she couldn’t tear them away. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. The reserved smile on her face accentuated her high cheek bones, and her eyes showed a wary softness, as if while she was accepting the show of friendship, she was not yet completely trusting of it. Somehow she seemed to be the perfect combination of gentleness and steel. She was amazing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec saw Aline standing in the doorway towards the training area, and he was sure she wanted to talk to him. As such he made his way over to her, only to notice how her eyes seemed to be trapped staring at one person. He knew that look on her face, in fact he was pretty sure that if he had had a mirror the day he met Magnus he would have looked exactly the same. As such he couldn’t help but sneak up behind her and bending down whispered softly in her ear. “See something you like?”</p>
<p>“What? I…” Aline started to say a denial, until it caught up to her mind who it was that had spoken, as such changed the direction of her words. “She’s gorgeous. Who is she?” She asked instead, not being able to hide her instant attraction from her friend.</p>
<p>“Helen Blackthorn. Shall I introduce you?” Alec replied smiling kindly down at her. He knew what it was like to suddenly have your world turned upside down with nothing more than a look. Knew that even though she had been aware of her sexuality, the pull and attraction she felt for the other woman had caught her off guard. But he also wanted her to be happy, wanted her to find what he had with Magnus. And he was more than happy to help her along the way.</p>
<p>At that Aline thought. She should say no, because she can’t feel this way for Miss Blackthorn. She couldn’t fell this way about anyone. But… she had been looking for Alec to find out about the new woman, and what better way to find out more about her than meet her? And if maybe her reasons for wanting to know more about Helen Blackthorn had drastically changed in the last minute, well did that really matter? As such straightening her spine she nodded to her friend.</p>
<p>With that they both moved towards Helen and Underhill smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>Helen was standing there going through all she needed to do to get put into the New York security system when some sixth sense caused her to look up and to the side, only to see the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen heading towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her, before she quickly lowered them, observing the woman who was with Alec through her lashes. She wondered who she was, was this Alec sister Izzy? No her skin tone wasn’t right for that, perhaps she is Miss Sharpe?? But no, she was too old to be a new Shadowhunter.</p>
<p>As the attractive woman moved to stand in front of her Helen couldn’t help but fiddle with her hair, tucking a stand behind her ears and as such showing the point to them. Normally she never did anything to reveal them, but she was so flustered by the appearance of the woman she didn’t even notice she had done it.</p>
<p>“Blackthorn, allow me to introduce Aline Penhallow, our Envoy to the Clave. She is here to observe the development of the Shadow World Council and see the feasibility of spreading such a council into other Institutes. Aline, Helen Blackthorn.” Alec said, introducing the two women, then taking a step back to just watch.</p>
<p>“Miss Penhallow.” Helen said respectfully. She knew that name, knew who this woman was, and who her mother was. She definitely didn’t want to get on the wrong side of either of them.</p>
<p>“Miss Blackthorn. I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a tour of the Institute.” Aline responded, not sure why she was offering, but knowing she wanted to spend more time in this woman’s presence. Wanted to know more about her, wanted to know her better.</p>
<p>“Thank you. That would be wonderful.” Helen replied, finally looking at the woman in front of her properly and not through her lashes. She thought she saw the return of her attraction in her eyes, and it gave her a hope she hadn’t felt in so very long. A hope for a brighter future, with someone she could love at her side.</p>
<p>And Alec, watching the two women turn and walk away without a thought or backward glance to him or Underhill couldn’t help but smile at the obvious attraction between the two. If anything came from this it could be a really good development, not just for his friend who he wanted to be happy and feel love like he did, but also for his aim to unite the Shadow World. After all how could Aline possibly stand in the way of that goal, if she was in love with a half-Seelie?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank all_fandoms_reader, tangybreath, MrsPortuguese98, Vallier, Hishiroo, Francesca798, Abeham, RB25HB30, thatfangirlEL, Biltong44, MAlecfan27 and she_who_reads for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, and once again, it went a different way than I thought it would. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>When Magnus had begun his Shadowhunter training he was well aware that there was a lot more to it than just waving round an adamas blade. That was why when he had some time to himself that day, he had taken to reading through the Gray Book. Trying to learn all the different runes it held, all the different powers the symbols could give him. He had been excited to read the book, as even if he had looked through it previously, he had never really studied its contents, having no need or use for the words. But now he did.</p>
<p>Of course it did not take him long to realise that while the runes were impressive, and definitely would give the Shadowhunters the advantage they would need when fighting demons, most of the things they had runes for, his magic could do, in a fraction of the time it would take to activate a rune. And as such he realised that the majority would be of little use to him. Any runes he placed upon his skin would be little more than decoration, like a tattoo. But despite that, he still wanted at least one other rune on his skin. He wanted to show his Alexander that he accepted his new Shadowhunter blood, that he accepted the part of him that he now had which came from his Shadowhunter husband, the man he loved. So which should he choose? Hmm, perhaps an iratze rune would be best. That way if he ever found himself depleting his magic yet injured, his Shadowhunter blood could help heal him. Plus it was a very attractive design, if somewhat intricate. Or he could go for the deflect rune, though he was pretty sure the only reason he was interested in that one was due to how much he loved seeing it snake down his husbands neck. It was one of his favourites that decorated his Alexanders body.</p>
<p>no, the iratze was the better option he decided, and with that decision made he waved his hand to conjure a pen in the same shape and weight of a stele and a piece of paper, and started the painstaking task of learning how to draw the detailed design. And as he worked he was so focused on his many attempts at drawing the rune, he didn’t even register the door of the apartment opening and closing, nor the fuzzing warmth that appeared in the back of his mind as his magic reached out to that inside his husband. In fact he didn’t register Alexander was home at all until, he felt lips pressed against his cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec had arrived home after a productive day at the institute. He had left Helen in the very capable hands of his sister as they went through all the things she would need to take to the Warlock hospital. The two women seemed to have instantly clicked, and while Alec didn’t understand the science they were discussing, it was obvious both of them did. So that was good. It proved to Alec that Helen would be able to do the job she had been sent to do, without too much hand-holding by Izzy. Yes, Helen was going to be a good fit in the institute he was sure of it, and Alec was very glad he had gotten her there, long before he thought he would.</p>
<p>Walking into the apartment he frowned in confusion at the silence that greeted him. He had thought Magnus would be home before him that day, but maybe he was in his workshop? Yes that was an option, and as such Alec put away his weapons before moving silently through the apartment towards the room Magnus kept for his work. And there he found his husband, sitting at his desk, a look of extreme concentration on his face as he seemed to be writing something. Alex moved into the room, expecting his presence to cause the Warlock to look up, but he got no reaction, and as such his eyes automatically fell onto the paper in front of his husband, wanting to see what was so interesting it had grabbed Magnus so. That was when he realised he wasn’t writing, he was drawing.</p>
<p>He was drawing a rune.</p>
<p>Moving to stand behind Magnus so he could have a proper look at his attempt it took him a few seconds to realise Magnus was trying to draw an iratze rune. Why he was starting with that one, Alec had no idea. It was one of the hardest to get right. But that didn’t matter, the idea that Magnus was trying so hard at this, at something that was so very much part of being a Shadowhunter, it made Alec feel so… Proud? Loved? Accepted? He didn’t know which was the right word for his feelings, all he knew was they were overwhelming, in a very good way, and they caused a lump to appear in his throat. Because this showed Alec how much Magnus was willing to accept the Shadowhunter part of the bond, much more than learning to fight did. Because this was different. Runes were something only Shadowhunters used. And everyone knew only they used them. To see Magnus learning them so he too could use them, could show the world he was more than just a Warlock, that he was part Shadowhunter and he embraced the side of him that came from Alec, it was awe-inspiring. Could his husband get any more perfect? Alec really didn’t think he could. As such without thinking he bent down so he could press a kiss to his husband’s cheek, hoping to say with that action, how much what Magnus was doing meant to him.</p>
<p>Magnus for his part jumped slightly when he felt the kiss, but a second later relaxed as he realised who it was who was now standing behind him. As such he turned his head so he could look up into the eyes of his Shadowhunter. “Hello Alexander.” He said smiling up him.</p>
<p>“Hey. If you add slightly more curvature at top it will make the rest of the design flow properly.” Alec replied pointing one of Magnus’ finished attempts.</p>
<p>“How do you make this seems so easy?” Magnus groaned as he looked down at his latest attempt, seeing issues with it and knowing it would not turn out like it should, just as none of his other attempts had.</p>
<p>“Well, I have been learning them for almost two decades.” Alec responded with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>“I suppose you are right. I can’t possibly expect to have your level of skills after only a few hours.” Magnus agreed, though the tone of his voice clearly said he actually thought the opposite. He had not expected learning to draw runes to be this hard, especially considering all the Shadowhunters he had known in his life made it look so simple.</p>
<p>“You have also started with one of the hardest. We usually learn the simpler runes first, as they give us the technique needed for the more complex designs. Why did you start with an iratze?” Alec asked reacting over to pick up the different pieces of paper that contained all of Magnus’ attempts and looking them over.</p>
<p>“I can use magic to do the same thing as most of the runes in the book. I thought it would be pretty pointless learning things I would never need. But you are no doubt right, I should start with something simpler.” Magnus replied with a sigh. It seemed there would be no shortcuts in his learning of runes. Of course he had the time to learn, years in fact. He just, well he wanted to show Alec he accepted their bond through having a rune of his own.</p>
<p>“While yes, for Shadowhunters some of the runes replace what you can do with magic, but I don’t think they would do the same for you.” Alec replied returning the papers to the desk and moving so he was leaning against it, next to where Magnus was sitting, so they could talk to each other without one of them having to bend their necks.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Magnus asked with an inquisitive look on his face. He didn’t understand how the runes would be different for him than other Shadowhunters. After all, it was their angelic markers in his blood that allowed him to use their runes.</p>
<p>“A lot of runes are designed to enhance a Shadowhunters natural abilities. So I would expect them to enhance your magic. The stamina rune for instance, I would expect it to allow you to perform your magic for longer than you currently can. And the strength rune, I think would give you more power. Of course it is only a theory.” Alec responded explaining what he meant. He had been taught all his life that runes didn’t give them powers, only enhanced what they had. It was why they still had to train so hard to learn the skills they needed to be Shadowhunters.</p>
<p>At his words Magnus’ eyes widened as they returned to fall on his copy of the Gray Book. “A theory, yes. But definitely one that would be worth exploring.” He replied in a thoughtful tone. His mind suddenly supplying ways that the runes he had read about and dismissed could improve his magical ability. And how useful it could be to fight the darkness and demons that threatened their world.</p>
<p>But even as his mind ran through ideas he realised that the only way the find out if it was true would be to test it, on himself. And that meant marking his body with runes that could well be nothing more than decoration as he had first assumed. He wasn’t sure how keen he was on that idea, but he also knew he couldn’t tell Alexander that. How would it look if he told his Shadowhunter husband that he didn’t want runes that had no reason to mark his skin?</p>
<p>And it wasn’t that he didn’t want runes, nor that he was rejecting that part of the gift Alexander had given him through their bond. It was more, he didn’t want to lose himself by marking his skin with things that gave him no advantage. Didn’t want to Mark himself with runes that just substituted his own magical skills. He didn’t want to become a Shadowhunter, because he wasn’t one. He was a Warlock.</p>
<p>Well it would take him time to learn to draw the runes anyway, so it was a moot point at present. Maybe by the time he had learnt them, he would feel differently about placing them on his body. Maybe in time he would feel less like he was losing who he was by using the runes that served the same function as his magic.</p>
<p>Alec was watching Magnus, watching the calculation and ideas flit through his eyes. His own mind was thinking through the theory he had just presented. He had never really considered how his runes would interact with the magic he now held, but now that he had, he realised he really wanted to find out. Wanted to see if his runes would enhance his ability. After all, he didn’t think he would have that much power as a Warlock, due to him only gaining the power through their bond, so if he could use his runes to add to that power, it would definitely be beneficial. Having realised this, he spoke, responding to Magnus suggestion of exploration of his theory.</p>
<p>“I agree. Good thing we have a Shadowhunter that has all these runes already and has recently gained the use of magic. I can test them out, and see which enhance my magic.” He replied smiling at Magnus as he considered the idea of mixing what he already had, with that which he had gained from his Warlock.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you can indeed.” Magnus responded, feeling a rush of relief that he wouldn’t need to test them on himself. Oh he knew that was wrong and he knew he should want to do so, but… as much as he accepted his new found Shadowhunter abilities, he wasn’t ready to give up who he was to use them. Not completely. As such he would much prefer not to have useless runes upon him. Of course his Alexander couldn’t test the theory until he got control of his magic, but again, they had time for him to learn. As such he continued speaking. “But first you must first learn to control your magic.”</p>
<p>“Is that your way of saying it’s time for my evening lesson?” Alec asked with a smile at Magnus. He was more than happy to have another lesson. He had been feeling an improvement in his magical skill every time they trained. Oh he still needed a physical connection to Magnus to be able to find the power inside him, but he was getting quicker at finding it, and he could hold the flames around his hand for longer each time.</p>
<p>“I do believe it is.” Magnus replied returning the smile at his Alexanders obvious enjoyment at learning magic. He was so very glad he could share this part of himself with the man he loved. That he could share his magic with his Alexander.</p>
<p>“Then I best go change, and I will meet you in the training room. And after dinner, perhaps we can go over some runes?” Alec suggested, wanting to make sure that he could help Magnus learn that part of being a Shadowhunter and not just how to wield a blade.</p>
<p>“I would like that very much, Alexander.” Magnus responded, and he wasn’t lying. He would love to learn more about runes from the man he loved, as he knew, who could possibly be a better teacher than his Shadowhunter? And even if he didn’t end up using most of them, learning them from Alexander would be a very enjoyable and worthy way to spend his time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank Vallier, Abeham, she_who_reads, Shadowhunterfan8302, MrsPortuguese98, Intangibel, Liz_060, Biltong44, MAlecfan27, RB25HB30 for the amazing comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So this is a short chapter looking at Helen’s first impressions of the New York institute, I hope I am able to show her thoughts properly. The bits in italics are a flashback/memory.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you like it. Hopefully I will get a longer chapter up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Helen woke slowly, her eyes opening on a room that she did not immediately recognise. It took a few seconds for all that had happened the previous day to come back to her. A few seconds for her to remember she was now in the New York Institute, where she had a new role of helping the Downworld victims of Valentine and Circle, where, the leadership at least, seemed to respect her. That was a novel thought in Helen’s mind, as it wasn’t something she had ever really encountered before. Respect from her superiors was not given freely to a half-Seelie.</p>
<p>Laying there in her new bed in her new room, she thought over all that had happened the previous day in greater detail, and the first thing that came to her mind was Aline Penhallow. They had spent a good few hours going round the Institute, on the excuse of Aline giving Helen a tour, though Helen was pretty sure they saw more than a few areas of it more than once. It wasn’t that big after all. Not that she minded, she definitely enjoyed the company. Talking to Aline was fun in a way she had never really experienced before. For while the woman had an obvious status in the Clave, she didn’t treat Helen as beneath her. In fact she treated her as she imagined she would treat any other Shadowhunter, talking about the Institute, sharing its recent history and discussing Alec Lightwood-Bane’s leadership style. It was obvious to Helen that Aline didn’t just respect Alec, but she liked him as well. It was clear from the way she talked about him that they were friends. Of course it was also clear that she didn’t agree with him on his aim to unite the Shadow World. Oh not that Aline said anything against Alec, but it was rather her tone when she spoke of the changes he had been making. It was clear she was firmly in the belief that the Clave should still be in charge in the Shadow World, and didn’t particularly like the idea of giving that power up. But Helen couldn’t blame her for that, as she knew that that would be the position of most Shadowhunters. Change was always something hard for people to get behind, even if it was change for the better.</p>
<p>Thinking back to that tour now, Helen remembered all the different areas Aline had shown her, and as she did so she couldn’t help but remember the impressions she had gained from the other Shadowhunters. Couldn’t help but remember the looks of distrust they had in their eyes when they saw the two women together. But again, Helen had expected nothing less, and at least there was no overt disrespect to her, though that was probably because she had been with Aline rather than the Shadowhunters in New York being better than all the others she had meant in her life.</p>
<p>After her tour she had returned to her room and finally gotten some much needed sleep, after all she had come straight from a night time patrol to New York, even if it didn’t seem that way with the time difference. She had finally gotten up again late in the afternoon, only stirring due to her need for food. That need had caused her second surprising meeting of the New York leadership team.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Making her way into the canteen area Helen hoped there would be some food available, as it was really too late for lunch, but too early for dinner. Luck was with her when she found some dishes laid out, and without looking around she grabbed herself some food. It was only then, when her tray was full did she turn to find only one other table in the room was occupied. For a second she hesitated, before deciding it would be for the best if she sat alone. but just as she was about to make her way to a different table, the black haired girl at the occupied table looked up and saw her, waving her over to join those with her without any thought or hesitation. Well Helen wasn’t going to say no to someone so welcoming was she? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she made her way over to the table she noticed the woman elbow the blonde man next to her, causing him to look up at her before saying something to the black-haired man sitting across from him, who had is back to her. When he turned Helen’s hands automatically tightened on her tray as her eyes widened. But she did not stumble, walking forwards as calmly as she had been previously before she had seen who she would be having dinner with. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Putting her tray down at the empty seat next to the black haired man she gave a nod along with one word</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Blackthorn.” Alec greeted back before gesturing to his companions. “Allow me to introduce my sister and Second-in-Command Izzy Lightwood, and my parabatai Jace Herondale. Guys, this is Helen Blackthorn, who is joining us as the primary contact with the Warlock hospital.” He continued introducing them, though Helen didn’t understand why his introduction had caused Jace to glare at him, nor why that glare caused a smirk to appear on Alec’s lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Lightwood, Mr Herondale.” Helen responded giving them both a nod of respect, though her address caused Jace to glare at Alec even more, before he turned to her with a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Blackthorn, welcome to the crazy. And please call me Jace.” Jace replied emphasising his name with yet another glare at Alec, who was now chuckling under his breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t mind him, he is just cross that he now has the responsibility of being the Herondale heir on his shoulders, and my big brother is less than sympathetic. Call me Izzy, as we will be working closely together.” Izzy responded, before Helen could think of anything to say to Jace’s greeting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Call me Helen.” Helen replied, smiling at the woman across from her. She was so warm and friendly, almost bubbly in personality, but she could see the core of steel that reflected in her eyes. On outwards impressions she imagined many would say that the Lightwood siblings were very dissimilar, but it was clear that underneath, they were very much the same. She was surprised by what Izzy had revealed about Jace, and surprised that he did nothing to correct her words. She couldn’t see why anyone would be willing to have such information about them spread to a stranger, especially if that stranger could use it against you. But it was clear that that thought didn’t cross any of the other threes minds, and she just, she didn’t understand why, because these were three of the best Shadowhunters in the Clave, and their reputations were known by all. So she knew that they would think like that, but for some reason, they didn’t when speaking to her. It didn’t make sense, but as with much that she had encountered so far in New York she pushed it to the back of her mind and instead concentrated on the here and now, starting a conversation with Izzy about what she knew of the Downworlder victims, and what equipment she would have to work with. And that was how she found herself after her meal making her way to the lab, spending a very pleasurable few hours going over all the equipment and information so that she would be as prepared as possible when she went to the hospital the next evening.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thinking back about that evening, spending her time with Izzy, Helen couldn’t help but smile. The woman was amazing, and had already agreed to accompany her to the Seelie glades later that day so she could meet with Meliorn.</p>
<p>Suddenly as she went over her memories of the time she spent with Izzy, Helen found herself bolt upright, her eyes wide. Because she had only just realised that as she made her way through the institute at the other woman’s side, not one look of distrust or disrespect was sent her way. In fact everyone looked friendly and very respectful. Though she would expect nothing less when walking with the Second-in-Command. But then, why did she not get those looks when walking with Aline? Surely the Envoy to the Clave demanded just as much if not more respect that the Second-in-Command, unless…</p>
<p>Unless the looks she was seeing weren’t directed to her at all. Maybe they were directed at the women she was with instead. It had been so long since anyone had not paid any attention to her, it hadn’t even crossed her mind that that might be happening here. That in New York she was nothing more than another Shadowhunter who had expertise that were needed.</p>
<p>Of course that opened another can of worms, as it was clear to her that the New York Shadowhunters did not trust the Clave, and that they would follow the Lightwood siblings, their leaders, before anyone else. Thinking about it, she realised that she did not have a problem with this, as the more she heard about what Alec was trying to do, from Aline and Izzy, she knew she would support him in any way she could. But she didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot with the Shadowhunters here. And that would mean she needed to be careful in her interactions with Aline, the Envoy to the Clave. She did not want to give her new colleagues any reason to distrust her, by being too friendly to the one who reported back to the Clave their doings.</p>
<p>But conversely, she didn’t want to restrict her time with the woman she felt an attraction to, that she could possibly have a real relationship with if they were both willing to give it a chance. But her position in the Institute was more important to her than that possibility. Because for the first time in her life she felt as if she had finally found somewhere she could belong.</p>
<p>Oh by the angel, she thought, this was a mess wasn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my darlings. I would like to thank MrsPortuguese98, Nikimoyyy, Biltong44, RB25HB30, SolarisRasa, Hishiroo, Liz_060 and Malecfan27 for the wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So firstly, sorry for not writing this chapter earlier this week as I said I would, I caught a cold and really wasn’t up to it. But I am better now, and so have finally gotten this chapter written down.</p>
<p>The second thing is, that this chapter did not go the way I planned it. At all. I did not expect Alec and Helen’s conversation to get as involved as it is here, but I like it. I think it builds something that I subconsciously wanted to create between the pair so when later events happen, they have each other’s back as it were. Anyway I don’t want say anything more or I will give away my plot (*cue evil cackling*).</p>
<p>Also I want to say there will probably be quite a lot of Helen in this story, as I really like writing from her perspective, and I think she is a good counter to Alec’s politicking. Showing how it effects someone in real time as it were.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you like this chapter and it does the characters I am trying to build justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Alec sat in his office, staring at the window in deep contemplation. He had a meeting with Blackthorn soon to discuss her mentoring of Sharpe, but there were other topics he was hoping to broach with her. Firstly he wanted to make sure she was fitting in well at the Institute, wanted to make sure that everyone was treating her with the respect she deserved. He wanted to make sure no one had made her feel uncomfortable or unwelcome due to her heritage. Because that was something he would not allow in his Institute. He didn’t care what people thought in the privacy of their own heads, as long as it didn’t affect their work. He expected everyone to behave in a professional way and treat everyone, Downworlders and other Shadowhunters both, the same way they would expect to be treated, with professional curtesy, no matter people’s personal feelings towards each other. As such bigotry or abuse would not be tolerated in his Institute, and he wanted to make sure that Blackthorn was aware of his stance on that, and make sure she knew that if she was ever treated in a disrespectful way, then she needed to come to him and he would deal with the perpetrator.</p>
<p>Secondly he wanted to find out how she felt about what he was trying to do here. He was sure both Aline and Izzy would have spoken to her about his aims for unity among the Shadow World, and Blackthorn could be a powerful ally and player in that game, if she chose to be. He needed to know whether she would be willing to use the power her mixed heritage inherently gave her, and if she was, who she would use it for. Would she help him try to unify all the factions in peace, or would she side with the Clave, whom she had grown up listening to. It was a difficult topic for him to discuss with the woman, which was why he was sitting there trying to think of the best way to approach it.</p>
<p>Initially he had planned to leave it until she had been at the Institute longer, and had seen what it was he was trying to achieve first hand, but the obvious attraction between Aline and Blackthorn was speeding up his plans. For as much as he liked his friend, he knew she would be more than willing to convince Blackthorn of her way of thinking. To convince her that the status quo was the correct way forwards. And if she did, he would lose the connection with the Seelies he was hoping Blackthorn would be able to provide. Conversely, if he could convince Blackthorn to work with him, her attraction to Aline could be used to help convince his friend that he was right and the Clave was wrong.</p>
<p>But he knew it was a fine line he needed to walk with Blackthorn. He knew he couldn’t manipulate her to his side, she was far to distrusting of superiors for that to ever work. So he was just going to have to present his case, and hope she saw it the same way he did. He thought she would, but only time would tell.</p><hr/>
<p>Helen made her way towards Alec Lightwood-Banes office once more. She knew he had asked her there to discuss her mentoring of a new Shadowhunter, but she was hoping she could maybe get some answers to the questions she had woken up with that morning. She wanted to know why the Shadowhunters in this Institute were so willing to back him over the Clave, what had he done to deserve their loyalty? Oh she knew about him capturing Valentine and then ending the Circle, but she didn’t believe that even the awe and hero status such feats would have given him, would be enough for Shadowhunters on masse to agree Downworlders okay and that unity within the Shadow World was the way to go. In fact, she couldn’t think of anything that Alec could have done that would achieve that about-turn in a group of Shadowhunters opinion. But obviously he had done something, and she really wanted to know what it was. But how was she supposed to ask that, of the Head of the Institute? How could she phrase her questions so she didn’t sound rude or disrespectful? Hmm, this was going to be hard and take the diplomacy she had learnt through watching other to achieve her goals. But she was going to find out the answers, she needed them, so she could decide her own place within the confines of the New York Institute.</p><hr/>
<p>A knock sounded on the door pulling Alec from his thoughts, and as such he called out “Come in.” as he moved to pick up a tablet that held Sharpe’s training record and work history. “Take a seat.” He continued with when the door opened, gesturing towards the couches as he moved around his desk.</p>
<p>Helen did as she was bade, moving to sit in the same place as she had the previous day, almost exactly 24 hours ago.</p>
<p>“So how was your first day?” Alec asked as he moved to sit across from her a slight smile on his lips, hoping that it would help her relax into talking.</p>
<p>“Very good, sir. I enjoyed the tour Miss Penhallow gave me, and talking to Izzy, learning further about my role here.” Helen replied simply. It was the truth after all she had enjoyed both of her interactions with the women at the New York Institute. She was hoping he would pick up the way she had singled those two out, hoping that somehow she could get the conversation to turn towards how she had noticed the different behaviour of the Shadowhunters while she was with the different women. Hoping it would give her the opening to ask the questions she needed answering from the man in front of her.</p>
<p>“Good, I am glad. I confess I can’t understand half of what Izzy talks about sometimes, so I am glad she has someone who can keep up with her.” Alec responded with a sincere smile as he thought about his sister. Yes it was good for her to have someone to talk to, even better that Helen was a female Shadowhunter. It would be really great for Izzy to have a woman she could talk to about the things that he and Jace either didn’t understand or really didn’t want to hear about, being men. There were certain things that as her big brother, he never wanted to hear Izzy discuss again, hopefully having a female friend would mean he wouldn’t have to. Well he could dream.</p>
<p>“She is brilliant. Her ideas on what could be effecting the Downworlders will be of great help, I think. At least they give me a good place to start my investigations.” Helen replied with a confidence she hadn’t felt the previous day. But she had learnt more from Izzy through their conversation the previous evening than she had ever learnt working in the LA lab. Not to mention that in speaking to Izzy, she realised she did actually know more than she thought she did. She actually felt she could to do the job she had been brought here to do, without the need of Izzy holding her hand as she did so. It was amazing what being treated as an equal by the other woman had shown her about herself.</p>
<p>“Excellent. We want to help them as much as possible, and Warlock Loss the healer in charge, is also a mundane nurse, so she might have some ideas from that perspective as well.” Alec responded wanting to make sure Blackthorn was aware that Catarina was not unaware of different medical approaches. He wanted to make sure they all worked well together after all, and that they all respected what each faction could bring to the table.</p>
<p>“Yes, Izzy mentioned Warlock Loss and how helpful she will be. I am looking forward to working with her.” Helen replied with a nod. To be honest she was a little shy and overawed about the idea of working with a centuries old Warlock who had dedicated their eternal life to healing. She was sure that Warlock Loss had more experience in her little finger, than Helen could learn in a lifetime, but she was more than happy to learn anything she could teach her, to help those that needed it. She wanted to make sure she did the best job possible in helping the Downworld victims, and not just because she wanted to show what the Clave and Shadowhunters could contribute, but because she truly wanted to help them return to the lives they were torn from by Valentine and his evil.</p>
<p>“I am glad to see you are open to working with the Downworlders.” Alec responded pleased. It seemed she was as keen as he was to help those that needed it, no matter what their faction. That was good. It would make her far more inclined to help him in his endeavour to bring peace to the Shadow World and unite the factions as one against the evils of the world.</p>
<p>“Of course. I want to help all the peoples of the Shadow World, and Shadowhunters aren’t any better than Downworlders.” Helen stated, her spine straight as she looked Alec in the eye, as if daring him to contradict her. She didn’t think he would, not after what she had heard from Aline and his sister the previous day, but she wouldn’t be 100% sure until she heard the words from his mouth. Until she knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he truly believed in the goal of unity.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more. The new Accords are designed to give equality to all the factions of the Shadow World, and my aim is to make sure those words are applied in New York to the best of my ability.” Alec replied without hesitation, returning her stare so she would know he spoke the truth. He knew why she had said what she had said, knew it had been a test, just as he knew that had he been any other Institute Head they would have exploded at that declaration. His parents certainly would have, though his parents had been in the Circle, so they probably weren’t the best people to base that thought on.</p>
<p>At his words Helen found herself sagging slightly. So it was true. He really was trying to do something that she knew the Clave would never support. That she knew no other Shadowhunter would ever even consider. It confused her in truth. Because she knew he had been brought up to think the Clave was always right, all Shadowhunters were. So why did he think so very differently to all the others? What was it that changed his opinion so dramatically? And with that confusion in her mind, she didn’t even think before the question left her mouth. “Sir, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why? Most Shadowhunters do not believe Downworlders are their equal. Why do you?”</p>
<p>Alec sat back and thought as he tried to find an answer to that question. There was many he could give, ranging from him always believing Downworlders were equal to Shadowhunters to it being the dictate of the new Accords. Though he knew the first of those wasn’t really true. oh he wasn’t as prejudice as some, having nothing against Downworlders, and he always thought they had the right to live their life how they wanted to, but the truth was, he did used to think that Shadowhunters were superior due to their angelic blood. Even now, sometimes he found his mind drawn towards that concept, even if he tried very hard not to do so. It was still very much a work in progress in his mind. As for it being the dictates of the new Accords, well that was true to a certain extent. But he knew what he was doing was above and beyond what was expected by that written agreement, and he knew no one actually expected him to do anything with his title of Envoy to the Downworld that was given to him at the time of his marriage.</p>
<p>In fact he knew there really was only one reason he could give for his ambitions to make all equal in the Shadow World. And as such he decided to give that, honest answer to the woman in front of him. She deserved a truthful answer in his mind, especially if he wanted her help to achieve his goals.</p>
<p>“I love my husband. He is my equal and my partner. I want him to be treated the same way I am by Shadowhunters. Conversely, I would like to be treated as he is within the Downworld factions. If to achieve those aims I have to create a world where equality for all is an accepted and expected behaviour, then I am more than willing to do so.”</p>
<p>“That’s… wow. Okay.” Helen replied, not sure what to say to that declaration. She had certainly not been expecting it. Oh there had been hints about Alec’s marriage from both Aline and Izzy, not to mention the hyphenation of both their surnames, but she had just assumed that the couple were happy knowing they had a partner who wanted the same things they did. She didn’t for a minute think Alec was in love with the male Warlock he had married. It turned every thought she had about him on its head. Because here was a Shadowhunter leader, who was not only campaigning for Downworlder equality, but also very much in love with his same sex husband. And she knew if their relationship had not come about via an arranged marriage, a marriage the Clave organised, then he would have no standing in their society. It made her even more amazed that he somehow seemed to have all his Shadowhunters standing behind him, because she could not for a minute imagine they all agreed that same sex relationships were okay. There was no way he could have changed the mind of all the Shadowhunters in the Institute on two such fundamental elements of Clave doctrine in the short time he had been married. And thinking about the Clave, she spoke once more.</p>
<p>“The Clave will never see it that way, you know that don’t you?” She asked, she had a unique experience with the Clave in this respect and while she was definitely behind him in his aims, she wanted to make sure he realised that there would always be those in the way.</p>
<p>At her words Alec shrugged. “Possibly not those that are currently in charge. But they will not be there forever. If I can get the younger generation behind my goals, get my peers to agree to the idea of unity and equality for all. Well then I believe we stand a chance of changing the way the Clave interacts with the other factions.” He responded, explaining his thinking. He knew that those in power would never agree with his aims, but if he could change enough of the younger generation’s minds, well then there was a chance of a lasting peace for all.</p>
<p>“Is that why you don’t mind Miss Penhallow being here? You are trying to change her mind?” Helen asked. It didn’t take a genius to work that out, especially when he said his peers. I mean who was more of a peer to the heir of the Lightwoods than the heir of the Penhallows? Then she remembered that his parabatai was now heir to the Herondales, if he could get Aline Penhallow on his side, he would be a powerful force to be reckoned with within the Clave, whether people wanted him to be or not.</p>
<p>At that Alec barked out a laugh before he replied. “Aline is one of my closest friends. She is always welcome in my Institute. If she comes to the realisation that Downworlders deserve to be treated as equals while she is here, I am not going to say anything against it.” Alec replied simply, a small smirk on his lips as he did so making it clear that yes that was very much his plan, but he wouldn’t do anything overt to make it happen. At least, not him personally, as he knew that he would fail if he tried.</p>
<p>At his words Helen couldn’t stop her mind jumping ahead of her, as she considered the idea that perhaps she could help show Aline that Downworlders deserved equality. That perhaps as a half-Seelie she could convince the amazing woman round to their way of thinking. But she quickly shut off that idea. She would not use any attraction that was between her and Aline Penhallow in such a way. If they ever did end up in a relationship, she would not use that against the other woman. Because you didn’t do that with the people you truly cared about, and she believed that with every part of her soul. Aline had a right to her own opinions, just as Helen did. She would not use feelings as a form of manipulation. So pushing those thoughts from her mind she turned to see if she could get an answer to the question that had been at the forefront of her mind since that morning when it occurred to her. Alec had been open so far, maybe he would be willing to share the answer to this with her as well?</p>
<p>“How did you get all the Shadowhunters in this Institute to agree with you, against the Clave?” She asked decisively steel once more in her eyes as her spine straighten again. It was very much a look as if she was going into battle. She really wanted the answer to this question.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Alec asked in confusion. As far as he knew only a few of those in the Institute sided with him. Admittedly he hadn’t really polled everyone, he only knew the opinion of those he interacted with regularly. Huh, maybe he should start seeing if he could talk to some of the others at some point. It would be good to gauge the opinion and feelings of all those under his command if he could. It would help to see who would be with him, and who would be against him, as he didn’t think for a minute that everyone agreed with his aims.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, when I was walking around with Miss Penhallow the Shadowhunters we met sent us looks of distrust, at first I thought they were directed at me as a half-Seelie. But later when I was walking with Izzy all the looks we received were of respect and complete trust in her, as your second-in-command. That made me realise it wasn’t I who was getting the looks of distrust, but Miss Penhallow. How did you manage to sway so many to your side?” Helen responded, explaining her question and giving her observations to the man in front of her. If he was unaware of them, then she definitely needed to tell him.</p>
<p>Alec considered her words and tried to think of what could have happened to change so many minds. Because he knew that previous reactions to Magnus, Luke and Simon had not all been respectful. So why the difference? What had changed between then and now? Then it came to him.</p>
<p>“War makes for strange bed-fellows.” He muttered to himself before turning to respond to Blackthorns question. “The battle to take down the Circle could not have happened without the help of the Downworlders. We had a traitor in our midst, who first tried to free Valentine, and then proceeded to try and make their way to rest of the Circle members. Magnus managed to track him, and the Werewolves detained him. Then the Warlocks located and transported our fighters to the ship the Circle was using as a base, and the Vampires, Werewolves and Seelies fought side-by-side with the Shadowhunters to end the Circles threat to the Shadow World. Fighting together creates a unique bond and trust between people. Most of the Shadowhunters here either participated in that battle, or provided support. They have all seen first-hand what can be achieved, when the Shadow World work together, rather than against each other. They are all aware that without the assistance of the Downworlders, the Circle would have won that day.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, that would certainly give a different perspective on Downworlders.” Helen replied thinking over his words. She didn’t know much about the battle to end the Circle, as all that had been released was that Alec Lightwood had led it and won. It seemed the devil really was in the details as they say.</p>
<p>“It does indeed.” Alec agreed. He hadn’t considered what his actions in asking the Downworlders for help would do to the thoughts and beliefs of the Shadowhunters under his care and he really should have.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing the Clave didn’t take to kindly to you using the Downworlders help.” Helen responded, not truly asking a question, but still wanting her statement confirmed or denied. Any information she could get would be of help in her mind.</p>
<p>“No, they were actually okay with that. It was when I told them that even if I had time to call for Shadowhunter reinforcements I wouldn’t have they didn’t appreciate.” Alec replied with a smirk, and a look as if he was letting her in on a secret. Which in truth he was, as no one other than those who had been in the room for his debrief and probably Aline knew that little fact. It wasn’t one he had included in his full report after all.</p>
<p>“What? Why wouldn’t you call for Shadowhunter help?” Helen asked in disbelief and shock. The idea of not choosing to call for help even if you had the time to, was foreign to her. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t do that, and she was half-Seelie for angels sake. She knew how bad Shadowhunters could be, but still, she would have called for back-up. Shadowhunters were the best warriors out of all the factions, and that was a fact.</p>
<p>“Valentine and his Circle came from the Clave. We had a traitor inside the Institute, how many more sympathisers does Valentine have that still hold positions within the Clave? How many Shadowhunters can I really trust, not to try and ruin what I am trying to build?” Alec asked simply, causing Helen to just blink at him. His words… they weren’t anything she had ever considered. She had always assumed that the Circle was a minority of extremists. It never crossed her mind that there would be more still within the Clave they served. And the idea that there was terrified her.</p>
<p>“Oh.” She finally said, the sounded whispering over her lips as the thoughts finally settled in her mind. The idea horrified her. It was bad enough as it was with people not trusting her, if there were more Circle members around… she didn’t want to think about it, and luckily she didn’t have to. She did not hold any position of power, the Circle and Valentine had always been and always would be above her paygrade, thank the angel. Though that did raise another question in her mind.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” She asked in confusion, because he had told her far more than she needed to know. Far more than she should know in truth.</p>
<p>“Because you will have a unique position in my Institute. You are my Shadowhunter, but you are also a part of the Seelie family. I will not stand in the way of that. But it does give you a very interesting opportunity. You have the chance to show Shadowhunters that those with Downworld blood are no different to themselves, and show the Seelies that Shadowhunters can be trusted.” Alec explained. It was clear to him the role she could play in what he was trying to achieve, but he knew for her it was less clear cut. She had spent her life being treated as a second-class citizen due to her mixed blood, she did not understand that in the world he was trying to create, that that mixed heritage that made her a pariah in the Clave, made her invaluable to him.</p>
<p>Helen couldn’t help it. At his words her mouth dropped open. He wanted her to not try and hide her Seelie side, but to promote it. He wanted her to use it to teach other Shadowhunters, but… “That’s not going to work. Shadowhunters do not respect me, and they do not listen to those they do not respect.” She finally got out.</p>
<p>“That may have been the case in other Institutes, but not here. Here you will be respected, if you are ever treated in any other way tell me and I will deal with the perpetrator. You are as much of a Shadowhunter as I am, and I will not have anyone make you feel less because you are also a Seelie. I am not asking you to go and tell everyone about your Seelie blood, I only want you to do the best you can. I am willing to give you the opportunities you have never had before to show everyone here what a good Shadowhunter you are, all you have to do is perform to the best of your abilities. And by doing so you will provide all the doubters wrong.” Alec responded with a small smile. And as he said the words he realised they were truer than he had thought they were. As he too now had Downworlder blood running through his veins. Blackthorn was probably the closest Shadowhunter to himself now.</p>
<p>At his words Helen sat up straight. She could do that. She could perform her duties to the best of her abilities. She could be a damn good Shadowhunter if someone gave her a chance to be. And it seemed Alec Lightwood-Bane was willing to do just that. Well she wasn’t going to say no now was she?</p>
<p>“I can do that, sir.” She replied in a sincere tone, letting him know that she was willing to do as he commanded. And she knew that in doing so she was also letting him use her to show the rest of the Clave that Downworlders were no different than Shadowhunters. But if that was what it took to gain the respect she had been denied all her life, well she would do it, with a smile on her face. Because by the angel, she was so done with being everyone’s doormat.</p>
<p>“Good. You can start with training you mentee, Sharpe.” Alec replied, handing over the tablet he had had by his side throughout the conversation. “She has good training scores, and good field experience. She has also interacted with the Downworld faction leaders with respect and I think she will benefit from greater interaction with those lower on the hierarchy scale in the other factions. I am hoping she will gain this experience working at the hospital helping the patients and working with other Downworlders on the non-scientific side, though feel free to train her in the scientific areas if you think she had the aptitude for it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Helen replied as she took the tablet, reading over the information on it about her new mentee. She was glad to see the woman was only a few years younger than her, and not a child, though considering she would be helping out at the hospital it was not make sense for Alec to assign her anyone younger than Sharpe.</p>
<p>“I will go and call her.” Alec responded standing and moving towards his desk, where he could text Underhill to have Sharpe brought to his office. Then he sat and went through some of the patrol schedules he needed to look over, leaving Blackthorn to her reading.</p><hr/>
<p>Selena Sharpe had been at the New York Institute only a few months, and it than time she had seen the Head marry a Downworlder, capture Valentine and put an end to the Circle. She had never known there was anyone so capable before, nothing seemed to phase Alec Lightwood-Bane. Then for a reason she still did not know it seemed he had paid attention to her, <em>her</em>, requesting <em>her</em> on the mission to retrieve the Mortal Cup. All the other Shadowhunters on that mission were senior members of the Institute, and she had felt overawed by the company she was in. But she had made sure it didn’t show, following her orders to the letter, and making sure she performed to the best of her ability. She hadn’t spoken to the Head since, but now she was making her way towards his office. She had no idea why, only that Underhill had told her Alec had asked for her. She didn’t believe she was in trouble of any kind, but she really couldn’t think of any other reason he would ask for her.</p>
<p>Knocking on the door she made sure her spine was straight as she walked into his office, when he called a come in. She did not look around, though she was aware of another woman who was standing from the couches. She thought it was probably Isabelle Lightwood, his Second-in-Command, so she was somewhat surprised when the woman came to stand next to her and she had blonde hair not dark.</p>
<p>“Sharpe, I want to introduce you to Helen Blackthorn. She has just been transferred here to be the Primary Scientific Lead helping the Downworlders the Circle captured. I have asked her to be your mentor. You will accompany her to the Warlock hospital every day and while there perform non-scientific duties to help in the care for the patients. Other Shadow Worlders will be helping as well, and tonight we will be portalling to the hospital to gain an understanding of your duties.” Alec said to the young woman in front of him, and as he did so he watched as the apprehension in her eyes turned to shock.   </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Selena snapped out, still in shock with what he had said. She was to have a mentor, and not just one of the other older Shadowhunters, but someone who had been specifically transferred to help the Downworlders. She would be interacting with Downworlders, no other Shadow Worlders, regularly. She wondered why she was being chosen for this role, not that she was going to ask, nor was she complaining. She liked meeting new people, and she didn’t understand others feelings towards the Downworlders. When guarding Jocelyn Fairchild she had met a Vampire called Simon who came to see Clary, and he wasn’t any different to any of the Shadowhunters she knew, well he talked a lot but other than that, he was the same, or at least he was in her mind. Though she had always kept that thought to herself, knowing it was not the common impression. But it seemed her new mentor felt the same as she did, or at least she must if she was helping the Downworlders, right?</p>
<p>“Excellent. I will let the two of you organise how your training will go, but I will be taking you off of patrol rotation, as you will be spending long days and some nights at the hospital. I will see you both tonight.” Alec replied with a nod of his head, moving to make a note to send to both Izzy and Underhill about removing Sharpe from patrols.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Both women replied before moving towards the door they knew a dismissal when they heard one after all.</p><hr/>
<p>As soon as the door had closed behind them Sharpe turned to the woman at her side waiting her first order. And Helen, well she smiled at her new mentee before thinking of what would be the best way to break the ice. Well they were Shadowhunters, there really was only one way to do that. “Let’s go to the training room, get some practise in. Then this afternoon you can accompany me and Izzy Lightwood to the Seelies.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” Selena replied, though her eyes widened at the idea of going to see the Seelies with the Second-in-Command. It seemed her world was going to change rather dramatically now she had her new mentor, but she wasn’t going to complain. Oh no, she was going grasp every opportunity that came her way with both hands. This was a once in the life time chance for a Shadowhunter, and she for one was going to make the most of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dears. I would like to thank Acer24, Vallier, distractoid, MrsPortuguese98, Malecfan27, thatfangirlEL, Liz_060, Biltong44, Francesca798 and RB25HB30 for the lovely comments and kudos.</p>
<p>So here is the next chapter, again not the one I planned to write, but it came to me last night and I felt it fitted better than the one I planned. So I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Magnus hummed contentedly as he finished pouring the potion he had created for a client. He had a most productive day that had been focused on purely his role as a Warlock, and he confessed he enjoyed it greatly. He missed days like these, as since his marriage they seemed to be rarer than they were before. Oh, don’t get him wrong, it certainly wasn’t his Alexanders fault, it was more the position they both held in their respective societies putting pressures and expectation on the both of them, meaning the simpler pleasure Magnus had previously enjoyed regularly, were now treasured moments he could snatch in-between the politicking and planning that seemed to be taking over his life.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, he glanced over at the clock to see if it was time for him to go and play magical taxi service for his favourite Shadowhunter. No, that wasn’t fair, he had offered to portal the Shadowhunter team as he knew they were bringing equipment with them, and he did not want his husband to tire himself out carrying it across New York. But that didn’t stop him wishing that this evening was like the others he had recently shared with the man he loved. The two of them curled up together on the couch sharing a cocktail or three as they discussed anything and everything, still trying to learn all they could about the other. Hmm, maybe he should suggest they take a vacation, it could be a second honeymoon, after all there first wasn’t exactly long. He could take his Alexander to all his favourite places, and show him the world through his eyes.</p>
<p>But that was for the future, and now he needed to get ready for his evening. Well technically he didn’t really need to start getting ready for another half an hour, but if he was ready early, he could always portal into his Shadowhunters office, and maybe they could spend some time together before facing the Shadow World political powers. Oh yes, Magnus decided that sounded like a wonderful idea, and as such he quickly cleaned up his work room with a wave of his hand and headed to his bedroom, mentally going through his wardrobe to decide which outfit would be the best to wear for the meeting later that evening.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alec was sat at his desk reading through the second assignment that he had given to Clary while she stayed in Alicante. And he had to say, it was a marked improvement on the first. He didn’t know if that was because of the low grade he had given her first one, his very blunt comment regarding her not returning to the New York Institute even for a visit until she at least showed she was reading the books he had given her, or if someone in the city had made her realise that she needed to learn how to be a Shadowhunter, now she was one. But whatever the reason he was glad to see that she had at least read the sections this assignment was on. It also showed that she was intelligent, and able to pick up new information when she wanted to. If she continued to apply herself to her studies he knew she could become one of the best Shadowhunters, and her moral code could well be a guiding light for the Clave in the future. But she would need to work at it to achieve that goal, and at least now she was trying. As such he made sure to offer positive comments and to explain any corrections he made. After all if she was willing to put in the effort to study, he was definitely willing to put in the effort to help her.</p>
<p>He had just finished writing a final comment regarding how pleased he was that she was applying herself to her studies, and that he was looking forward to reading her next assignment when a portal swirled into being in the middle of his office. He couldn’t help but smile at it, which he knew would fill every other member of the Clave with horror. But he knew exactly who was about to walk through the portal, and he could never not smile when he knew he was going to be seeing Magnus.</p>
<p>And then there he was, looking even more stunning that usual, if that was possible. He was wearing a knee length maroon velvet coat that flared out from his waist, making it look as if he was standing in his own personal breeze. And then the coat caught the light and Alec was able to see the thin golden pattern embroidered into the material. The pattern was intricate, and yet it seemed effortless in its elegance. Just like the man wearing it.</p>
<p>“Hi. You’re early.” Alec said but the smile on his lips showed he wasn’t upset about this fact.</p>
<p>“Yes well, I thought I might be able to share a few private moments with my husband, before sharing him with others. Do you think that would be possible, darling?” Magnus responded, with a coy look at his Alexander. He always enjoyed seeing him sitting behind his desk, the obvious sign of his ultimate authority in the Institute.</p>
<p>“Definitely. And I think it was one of best ideas.” Alec replied, standing and moving towards the man he loved. Once he was in front of him he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forwards and pressing a love filled kiss on his husband lips.</p>
<p>“Mmm, I think I have to agree with that.” Magnus purred when they both came up for air, their eyes meeting as they shared a soft smile.</p>
<p>“So, tell me about your day.” Alec replied, moving so he could guide Magnus to one of the couches. Once there he sat them both down together, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Magnus, as the other man settled against him. It was so reminiscent to how they sat at home of an evening, the only thing that was missing were the drinks in their hands.</p>
<p>“Well I have been a very busy and productive High Warlock today.” Magnus replied with a pleased sigh as he settled into the warmth of the man at his side. Oh yes, this was where he wanted to be, where he would always want to be. Luckily this was going to be his life for forever. He didn’t think it could get any better (well apart from a good martini in his hand at any rate).</p>
<p>“Oh how so?” Alec asked his smile growing as Magnus launched into one of his flamboyant stories about the people he had spoken to that day. Stories that often went off on tangents as Magnus added anecdotes either about the people, or the work he had been doing.</p>
<p>And after that Alec talked about his day, discussing what he had been doing, who had been talking with. Giving Magnus his insights into Helen, Selena and Clarys sudden show of actually trying to become a Shadowhunter. In fact they talked so much, were so engrossed in the other, that they completely forgot about the time, and the reason that Magnus was at the Institute in the first place.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Helen made her way down to the lab earlier than she had agreed with Izzy, but after her talk with Meliorn she wanted to get another opinion of what he had said. Or maybe she just wanted to be distracted from the information he had given her. It had been an interesting discussion that was for sure. Meliorn had given her a very thorough rundown on the New York Shadow World. She had not realised that Alec held so much power, but it seemed with his marriage to Magnus being more than just a political arrangement, he held the power that his husband welded with ease. And as Magnus Lightwood-Bane was apparently one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world that was a lot of power.</p>
<p>But what had really caught her by surprise was the power Meliorn said she held in this new Shadow World that he and the other faction leaders were trying to create. All her life her Seelie heritage had been a disadvantage. The bane of her existence that made her barely tolerated by her peers, but here in New York, at this time, it gave her a chance to influence more than one faction. She was the perfect example of someone who has the ability to live in two of the four factions, and Meliorn had told her that it was expected that she would use that ability, to help guide the Shadowhunters to follower their leader’s example. It was a daunting task, even if Alec had said pretty much the same thing in the meeting she had had with him that morning. The idea that both factions she was related to felt the same way, well, it certainly had given her a lot to think about.</p>
<p>Making her way into the lab she saw Izzy sitting in front of the equipment they were taking to the Warlock hospital. But not packing it up as she expected, but using it. That caused Helen to frown in confusion, because next to Izzy was the permanent analyst equipment, that was much better than the portable one. So why was she using that instead of other? Making her way to Izzy she looked over her shoulder to see what she was analysing on the monitor, and she couldn’t help the gasp of surprise that escaped her lips as her eyes widened at what she saw. Because that wasn’t Shadowhunter blood, or least not just Shadowhunter blood. As the sample contained both angelic and demonic markers clearly within it.</p>
<p>“Helen.” Izzy yelped in surprise her own eyes widening at the woman who was staring at the screen she was using to check on Alec’s blood. Oh by the angel, she had seen the sample. Quickly with reflexes innate to all Shadowhunters Izzy turned off the monitor and removed the sample slide she had been using from the machine while her mind quickly tried to come up with a lie to explain what she had been doing. “I was just calibrating the equipment. Making sure it was all properly set up as I thought it would be easier to do that here than at the hospital.” She rattled out, hoping Helen would believe her and not question her words, even if she knew that if the other woman actually thought about it she could easily poke holes in the story.</p>
<p>Helen for her part barely heard Izzy’s words, her eyes still on the now blank screen as she remembered what she had seen. “That sample, it contained angelic and demonic markers.” She whispered as she finally pulled her eyes aware form the screen and towards the woman who was sat in front of it, holding the slide in a tight grip.</p>
<p>“Yes. I wanted to make sure all possible markers could be observed with the settings I had programed.” Izzy responded, before standing quickly and moving towards a sink. Once there she used the chemicals that were needed to destroy the blood sample on the slide, so that no one would be able to see what it contained. Once done she then proceeded to clean the slide quickly but thoroughly before disposing it of in the appropriate waste unit.</p>
<p>While Izzy was doing that Helen watched her and her mind was going a mile a minute. She didn’t understand how Izzy could have a sample of blood with both angelic and demonic markers, because that wasn’t possible. Then there was the fact that Izzy was using a process that was far too excessive to clean the slide it made Helen highly suspicious.</p>
<p>“Where did you get a sample with both markers?” She asked when Izzy was finished cleaning up the evidence of what she had been looking at.</p>
<p>“I mixed it.” Izzy replied with a shrug, hoping Helen believed her. Because the truth was she had no idea if you could mix Shadowhunter and Downworlder blood in such a way. But she also knew she had to say her lie with confidence if she was going to sell it.</p>
<p>“You mixed it?” Helen asked repeating the words back her eyes widening once more at the idea of mixing Downworld and Shadowhunter blood in such a way. It was certainly nothing that the Clave would ever condone.</p>
<p>“I wanted to make sure that the equipment could pick up any possible markers in a sample at the same time, so that we know that the results we get from the Downworlder patients is accurate.” Izzy explained, her mind finally coming up with a valid reason for what she had been doing, even if it wasn’t a truthful one.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Helen responded as suddenly everything clicked into place. That made so much sense. After all Valentine was a Shadowhunter, and from what she had discovered he was perverse. It would be possible he would use some of the blood from his Circle members on his Downworlder prisoners, if only to see what would happen to them. And of course if she had considered that idea, Izzy would have too. So yes, it made sense to see if the equipment could pick up both angelic and demonic markers. But what Helen was still stuck on was why Izzy had been so thorough in her cleaning of the slide. But perhaps Downworlder and Shadowhunter blood did not mix well? It would explain why Izzy destroyed the sample before washing the slide. It was the only reason Helen could think of. “That makes sense, who knows what Valentine did to the patients.” She finally finished saying.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Izzy agreed, smiling brightly as she felt herself relax. It seemed Alec’s secret was still exactly that. Good. “Shall we get everything packed away then?” she continued with, moving towards the equipment they were taking, only to be joined by Helen seconds later so they could work together to pack everything properly for its transport.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took some time to pack everything away, but finally Helen, Izzy and Selena were making their way into the ops centre, carrying the boxes of equipment. Izzy looked round the room with a frown on her face at the lack of the person or people she expected to see there, waiting for them. “Underhill, where is Alec?” She asked moving towards the Head of Security.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him. High Warlock Lightwood-Bane has not arrived yet either.” Underhill responded with a frown of his own. He had been planning on going to find Alec and see if anything was wrong, but he had been waiting for Izzy to appear thinking it was possible that she was delayed and that was why Magnus had yet to arrive.</p>
<p>“I see. I will go and check his office then.” Izzy replied with a nod, before putting down the equipment and leaving it with Helen and Selena as she made her way to her brother’s office. It wasn’t like him to be late, but while Underhill may have said he hadn’t seen Magnus, it didn’t mean the Warlock hadn’t arrived. It was possible the two were in Alec’s office, either that or her brother had been kidnapped or he was dead. They were the only reasons she could think of for why he would be late, and why Magnus had not arrived. Though if it was either of the latter she would have expected her brother-in-law to contact her and let her know, you know, before he went off and tore through anyone and everyone who had hurt his husband. She and Jace would definitely want some of that action.</p>
<p>Arriving at Alec’s door she didn’t stop to knock, instead just barged in. She was thankful when she looked towards the couch and saw the two men sitting on it talking.  She wouldn’t have batted an eyelid if she had walked in on them in compromising position, but there were certain things she would prefer not to have visual confirmation of, and her brother’s sex life was definitely one of them. When both heads sung towards her she couldn’t keep the smirk off her lips. “Well, well, well, dear brother. It seems Magnus is teaching you some bad habits. I thought lateness wasn’t proper for a Shadowhunter.” She said, as she casually leaned against his desk.</p>
<p>“What?” Alec asked in confusion, before he got a look at the time and his eyes widen. “Oh, crap.” He uttered causing Izzy to burst into perils of laughter. This was priceless, her big serious brother had been so distracted by his husband he forgot about anything else. And while yes, she knew she would be reminding him of this, for many years to come, it was also wonderful for her to see because it showed that Alec was finally learning that there was more to life than being a Shadowhunter, and for that she would be eternally grateful to her brother-in-law.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I suppose we should be going. Don’t want to keep Catarina waiting. She can be quite vicious when she puts her mind to it.” Magnus agreed, standing up and straightening his coat as he did so, before turning to offer his arm in a gentlemanly fashion to his husband.</p>
<p>Alec for his part just rolls his eyes, though he did use the arm to pull himself up from the couch but didn’t link his through it. Not that Magnus expected he would. After all as the Head of the Institute, he had a certain reputation to maintain.</p>
<p>“Shall we then?” Magnus asked turning to Izzy and instead offering her his arm, which she took gleefully.</p>
<p>“We shall.” She agreed and with that the two left the office, leaving Alec to follow after he had locked the room so no one could enter while he and Izzy were away.</p>
<p>Helen was standing watching the direction Izzy and gone, and as such she saw when she returned with a man on her arm. A man who was very definitely not a Shadowhunter. He was dressed in a deep maroon coat that probably cost more money than she would ever see in her life time, and tight fitting black trousers. His hair had a steak in it that matched the colour of his coat, and his eyes were decorated with sparking gold eyeshadow that matched the embroidered colours. So this was Magnus Lightwood-Bane then.</p>
<p>“Magnus, allow me to introduce you to Helen Blackthorn and Selena Sharpe.” Izzy said when they arrived where the two women were waiting.</p>
<p>“Ah miss Sharpe, a pleasure to see you again” Magnus responded smiling at the young girl who he had met previously and had shown him a respect he had not been expecting.</p>
<p>“You to, High Warlock Lightwood-Bane.” Selena stammered out. Her eyes wide at the idea that someone as important as this would remember her. She was nothing compare to him after all.</p>
<p>“And miss Blackthorn, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you from my darling Alexander, and I know Catarina is looking forward to working with you.” Magnus continued as he turned to the only person there that he did not know. He took her in with a sweep of his eyes, paying attention to how she wore her hair to hide the Seelie ears he knew she possessed. The smile on his lips was his standard professional one, though his eyes held a wariness as he sized her up. He knew Alexander had high hopes for this woman and how she could help them in uniting the Shadow World, but he did not know her, and he did not know if she was up to the task.</p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine High Warlock Lightwood-Bane. I confess I am very keen to work with Warlock Loss, I believe there is much she can teach me. I am also looking forward to working with Miss Roberts from the Werewolves. I believe that together we can truly help those that Valentine tortured.” Helen replied evenly, a professional smile on her face. And while she did not say it out loud, her words clearly declared that she was behind Alec’s idea of unity, and that she wanted to help the Downworlders.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think the three of you together could be quite the team.” Magnus responded with a softer smile. Yes, Alec was right. She would help them, and she would be a good ally to have on their side.</p>
<p>“So is everyone ready to go?” Magnus asked, though he turned to Alec and Izzy as he did so.</p>
<p>“All set.” Izzy responded as she picked up the boxes she had previously put down.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s get this show on the road.” Magnus replied, before swirling his hands, causing Helen to gap at how he was creating a portal in the Institute, because that should not be possible. But she didn’t have much time to consider the fact, as only a moment after it was created she felt Alec’s hand on her shoulder, and looking across him she saw Selena was on his other side. And with that connection, the three of them walked through the portal, and towards the next step on journey to unite the Shadow World in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>